Sola to Romansu (Sky and Romance) Marohumt s Return
by The Storyteller and his Books
Summary: <html><head></head>2 years passed, since Red and Elh met and saved the world, ever since, Red, Chocolat and Elh traveled the world, always searching for crazy adventures. With the time passing, Elh s Feelings for Red sightly developped, however, is he still oblivious about them? If the world stands at the edge of destruction once more and both finaly come together, how long will their luck last?</html>
1. Prolog: As if it was Yesterday

**空とロマンス**

**Sola to Romansu**

**Sky and Romance **

**Marohumt´s Return**

**Prolog**

**80 year old Elh´s Pov:**

"Sit down my dear children, and let me tell you a story!" I said to my Grandchildren, Merve and Quinn, both called after important people in mine and Red´s Life.

"It was once a Boy and Girl, who met one day in the most innapropriatest place ever, the storage room of an Airship, both on different retrieving missions, the boy went to find unknown files, while the girl came to find a mythical Medallion, to prevent great doom to come, but the Medallion long had chosen The boy as its bearer, knowing what this would mean, the girl decided to follow the headstrong boy, at first both couldn't really get along well and teased each other at any found time.

Getting to know each other better, after traveling some time together with the boys Sister, both Boy and Girl developed feelings for each other, strong mutual feelings, after overcoming several Hardships, atempted murders and even suicid missions but even with all this, getting past the train, so to say, jumping of the Death's blade more than once, both still were too chicken to tell them out loud.

And so it came, that both, the boy and the girl had to go through hard times, most of them harder than others, fighting , to defend their life, their friendship, the people they cared for and the world they lived within, both grew even stronger together as time progressed, one saw their feelings blindly, only both still hesitated to finally admit their feelings towards each other.

Fearing, however, that their love seemed to not meant to be, both wanted to make a last attempt, a last try to come together, the moment they decided this, was the moment everything changed for them, to the good and the bad!" I began to tell but was interrupted.

"We know the story, you encountered many dangers and eventually fell in love with each other, and lived since then happy and sound!" Merve said and Quinn nodded.

"I know I told you many stories about our life but i´m not sure if I ever told you this one!" I defended myself.

"Would you now let me tell you it?" I asked and they nodded in defeat.

"I still remember as if it was only yesterday, it was at a September morning, here in the outer world, at a time, as I thought that beside of my feelings, the world was still safe and sound, but neither of us knew that the darkness,pain and danger was already lurking from deep under us.

It seemed to be a day, as every other day too, but I never knew, to that time, that I could never be so wrong, this day, was just the beginning of mine and Red´s biggest adventure ever, it were to the time as Aunt Chocolat met Uncle White the very first time.

It is a story about two loves, one slow, blooming and shy love and the other a brash direct and emotionfilled love, planted and growing from the very first day on, a love and an Adventure, which was meant to go over in History, as I said earlier, I remember it very well, as if it happened only Yesterday!" I said looking at the two children, who finally looked with a bit of more interest at me, beginning to listen to me, i knew that they loved histories, no matter how they acted at the beginning.

I smiled warmly, before I continued…


	2. Hero of my Heart and love Hardships

**Sola to Romansu**

**Sky and Romance **

**Marohumt´s Return**

**Chapter 1: Hero of my Heart, The hardship of Love.**

**12 September, 613 A.W., Visla island, Elh´s Pov: **

It has been 2 years since Red and I first met and, with the help of our friends, defeated Lares and Lemures, the Titan Machines awakened by Ex-Kurvaz chief Bruno Dondurma and Baion together with Red´s Hybrid Siblings Nero and Blanck, which almost destroyed all of the Shepherd Republic.

It were also 2 years since I secretly began to fell in love with this cute Caninu-Human Hybrid, Red Savarin, a Hero like no other.

Brash, direct and still always there when someone needed him, that was when I first met him, he was a tiny bit annoying this way, but I held him in high regard for his will to never give up, ever since he knew about his past, he significantly had changed and became much calmer, thought first about plans before making them real, all in all he became the perfect Leader, I think this was because he saw of what a threat his enemy, to his home, was.

However, ever since both the Titan Machines and al our foes were defeated and vanished, he yet again loosed up a bit and step by step came back to his past self again, which was much appreciated by his adoptive sister Chocolat Gelato.

She might hadn´t show it to others directly, but I clearly could see, that she was afraid, that she would lose the adventurous and happy Red, to a serious and calm Red.

For her Red Savarin was only himself, if he was able to joke and boast around, and to be honest, I liked him this way too, still, his calm self always returned when we had a dangerous mission.

A Red who tried to prevent the greatest possible dangers, if the situation is already dire enough.

Just like this time.

"Elh, be careful!" he said, as he took me by the back of my collar and pulled me away from an abyss I was about to walk to, I cursed my lately Daydreaming for this, I kept on bumping massively into things lately, be it Red or other people even some street lights that were suddenly in my path, had having the pleasure to be kissed by me.

"Geez, be careful will yah, I don´t want to lose you because you are daydreaming while being in a dungeon, there are dangers and traps lurking everywhere, I beg you, please stay close to me Elh, for your own safety!" Red said and my Heart made a little jump, still I was quite embarrassed and my blushing was not able to hide.

"Sorry to cause you trouble!" I said, with an embarrassed chuckle.

"No problem, just be more careful and stay at my side!" He said and my heart jumped yet again, I smiled.

"Will do!" I said, as I hooked my arm in his and smiled widely, he blushed at the sight but said nothing to it.

"You are so happy, did something good happened to you!" Red asked, still oblivious about my feeling as I still was too chicken to tell him, I knew since a long time now, that I loved him but still I feared to get hurt if I tell him, what if my feelings are only one sided, or what if he doesn't stand on Felineko´s, but rather on Caninu girls, this would be the worst thing ever.

"Well you see, I…..!" I began, but was interrupted by Red Yelling.

"Oh no, I know it, it´s your birthday right, oh dammit I totally forgot , gosh I´m so sorry, please forgive me, but I will buy you something, as soon as we ended this quest, okay!" He said and I was buff, not to say that he had no plan I talked about, he completely mistook the situation from the beginning.

"Eh but, I…!" I tried to clear the misunderstanding but was yet again interrupted.

"No buts, whatever you want I´ll buy you, as long as it is payable for me!" Red said, and I gave up, even though I wanted to tell him about my feelings as soon as possible, still, it seemed to not be the right time anyways, so in a dungeon full of monsters, and still his Sister was listening over the communication system.

"But Red, Elh´s birthday is in February, so its long past, we are September, remember, you tried to move the Cake and tripped falling and crashed it right over Elh´s head!" Chocolat said, I could imagine how she was sweatdropping.

"What, oh right of course, that was that time, well it doesn´t matter, I still can buy you something, tell me what do you want!" Red said embarrassed, but I felt somehow bad right now, since I didn´t wanted to exploit the situation.

"Nothing, what I want cannot be paid with money anyways, there a re things one just cannot pay!" I said to him, as I went past him, investigating an object which catched my eyes, it seemed to be a hearshaped stone, I decided to keep it.

"What, why are you saying that, all things can be paid with money!" He said, with a nodd.

"No, you´re wrong, not all things!" I said with a stern voice and a glance which allowed no contradiction, making him shiver and sweatdropping.

"Hmm, I guess you are right, friendship and care are not payable and precious and a thing one has to earn, also other feelings one cannot pay, I agree there with you, but I mean material things!" Red said, as he thought about it.

""Smartass, it´s no always just material things you can offer, feelings are also a precious gift, you know!" I said and he looked a bit confused, but still nodded in understanding.

"I think I know what you mean yet i´m not quite sure if I really think about the same!" He said looking at me , and deep in my eyes.

We stood there for a while before it became quiet awkward.

"Anyways, we better get this job done real quick or else the whole day would be wasted by staying in a Dungeon!" Red said looking aside.

"Sigh, I guess you are right, we are anyways too long in here for my taste!" I said shifting my glance and went past him.

"Are you now somehow angry at me, did I said something wrong!" Red asked after a while as we silently walked next to each other, I looked in each corner for any unpleasant creatures I possably was about to meet.

"No I am not angry, but as you said we better get going!" I said, as I was to go further, but got stopped by an embrace from behind, I blushed deep red and looked at him, he held me in a tight Embrace.

"Whatever I did wrong, which hurt you, i´m very sorry, if you don´t want than don´t tell me what´s on your mind, just tell me when you feel yourself ready to do so okay, I won´t force you!" He said and I blushed but leaned in his embrace, he was warm and comfortable and I wished to stay like this forever, sadly was out quest not fulfilled yet, still I had no real idea what this quest was about anyways.

"Don´t worry, i´m not mad at you Red!" I said, as I closed my eyes, I guess for him this was only a friendly gesture, but for me it had a whole other level of meaning.

"A h good, then I´m glad about that!" he said before he let go of me, causing me to lose my balance for a second, I already missed the feeling of his strong arms.

"Well then, let´s get going!" Red said, as he went forward, I let my glance scanning his backside and profile, I smiled a dirty smirk as I imagined to see him naked, my eyes had such an intense stare, as if they could burning his entire fur, still he didn´t seemed to notice.

Or at least it didn´t bothered him anyways, I admired his body structure, from head to toe was this boy the pure object of my desire.

The dream of my sleepless nights.

The sheer wish to finally be with him, being truly acknowledged by him as a girl who loved him, who would do anything for him, who wanted to be there for him, forever, was almost unbearable.

The Longing to be kissed by him, held and being scanned by his hungry eyes, being tasted and satisfied by him, it was making me going insane.

There were nights where I almost could not sleep out of sheer lust and admiration for this boy, where I restlessly touched myself to create a feeling as if it was him who explored my body, it made me nuts, rather, he was driving me crazy, more and more with each passing day.

While thinking about him and me, doing dirty things, I did not noticed that I fell far behind him, however he did and turned around, with a lightly annoyed glance.

"Elh are you coming, or are you planning to build roots here!" he asked, ripping me out of yet another daydream, of me and him doing this and that.

"Eh sure, i´m sorry I was in thoughts!" I said as I speed my pace a bit up.

"Geez can you please stop spacing out, especially in a place like this, where every moment something might attack you and… oh shit, ELH WATCH OUT!" he suddenly shouted; as he draw his sword and came running at me.

"Don´t make a move, stay still and whatever you see, don't make a sound!" he shouted towards me as he kept running at me.

But as an unfortunate common sense by us cat people, we were curious about everything, but as you know, curiosity kills the cat.

Red jumped and was swinging his sword, just to block the beat of an giant insect scissor.

"ah-ah uah, aaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" I screamed as I paled as white as snow, while Red sweatdropped but kept any unnecessary commentary to himself, he knew of how afraid I was of Bugs and of how much I disliked them.

But this thing, this giant thing was enough horror for a lifetime.

"Make it go away, make it go away, make it go awaaaaahaaaayyyy!" I whined, as I hid behind him covering and sobbing in fear, it was rather pathetic from my side, also to push him in the line of fire so easily, I know that, but still he did not laughed at me, which I appreciated at him.

"Geez, calm down, it will be gone in no time!" He said confidently, as he took me in his arms and jumped quite far backwards, bringing a good distance between him and this thing.

"Actually this our quest´s goal, the defeating of the Queen of mantises, that terrorizes the town lately!" He said and only now I looked at this thing, it sure was larger than every other bug, I ever had the unpleasant chance to meet.

It looked at me and I looked at it, tears of fear filling my eyes, it screamed, I screamed and I was inches before running away.

"Just stay behind me and nothing will happen, I will defend you no matter what, as long as I breath no giant bug will ever harm you, remember this oath, Elh!" Red said and my heart jumped yet again.

"Okay, I will just stay here but please kill it, make it going away, no matter how you do it, just make it vanish!" I said, as I closed my eyes, still cowered behind him, hands folded over my head in defense and fear, trembling furiously.

"You got 3 minutes, before I cannot anymore and probably will run out screaming!" I said, as I trembled in fear and horror.

"Well if this is everything, 2 minutes, even less, let´s say 1 and a half minutes and this thing wont breath anymore!" He said with a grim look on his face

I cowered and trembled, but thought to hear him saying something.

"No bug will ever hurt my beloved Elh!" I thought to hear, but in the same moment this giant thing let out a beastly scream.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, Red JUST KILL THIS THING ALREADY!" I shouted in angst, i felt how those memories came back up, those memories, like a trauma, tried to break its way back in my brain, I pushed them down with all might.

"This will be a piece of Cake!" Red said and grinned, as he draw his sword in a certain position, and I felt how he left my side and rushed forward.

I instantly felt even worse, as I felt his absences from my side, and with ever second that passed fear overcame me more and more.

"This will be done in no time!" I heard, as his sword hit the chitin shell of the insect, I could hear its pained cries for several moments, but I tried to block them out.

Then all of a sudden it was silent.

Too silent, as if I was on a Graveyard, all alone.

"Red?" I asked fearfully, eyes closed in fear and angst.

"Red are you there, please tell me you are alive, please tell me that you have survived, don´t you dare to leave me here all alone!" I shouted.

"Red, Red, Red!" I whined.

"Everything done Elh!" I heard his sudden whisper in my ear and happiness overcame me, I wanted to turn but I was afraid of him seeing me so, I was a wreck right now, so I tried to wipe every tear away, I could feel his hot breath on my neck, I smelled the smell of his sweating body and it took me almost out of my mind, I wanted so bad to turn around but I hesitated.

"Oh Red!" I mumbled in bliss nonetheless.

"I am here and alive, no fear Elh!" he said, as he hugged me yet again.

"Is it away, is it really, really, really away?" I asked him fearfully, I felt how he slowly turned me around, I could see his eyes, who spoke of much worry and something which easily could be mistaken as love, but giving the events from earlier, I just was glad that he was safe and sound, I dived in his embrace and didn´t wanted to let go.

"Elh you are safe, there wont be something attacking you, no bug will harm you as long as I am here, I swear this to you!" He said and hugged me tighter, I was lost in his embrace, all what was missing now was a confession of love from him

But I had no hope for this.

Ever since the battle with Baion in Tartaros, was this normal for us three, Red was way more sensitive when someone of us got hurt in any way.

Chocolat once also asked him, why he kept on embracing us so often, he then stated that he wanted to feel our closeness and that he wished to never separate in anger, no matter what, I think it was because he didn´t wanted to ever lose us, so he is so caring about us, lately even more, as if he fears something worse would happen.

"Red!" I said with a lovely tone and dived into his embrace as far as possible as I could go without it becoming an awkward situation.

I was in pure bliss and enjoyed every millisecond, as suddenly…

"He, you two, Quebec is here, c´mon, if you are done with the job then come back!" Chocolat interrupted my most favourite moment, over Dahak´s communication system.

I looked at the poor and though innocent robot in fury and I cursed Chocolat, for interrupting my most pleasant moment.

"Sure will be there in no time!" Red said, and he looked even a little disappointed, or did my eyes joke with me.

"Alright let´s get out of here Elh, before more bugs will come!" He said, as he held his hand out, I took it and together we leaved the dungeon, with Red picking up a sack, slaying of the mantises queens head off, as an evidence for his success and as trophy for the quest-giver, it was downright disgusting though.

I had a hard time to keep myself from vomiting.

**A few hours later, back on the Asmodeus in the Haven of Airedale:**

"Red, Elh my little friends, how are you, haven't seen you for quite some time already!" Quebec said, as he embraced us, as soon as we arrived home.

"We are fine, how are you, I heard you were making holydays in Farao!" Red asked, his bones cracked as he rearranged them, after this heartfelt but way too strong embrace of the old Hunter.

"It´s alright, though I still had some stress with certain private things, but overall it's a neat life!" The same answered and gave a good laugh.

"However didn´t I came to tell you all about my life now, but actually there is a reason why I came so surprisingly to you, it´s about a rumour I heard, one that could interest the Heroes of shepherd very much.

As you know, I don´t really give something on rumours I haven´t proved, but this one actually might be true, and if it´s true, it could be more disturbing than Lares, Lemures, Baion Nero and Blanck all together!" Quebec told us.

"What for a rumour, about what is been talked?" Red asked curious and a bit afraid, he knew that Quebec was not easily to surprise let alone to fear something.

For this the Old Hunter had seen too much, while he was by the Kurvaz.

"Does the term, Felidions (Felids Lions) and Lupycans (Lupine Lycan), tells you something?!" Quebec asked.

"No not really, although I think I heard it once, maybe in a lesson in the orphanage, however I cannot clearly remember!" Red responded confused.

"Me neither, but I guess it has something to do with the past doesn´t it!" Chocolat asked, as I thought, they don´t really know much about the past world, or better said, they simply never cared for, before the past managed to get back on them.

"And you Elh, I think you and Beluga, as once immortal Paladins, should know the best about them!" Quebec stated in cryptic manner.

"Sigh, of course I do, since I am older than you guys together!" I said, though, I hated to always have to remember this, even though I am not immortal anymore.

"The Royal Races of our Ancestors, before the birth of the Felinekos and the Caninus, Lions and Wolves, these two races dominated our Planet after the humans and after several Dictators from other long extinct Animal Clans.

They were said to constantly lived in a state of peace and cease-fire with each other, since the time of the rise of both, the first King of the Felidions and the first King of the Lupycans as brothers in arms against the dictatorship of the fiend Clans.

With the Growing of their kingdom, they became the mightiest races in the world.

Centuries long the both kingdoms of them, coexisted together, and helped each other in need.

Ragnarök and Abyssina, the Continent of the Moon and the Continent of the Sun, both reigned by brothers in arms, and Blood-brothers, White Savage the first, King of the Felidions, and Maranell Wolvenra, King of the Lupycans.

However, 1500 years ago, a sudden plot on the Lupycan crown, resulted into civil wars in Raganrök, which have been broken out, as the Latest King, King Ranuk Wolvenra, was overthrown from the throne, on his place came the instigators of the coup against the Crown, the Traitor Lycan Wolfenstein,

This Event led to the extinction of both races after a massive war broke lose, as Lycan and his followership, the Lycanians seeked to destroy the Abyssina Imperium to rule both Continents.

Each side used mighty weapons to fight and in the end, Abyssina was destroyed, shattered to pieces, while Ragnarök sunk in the depths of the Plasma sea.

The last remaining members of both races became the races we know today; Felineko and Caninu, Cats and Dogs.

So even after their war, Felinekos and Caninus hated each other before quite some time now, always mistrusting each other and fighting for territories and resources, there was no end in sight, until the courageous doing of two Heroes, from both Races, as the war came to a very critical point.

It´s said that the Lupycans, as masters of Technology and engineering, once constructed Lares and Lemures, as well as a Third Weapon, in order to destroy the Kingdom of the Felidions, Abyssina!" I told as much as I knew, or better said, as much as I always was teached by the teachers in Ragdoll, wherever this was the whole truth or not.

"Exactly, the Felidions however were masters of the Magic and witchcraft, ever since the King of the Lions appeared, before they simply relied on their sheer combat power,

But with the rise of the Abyssina Imperium, they began to use magic more, especially the Royals; the strongest of them was King White Savage the first and his descendant, the Latest King, White Savage the XII .

With his power he activated the force of a mythical and magical cannon, build by the renegaded Lupycan Clan, Wolves of Shamballa and the Felidions.

The so called Wolven-Lionsroar Cannon.

Through this combined power, he was able to seal the Power and the Core of them Both, Lares and Lemures and so deactivated them, however, unfortunately was he only able to do this, at the cost of his own life.

Afterwards his right-hand man and most loyalist warrior, his Brother, Arch-Prince Iranuki, gave the amulet they had closed them both powers inside, to their most loyalist men and best trained Magical Felidions, the Paladin Clan, which guarded the amulets ever since, until Two years ago!" Quebec explained.

"So what has that now to do with these rumours?" Red asked him.

"According to the fist rumours, an ancient flagship of the Lupycans have been sighted not long ago, in the Fog sea, far east from here, a good while out of the Shepherd Republic, it seemed to be dead but somehow floated within the air.

The second rumour, well more a story I heard, has been told by a wanderer, who found himself one day stranded on a mountain in a tree with his ship, on one of the islands in the faraway Savannah Archipelago, a place I never actually visited, but heard strange and disturbing rumours about them.

According to these, persons, even whole ships, and even ship fleets vanished within this circle shaped Archipelago.

It is also said that the Savannah Archipelago is the remains of the Old Abyssina Imperium.

Anyways, the Wanderer encountered something which shook his entire core.

He said that he saw a fair share of different Lupycans and Felidions, guarding the entrance to the temple like village in the inner of the Island, they acted so friendly with each other, as if they lived there since centuries together, there was a temple guarded by Both races, there had to be something so important that both the fiend races would work together!" Quebec said gaining our full interest.

This seemed to finally get interesting.

"However is this only possible if both of them know each other even before the war, since only renegaded Lupycans, who swore eternal Loyality towards their new king, King White Savage XI, were recruited by the Felidion Kingdom, as they seeked Exile by them, so it had to be the Wolves of Shamballa.

After the Lupycans won, as King Savage XII died on the battlefield by using his own life to sealing the Titan-Machines together with Ranuk Wolvenra, the renegaded Wolf-Clans and the remaining Felidions under the guide of Iranuki, fled across the land, always and at any time being pursued by the false King´s henchmen.

It gave several men who fought against the henchmen and gave their lives for their families.

Most of them cursed the new life they had to live, still the wolves stood loyal to their King, King Savage XII, who was a righteous and fair King, always concerned about his folk and the ones of his friend, King Nanukano, son of King Ranuk, who later became the first Chief of the Wolves of Shamballa after the War.

It was said that before the King went to fight in the war, he sent his Wife with his unborn child, Prince White Savage XIII, towards the exile, together with some Guardians and servants, Felidions as well as wolves, under them also Paladins, so it´s to assume that those both races are guarding the Place where the Kings son, the Prince, reside all this time.

Al those years which had passed, he was prepared to resurrect the Abyssina Imperium.

After all almost 1500 years are over since the War!" Quebec said.

"So he is immortal?!" Chocolat asked interested.

"No, actually he Is just like everyone mortal, however, according to the Wanderer seems the Time on Shamballa to pass different from the rest of our world, as he was there for one year, before he went back home.

As he came back, he had to see that he was away for hundred years, all his friends were either dead or extremely old, people said that this made him losing his mind and that he only spoke fairy-tales and unjustified rumours anymore, but I know that he´s right, that all he told was the truth!" Quebec said, slaying a fist on the table startling us.

"And how do you now that for sure, not that I want to mock your faculty of judgment?!" Red asked, with a rose Eyebrow.

"Because the wanderer was my Father, he always told about what he encountered that time to me and my Brothers, but I was the only one to believe him, after all my Ancestors were once loyal warriors of the King!" Quebec explained.

"I see, so they might not know that the world has changed so drastically, that we live in a coexistence and in peace!" I said.

"Au Contraire, they know it all along!" Quebec stated to our surprise.

"But ,…, how!" we asked confused.

"It was said by father, that the clans always send Scouts out to watch the progress of the world, even though they were after a few days back home, they told things worth for being an entire year there!" Quebec said.

"Did your father lived with them or how does he know about this?" Chocolat asked.

"At some point yes, one day, according to his memories, a young huntress of the Tiger clan found him sitting in the tree, his ship had crashed within, as Shamballa is an invisible island he had a rather unusual landing.

According to him, she was as old as him to that time, 24, and the most beautiful girl he ever had seen before, Fierce, strong and fast, the born, hunter and warrior, he instantly was lovestrucked, from the very first moment on same as her.

After that they constantly met in secret.

Until the day her brother one time found them after following her, attacking him the tigress was defending my Father, same as my father fought as best as he could, the battle then was seized by her father and my father was being sent towards the Clan, and so also the lions and the Wolves got to know him, the chief of the Lions, King White´s Brother Iranuki, ordered him to stay on the island for the rest of his mortal live, to guard their secret, for if the Lupycans still would be somewhere out there.

Logically was my father not very amused of this, since he had siblings he needed to return to, his father had died early in a mine accident, and his mother died a year later on sorrow, my father gave her the promise to always look out for his siblings and that was what he wanted to do.

He wanted back, but the love he felt to my mother made him staying a whole year, both married and then I was born, but my mother saw the sorrow my father beared everyday with him, knowing that he left my uncle and aunt all on their own, so she helped him to repair the ship and in a night-mission they escaped the Island together with me.

They found out that already Hundred years have passed in the world my father came from, it broke my father heart, to know that he had broken his promise to his mother, he cursed himself for it, and wanted to end his live, but the love and the responsibility towards his wife, my mother and me, stopped him and made him realize that he had to care for us, for at least half of the promise could be fulfilled and so they lived from that day on together until they died, as I was 25 years!" Quebec told.

"So that means you are the child of a Tigress which lived already before the times 1500 years ago!" I asked.

"Exactly, it still gives many males and females, coming as scouts from the Islands who decided to stay at our world, after they found their soulmates, and so the Clan´s significantly shrunk in their size.

Who knows maybe even Beluga and Elh are Childs of some of them, since the Felidions beared the strongest Magical Powers to that time, the amount of magic using Felinekos to our times right now, is significantly less than ever before, to the very strong users one can only count Elh and Beluga!" Quebec said.

"I for myself can only use minor magic!" Quebec said, as he opened his patch , we shivered by the glance he gave us.

"But it´s still strong enough for one or two tricks!" he laughed evilly and then stretched before standing up.

"Anyways that was all I was here to tell you guys, what you make with these infos is alone up to you, I will stay tuned and try to get more infos about these rumours!" He said as he was about to leave through the door, to say that Red was confused was an understatement, we all more or less were.

"So basically you came here to tell us that there is a rumour that an acient race of Felinekos ancestors, might be alive and also a ship of an evil race of Caninu ancestors might be out there, lurking to start yet another war or what, and what was now the reason you told us that, , hell even if it happens, it is not like we can do anything then against, can we, we managed to defeat a little army as we fought the Kurvaz, I admit, but most of them were weaklings anyways.

But you speak about two races who are know to the war, who fought wars before, they shall have Mass-destruction weapons able to shatter whole continents in pieces, not, sure it's a nice campfire-horror-story but what has that to do with us, not that I wish for it to come to a new war, I had battles enough for a lifetime, but as I said, if, rhetorically seen, they would reawaken, then we would be no match to them anyways!" Red asked in annoyance.

He tried to kept his cool but I saw him almost unrecognizably trembling.

"Well maybe, only maybe, there still would be some Paladins alive, since most of them were Paladins, even of the wolves they had some, and if the Lions survived, who would not believe, that the Lycanians didn´t as well, as you rightly said, if they do, we will have to await a war of unknown expanses, but it is better to be prepared for it then, than getting surprised.

Should the Lycanians really be still alive, lurking somewhere, they might rebuild Lares and Lemures to reclaim the world, they tried once to conquer but failed in doing so!" Quebec said.

"And who they will go against first, of course heroes like you guys or the Neo-Kurvaz, those heroes who saved the Shepherd Republic, they will be the biggest hindrance for conquering vanished through the d the Republic, so if they come, be sure that they will seek to get you guys out of the way first.

Anyways as I said, I will try to find more about them out, until then , stay tuned!" Quebec said closing the door behind him.

"Way to go to fuck up the days of others, Quebec!" I heard Red mumbling as he was in thought.

"I think he´s right, if only the possibility of Paladins, other than Beluga and I, are still existing, then we have to meet to speak about a plan, since by all the things which had happened to us already, it is likely that the Lycanians do could be still alive, maybe if we investigate the ship, Quebec told us about, we might find out what is true!" I said, somehow I had a worse feeling all of a sudden, as if the danger waited right around the corner.

I had no idea how right I was.

"And if they are there, then we stand before their front door ready to get killed or what, no, no, Elh, the ship shall sleep as it does, I think we can agree, that we had enough suicide missions for the rest of our life!" Red said with an annoyed face, but he was right, if they really seek to make us vanish first, it would be very bad to even go there.

"I guess you are right!" I said.

"I am, hell, Elh, this would be as if you go as a Juicy, Bloody Steak to a banquet of Sharks!" Red said and I had to chuckle about this speech.

"Well, we will see about this tomorrow, for now we likely just can relax, it was an exhausting day, first the job for Alman, fighting against the Skypirates, then catching the kittens of the Black Cat Gang once again, and then the job against the mantises Queen!" Red said and I still remember how disgusting it was as he gave the head towards the job office, it was the most disgusting thing I ever saw and I was inches before puking my guts out, which went not unnoticed by Red, he instantly brought me home though as I begged him.

This I held in high regard.

"Yeah we better get sleeping before tomorrow, many things to do!" Chocolat said, as she kissed us goodnight, making me blushing, before vanishing in her chamber.

"Eh, hey and what´s with the dinner?!" Red shouted after her.

"I´m not hungry!" Chocolat shouted back, closing her door.

"Geez, but I am!" Red grumbled loudly in annoyance.

"Argh there´s no helping then, well then, do you help me Elh!" he asked, as he looked at me.

"What, shall I go with you to the Pizza service!" I asked him confused.

"Of course not, what am I, a little boy, geez I wanted to ask if you would like to help me cooking the food, if you do, you might get an extra portion!" Red said and I was buff.

I flickered my eyes in wonderment.

"You can cook?" I asked doubting, with a risen eyebrow.

"I don´t do it often but yes actually I can cook, quite well I would even say, so what do you want to eat?" He asked me as he took out a big old Cook-book.

"Well I leave it to the chef!" I said smirking, I honestly could not imagine him to ever cook something differnet than the pizza he shoves in the oven but he truly took out a pink apron, at this moment I lost it.

"Giahahahaha!" I couldn´t contain myself anymore and I just began to laugh.

"Oh man Giahahaha, alone the thought of you, especially you, cooking is awesome, but this apron tops it all!" I laughed and I saw him being a bit embarrassed.

He got Red as a tomato, and even as I saw the sing of anger, even though I knew I had gone long too far, I was not able to stop laughing.

"Hey, I can cook got it, and this apron was a gift of Chocolat, as we still were young!" he shouted as he exploded in anger and I instantly shut my trap, I never saw him this angry, just because of me joking about him, nor did he ever yelled in fury at me.

"I´m sorry!" I said subdued, feeling myself very tiny, microscopic-tiny with hat, all of a sudden.

I let my Ears falling and looked down in shame, I couldn´t believe of how much I crazed out and of how embarrassing I became in this one moment, just because I couldn´t believe that he would be able to do it.

"I`m sorry Red, I know I should not judge a book by its title!" I said and he looked confused at me, before sighing and crawling the back of his head.

"Geez, i´m sorry too for yelling at you, but you really made me mad right now, sorry, just don´t laugh about things like that anymore, and actually just so you know, the apron formerly was red but a wash with the wrong detergent, bleached almost the entire colour off, let Chocolat and the machines together, but never let her doing the housework, that was my currency at that time.

Though she improved her skills significantly, but still, she only does it when I am too sick to do it or have to work till late in the evening!" he said and I blushed.

"So the sandwiches in the morning….?" I asked I gulped and waited for the answer.

"I do them early in the morning before going back to sleep!" Red said and I suddenly had this fuzzy feeling all over again, I loved these sandwiches.

"They always were delicious!" I said to cool of this awkward situation.

"Thanks!" He said, after these words, it was a long time silent, he only once or twice ordered me to do something.

Soon I couldn´t stand this silence between us anymore.

"Hey Red, you know, i´m sorry that I laughed okay!" I said after a while.

"I know you are!" Red said sighing, he looked at me with a softer glance than before.

"I never could stand when other laughed at the things I make and the things or the people dear to me!" Red explained himself

"Then go with me the horses through, and I start shouting at everybody, i´m really sorry!" he said.

"i´m sorry as well!" I said, before I was wrapped in an embrace.

"No need to be, just promise me that you ask before you laugh the next time!" Red said and I almost melted in his embrace, from blushing.

"Will do!" I said as I enjoyed the embrace, more than I should.

Little I always had the suspicion that Red might felt more for me than a simple friend, maybe he tried to equal the sorrow of what we encountered 2 years ago, with the sweetness of heart-warming, close, body contact, since his embraces do were really comforting at times, but maybe I also lightly exaggerate this now, well who knows, all I knew was that I enjoyed these constant embraces more than I probably, in my position as the one who almost wanted to take Red´s life, should do.

This was one of the things which still haunted me almost every night, and it happened often that I, out of fear to sleep back into my nightmares, went into Reds room, who let his door open to rush fast enough out, in case of emergencies, I then crawled next to Red, sleeping at his side, but somehow I always woke back up in my bed and it never got mentioned before by either Red or Chocolat, wherever She knows about this anyways or not.

"Red!" I asked after a while.

"Only a little more, Elh!" He said holding me tighter.

I felt how the bulge in his boxers began to grow, I blushed.

"That's actually not what I meant, I…!" I stammered

"Please Elh, I haven't embraced you in quite some time!" He stated, but I sweatdropped at this.

"First off, you embraced me earlier in the mantises cave, second, if Chocolat might come back she would think we would cuddle because we are love birds!" I said and wanted to continue but got interrupted.

"So what?!" He said nonchalantly.

"Huh!" I asked in shock.

"I don´t really care about being called love birds you know, in early years me and Chocolat always got called lovebirds because we were so close and were not blood related, still for me she was and is like a little overlooking sister, always!" Red said and I let my ears hang, so he still compared our relation to the one he has with Chocolat, somehow this made me sad and happy at the same time, at least I was more than a simple friend to him.

"I see, thanks for your words!" I said weakly still, enjoying the embrace nevertheless, I felt how the embrace tightened a little.

"I´m sorry I should have compared you to Chocolat!" I heard him whispering.

"You are more than I often can handle, and that as a good thing!" He continued, I bet he though I wouldn´t hear him, but as always he underestimated my audio-sense, but little I also had the suspicion that I only imagined it.

Oh my poor heart, why do you have to play me jokes of Red sweet-talking to me.

"Uhmm Red what I wanted to tell you, the soup is overcooking!" I said to him with a chuckle.

"Huh, what, oh bones and splinters, why didn´t you told me this earlier!" Red said, as he looked up, as he leaved our embrace and went back to cooking

"Hmm, I saved it just in time, Perfect!" I heard him saying.

As he left my side, my heart cramped as my eyes got a bit teary.

"Red, don´t you feel for me the way I do, please, please notice me, notice my feelings for you, notice my feelings and my love to you!" I mumbled as I wiped them away.

"Elh, Dinner is ready!" I heard Red saying.

"Hey is everything alright!" He asked, I sense that he looked worried at me.

"Yes, everything is alright, I just got something in my eyes, I come!" I said, as I wiped the tears away and turned around, half blinded, only to bump right into Red´s head, my muzzle on his, kissing him in accident.

It lasted only a few Seconds, but for me these seconds were wonderful, I could have go so well but…

"Oh my, i´m sorry Elh, it was an accident, I didn´t meant it!" Red said, and my eyes began to tear again, my hands clamped to fist, and anger of being so lightly rejected filled my brain, anger about my unnoticed love to him, fuelled the fire, and before I could think straight, my mind was blank.

"Kyyyyaaaaaahhhhh!" I screamed, as I slapped him with a massive slap right across the face.

"Ow what was that for, I told you that it was an accident!" He said but this only fuelled the hatred and anger about his ignorance.

"You,you, you,you,you… Red, YOU IDIOT!" I yelled at him as I jumped at him, the Fish-soup he had luckily already placed on the table.

"Guys, is everything alright, I heard yelling!" Chocolat came rushing into the kitchen in her pyjama, stopped, sweatdropped and probably was seeing the most awkward picture she ever would see.

Me on top of Red, squeezing hiss throat with teary eyes.

Red, who tried desperately to get of me, by trying to push me off, however as he accidently grabbed on my boobs, I lost it even more.

"You lecher, you stole my first kiss and now you are grabbing on my boobs, graaah an all you can say about it is that it was an accident.

First the two times you watched me bathing and now this, how often are you trying to embarrass me and stat it off as accident!" I shouted, though it was more the hurt that he simply brushed things off as unfortunate accidents.

"I told you that was not on purpose, it was an accident, I didn´t knew that you were inside that time, and I didn´t intend to steal your first kiss at all, geez, stop trying to kill me, will yah!" Red shouted, making me wanting him to strangle even more.

"An accident, an accident, I cannot hear this word anymore, for you everything is an accident, maybe our meeting was for you also just an accident, and al the feelings all the memories, everything was just an accident to you, wasn´t it?!" I shouted with tears in my eyes, before I let go off him, I slumbed down and cried bitterly, I was a pain in the ass and I knew it, yet I could not stop to cry, with a last glare in his direction and a whispered `I hate you now Red but I will always love you more´ I stood up and ran past Chocolat and vanished out of the room.

Without trying the Fish soup he made for me, especially made for me I have to say, I knew that he don´t liked fish that much, I should have been happy, still I was a pain in the ass yet again, however I also knew that I would definitely regret it later.

I was not far away, as I heard Chocolat screaming

"Red, what the hell has you done again!" I heard Chocolat shouting at Red and instantly I felt worse for snapping out so much, I knew how angry Chocolat could get, and I always felt sorry for Red afterwards.

"Nothing, she´s acting strange all the time lately, don´t think that I am not concerned about her do you, I truly ask myself if she´s okay, I know that the things we had encountered only a few months earlier, are still in everyone's bones.

I mean I too also have nightmares about it, but still, it´s not really a justification for yelling at other people like that, it´s not like it happened on purpose, I told her I didn´t meant to and that it was an accident, and then she suddenly crazed out, I mean it was not like I intended to steal her first kiss.

This here was not my fault, it just accidently happened, you see!" Red tried to explain himself.

"Red, you,… are,… such an,… IDIOT, how can you say something like this so easily, especially to Elh, you dumbass, haven't you ever considered that you hurt a woman´s feelings by stating something like this, Like; I´m sorry it was just an accident, so easily, do you know how bad that sounds, you are, you are, Raaaaah, YOU ARE THE WORST, how could you.

Believe me, I am not even done with punishing you, and you can forget your nom-bones for the rest of the year and the next year too!" Chocolat shouted.

"What no way, it was not my fault, why am I the one who gets punished!" Red whined, and I felt sorry for him, I knew how much he loved his Nom-bones.

"SHUT THE HELL UP RED; unless you make Elh happier again, happier than ever before, you can say goodbye to your Nom-bones, FOREVER but as I know you, you Dumbass won´t even be able to do that!" Chocolat said.

"Ha, so you want to challenge me, is it that, well I will tell you something, I know how to make Elh Happy, I and I alone, I will Make her happier than she ever was before, because I cre for her, I know I am not always the best or the ideal brother to you, but you know you can trust me when I promise you something, wherever late or early, my promises will be fulfilled, always and I won´t give in, until Elh is happy again!" Red shouted back.

"FINE; THEN I DARE YOU; I DARE YOU RED; TO MAKE ELH HAPPY AGAIN; BUT BEWARE WHEN YOU PLAY JOKES ON HER; HURT HER FEELINGS OR FORCE HER TO ANYTHING; THEN I WILL KILL YOU FOR REAL!" Chocolat screamed with never heard force and volume.

FINE;DEAL BUT BELIEVE ME; I DON´T NEED ANY FALSE JOKES AND FEELING-CRUSHERS; TO MAKE HER HAPPY AGAIN; I WILL MAKE HER HAPPY ON MY OWN WAY; TOMORROW ALREADY; YOU WILL SEE; BY TOMORROW NIGHT TILL THE DAY AFTERWARDS; I WILL MAKE HER HAPPY AGAIN!" Red screamed equally loud.

I heard how Chocolat stomped out of the room and I decided that i had heard enough, I swiftly went to my room and closed the door, not at all ready to face anyone.

But it was clear that Chocolat would come to me first.

"Elh, Elh are you there, please open up, I got to speak with you!" I heard Chocolat´s voice behind the steel door.

"Not now Chocolat, i´m not in the mood to see anyone right now, i´m sorry for being a pain to you guys!" I said as I lay on my bed, sobbing of the later hurt, but also a little suspicious of their bet Red claimed that he could win the bet but how, there is only one thing that could cheer me up, but I also heard him saying that he wont need to play any games at me, nor to hurt my feelings to make me Happy again, so I could erase his confession of love of the list, of things which could probably make me happy right now.

"You are not a pain to us, I know that Red is a dense idiot and I will make him pay even more later, but I hope that you find it in your heart to forgive him!" Chocolat said with a worried voice

"I already did, and I should also not be mad at him for something out of his might, I feel so much for him but what´s the meaning by doing this anyways, he won´t love me the way I do!" I mumbled as I pushed myself deep in my pillow, sobbing.

"I am sure he loves you on his own way, but he cannot truly admit it to you, boys unfortunately are this way!" Chocolat said and I was buff, more of the fact that she heard me, behind a massive steal door as of what she said.

"How do you know!" I asked.

"It´s obvious Elh, even when Red claims to not notice your feelings, I know that the knows them an tries, on his own funny and unsecure art, to show the same to you, yet he has a talent to mess every effort up in seconds.

We all care about you Elh, in our own ways, and I know that Red does the most of us, still he´s a man after all, they are dense, too prideful, insensitive idiots most of the time, but we are there to take them back on the ground and to scold them for their stupidity, still, a life without them is boring and after all are we womens made to forgive them, aren't we!" Chocolat said and this made me laugh a bit, it work wonders and cheered me up.

"You know I guess you are right!" I said with a chuckle.

"I am right, you see, your feeling, which you are feeling now aren´t that foreign to me, for me it was not always enough to only be Reds little sister, at some point, years before we got to know you, I fell in love with him, yeah I know it was stupid, but I thought to that time, that since we are both not blood related and still as close as a family, I said to myself that we might as well go to the next step but still, I kept this feelings within me, just like you, for a long time, since I was often hurt by him when he, oblivious as he was, called me a wonderful sister, I was sad yet happy again, that I was at least more to him, than a simple friend.

I tried to forget about these feelings, as I said, my hopes always have been crushed, whenever he called me his little sister, I was angry, hurt and hated him at some point for not noticing me and the way I felt for him and that he always only saw me as his little sister and nothing less.

Eventually I managed to forget them, all of these feelings vanished, so long until we met you two years ago, suddenly I remembered my own feelings and I saw myself in you, but I knew that my chance had long gone, not that today in would still feel this way, but thanks to these memories, I decided that I wanted to help you no matter what, for I didn´t wanted you to drop into the friendzone or even lower, I felt that you two were meant to be as one, and that the chemic between Red and me only matched for a Sibling/ family relation, as we have so since all this years!" Chocolat explained and I was buff, I was confused of how I should feel about this reveal.

"Why do you tell me this, should you then rather be angry at me, that Red might could chose me over you?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Nay, as i told you, i´m long over him, I wanted to tell you this, for you to know that I support you, no matter what!" She said and tears welled up in my eyes.

"Thank you so much!" I said my voice cracking.

I rushed and opened the door and through me in her embrace.

"I hope you have a better luck than I had!" She said stroking my hair, before she let go of me.

"I know that Red is definitely coming to apologize, but I guess the best is, to let him grieve a bit before accepting his apology, he needs to be teached a bit about us women, that we don´t let everything being done with us!" She said with an mischievous grin.

"I guess you are right!" I smiled.

"But say, do you really want to deny him his beloved nom-bones, you know that's really cruel, like a beat under the belt-line!" I said worried.

"He will mourn and let us feel his sorrow with every second of it!" I whined and she sweatdropped.

"Well he bet to make you happy soon, so actually he might be not so long without his beloved nom-bones.

Punishment must be!" She said nonchalantly, and I shivered at her devious smile, from the kitchen I could hear Red´s mourning.

"Anyways i´m tired and I was just asleep before you guys woked me back up, so I will go now back, see you tomorrow!" Chocolat said and I bid her goodnight as she went to scold Red for his miserable behaviour, of howl ing to the night sky, before going sleeping.

I closed my door and went on my balcony and finally let the tears, I tried so desperately to hold in, flow.

"Red, won´t you ever notice of how much I feel for you, do you love me or like me just same as Chocolat, are you afraid of falling in love or do you simply wait for someone more attractive than me, I know I am short and look like a boy and that I got an A-cup, but still, I want you to notice me for the girl I am and for the heart, I bear, which yearns to be filled with your love!" I said, as I gazed at the night sky full of stars, the moon shone bright, and in the nearby distance I heard Red howling from anew, I watched a shooting star going down and wished for my love to come true.

I embraced the chilly air, the beauty of the night and the light of the moon which fell on my silver fur.

However the silence was interrupted as I heard loud knocks on the door and Red shouting apologies, I tried to ignore them, reminding me on what Chocolat said, as it became unbearable to hear his mournful cries, I grabbed the headphones and the Walkman Red once gave me for my birthday as a gift.

I put in the CD I lately liked to listen and switched forward to my favourite song, before pressing play.

_**Blue Swede: Hooked on a feeling (Alternate version)**_

_Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Ooga_

_Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Ooga_

_Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Ooga_

_Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Ooga_

_Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Ooga_

_I can't stop this feeling_

_Deep inside of me_

_Boy, you just don't realize_

_What you do to me_

_When you hold me_

_In your arms so tight_

_You let me know_

_Everything's all right_

_I'm hooked on a feeling_

_I'm high on believing_

_That you're in love with me_

_Lips as sweet as candy_

_Its taste is on my mind_

_Boy, you got me thirsty_

_For another cup o' wine_

_Got a bug from you boy_

_But I don't need no cure_

_I'll just stay a victim_

_If I can for sure_

_All the good love_

_When we're all alone_

_Keep it up boy_

_Yeah, you turn me on_

_I'm hooked on a feeling_

_I'm high on believing_

_That you're in love with me_

_All the good love_

_When we're all alone_

_Keep it up boy_

_Yeah, you turn me on_

_I'm hooked on a feeling_

_I'm high on believing_

_That you're in love with me_

_I'm hooked on a feeling_

_And I'm high on believing_

_That you're in love with me_

_I said I'm hooked on a feeling_

_And I'm high on believing_

_That you're in love with me_

_I'm hooked on a feeling_

I stayed like this for a while, just gazing into the night-sky, tears flowing, while I thought about the kiss Red accidently gave me, yeah accidently, as he said so himself, he did not intended to even steal it.

"Does this mean he never intended or just not in this moment, am I exaggerating or am I right to snap by this, maybe he do has some more feelings for me, as Chocolat said, and can just not admit them, or else I just believe that because I am so much in love with him, maybe he do just sees me as an very close friend , already family to him!" I mumbled sighing.

"What will I become to you Red, Friend, Girlfriend or just another Sister!" I asked up on the sky, I remembered what my mother once told me.

"She told me to never give up on love when it once struck, for only my heart knows what is right, more than my brain!" I said.

I believed her words, for she was a strong and wise White tigress and also a mighty magician, one of the last White Tigers alive, she once saved my life as Baion attacked Ragdoll.

She tried to save, as much as possible but against Baions power even she was powerless.

"Mother, did my heart made the right choice!" I asked up to the stars, before I decided to call it a night.

I was unaware, that the even with minor fights, still peaceful time should end yet again, as if a curse was upon Red, Chocolat and me and whenever we could relax a bit, something new happened, something Chaotic and life-threating was to be unbound yet again.

An Evil, as old as time itself, was about to be let lose, and with it, the complete destruction of everything we loved, was about to come, lurking from under our feets.

There was only one way to stop it, Sacrifices had to be done, in order to save the world once and for all time, at least hopefully.

I don´t know how long I was crying, but eventually my tears dried off, and I somehow felt numb, the sorrow of what happened and about what I felt, would come, drained my energy out, I was about to go back to bed, as I heard something different than the knocks or the howls, it was silent, beside of a single tone.

"Huh?" I asked, as I went on silent toes to the door, I listened and I had to chuckle, it seemed that Red had fallen asleep right before my door.

"This silly guy!" I mumbled, as I opened the door carefully, not to make too much sound.

He leaned next to the wall, hugging him, while he slept, really loudly to be honest.

"Oh man and Chocolat had to always hear that, while sleeping, the poor girl!" I whispered laughing, still his sleeping face was the cutest, when all the jokes and all the stress of the day vanished and only peace remained on it.

"GRoaaarrrrhh!" Suddenly my stomach growled and I remembered that I let the dinner slip, I knew I would regret it.

I went on silent toes to the kitchen and surprisingly, a bowl of fish-soup stood on the oven.

"Thank you so much Red, you are the best!" I siad as I heated the soup up, enough for it to be good but still cold enough for me to not burn my tongue, I hated too warm food with a passion, it was in my genes I guess, still, most meals were better warm.

I ate it as soon as it was ready, and I enjoyed every bite.

"I really should thank him later, and I better stop laughing at him, when he does things I don´t knew about him, he really is a master on the oven!" I said and I remembered with a shudder of self-disappointment, of how much I laughed at him, for the mere thought of him cooking.

"I Am an even bigger Idiot than you!" I said to myself.

After I ate up, I felt whole again, whole, cared and loved.

"Love goes through the stomach, they say, guess this speech might be right!" I said, as I chuckled, while I washed the dishes, dried my hands and made my way back to my chamber.

Red still slept before my room, I chuckled and decided to give him a cover, he was really loud and fast asleep, I saw this earlier when he was taking a nap, his face looked like an angle´s, but tonight he seemed to have a nightmare.

"Elh, please don´t, don´t go, don´t leave me, please!" He mumbled and I was curious as of what he would dream.

"Please don´t go away, I love you, why are you leaving me!" Red mumbled and I was buff.

"he, he loves me?" I whispered with teary eyes, even though it were the words I longed to hear, could I not be sure that he really meant it this way, since this seemed to be in his dream, but alone the sound of his words made me melting.

"Oh Red!" I said stirred to tears and I wanted to touch him, but suddenly he began to shake in fear.

"No, no don't go, listen to me, don´t you dare to fall asleep now, sleep is no good, stay awake, stay awake, please, Elh, don´t leave me, how am I supposed to live without you, don´t you dare to die, Elh, Elh, EEEEEEEHHHHHHLLLL!" Suddenly he screamed, jolting upright, and I could not bear it any longer.

"Red, Red wake up, it´s me, Elh, listen to me, it´s me, no fear I am alive!" I said as I shook him awake, his eyes flickered open.

"Elh, Oh god Elh you live , I thought you have died!" Red said groggily but slightly happy, as he took me in a bone-breaking embrace, it somehow had something comfortable at it, to know that Red was so afraid of losing me.

"It was a dream, listen to me, look at me Red, it was a dream!" I said assuring him, stroking his sweatbathed forehead, he breathed heavy, as if he had ran a marathon.

"Elh please promise me, to never leave me behind, please!" Red said to me, my forehead on his, as I embraced him.

"Never will I do that, you silly Dog, I promise!" I said, as I tightened my embrace, his Head on my chest.

We stayed so for who knows how long, I didn´t cared a bit, all I cared about was for him to calm and to be able to sleep well tonight.

"Uhmm Elh!" Red asked suddenly, I was half asleep, I woke up and looked around, before I recognized what I was doing.

"Uhm sorry about this!" I said, as I jumped away from him blushing.

"Don´t be, it was nice, and warm and felt very good!" He said blushing, crawling his back in embarrassment.

"Anyways, ahem, i´m sorry for now and for earlier, I should have thought about something better to say, but still i´m sorry for stealing your first kiss!" Red said, as he kneeled on the ground and bowed.

"Don´t be, it was kinda nice though, and it were only a few seconds though!" I said blushing even more, looking aside.

"As first kiss it still could be a bit longer, but I guess it was good after all!" I said.

"So you want to kiss for real!?" Red asked me.

"C´mon now, don´t joke with me Red!" I siad to him a tone sharper.

"I´m not joking I mean this, as the one who stole your first kiss, which, if looking at it, don't really counted since it was way too short, I have to take the responsibility that this kiss will become great.!" Red said.

"If you say so!" I said but was a little afraid.

"This is my full seriousness!" red said to me.

"Well, umm, but do it q-quick!" I said, starting to stammering and to blushing furiously.

"Well then here we go!" He said with a happy grin, I looked in his eyes and for a moment I could see his bare self, his untold feelings within them, was it a joke my eyes and my heart played with me, or was it really real.

"Red, i-i…..!" I started.

"ssssshhh, don´t speak now, just listen to my heartbeat!" He said as he took my hand and posed it under his shirt on his chest, I could sense his heartbeat, it beated strong and fast as if he was excited.

Our muzzles came closer together.

We were inches of meeting our lips, I was afraid, nervous but also quite aroused.

"Elh!" He whispered before our lips were inches apart.

Suddenly a jolt of pain strick through my head, as I saw many pictures of unknown things.

"Aaaaaah, What is this !" I shouted as I clutched my head.

"Uaaaaargggh!" Next to me Red, clutched his head as well.

"What´s happening!" he whined tears in his eyes.

"Red!" I siad a I held my hand out to him, he looked and took it, and suddenly the pain faded away, we breathed happy.

"What was that?" He asked.

"No clue, it looked like pictures, memories, but I never have seen something like these pictures before, what is this!" I said to him.

"Anyways, i´m sorry for pushing you!" he said and I was buff.

"Huh!?" I asked confused.

"As atonement, let me take you somewhere!" Red said smiling.

"Where?!" I asked suspicious.

"Well you see, tomorrow there is that Festival here in Airedale, if you like, we could go, I would like to invite you to go with me, just the two of us!" Red said and I seemed to overheat due to blushing tomato red..

" A Date!" I said in thoughts.

"But what is with Chocolat?" I asked him shyly, but honestly, I hoped for her to do something else.

"Well I asked her a week ago, if she wanted to come with us, but she said that she had to make many reparations and upgrades on the Asmodeus for which she likely would need a week, I offered my help but she said that she already got Suzette to help her, all I would have to do were to earn enough money to pay her out.

Anyways, what are you saying, do you forgive me my earlier mistakes and let me invite you to a big Festival?" Red asked, whit this hopeful dog-glance, and a teary glimmer in his eyes.

Hnnnghh, the sight was too much for my heart.

"Sure thing, I would love to go…!" I said and restrained myself to not make a jump-embrace-attack at him, out of pure joy to have been invited on a date with Red.

"…With you!" I added, to make things not so awkward, as to say it in one phrase, still I came not out of the blushing anymore.

I think by now my head had already turned to a tomato.

"Awesome!" He shouted and embraced me yet again.

"Ah, about that dream of mine, did I said something funny, I know that Chocolat said I often speak in my sleep!" Red said.

"Nothing notable, Red!" I said, hiding a cute blush as I remembered, how he said these words I longed for, since 2 years.

"So what shall I wear!" I asked him curious.

"Well, I don´t really know what else you have?" Red said and I had to be honest.

"I have like practically no other clothes than this shirt and my leggings, in multiple times!" I said.

"Well seems like I will ask Chocolat, to go shopping tomorrow with you, she shall search a dress for you, meanwhile I will go earn a bit of extra money, in case that the prize for the dress comes in a clinch with Suzettes payment!" Red said, as he stood up from the ground, holding his hands up.

"I guess that would be nice!" I said, as I stood up, supported by Red.

"Well then I leave you now I guess, I bothered you long enough, see you tomorrow!" Red said, as he turned to vanish to his room.

"Ah, eeh, well, I have a request!" I said, blushing and fidget.

"Yes what is it Elh?" He asked as he stopped and turned around.

"Well, it´s hard to sleep and your snoring sounded so peaceful, and , uhmm, uhuh, w-would you like to sleep in my bed tonight, I somehow feel lonely!" I said as I fidget, my head going deep red and almost erupted like a volcano.

"Sure, why not!" Red said simply and cheerful, as he came inside, I closed the door behind him, and as I faced him, I had to blush terribly of the sight.

"R-Red, what are you doing?" I asked him, highly confused, blinded by cuteness and mighty aroused, as he took off his shirt.

"Well shall I sleep in full clothes or what, that's way too hot you know, especially under these thick blankets?" He asked me confused and I nodded in understanding.

"K-keep going then, sorry to interrupt you!" I said, as I vanished in the bathroom, still I let the door open to see him in the mirror, he was Eye-candy of the sweetest kind, his muscles, and how they showed off as he moved them, I blushed the moment as I saw him taking off his pants, his strong leg musculature, all on this man was a miracle.

"No wonder that so many girls are a fan of him!" I mumbled.

But most noticeable was the bulge in his boxers, I blushed by the mere thought about it, how often had I fantasized about such a situation, where it turned out to a hot, passionate session of love making.

Even now I wished that one of these wet dreams would come true, and that Red would open his heart to me.

But right now, I was more than happy, that he was willingly to sleep right next to me.

I took of my clothes, and scanned myself in the mirror, I loved myself the way I am, but, would he even love my body, I mean ever since I was 14 I stopped growing, in any aspect, even my chest was as lightly rounded as from 302 years ago.

After a while considered to rather put on a nightgown, even though I wished to sleep next to him in my undergarments, feeling his half naked self pressed up against me, sweating under the blanket, the heat I was suffering was almost uncontrollable, but I had to resist the urge.

"Let´s make this situation not more awkward than it already is!" I mumbled, as I closed it, brushed my hair and went to the toilet.

"Are you coming?" He asked, and I had to chuckle, this really seemed to be a cheesy romance story I was in, the only thing that was missing was a rose in Red´s mouth and cheesy love-making music.

"Sure, I just brush my teethes, then I come!" I said to him.

While brushing my teethes I thought about how to someday soon confess to him, there were plenty confessions coming in my mind, but none seemed to be quite fitting.

The best would be a simple, clear message, a message even this dense and thick-headed Caninu would understand, no walking around the bush.

"And I will take all my courage together and confess for him at the festival!" I mumbled to myself, blushing.

I smacked my cheeks lightly, before stepping out of the bathroom.

"Are you going to sleep in your nightgown?" Red asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Don´t get the wrong message here, I just wanted to sleep next to you, because I feel more secure with your snoring!" I said blushing.

"Sure, well, suit yourself, it´s your Bedroom, you can do whatever you want, I just wanted to remind you that it might get hot under the Blanket, but, suit yourself!" He said, looking back at the Ceiling.

"Will do then!" I said, as I stepped to the bed and climbed under the blanket, but I had to admit, Red was right it was way too uncomfortable and way, way too hot with the nightgown on, sighing I stepped out of the bed.

"Told you so!" I heard Red saying, still looking at the Ceiling.

"Can you please turn around!" I said to him, as I fidget.

"Sure!" He said and I heard the covers shifting.

"If you look I kill you!" I said with a stern voice but blushing.

"I´m not that insensitive!" He said with a sigh and I chuckled.

"I think we can argue, about how much you are!" I said.

"I guess you are right!" He chuckled.

"I will now climb under the covers, don't look!" I said and warned him.

"Will not!" He said and I let my nightgown fall then quickly climbed under the covers.

"Good Night Red!" I said as I turned to the other side, smiled and closed my eyes, I shut the lights with my magic.

I heard him shifting position, suddenly I felt something wet on my cheek.

"Good night Elh!" He said, while I was far away in dreamland, blushing.

"Red!" I said, as I felt that he laid right behind me, closing me in an embrace, I curled up to not lose the heat, he gave me, too much.

"Yes!?" His mouth whispered in my ear, just as earlier this day, his smell blew my mind away.

"Th-thanks!" I said, stammering embarrassed and blushing.

"No problem!" He said, tightening his embrace a little.

If this guy would know what for an influence his entire self had at me, I would live the dream of wet dreams.

Every night he would do things to me, one cannot describe, incredible, sexy things.

The most notable this night, was the bulge in his boxers, which pressed on my tail, I guess , or better said hoped, that he not really intended this but it just happened, as so often by him, out of accident.

I don't know how long we laid in silence.

"Red are you asleep?" I asked.

"No still not!" He mumbled.

"Can you please hold me closer?" I asked shyly.

"Didn´t you said I shall not misunderstand this whole situation?" He asked, I could imagine his raised eyebrow and him sweatdropping.

"I know but still, I feel safer in your arms you know!" I said and I hoped for him to be dense enough, to not get the idea behind it right away.

"I see, well I guess I can do it, so come here, but don´t whine if it´s not as comfortable as you thought, if I am asleep you better don´t wake me, unless it gives food!" he said and I chuckled.

"Will do so!" I said, as I went closer to him, I turned around and dive my face in his chest, I took a deep breath and my mind was almost in Mau, far away from me.

"O-oh Red!" I muttered under my breath.

"Did you said something!" The very same asked.

"No I did not!" I lied, blushing.

"Hold me closer, really, really close to you Red!" I said to him,

"You know, I honestly never knew, you were so much of a cuddler!" Red said, as he closed me in an embrace, closer and tighter than ever before, it was as if we try to climb in each other's bodies, connecting each other, on a non-sexual but not less arousing, way.

"Well now you know!" I said, as I pressed myself on him, falling fast asleep.

I was almost away, I still think I faintly heard red saying something, something about sleep and something about dreams.

**Red´s Pov:**

I looked at Elh, how she dived within my embrace and was fast asleep, I could not believe that this was happening, but here I was, honestly it however didn´t went as I thought it would go, I thought I would need many more dates for her to sleep next to me, with me knowing that fact, even though she often climbed in my bed and slept next to me, I mostly didn´t really got to know this fact until the next morning, I then bring her in her bed, before Chocolat get to know this fact.

But now I knowingly was sleeping right next to her, in a way one could only think of as the position of a loving pair.

We were close, closer than normally and ethically allowed between a Caninu and a Felineko, who were not together as husband and wife.

We were half naked and I could feel her body-heat s strong, as if it ignites my fur, the passion in my grew to an inferno and I had to restrain myself very hard to not get a boner, which would be very inappropriate but also not to change

Even though I send her hints I didn´t believe she got the right message, until this night, I had the silent suspicion that I do mean more than just a close friend to her.

"Oh Elh if only you would know, how much I love you and how much I feel for you, I wish you would notice my feelings.

But for now, sleep tight, have pleasant dreams, and let me offer you a love filled time tomorrow!" I whispered in her Ear before I kissed her cheek, she stirred a bit but remained asleep, she had a cute blush and an even cuter and peacefully smile on her face.

I caressed her hair and I blushed, I think I was never closer to Elh than tonight, in this peaceful Moment.

"You are so beautiful, you have no idea of how cute and wonderful you are, you are my flower in a field of weeds, my beacon light in the dark ocean, the home I seek when I come back from adventures, you are my queen, and only for you I will ever willingly bow down!" I whispered to her and she smiled even more.

Little I had the suspicion, that she was wide awake and only faked her sleep, but her gentle snoring and purring, proved me different.

**A few Hours later:**

It was deep in the night as it happened, a shine woke me up.

"What the…!?" I asked groggily, as I looked at my hand, where this strange symbol glowed up, it looked like a Moon-scythe with a star in its middle, it was the first time after many years that I began to glow again, I think the last time was in that one night, after I met Elh the first time.

"What is this?" I asked myself, it seemed to be something similar to Elh´s Nono, which apparently also glowed.

It felt like something from far away was calling out for me and Elh and our Nono´s or whatever mine was called, responded to the call, I wonder if Beluga feels it too.

I looked at Elh, concerned that it might hurt her again, same as it does often.

She seemed to have a bad dreams even with me on her side.

"No, red please don´t go, it´s too dangerous…mhhhmmm. Too dangerous… Not safe enou-gh!" She mumbled.

"What is going on here?!" I asked, whispering to no one in particular, before I gently pressed Elh closer to me, to erase her bad dreams.

"aaaaragggghh!" Suddenly this feeling came back, as earlier, it felt as if my head broke open, I looked with teary eyes at Elh, she too shivered and trembled hard, her sleep becoming restless.

I saw again Picture before me, but this time they formed a line, I saw how a village, which seemed familiar to me, even though I never was there, was attacked by a giant black shadow.

I saw a young lion standing next to me, he nodded to me, and it seemed as if we had planned something, I looked behind me to see Elh, but she looked a bit different from today, I also saw Chocolat standing next to her, she too seemed different, the lion looked at her with a loving glance and big sorrow, I also felt this heavy sorrow in me.

"I looked at the lion and he nodded and suddenly we ran towards the shadow, and with a mighty jump, rose in the air, high upwards, the island under me seemed to become even bigger than tinier, but bigger was the shadow who darkened the sun.

Higher and higher we came, the lion said something too me, and we looked back at the land, then back to the shadow and finnaly I was able to see what it was.

A giant black Dragon, almost only a shadow of his own self anymore.

Only one word came in my mind, Marohumt.

But before I could see more, there was a white flash that broke the vision away.

"Just what was that!" I asked myself.

"I had such a bad feeling, ever since the start of these pictures earlier, I knew that something big was about to happen, some kind of danger was lurking right across the corner.

However, I didn´t even in the slightest thought, about how right I was.

This evil feeling began to rise more and more in me and I held Elh a little closer.

It had something really intimidate, to be, as male and female and especially as Felineko and Caninu, to be so close.

Little I always assumed that Elh might feel more for me than a simple friend, however was this impossible, in her eyes, I probably was not more than a toddler.

"Still you shall know how much I love you, so its decided, tomorrow I will confess to you, for better or for worse, I don´t care, as long as you finally get to know my feelings.

I will always care for you Elh, you are my love!" I said as I nuzzled very close at her, as close as possible, without hurting her.

"Tomorrow is the day of the decision.

Tomorrow I will confess my love to you, at the Festival!"

**A/N: so this has been edited yet again, I advanced it quite a bit, from 9.000+ to 14.000+, as I got to know that my first Chapter was way too short, so thank you anyways for reading and thanks to my first reviewer.**

**Hope you guys will keep on reading, same as I will keep on writing and advancing this story.**

**Sincerely, your: the Storyteller and his Boks.**


	3. Of Forced Love and Falling Stars

**空とロマンス**

**Sola to Romansu**

**Sky and Romance**

**Marohumt´s Return**

**Chapter 2: Of forced Love and Falling Stars.**

**Savannah Archipelago, Shamballa Island.**

**The very same day, White´s pov:**

As the sun rose early, over the mountains and the Jungle on Shamballa Island, the birds began to wake up and greet the day with colourful songs.

The fishes within the Lakes began to swim around and do whatever they were doing usually.

But there, deep within the jungle, in a secret place, called, Ruin village, there was one person who hated to greet this new day, more than every other day.

Me, White Savage XIII, 15 years old, Prince of Shamballa and currently, the unhappiest boy in the whole world.

Groaning, as the summer sun kissed me, like a brick to the face, I woke up. Ice-blue eyes tried to focus without being too much blinded.

Groaning, I held my head, framed by red and messy Hair.

Focusing my eyes, I looked at the calendar, only to recognize the needle standing by a day surrounded by skulls.

"Oh Great, the end has come!" I said, groaning as I fell back in my pillow.

"GREET THE DAY MY SON; TODAY IS A DAY TO CELEBRATE AND REMEMBER; IT´S YOUR WEEDING AND YOUR CORONATION; IT´S LIKE CHRISTMAS AND BIRTHDAY ALL AT ONCE; SO RAISE YOU SLEEPY HEAD AND GET ; GET UP; GET UUUUUP!" Suddenly my mother shouted as she bursted through the door of my chamber, giving me a near attack in progress.

"Aaaaaaaaah, are you crazy stop killing me already in the morning!" I shouted as she twirled back out as if nothing at all happened.

"geez stop bothering me, at least today!" I said as I wanted to get back to sleep, wrapping myself back in my covers.

"White, come play with us!" Suddenly I got roughly woken by someone jumping right on my stomach.

"Gaaaack, what the hell are you two pests doing, get off me this instant!" I shouted at my little twin-step-brothers Barris and Erol.

"White, Mom and dad want you to wake up already, they said something about last day or similar, I wonder what they meant!" My Oldest younger sibling, my sister Blanchée said as she stuck her head in my room.

"Seriously, is today day of the open door or what?" I grumbled.

I sighed, as I decided, that wherever I would keep on sleeping or not, in a few hours my end has come, the end of all the fun, all the freedom, all the laziness of the last 15 years.

It was the day, feared by every male who was forced to it.

The day of Marriage.

That this Day, was supposed to be the most wonderful day of my entire life, as the Elders again told me Yesterday, I didn´t quite catched, as I stood up.

I stretched and my bones cracked, as if I stand up after a hundred years sleep, at least as old as this I felt for the moment.

I groaned at the sheer thought of today, the memories of last week's meeting with my former best friend and now fiancée, still circled in my head.

I didn´t really understood what everyone was so damn excited for.

All I knew was that from tonight on, I would be forced to marry my best friend in the world, my Soulsister and Sister in Arms, a girl with whom you could steal horses.

And the name of this girl was…

"Nanooka, where the hell do you think you are going!?" I heard it coming from the neighbour's house.

Yes, my Friend Nanooka Wolvenra, daughter of Chief Nanuk, from the lupine de Shamballa, the Lupycan clan which lived in a coexistence with us Felidions, ever since the war has broken out, here on this Islands.

The Woman who raised her voice so early in the morning, was her mother, Hanukah Wolvenra.

"I´m just going to meet up with White, you know, the last hours before our lives are over!" I heard Nanooka´s sharp tongue saying, she had little respect to practically anyone, beside of her Father and my uncle and adoptive Father, Sir Iranuki Savage.

"Gasp, who can you say something like that, why can´t you be happy to get married to such a fine boy, do you even have an idea of what a luck you have, every single girl on this Island and the other ones, would kill to be with him, and you are the one chosen for him.

Dammit Nanooka, you going to be his queen in this world, his wife, he will belong to you, all of him!" Hanukah said.

"No, not all of him, his heart won´t ever belong to me!" I heard her saying loudly and I could hear the sorrow and the inner pain out of it, and a little I felt sorry for her.

I knew since a short time now, that Nanooka fell in love with me years ago, even though she never had told nor did she ever walked around the bush with this theme.

It was something I couldn understand, not yet and probably still not in a few years, I mean, what exactly does she suddenly sees in me.

Love was something we didn´t really cared that much for, at least that was what we once thought about it.

For us, all that we needed to be with each other, was our Friendship, for me Nanooka was a friend, a sister-like girl which I liked for herself, not for her stand or for her heart which she offered me or for the knowledge that she one day would became my wife.

I liked her for her own self, I just knew that I was not the right one for her anyways, that I was a coward who curled his tail as soon as the theme of love came up.

I never had that special moment with her, where I could tell that I would have been in love with her.

Not that I even would know how this would be, I just never cared about being in love or having a crush at someone at all, all I ever liked was the friendship I shared with her.

Usually we had been always quite close, but ever since this whole speaking of future marriage began, she came more and more, less to our meetings, the location we always met was the one and the other times empty, as if she had forgotten where it was, or better said, as if she avoided me, always finding excuses to not be in my surrounding.

My mother told me that it might be a phase of preparation, as for her she also once was forced to marry my father, but the better she got to know him, the more she began to love him, she said that she wished for me that also I would find my love for Nanooka, maybe she was right.

After all Nanooka was 6 years older than me, so she logically would also think different about me as a boy 6 years earlier than I, before I would start to feel different of her as a girl, at the moment I was in that stage of life in which I only wanted to be friends with her, in which love was rather uninteresting for me, at least was this my point of view.

I didn´t know if ever something more would come out of this feeling, though, if it happens, than I think it would be the time to marry her, at least was this my opinion, but I mostly didn´t got asked for my thoughts anyways.

I just got forced to do something I was not at all ready to do, in my eyes this Marriage was way too early, not at all planned through and it just knew that it would do no good to mine and Nanooka´s Friendship.

For the moment I would be more than glad when everything would stay as it is.

"But that´s impossible, no matter which way I turn it, tonight I am going to get married, so I better keep going if I want to spent my last hours in freedom with whatever I want to do!" I told myself, as I stood up , dressed, brushed my teethes and made my way outside.

"Ah White, ready for your big day?" Mom asked cheeringly before she turned and expected to see a neatly dressed, prepared and happy son, but all she got to see, was the face of a sleepy, bed-hair wearing, zombie like creature sitting himself on the kitchen table.

"I guess that's far from being happy and far, far away from being ready!" Mom said, as a matter of Fact, while sweatdropping and sighing, before she went back to prepare the Breakfast.

"Shari, seriously, let the poor boy wake up properly, as soon as he woke up first, his humour will have eventually lifted!" Uncle Iranuki said, I turned my head in a creepy manner to him, startling him.

"You don´t mean this seriously don´t you, how the hell am I going to feel happy about marrying my best friend, with which I am practically grew up as siblings!" I said to him, for the hundredth time probably, earning an eye-roll as only reaction.

"Is that happening again, be for once satisfied with this, why aren´t you happy that you at least, can marry a girl that you know practically by heart, try to imagine you'd have a wildly foreign girl to marry, a girl you never before have seen or even spoken to, Nanooka is the right choice my son, there is no girl anyways, that can match you better than her, let alone would withstand your attitude!" My Uncle said, while mom sweatdropped.

"Now you are the one who speaks words of idiocy, I am certain that there are also other girls than Nanooka, however was she the first choice and we honestly don´t regret that, she´s a wonderful girl and I am certain she also will be a wonderful wife to you, White!" Mom said but somehow, alone by the thugh of Nanooka becoming my wife, I felt this terrible weight in my stomach.

"Sorry but I lost my appetite!" I grumbled, as I stood up and leaved for the door.

"White, I beg you please, don´t make something foolish, even if you are not happy about this marriage, see it as an opportunity to do the first right thing as a future king, the complete union of our two clans, by marrying Nanooka, daughter of Chief Nanuk, the Lupycans will swear you eternal Loyality, same as they did once with your father.

As you know, has your mother being raised by Nanuk´s Clan, as she was an Orphan, before she has been married towards My Brother, she was Nanuk´s adoptive sister, therefor she knows both worlds, she was the first step to a coexistence, now its your turn to make the next step by marrying Nanooka, a real wolf!" Iranuki said, as he approached me and embraced me.

"I know, but it´s hard to admit, that I can´t, for the moment, feel more than friendship for Nanooka, especially to her.

I feel bad to not be able to love her properly and whenever I see her, it breaks my heart to know that she wishes me to love her the way she loves me, but there is just no such feelings there, at least now, and I don´t know when it will come.

Tell me Uncle, what is the point to celebrate such an early marriage, if I have to wait years long for finally falling in love with my wife!" I said, and he understood, at least he nodded.

"I don´t know why that is so with you, but I know that the feeling of liking someone can with a little effort, turn into a strong love, look at me and your Mother, after White died in the war, She ate nothing anymore, she didn´t slept nor did she even lived, all she did was to cry, day in, day out, the maids tried anything to cheer her up, then I came, even to your father´s living times I liked Shari as a friend, same as you like Nanooka.

Helping her as best as I could back on her feets, she began to live and eat again, and as she gave birth to you she finally was back to the women I knew, but there missed something, I saw it in her eyes, it was the sorrow of not being hold by my brother anymore, the sorrow of being left alone even when not willingly.

She tried to live for you, so I made it to my mission to live for both of you, to assure that you would raise like your father would have wanted you to become, righteous, kind-hearted and always concerned about the well-being of your folk, fair and never become spiteful towards others, I think I did a pretty good job.

But even if I not originally planned for it, the years I devoted towards my brothers family, shaped me, I became always more protective of you and everyone else, my greatest fear was to fail and to defile the legacy of my brother, you and everyone else, to let you down at some point.

My anxiety, not to be enough for your mother and you, on that you could live happily, have been blown away by your mother, she gave me new hope, telling myself that I did everything right, and at some point it happened, I had fallen in love with her, I fell in love with the widow of my brother.

Of course, I first hated me for it, because I thought not to have the right to love her, but one night my brother appeared to me in a dream and asked me to take care of you for the rest of my life, he asked me to take Shari for wife, to make her happy again, and he asked me to be the father for you, which he had never the chance to be.

I vowed this with my life, at his grave, the day after that I made your mother's marriage proposal, and she told me, under tears, that she also had a vision my brother.

He told her that she should not mourn any longer, but that she, for her son, you, should be happy, that she had deserved to be happy as well, and that it would be the greatest wish for him to see his family being happy again.

And so she accepted my request, from the wife of my brother I once only liked, this woman has become one of the most important persons to me, the woman, who I swore to protect, and I began to love her, and even now I do not regret a day that I was not happy about to gotten to know her, to gotten to know her properly!" Iranuki said, as mother came and embraced him, he took her close and kissed her before me, I shifted my eyes, I know that Mom and my Uncle loved each other, but I never knew why, now I knew it.

"Logically is there not a day that we don´t miss your father, but the fact that he gave us his blessings was what forged us so strong together, I see so much of him in you, but I also see Iranuki in you, still who you are is White Savage the XIII, you might wear your father´s name, and maybe you were raised and teached by Iranuki, but you are unique, just as them and their ancestors before them.

One each of them, stronger, and mightier than the previous, the only thing in common was the Kings Name.

You are not your father and you are not your ancestors, you are you, so you have to decide what´s best for yourself, but also know what´s best for the people who look up to you.

White, you are meant to become a righteous and fair King, the way Iranuki and I teached you, that´s why I know that you will know what is best for your folk!" Mom said and had this worried but also love filled glance in her eyes, she took me in an embrace and I nuzzled closer to her, I felt her warmth and I dived in, it gave me security even in unsure times.

"A good king is primarily someone who gives his life to the peoples, wherever he likes it or not , who does not rules to suppress, but to protect his fellow citizens, be them a shining example, and to enable them to live in freedom, against any temptation of evil to protect.

I have teached you many things over the past years, my son, but some things and experiences, no one can teach, you have to find them by yourself, and the courage to go on, is right in here!" My Uncle said, as he touched my chest.

"Within your heart you will know, what´s best for your folk, and eventually also what´s best for you.

It will not always be easy to rule a kingdom, but as king you have to learn to bring personal sacrifices, this marriage, is one of these personal sacrifices, if you want to look this way at it, I know other would love to marry Nanooka, but you have the privilege to be actually be able to do it.

Your marriage with Nanooka might not be in your sense of life right now, but such a sacred connection would only strengthen the bond and relationship between Felidions and the Lupycans!" Dad said, and embraced me, tryin to convince me to see it from the bright side.

"If you won´t do it for yourself, at least do it for Nanooka, she has been, even without her knowing, all her live being prepared to become your wife and now that she finally found her own feelings for you, it would be cruel to crush all her hopes!" Mom said and suddenly I felt anger, they claimed and said me that they understand but they just keep on misunderstanding me.

"Stop it you guys, I only said I am not really personally happy about it, I never said I would let her alone in this hour, I never said that I would left her standing at the altar, what kind of guy would I be, if I knowingly and without a very, very good reason, would let her stand in front of the altar waiting.

If I would do that, I would never be able to forgive it to me, I care for Nanooka, even if she would only stay as my friend, I care about her because I like her and don´t want her to be hurt, that's why I don´t run away from it!" I said, as I looked at them.

"I may still only love her as a friend, and I really hope, that these feelings will increase to love, but right now, all I want is to be there for her, since she also suffers, wherever noticeable or not, I once swore to Protect her, and that's what I will do, wherever she would be my wife or not!" I said loudly and I could see the proudness in their eyes, I was though not sure if they even listened to the meaning of my words or only to what they want to hear.

"We know son, now go enjoy your, how did you say, last hours of peace and freedom, soon you will witness what it means to put on the smallest handcuffs of the world!" Uncle Iranuki said jokingly, getting an angry stare and a kick in his ribs from Mom, making him choking on his own words and falling to the ground in pain.

"You are an idiot, Iranuki!" Mom said enraged and furious, as she walked, well more stomped past him in the kitchen.

"I know, that's why you love me!" Dad said sinking to the ground on his knees.

"Damn that woman knows how to kick!" He muttered under his breath.

"Geez, way to go, but that's not really motivating, Dad!" I said and he smiled in pain.

"Anyways I will go now!" I said and he nodded.

"Be Careful out there honey, ah and if you see Blanchée, tell her to come home, I need her to see if the dress will fit!" Mom said.

"Will do so!" I said and so I made my way.

As soon as I arrived at the Big Street, I saw everybody busy running around decorating the town, it actually were two reasons to celebrate, the happiest for them would probably be my Wedding, however was today also the day of my Coronation, the day where I would officially become the new King of Shamballa, and so the Paladins, the Wolven Paladins, the Felidions and the Lupycans of the Savannah Archipelago, would stood under my command.

Honestly I didn´t saw myself as a suitable king yet, maybe it comes with instinct, but still I was a Boy of 15 years, what could I possibly do or change, in my eyes I was far away from being suited to become king, but since father's death 15 years ago, our folk longed for a new leader.

Even though Iranuki, as temporary replacement for his brother, made his things really good, better than I ever could make, that's why I was glad to have him as my prime-minister and counsellor.

"So many things to do!" I said, well more sighed, there were times I wished to just be as normal as everyone else.

"But no, I have to be the son of the King, for the people I'm the prince who everyone expects a miracle from, and again will no one ask what I want!" I whined as I slumped through the streets greeting people here and there.

I do wish I would have been born as a normal teen, leaving all this stress to someone else, who might be more competent to do this, i know this may now sound completely ungrateful, still, I do not even know if I ever will be able to meet this position.

"Adieu my days of freedom and laziness!" I whined, as I halted under a tree , not expecting an answer.

"And hello early rising, data classification and stamping!" Another voice said from up on a tree.

Looking upwards I saw my little Step sister.

"Hey Blanchée, mom wants you to go back home to look if your dress fits, by the way you might not have seen Nanooka running around here somewhere?" I asked, ignoring her wiseacre claim.

Blanchée was my 10 years old, cheeky, but beloved sister, however she often acted, as if she was older than me and more adult like, however this really and often, crept other kids out, that's why she had beside of two friends no one else besides of me , Barris and Erol, as well as Nanooka.

For Blanchée Nanooka was like a cool bigger sister.

"I think she went in the direction of the Forest, towards Maranell´s sacred Source!" Blanchée said as she jumped from the tree and landed on four pawns, before standing up.

"Thank you, then I will find her!" I said, as I ruffled her hair.

"Blanchée!" I heard a faint voice coming from behind, we turned, only to see Shairon, Blanchée´s little wolf friend.

"I´m sorry for being late but I had to help my mom to hang the Laundry, ha-ha-ah, oh hey hello White, nice to meet you, and that so unusually early!" Shairon said and he and Blanchée laughed, while I sweatdropped, geez do have such a bad reputation, I know I was famous for being able to take long naps at practically everywhere.

"Believe me, I considered to sleep through the day till evening, but then it would go to waste, my last day before getting married!" I said.

"You know what, i´m so excited for tonight!" Shairon said with a big smiled, making me smile as well even though it was more forced than freely.

He was a real sunshine, he was a friendly, lively and always helpful Lupycan-brown wolf, seeing both together one would think that both are boys, since Blanchée had this particularity to wear boys clothes, today she wore a green hoody and dark green shorts, even though it was hot since it was summer.

Shairon meanwhile wore his signature pilot glasses on his head, a reminding on his brother, Sachiro, who died early on an illness.

He also wore his green west, open to see his chest, which, according to himself makes him look hotter to the girls, and a pair of dark green shorts.

"And me too, even more than you!" Blanchée said.

"Forget it Blanchée, I am way more excited!" And thus a heated battle unfolded, upon who was more excited for my wedding and Coronation this evening, at this I decided that I better get on to find Nanooka.

"I will be gone then!" I said, not entirely sure if they even heard me.

It lasted about a half hour before I was out of the town, normally this goes faster, however it seemed as if everybody in town wanted to congratulate me, not that I don't appreciate this but I was also not an attention whore, mind you, beside of its dark past, I really love my folk.

It still lasted a bit before I would arrive at Maranell´s sacred Source, if I would follow the path, so I decided to take the shortcut way straight through the jungle.

However this was quite dangerous because of the wild living animals like boars, jaguars and cheetahs, and so on.

Not every one of them was a Felidion, I don´t really know when the Humans died out and our race was born, but I know that we once also seemed to have been wild animals, maybe we were a trick of nature, well who knows, it´s not like there are much people who care about that anyways.

Maybe the Felineko and the Caninu are the dominating race in Prairie and in the Shepherd Republic, but here in the Savannah Archipelago, many different races lived, even though we Felidions were the Dominating race on the greatest island, Shamballa.

Around us many little islands float, but at exactly Eight positions of the compass, you could find eight bigger islands, about half the landmass of Shamballa, and Shamballa was a real big land.

On each of this Islands another race is dominating, Bears, Crocodiles, Eagles, Scorpions and so on.

But it was said that the cradle of life, lays here on Shamballa, in Maranell´s sacred source, called after the ancient Master of the Wolven Paladins and also the King of the Wolfs, the first one, an immortal fighter who lives since the days of the birth of the floating islands and white savage the 1st , and secretly guards the source, the source was what gave our folk its natural power and longevity, therefore it has to be a clean place, every Pollution of the source is being punished very hard.

I also was said that the source is bearing a mighty secret, deep at its ground, which might someday will decide the fate of our world.

Only chosen priestesses, virgins, going through a cleaning ritual, were allowed to draw water out of the Source and to fairly share it with the folk.

They are untouchable, they weren´t allowed to fall in love with anybody, and they weren't allowed to ever marry, if they would violate any of their rules, they would being thrown out of their cult and were seen as a disgraceful person, they would be banished from ever returning to the Source or even in its surrounding.

Since Maranell is said to be immortal but not everlasting young, the Paladins each are guarding the place every day.

However, no one has ever seen Maranell, not even the priestesses, there were rumours that Maranell might not even exist anymore since his fall through the Plasma-cloud-sea, and others are saying that his ghost shall protect both the befriended Felidions and the Lupycans.

Only a handful of people were allowed to enter this place

I was one of those, to whom it was allowed to enter the heavy guarded, inner circle around the Source, if only I would never pollute it, which was not at all in my sense.

The Source of Maranell was the sanctuary of the entire Wolf-clans of the Savannah Archipelago, Wherever the Lupine de Shamballa or the ice-wolfs of Froza, disturbing its peace would mean that I would be banished from this place and never be allowed to return again, which would steal me my last peacefull place.

"That can´t and wouldn´t ever happen; never will I lose this place!" I said to myself, as I wandered through the jungle.

It was one thing to be banished from a certain place, but there were even people banished from Shamballa, others went even freely away from here, a fact I never really understood until one week ago.

I have heard about the scouts who went down and never returned, leaving everything and everyone they knew behind.

I had sworn to protect my family and friends, no matter what and I swore it on my father´s grave.

I trained to be as strong as him someday, and then someday I would also be ready to start a family with the girl my heart would belong to.

"And this seems to be Nanooka now!" I mumbled as I stepped under a tree near the clearing to the source.

"I am what?" A voice atoned from above.

"A little pest!" I said up to the tree, where the white wolf girl laid on a thick branch.

"You me too, White!" She said, closing her eyes in annoyance.

"Oh why are you so to me, be more loveable, sweetheart!" I said.

"Don´t call me like that!" She simply said, looking aside.

"You better get used to this, for from tonight on, I will call you this, every day!" I responded with a stucked out tongue, she rolled her eyes but chuckled.

"Then you should at least mean it, and not state it out as empty words!" She said blushing, as she decided to quit ignoring me, she jumped from the branch to the ground, which were about 5 metres in the height.

"I try my best to not let it sound empty thoug!" I said.

"Well , then try harder!" She mercilessly staed.

"Geez why are you so to me?" I asked.

"You know exactly why!" Nanooka said with angry and narrowed eyes, I sighed.

"Yeah I kinda know what you mean!" I said as I slumped down at the foot of the tree.

"So tonight is the night, the first night as husband and wife are you excited?" I asked.

"Of course I am, this will be a whole new experience for you, believe me my beloved White!" Nanooka purred from up on the tree, lolling on her branch, before she liked her finger and stroke them over her body inj a dirty, sexy manner.

However to me it hat the exact opposite effect, this somehow crept me out a bit.

"I see seems like you are really exited!" I said.

"Anyways I know that from tonight on nothing will ever be as it was anymore, so let´s enjoy these last hours of normal friendship together alright!" I said cheerfully but she looked with a blank stare at me.

"Eh, did I said something stupid?" I asked her.

"Oh we are quite the really fast one, not, believe me when I say that momentarily, you act like a coward, speak like an idiot and are afraid like a mouse at a Felineko banquet!" Nanooka said with a deadpanned expression.

"Yeah I still have to learn much, anyways it´s nice to see you being all ready, prepared and excited at all, my Fiancée!" I said, sounding a note too weakly I guess.

And she just looked at me with a sour, angry and a bit hurt expression.

"Out of your moth this sounds so pained!" She said, as she narrowed her eyes.

"Well excuse me, if it´s still a strange situation for me, okay, I was taken by surprise only last week that from!" I explained as I covered my head with my elbow, blocking out the sun.

Suddenly I felt this weight on my stomach, I looked and got a shock as her face was suddenly really close, she sat on my stomach legs wide spread.

"You should have known that this day would someday arrive!" She said, as she starred right in my eyes, creeping the living shit out of me.

I did not even heard that she came down from the tree, she was like a silent assassin, this thought crept me even more out, since it somehow was the reality.

"I know, I know, but I still cannot go over the fact that this has to be so early, I mean if we would wait for a few years more, than i…!"

"You what…, would you then maybe love me properly as you should love your wife or what, am I still not good enough for you, is it that!?" she shouted with tears in her eyes.

"It´s not like that, I never said that you are not good enough for me, I told you a million times that I love you like a sister and a friend, but not as a potential wife, since I didn´t really intended to get married so early anyways.

I still don´t know at all, what all of you are expecting me to feel about this arranged marriage, it´s not that I never want or not with you as you constantly claim, I am just not ready to already get married tht early, dammit Nanooka I am only 15 years old and I already have to overtake the task of becoming king, ruling land, making decisions which could make a difference between a status of peace and war, dammit, don´t you all think that I am a little overrun with all this.

And alone the fact, that I practically have little to no saying in all of this, isn´t really helping at all!" I tried to reason her but she kept on making me silently responsible for all the miseries lately, especially for every single shed tear.

"Dammit, I never said that I don´t feel for you Nanooka, all I wanted to say is that, if we might wait a bit, at least until I am 18, I then maybe would look different at this whole marriage thing.

As I told you, I never said that I don´t want to marry, or that I am not happy that it is you I am going to make mine, but still in my eyes this is first, way too early, I mean I am only 15, as I said for probably the millionth time this week.

And second, I don´t even know if you would be able to stand it to wait for the next years, before I would be able to get used to call you mine all of a sudden.

I know your feelings Nanooka, and I feel honoured about it, but I cannot promise you that you will be able to love me the way I am now.

You know that I am a Coward in Love things.

I don´t even know what you see in me now, I am not suited for you, I am a little boy and you are a grown up woman.

I am the one who has nothing that I can offer you, no real money, and no real life you might wish for, I have nothing I can offer you but a distressed husband then!" I said to her, but I think I missed the signal of warning, as she reached the boiling point of anger.

Her tears flew uncontrollably out of her eyes, and it made me feeling even worse than before.

With every single second, which passed since my pathetic speech and her uncountable silence and her gritted teethes, I felt that an outburst of unknow expanses would awit me soon.

I didn´t got disappointed at all, as it came.

"Is that all, is this really your greatest fear, White Savage XIII, that you shall have nothing to offer me?" She asked me, hurted, tear keeping flowing, her eyes puffy red and I knew I had fucked up yet again.

More than ever before, to be honest.

"Do you think I marry you because I want your money, your stand, or your royal family name?

If you think this really of me, then I have to ask me of how much you even treasured our friendship, as if there was one single day that I would have liked you because of who you shall become.

This is nothing, nothing to me, all I want from you is your love, that you love me because I love you White, I may be 6 years older than you, and yes, I may be a grown up woman, who could be your bigger sister.

But it never bothered any one of us as we were only friends, why do you think I became your friend, because you were a prince, because I was forced to, no, I became your friend because I wanted it, it was my own will to be your friend.

Same as it is my own will to become your wife, ever since I understood my own feelings, I wanted to become connected to you in such a way.

As they began to search for a wife, I volunteered, not because of my folk probably wished to see that, not because of anything my Father and my Mother said, not because I wanted to get some advantages for my folk.

I did it because it was my will, my wish and my life I wanted to dedicate to you!" Nanooka said with tears, pushing me forward on a tree, trapping me between her arms, I sunk down on the ground under her intense but extremely hurt glance, I knew that I had no right to interrupt her right now, nor would anything I say be relevant to her anymore, whatever happens now, was entirely my fault.

"So tell me White Savage XIII, do you still think that you are unsuited for me, if you do so, then let me prove you that you are more than worth for me!" Nanooka said, as she suddenly crashed her lips at mine, pulling me up rather ungentle.

"Nanooo…..!" I tried to object but she forcefully silenced me with a make-out session of the hurtful kind.

She bit my lips and scratched her claws over my back.

"oOOwwmmnn!" I tried to yell in pain but even this was denied to me.

As she finally let my mouth breathing, she had that hurt but furious glance in her eyes.

"You are really a worse kisser, but belive me , you will learn it, I will teach you everything step by step, but first let me have a taste of this!" She said as she grabbed in my Pants.

"N-Nanooka, wh-what are you doing, we cant do tis, we are at a sacred place, they will kill us for this!" I stammered blushing.

I was afraid of someone coming and seeing us like this, it would be worse if I would be banished from this place, it was my only secure haven, my silent Place to think over my life, but as it looked now it was just a place of a newly traumata.

"Oh as if I care about this, they all shall go to hell with their rules, so shut up and let me make you feel good, cause now you get to know what real lust, devotion and love means, this is what a wife is supposed to do to her husband, making him feel good, in any way!" Nanooka said with a fierce and grim expression, as she began to play with my dick, it was not uncomfortable, and I had to admit, it felt good, what bothered me was that it was Nanooka who did this.

"Nanooka stop this, you are out of mind!" I shouted but she simply smiled evily.

"If you think that I would give you off to some foreign bitch , then you are very, very false informed, you are mine and you will be , forever!" Nanooka said as she began to clench my dick rather hurtfully.

"Love me, White, love me, Love me, love me, Love me, Dammit Love me!" She screamed, as she stroked harder, faster and stronger, so fast and powerful, that I was inches before cumming, however she clinched my dick so hard that it actually began to hurt, I felt how my skin ripped open at some places.

She kept on scratching my back wich surely was one bloody mess by now, I knew there were people loving this, but I was definitely not one of them.

"Nanooka, no, don´t do this, if you keep going, i´m gonna… uargh!" I screamed as I was close to cum, it was the first time that a girl brought me to this, to be honest it was the first time a girl even got to see my dick at all, and to be honest I would avoid a second time if it always plays off like this.

"Cum, White, Cum, Cum, CUUUUUUUMMMMM!" Nanooka screamed yet again, with fiery eyes and grim look, as I ejaculated right in her face, after she brought her mouth at my dick and began to suck me off.

"Aaaarrrgghh, i´m cumming!" I shouted, as the canon fired its load.

I felt Nanooka´s mouth on my dick and I felt the semen rushing through my member.

She let go and blood rushed back through it.

"So thick, so hot and so spicy, this is the semen of a man, not of a boy as you claim to be!" She said as she pushed me back on the tree and kissed me, the taste was somehow disgusting, salty and bitter and not meant to drink, the way I saw it at least, however Nanooka was so out of her mind that she probably intended to suck me dry, as she sucked me off as if the world would end today.

"Nanooka, why are you doing this, stop it, I don´t want this!" I shouted.

"But I want it, all these years where I secretly admired you, hid my feeling before you, because you always claimed to only love me as a friend, all this years of unresponded love, brought me to this, you brought me to this, so you gonna take responsibilitity and let me have my way, until I am satisfied, wherever you like it or not, as long as you don´t get me pregnant with your child, I won´t allow any other woman on your side, did you understand, I AM YOUR ONLY LOVE!" Nanooka screamed and the hatred, the love and the possession were all mixed within a whirlwind of sheer lust and mind-taking pleasure.

At least this was what I read in her eyes as she, freed me from every clothes I possessed, I wanted to fight back but I was afraid of hurting her, since she still was the girl I saw as my Soulsister, as my friend, and I had sworn to protect my friend, not to ever let them being hurt, wherever by me or from others.

"Nanooka stop it!" I shouted as tears flew over my cheeks.

"Yes cry you big Baby, cry as long as you want until you become a man!" She shouted laughing as she raped me, litteraly.

"White Savage the XIII, oo weak to keep his woman in check, too weak to even please his women, and to cowardly to admit his love to the only women for him!" She said laughing.

"I will be the only one to ever love you, and if I make you ugly for everyone else, your dick will belong only to me anymore, you are mine, Mine, MMMMMIIIINNNEEEE!" She screamed as she bit in my neck.

"Aaaarrrghhhh!" I shouted and lost it.

"NO I´M NOT YOURS!" I screamed as I pushed her off, she flew to the tree next to the one she had trapped me and hit her Back at it.

"You fucking coward , you dare hurting your wife, what kind of despicable, asshole are you, you ungrateful dicksucker, you think you can run away from me, but believe me, You will be mine, and don´t you even try to run away or to oversleep or to not come to the altar.

You will marry me White Savage and if I have to pull you by your tail towards the altar!" Nanooka screamed as she chocked my throat, and bit my shoulder.

This mark is mine, on that you never forget to whom you belong!" Nanooka said, her eyes had again that hurted look in them as she was letting go of me.

I slid down the tree to the ground, seeing her standing there with teary eyes and an angry expression covered in sperm.

"If you ever say that you don´t love me, remember this day, as you gave me your first sperm, hot, thick and spicy, the seed of a man which belongs to me!" She said before she walked away.

"Nanooka, what has happened to you?" I asked crying, as I saw how she walked away.

I curled up in foetal position and cried softly, not bothering my nakedness anymore, if one would find me , I wouldn´t even care to actually be banished of this place.

What once seemed to be my dream haven of secureness and peace, was now only the gate of hell to me.

I lost my only best friend at this place.

Correction, this was not my friend anymore, but a woman who craved for my heart, my love and my bare self, a woman, who was furious at my inability, to see how much she loved me, however, had this love rapidly turned into possession, uncontrollable and uncountable.

I had to remind myself that Me and Nanooka where not si mple kids anymore, no I was supposed to become a king and Nanooka, she has become a woman, with the heart of a warrior and the passion of a dragon.

A woman to fear, to fear even more than a war.

A war which I did not even knew that it was right before our front door.

**Hour´s later:**

I don´t know how long I was crying, still fully naked, I did not even really cared about it.

But I cared even less about the fact that I probably would run late to get to my Wedding.

"This wedding did no good to our friendship, I knew it would end this way, i´m sorry Nanooka, but I cannot look at you the same way as before anymore, from now on, it seems that we have to be strangers.

Suddenly it was a tempting thought to leave this island forever, but if I do that, things would go downhill.

And I swore on the grave of my father, here on Shamballa, that I would protect everyone.

But right now, I was not even sure if I even would be able to protect myself, I felt so powerless.

If it really turned out to be so every day, that I had to go through the just experienced, every day, from now on, until I would be a mental puppet of Nanooka, then I rather go live the life of a hermit, running away from everything, secretly guarding everyone out of the shadow, same as most people said from Maranell.

I was inches of doing the just considered, as I heard a voice.

"White, White where are you!" I heard an old friend of Blanchée, Maya, the racoon, shouting, before the very same arrived at the clearing.

"There you are, what are you still doing here, c´mon everybody´s waiting, your father and Iranuki are already out of their mind!" She said, as she took my hand and dragged me forward, before she shrieked away.

"White what has happened?" She asked, as she pointed at me.

"huh?" I said looking at myself, I was all blue and had some bloody bruises everywhere, may back hurted like hell, and my Dick, well at least what was left of him, I would rather said, hurted by the tiniest breeze coming at him.

"Guess Nanooka was really angry at me!" I mumbled blushing.

"Nanooka did that, you poor!" Maya said blushing, as she took out a salve.

"Hey what are you doing, you are a priestess of this source, if you do something inappropriate like this, they will throw you out!" I said afraid that tonight another life would get ruined, I had the feeling that this will happen.

"I am only an apprentice still and I cannot let you go to your wedding and coronation with such a hurtful thing!" She said, as she rubbed the salve on my dick.

"White, where are you, everyone is already waiting and…. OH MY GOD!" I heard Blanchée, who suddenly appeared out of nowhere, she stopped dead in her tracks, mouth agape, of course this day just became even more fucked up, and just as I said, one more life was about to get messed up tonight.

Seriously, it can´t get worse can it.

At least that´s what I thought, oh how wrong I shall be.

"What the hell are you doing there White, how can you, with my best friend, Maya, are you out of mind or what!" Blanchée screamed with teary eyes, great this was the second girl I made crying today.

"B-Blanchée, I beg you it´s not like you think!" Maya said trying to save the situation, but it was a lost game.

"I trusted you, I trusted you with my life and here you are betraying me, go out of my sight, you miserable wretch!" Blanchée shouted, as she ran away.

"Blanchée!" Maya said crying, and the third one was crying, I am really an Asshole.

"I´m really the worst!" I said trying to tell myself that it was not my force nor did it stood in my might to change the situation.

"No, it was my fault, you were right I should have not done this, i´m sorry but I better go now!" Maya said with teary eyes and I nodded, smiling weakly.

Thanks for your support anyways maya, i´m sorry that it came to this!" I said and she nodded.

"Be careful okay!" I said to her.

"Will be!" She said, as I embraced her, before she vanished into the night.

I decided to go search for Blanchée and explain the situation to her, maybe I could save her and Maya´s friendship, the only thing I can do well right now.

I dressed, still it hurted like hell, my body felt as if something big overrun me.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Suddenly a scream ripped the silence in pieces, this sounded like…

"BLANCHÉE!" I screamed, as I began to run, closing my pants while running.

Dammit, what has happen now?

I began to run as fast as possible in the direction where I heard the scream.

While running I concentrated and I increased my audio sense, making me able to hear more than normal.

I heard a massively accelerated heartbeat.

"Wait for me, I come to save you!" I said, as I arrived at the place.

"Blanchée , Blanchée where are you!" I shouted.

"White up here!" I heard it, I looked upwards to see her trapped in a metallic cage.

"Blanchée are you alright!" I shouted, as I was about to climb up the tree.

"I am, I was being surprised and… White, watch out!"

"What the hell!" I shouted, as suddenly knives came flying at me.

"Dammit!" I said, as I dodged them by jumping of the tree.

"Very good boy, you have great reflexes!" A voice said, I turned to see an unknown wolf, he was tall and blue.

"Who are you!?" I asked him.

"My Name is Glen Saytos, and I am the wolf who´s going to kill you, White Savage XIII.

As my Master ordered it!" he said to me.

"Who´s you master?" I asked.

"Lycan the 1st!" he said and I gritted my teethes, I knew this name all too well.

"The Murderer of my Father!" I said.

It was a common history that my father casted a spell and died giving his life force to protect our folk and the Lupycans from Lares and Lemures, this was right, however only a few People knew that my father still lived after casting the spell, because his father helped him in doing so, giving his own life to reduce the amount of life being sucked out of his son.

But father was treacherously stabbed by the second officer of his father, after the same died.

This was the newest leader of the wolves, Lycan, the first.

Later we got to know that Lycan only came thanks to a Plot against the crown, on the position as the leader, by almost killing the King, Nanuk Wolvenra, successor of Maranell Wolvenra.

Before this day, Felidions and Lupycans lived in peace and harmony together, since the days of White Savage the first and Maranell Wolvenra.

Afterwards it gave a big war and an even greater hatred between the folk of the Lupycans and the Felidions, as well as between the Felinekos and the Caninus.

Expect of our befriended clan of Nanuk, those wolves who followed him and broke away from Lycan, being chased by his henchmen. My Father had been a good Friend of Nanuk ever since he and my Grandfather met Nanuk and his Father, years later, my mother, Shari Wolvenra, an adopted Lioness, was being married to my Father, an thus created the first bond of both races.

"So you have been send by him to kill me, I see!" I said as I activated my Nono, a spiritual force coming from the inside of every being, however only a few races were actually able to bring it out, since it is what made us, it is as if using our life force.

The Felidions, as strongest race, were masters of this magic-like force.

The counterpart to this, is the Wolven Paladin´s Rano, a Power very similar to ours, only that it was coming from the surrounding, using the power of the nature.

Only very few Wolven Paladins were able to use it though.

"Ashari arma, anorus arito, norbus laci, calidor (I call for you, fang of my Ancestor, for you shall bite, stronger than before)!" I said to summon my sword, made of the bones and the fang of one of my bigger Ancestors, to the time as my race was with the wolves the biggest living beings on the world.

"Impressive boy, but do you really know how do use this?" Glen mocked me.

"I will show you how good I can use this!" I shouted, as I rushed forward.

"Yeah come at me boy, but you will only die here!" He laughed, as he attempted to block my attack, only for seeing me vanishing.

"What the!" Suddenly he was kicked to the side.

"So you play like this!" He said, as he stood back up.

"Nice trick , but that wont help you!" he shouted as he blocked my attack.

"Haaaaaa!" I shouted, as I threw him several metres behind with the sheer force, I earned through the hard training I had.

"You seem rusted, what did you do the last 1500 years, did you slept!?" I mocked him.

"You could say that!" he said sweatdropping.

"But that's none of your business!" He shouted, as he attacked, I though he wanted to punch but suddenly a claw went out of his fist-armor.

I wanted to dodge, but my wounds of my back , which Nanooka gave me, just had to breathtakingly sting me in the same moment.

"Argh!" I shouted, as he pierced my shoulder.

"Haha, now look who´s so high and mighty here!" Glen laughed.

"Better don´t underestimate me!" He said and I was right in assuming, this advice to heed.

I filled my sword with my Nono and slashed it through the air, dragging Glen away from Blanchée.

"You sure are strong White Savage, but not strong enough!" He said as he slashed his claws inches away, from my shirt, I dodged and jumped several metres backwards, before I stumbled..

I felt pain on my chest, I looked and saw that his attack somehow was able to get me, leaving bloody marks and ripped clothes over my stomach.

"White!" I heard Blanchée screaming.

"No, you don´t get her!" I mumbled, I had sworn to protect my family, if I lose here, all these years of training were for nothing.

"Grrr!" I shouted, as I increased the amount of Nono usage.

"And you think this will help you!" Glen mocked and rushed closely behind me.

"It´s over!" He said but I only had waited for this.

"Yes, but for you!" I said, as I rammed my sword through my stomach, at least that's how it looked like, however in reality I had created a portal, which was connected to one floating over my back, making me able to attack behind me.

"Argh!" Glen screamed in pain, as he staggered backwards.

"You little shit, how dare you!" He screamed, as he attacked me with a speed attack.

Unfortunately the Portal sting had a worse side effect, I was paralysed for several seconds, making it easy for him to attack.

Also did the attack need extremely much Nono, for being extra-precise.

"Die, White Savage!" he shouted.

"Get away from my Brother!" I heard Blanchée screaming and the cage exploded.

"Huargh!" Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw how Blanchée threw, with help of her Nono, several pieces of the cage at once, at Glen, who was hit by some of them.

"Argh, oh you little Shit!" Glen shouted and rushed towards Blanchée.

"Sister!" I shouted, as the paralysis weared of, I rushed forward and shielded Blanchée.

"Now die!" Glen shouted, suddenly my ears heard footsteps running at high speed towards us.

"Only over my dead body, you are not getting to hurt my family!" I heard Uncle Iranuki, as he attacked with his weapon, a duo-dent, trapping Glens head right on the ground.

"AAARGGGGHH!" The same screamed, as he was thrown to the ground, by the sheer weight of this weapon, apparently it was the one my father used in his battle against Lycan, and only he and my Uncle were ever able to even lift it up, beside of a few of m our ancestors.

"White, is everything alright my son, Maya contacted us!" Nanuk, Nanooka´s father, said as he stepped before us.

Thank you Maya, I owe you one.

"We are alright thanks!" I said.

"Maya!" Blanchée said with a sorrowful voice, and I remembered my original task of why I searched Blanchée.

"Blanchée, what you saw earlier was not what you thought it was, she only helped me, and she did nothing else, nothing of the things you thought!" I said to her getting a strange glance from Nanuk, but he remained silent.

"You later are going to apologize to her, got it!" I said to her and she nodded.

"Where is your master!" I heard Uncle Iranuki shouting at Glen, picking him up by his throat.

"Ha, as if I tell you something, die Iranuki Savage!" He shouted as he raised his fist.

"Watch out he has mechanical claws!" I shouted, and just to the right time, my Uncle jumped away, but also let go of Glen who vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"Dammit, he escaped!" Iranuki said.

"Search the whole area, he has to be here somewhere!" Nanuk ordered his man, who howled before all vanishing back in the Jungle.

"You guys support them!" Iranuki said to his men as well, which roared in response and vanished together with the Wolven warriors in the jungle.

"And now to you, what the hell are you doing here, your Coronation long had begun, not to say that you let Nanooka waiting at the altar, do you have an idea of how worse we Felidions are now standing towards the folk of the Lupycans from all around the land?" Iranuki asked enraged, which finally got my nerves to the breaking point.

"Maybe you ask this Nanooka, by all respect and friendship I feel or better said felt for your daughter, Chief Nanuk, but as crazy as today she never has been acted.

And currently I have towards her real trust problems, and I'm not sure if that's with the wedding this year and the next year will still become something, if she should then behave still so funny!" I spat at them with as much as venom I could bring up, shocking them.

I turned around, before I heard that they wanted to say something.

"And if you might not have seen it before, we were inches away of getting killed, I am tired, wounded, angry and sorrowful and I not gonna answer any dumb questions until tomorrow!" I added, turning back, before I trotted away hand in hand with Blanchée.

Today just too many crazy thing have happened, as if I now have the power to even think about it, all I wanted to do was sleeping until tomorrow and probably that whole day through too.

"White!" Blanchée said as she fidget.

"Yeah, what´s the matter?" I asked her corious.

"Do you love Nanooka?" She asked concerned.

I sighed and ran a hand through my mane.

"As a friend yes, at leas t I still want I guess, i´m not sure, however I am forced to marry her and make her my wife, but the way she acted today showed me, that for a wedding it is way too early, I was right all along.

She just is not the right woman to marry me, I like her as a friend and regarding the situation of today this likely will not change soon!" I said with a hard voice, as I remembered this humiliation, the pain and the mental stress she had pulled me through.

"She cried, as she ran past me!" Blanchée said and instantly I had a worse feeling again.

Still I was not at all sure if I could easly forgive her all of this.

"Well she´s kinda to blame for it by herself, still, I hope she will not be so for the next time, maybe I will reconsider my thought right now then, but she has to swear that something like today won´t ever happen again!" I said and Blanchée seemed to be a tiny bit happier.

"I think she loves you more than you think!" She said, as she danced before me.

"Yeah I kinda felt this too!" I said weakly.

"Blanchée, White it´s so good to see you alive, I thought I was too late!" we heard Maya´s voice coming from the other side of the bridge to the village.

"Maya, thank you so much you really saved our tails with this, I cannot thank you enough!" I said as I ruffled her hair.

"No need to thank me, this was just a normal thing to do, if not I wouldn´t be able to look into a mirror anymore!" Maya said.

"Maya, i´m sorry for what I said, I should have let you guys explain the situation, but I completely misinterpreted it, as Nanooka ran past me crying, I thought he had hurted her in some way and as I saw you two in this inappropriate situation, my mind blacked out and I just thought I had gone out of my mind.

I´m really sorry, can you perhaps find it in your heart to forgive me!" Blanchée said and instantly was embraced by Maya.

"Of course you silly lioness, I never was angry at you!" Maya said as both hugged tightly and long, I smirked at this, little I asked myself, if I would too be able to simply brush everything else off and become friends again , same as I was before with Nanooka.

"I´m sorry but I have to go back to the source, the Priestesses shall gather together and we apprentices shall help!" Maya said and we nodded.

"Well then see you tomorrow!" We said before we went further.

We arrived at the town after a while, everywhere I saw people glancing at me, the Felidions with disappointed glances, the Lupycans with hard and angry stares, but still I could not care less about what they thought, I just jumped of the death´s blade, and I would allow no one to take me this minor triumph.

"Do you think Mom is angry!" I asked Blanchée.

"I don´t know I was not home since the noon!" She said.

"I am home!" I said, as we entered the house.

"Finally, believe me, no matter what your father told you, now you get to hear something where Have you hung around, and how dare you Nanooka to leave at the altar and ... Oh my God, what has happened!" mom screamed as she arrived at the front door, stopped dead in her tracks and came rushing to us.

"Shari what´s going on, bring him here, I have a pullet to pick with him!" Hanukah shouted.

"Hanukah, get the first aid kit!" Mom shouted as she helped me in the kitchen.

"Oh god what has happened?" Hanukah asked, going over from angry to worried in 1 second flat.

"Lycanian attack, at the Cliff of Tides, They trapped Blanchée to get to me, managed to defend her before father and Nanuk arrived, His men are searching for them!" I said, lying only a bit, since there actually could be others I hadn´t saw.

"Thank god that nothing happened!" Mother said as she began to stitch my wounds, I tried to remain as silent s possible, showing strength, but it hurted like hell.

"How´s Nanooka?" I asked.

"She was crying as she came back!" Hanukah said with a hard voice.

"I see!" I said and somehow felt worse, but little I also felt less responsible for this misery.

"Mind telling me what happened?!" She asked me with an angry but also quiet worried glance.

"She only told me that something terrible happened to her and that she hurted you in any possible way, somehow, I don´t know more , she refuses to tell me anything!"

I sighed but nodded, before I told the whole story, logically Mom first send Blanchée to her room as I told her that this would be better.

"I see, so that´s the case!" Hanukah said, after I finished telling everything that has happened.

"Don´t worry, Nanuk and I going to speak a word with her, and I will make her apologize to you!" She said.

"I would appreciate this, if our married life will look like this, I fear for not even become suited as a King, when I can´t even control my wife to restrain herself.

However this only confirms my fears, that this marriage is way too early!" I said and now the two of them, the driving force behind this marriage anyways, got to admit that I was right all along.

"I never had sex before, but if I would be raped this way every day, I fear for my mental health!" I said.

"There she really build up some shit!" Hanukah said sighing and with a sorrowful and worried glance.

"I´m really sorry for what my daughter White did to you, I really thought to have raised her different!" She said as she bowed in apology before us.

"I will talk right away with her, and I will punish her the hardest possible, something like this shall never happen again!" She said and I nodded.

"Just please don't be too harsh to her I know that she´s sorry for what has happened!" I said and she nodded in gratitude, before she left our house.

"Oh my, you really had the worst day of your life, you predicted it right!" Mom said sighing and I did as well, I looked at her and she at me.

"Do you now finally believe me, when I say that all of this Marriage thing, did not good at all for our friendship, I don´t even know how I will now look at her anymore!" I said worried sick about Nanooka and her heart.

"I guess you are right!" Mom stated weakly.

"All of this marriage thing is way too early, and as I told you always, I love Nanooka as a friend, not as a woman or potential wife.

If I want to get married, than I will search my wife by my own!" I said and she nodded in defeat.

"I guess this will be better!" Mom said, as all my wounds have been stitched.

"I am tired, I will now go to sleep!" I said and she nodded.

"I guess I think I will call it a night too!" Mom said, we walked upstairs and she kissed me good night.

"Good night my son, may all the ghosts of your Ancestors be with you and shall they always protect you, at least better than today!" Mom said, before she closed the door.

From my window out I could see in Nanooka´s Chamber, she was sitting on the ground, crying her heart and her eyes out, right next to Hanukah who tried to comfort as well as to reprove her.

The sight made me feeling worse again, I couldn´t stand seeing her crying, even as children, and even though she was 6 years older than me, she did cry a lot as we were kids, whenever she did I was there to comfort her, always, but not today, being in her surrounding right now would be a minefield of emotions I guess.

"I really hope you can forgive me, Nanooka, but we rather remain just Friends!" I mumbled, as I closed the curtains, blocking out the heart-breaking view.

I laid on my bed and decided to listen a bit to music, pushing my earphones in and starting my Walkman, I began to relax.

_Whoaaaa whoaaa whoaaa whoaa whoaaaa! _

_Hey all (hey all) _

_Welcome to the greatest storm _

_I know (I know) _

_You have waited much to long _

_And I (and I) _

_I will be your shining star _

_I'm here (I'm here) _

_Here to conquer near and far _

_Like the sword, I'm drawn, _

_Into the heat of day _

_Like a knight, I'll fight _

_Until the fight is won _

_In a rage, I save _

_Each and every _

_Each and every _

_Each and every one _

_'Til this war is won _

_And I live to rule _

_By the sword _

_Slashing through the every inch of the power _

_The power in you _

_As I sit _

_As I stand _

_By the table I command _

_My kingdom _

_I'm the knight of the wind _

_Whoaaaa whoaaa whoaaa whoaa whoaaaa! _

_Hey all (hey all) _

_Welcome to the end it's near _

_I know (I know) _

_I will bring you pain and fear _

_On the ground, to the sky _

_Faced with you and I _

_In a flash, I'm gone _

_Holding your crown high _

_In a rage, I save _

_Each and every _

_Each and every _

_Each and everyone _

_'Til this war is won _

_And I live to rule _

_By the sword _

_Slashing through the every inch of the power _

_The power in you _

_As I sit, As I stand _

_By the table I command_

_my kingdom _

_I'm the knight of the wind _

_The knight of the wind _

_I'm the knight of the wind _

_Our castle is a massive force _

_A stronghold of power _

_My armor stays unbreakable _

_In battle every hour _

_Whoaaaa whoaaa whoaaa whoaa whoaaaa! _

_Like the sword, I'm drawn _

_Into the heat of day _

_Like a knight, I'll fight _

_Until the fight is won _

_In a rage, I save _

_Each and every _

_Each and every _

_Each and everyone _

_Til this war is won _

_And I live to rule _

_By the sword _

_Slashing through the every inch of the power _

_The power in you _

_As I sit _

_and Stand _

_By the table I command _

_My kingdom _

_I'm the knight of the wind_

_The knight of the wind_

I loved this song, somehow it let the histories of my ancestors being so much more heroic.

Still I was too tired to listen to more, but this was the song I had to hear, to not drift into selfdoubt.

This song had a philosophy which I spent years to learn and to train, to fulfill the same.

I soon was fast asleep, having dreams about coming doom, a face of a girl I had never seen before, it was cute and smiled and somehow its glance pleased and calmed my heart, like a soothing lullaby.

What I didn´t know, was that the danger lurked right around the corner, or better said, right above our heads.

And all I know is, that I am not at all prepared for the adventure which is unfolding before me.

But I also was not able for all the surprises the next time would hold for me.

Good ones and Bad ones.

**A/N: the next chapter, which has been edited and advanced as well, I hope you like it, read it, review it, fave it, follow it, and share it.**


	4. Morningwood, Noon Attacks & Dinner Dress

**空とロマンス**

**Sola to Romansu**

**Sky and Romance**

**Marohumt´s Return**

**A/N: hello People, yes, as you might have seen did i changed the Name of the Story a bit for it to match the Story, hope you still like it.**

**Chapter 3: Of Morning Woods, Noon Attacks and Evening Dresses, Operation Love ´n fun.**

**Airedale, on the Asmodeus in the early morning, Elh´s pov:**

The sun was up and so the birds, flapping freely in the summer breeze of the morning.

Everywhere the people seemed to already long time have awoke and from Airedale centre one could hear already the first people chatting.

Everyone seemed to be busy, only on an aircraft at the Harbour, within a still not illuminated chamber, two snoring creatures where lying closely, like really closely, together, sleeping in a tight embrace.

One of these creatures, was myself, Elh Melizee, who just got disturbed in my peaceful sleep, by the birds chirping and the sun manages to invade the chamber, and blinded me, hurtfully, making me waking up rather groggily, I had to try twice to focus before I could see anything, I looked around, finally recognizing that I still held Red in my embrace, but instead of shrieking and jumping away, I pressed myself even more on him.

I was in love with Red Savarin, and this for a long time.

And unfortunately, such an opportunity offers itself not as frequently.

"Now carefully!" I mumbled, as I tried to gently, get out of this embrace.

"Huh!" suddenly I felt something funny between my legs, something which definitely don't belongs there.

"What the hell!" I said, as I looked down under the covers, to say that I was shocked, upon of what I found, was an understatement, I was downright terrified, fascinated and interested all at once.

Terrified that something like in a romance-novel could even happen in real live.

Fascinated by the sheer awkwardness of the whole situation and the surprise that it even turned me on.

And interested in finding out of how many embarrassing situation this boy could get me in, this year.

All in all I looked at a piece of wood, not the normal natural kind, but a piece of morning wood , somehow, I won´t even imagine how, was stuck between my own legs, creating the most awkward situation I ever was in thanks to Red.

"Oh God, oh god, o-oh go-od!" I was shocked of how tempting this situation was, but even more I was shocked of how more hornier I could get this morning.

"R-red, you got to help me on this!" I said loudly, so that he woke up.

"Huh, what´s the matter Elh, does it gives food?" He asked and I sweatdropped.

"Naw, but I could use some help here!" I said lifting the cover and pointing at it.

"Oh well, uhmm you know what this is?" Red asked me and I nodded.

"And you know what happens if you touch it or try to move it in anyway?" He asked again but this time I looked at him as if was crazy.

"How am I supposed to know!?" I asked.

"Well I will explode, right now this thing is really sensitive, if I would touch it now, I would not be able to keep my hands off until I ejaculate, and this would be like really awkward, especially in your bed with you right next to me!" He said and I blushed deep red.

"And what do we do now with this?" I asked.

"Just let it go limb, then you can move!" He said as he closed his eyes.

"And when it will vanish?" I asked doubtingly.

"In a few hours!" He replied and I lost it.

"So you are saying that I have to lay here , while, while this, this thing is stuck between my legs, inches away from my most precious part, and wait for it to be gone!" I shouted.

"Pretty much that, well now lay down , huh, uh wait what are you doing?" He asked, as I tried to somehow move without to touch it, which was not really easy, as Red was not at all willingly to leave my embrace!

"Red let go of me!" I said to him.

"What, you want to leave me?" He asked and made this sweet puppy face, which would have been heart-melting, if I didn´t knew that he made it to convince me of staying in this awkward position.

"Geez, I just want to get away from it before it explodes!" I said.

"Well in that case, I would you to stop rubbing on me, or else this might be too late!" I heard him saying and I looked at my legs, which somehow, out of for me unknown reason, began to rub on him.

"Uhmm, this is not what you think it is!" I said but he had that self-pleased face on him, just exactly the same, as he once find out that I was afraid of bugs, it was an expression full mischief.

"So you actually want me to come aren´t you!" He asked me and pulled me back in his embrace, which meant that I slid with my whole body forward, he was damn strong for a 19 year old Caninu.

"Red stop this, this is not what I want!" I said weakly, trying to push me away from him, while pulled me back, but in my mind I knew that this was only half the truth.

"Are you really sure about this, your love hill says something different!" Red said teasingly, as he pinched one of my nipples, and I blushed tomato-red.

"R-Red, st-stop saying such dirty, perverted things!" I said weakly, but I had to admit, he was right, the more this tension was kept up, the hornier I got and the more arousal I felt.

"Oh I know exactly how this feels, the craving of lust, lingering inside you, slowly but strongly clouding your mind, more and more, until you finnaly give in to your lust!" Red whispered in my ear, as he began to seductively nibble on my neck, and lick my ears.

"R-Red, please, don´t, if you do that, I don´t know what will happen!" I said to him, as he traced his paw over my body, resting it a one of my legs, stroking it seductively higher, I moaned in pure pleasure and bliss and even drooled, my tongue hanging out.

"But I know what will happen, you will cumming and I will be there to watch you overflowing in pure bliss!" He said, as he looked in my eyes, I saw the carnal hunger in them, the lust and the craving for more arousal, clouded his mind, he looked at me as a predator to his victim.

"R-Red, please, we are not even together, how can you say something like this so easily!" I said weakly, even though I lied about what I felt, my body was the most honest of us both right now.

"So if you want me, why don´t you ask me Elh, I love you, and I would never have denied it if you would have asked me!" Red said and I had teary eyes but it hurted, to know that all he said was only his carnal instinct.

"Stop, you are not even true to yourself, I can see the lust clouding your mind!" I said at him, with tears flowing.

"Oh believe me, my craving for lust and my carnal instinct only fiddle the last violin for the moment, I really love you Elh, ever since two years, ever since I met you!" He said and my heart jumped but still I was not sure about the honesty of his words.

"How can I tell that you are honest about this, and that you won´t hurt my feelings, as soon as this lust vanishes, by leaving me!?" I asked him, as he licked my cheek.

"I am truthful, to me and you, dammit, Elh, I even thought I was gay, as I fell for you and still believed you were a boy, you can´t imagine the happiness as I found out that you were a girl, I was happy to be straight all along and that you and I might have a chance, to come together!" He said, as he kissed my ears and stroke my tail, the most intimidate gesture to make.

"Ooooh Red!" I purred in bliss and blushed deep red.

"Elh, I love you, please be my Girlfriend!" Red asked, before he kissed me.

At this moment I floated on cloud nine, his lips were soft, not too forcefully, gentle but still demanding.

"Mnhhnnh!" I moaned in bliss, as he stroked over my bare belly.

"Red!" It came out of my mouth, as we parted to take breath, a strain of drool hanging between us.

My carnal instinct long had awoken too, same as my craving for lust and the highest amount of it.

"Red, i´m so happy!" I said, as I dived in his embrace and cried tears of joy.

"So is that a yes?" He asked with a grin, and I looked with a chuckling up to him.

"You dummy, don´t ask things, you already know the answer to!" I said, as I kissed him passionately, at some point he poked his long tongue on my lips, making me chuckling, before I opened my own lips, letting him invading my mouth and attacked his with my own tongue.

For the next time our tongues danced together, while he stroke my back, his morning wood, throbbing and pulsating, rested between my legs, right under my precious part, which went even more wet than before, but right now I could care less about any kind of embarrassment, because we were inches from making love together, and this even before our first date, gosh cursed be our carnal lust and our hormones.

However if I shall be honest, there was one time we could say it was kinda a date, we wanted to go picnicking, all together, but somehow Chocolat had different plans, and I ended up going alone with Red, we had a good time, playing in a lake, and later watching the Sunset and the Dawn of the new day together, still we weren't together that time.

"Elh let me make you feel good!" Red said, as he kissed my neck and held me close.

"Meow!" I slipped out of my mouth before I could hold it in.

"Hnnngh, that's was so kawaii!" Red said as he grabbed his chest.

"Do it again!" he demanded and I blushed.

"Geez, only because it is you!"

"Meow!" I made it, it was one of the most embarrassing noises I could do, at least in my opinion.

"Bark!" Suddenly Red barked and I had to laugh as he stood there, hands curved, in anticipation, his tongue hanging out of his mouth and his tail wagged.

"What the hell are you doing!" I chuckled.

"Well, you definitely though that this sound you can make was embarrassing, so I wanted to take the embarrassment on me, making you see how cute you can be without being embarrassed!" Red said, I felt love and smiled widely, he chuckled and nuzzled my belly with his snout, blowing a raspberry at it.

"Red, Hahaha, let go of me!" I laughed, but suddenly I was afraid as I saw his glance and his chuckle.

"So is that, the cute Felineko girl Elh Melizee is afraid of Bugs, makes Cute sounds and on top of that is very ticklish!" he said with a devious grin.

"Oh no, ohnononononoo, forget it, you not gonna do that to me aren't you, no I uhahahahahahaha stop it Red, hahahahahah!" I laughed, as he tickled me, to be honest it was long since I had laughed so full of life.

"Oh Red, you brought back my spirits, I love you so much!" I said and kissed him feverishly.

"Mnnnnhhhh!" I moaned, as he began to caress my butt, under my Panties.

"Red, are you really going to do this?" I asked him a bit fearfully though.

"Only if you like it, then I will do it, if you are not comfortable with it, please tell me, I won't do something you don't like!" he said, as he saw my afraid glance and I melted away.

"Ooooh Red,…, please make love to me!" I said, as I looked deep within his eyes, seeing love, lust and care.

"Your wish is my order!" Red said, as he kissed my neck and went deeper, opening my bra, to reveal my not so flat chest, still they were tiny compared to others of my age, minus the 300 years that I didn´t aged.

"I´m sorry!" I said.

"Why you are sorry Elh, tiny is cute, not that I am a Lolicon but still, in my eyes you are very sexy, no need to hide that!" Red said and I smiled, but soon blushed as he took one of my nipples between his lips.

And for the next half hour he did anything to lure sounds out, I usually keep in me quite well, for me to blush.

He made me feel good in spots I never knew off, still as he asked to enter me, I denied it, I was not ready for this, but rather than being angry he accepted it and stated, that I shall say when I am comfortable enough to make the next step, he was so understanding.

This was the best morning ever, however, I should have known, that the Laughing and the fun should end very soon, and that the Fate of our current world, shall be decided from tonight on.

**Meanwhile on Shamballa, White´s Pov:**

She kneeled before me, head on the floor, asking for forgiveness.

"So you are asking me to forgive you everything so easily, all of what you did to me yesterday!?" I asked her with narrowed eyes, even if I wanted to forgive, the humiliation, not at least for Maya who had to see me half naked and even treated my limb and blue dick, was quite big, still she was and always has been my friend.

"Yes, my master, I am so sorry that I crazed out so much, it was wrong and I will accept any kind of punishment!" She said.

"Do you promise, no, do you swear to never let something like this happen ever again?" I asked her.

"By the grave of my ancestors, I swear to never let anything similar to this ever happen again!" She swore, in the company of her parents and mine,

I walked to her and watched her kneeling on the ground, while I was thinking I heard sniffing sounds and recognized that she softly and quietly cried.

I rested for a short while before her, thinking of a punishment, but there was none coming into my mind, not that I desperately wanted to punish her, but still, the law said that such things, inappropriate to the king have to be punished by the king itself.

I went back to where I came from and I sunk back in my throne.

Even though the marriage has been cancelled for the next time, which silently enraged the wolves, but they kept shut about it, as soon as they got to hear the truth, my coronation to the King of Shamballa has been finished only hours ago, and the first thing I shall do, was to perform a judgement on Nanooka's malpractice, as asked from her parents and the wolves.

"Stand up Nanooka Wolvenra!" I commanded with loud voice.

"Yes sire!" She said and stood up, eyes casted to the ground.

"Come to me!" I said and she did as told.

"Nanooka Wolvenra, you did something inappropriate to me, the King of Shamballa, even though I was still only the prince, however do I see the remorse in your heart, and I accept your apology and your oath, to never let your hormones get the best of you anymore, I accept your friendship still, as long as you accept mine!" I said and she became teary eyes.

"I swear eternal serfdom to you my king, and I will listen to every command you give, every wish shall be my order!" She said kneeling yet again before me.

"Nanooka Wolvenra, I punish to eternal fellowship of mine, you will stay at my side as my personal servant, but you are not allowed to show your feelings to me, nor are you allowed to interfere in my love life, from now on you are only free to love anybody but me, in a romantically way, I order you to keep the friendship we once used to have, in greatest honour and to always remind you, that you are family and friend to me, but not more nor less.

I love you as a friend, not as a potential wife, this was and always will be, I hope that you too can forgive me same as I forgive you!" I said and I heard sniffing but I saw the determination in her eyes.

"I will sire, I will be at your side as personal servant and I will not interfere in your love life, as long as I live!" I heard her saying with hard and loud voice.

"Rise Nanooka, dry your tears, and come to me, for to see my best friend kneeling before me, pains my heart!" I said.

"Forgive me sire!" She replied, dried her tears a stepped at my side, on the chair I showed her.

"Now that this has beeing cleared, I wish to speak the Elder council of Shamballa!" I said and they all nodded, Hanukah and my mother left the room, together with everyone else besides of Nanooka, Iranuki and Nanuk.

Elderly Wolfs and Lions entered the throne room.

"Honoured Elder-Council of Shamballa, listen to what I tell you now, as you know did last night a wolf attacked my sister Blanchée and me.

With help of my adoptive father and dear Uncle Iranuki, and my Best friend´s father and befriended Chief of the Lupine de Shamballa, Wolven Paladin Clan of Savannah, Nanuk, we managed to make him flee, but before he said that he worked for Lycan the 1st.

It is to assume, that he really meant the murderer of my Father, the traitor Lycan Wolfenstein, the one who forced you to leave your home, and the one who brought up this terrible war, 1500 years ago, upon Shepherd, Prairie and Savannah, as he awoke the offspring of Terror and madness itself, the offspring of the Titan Chaos- Dragon Marohumt; the Titano Machina Lares and Lemures, the originals were created by Mankind under the construction plans of the Juno´s. an Alien Race, who made it to their Mission to bring prosperity to the humans, but only led them to their own downfall and the destruction of a good Portion of the planet.

Both Lares and Lemures were to never reawake again, since both originally have been created by Juno, in order to defeat Marohumt if it shall awaken to destroy mankind, however, mankind was a greedy, fraudulent and dissatisfied race, always searching new ways to kill each others for their own believes, and so the Juno Technology just came right to them.

With Lares and lemures, they found the ingredients for a war on a whole new scale, however , it should have been the last fight for the mankind, as Marohumt rose from ist sleep, there was nothing to stop him but the destruction of the continents and the raising of the same up in the sky, shielding them through a Plasma cloud shield; which Marohumt cannot break through.

Marohumt was so not able to completly destroy the world and went back to sleep, until the time has come to wake up again, or being awakened by someone.

The Wolves of Raganaröck then rebuild Lares and Lemures during the war, latter was created out of Genmaterial of Marohumt, which the old machines managed to blast of him and Wolven Technology, while Lares is a simple copy of it, but since it is a complete machine ist easiery to use.

Under sacrifice of his own life, my Father managed to seal, together with my Grandfather, the Power and core of the two of them and then was killed by Lycan in a unwary moment.

Now, as from the attack of yesterday to assume, the Wolves of Ragnarök have returned, and I assume that they wish to reawaken Marohumt, and through him also rebuild a a third pair of Lares and Lemures, to conquer the world same as they once tried it before.

However, as for our men-power, we Paladins have become less, and even down in Shepherd live only a few true Paladins anymore, according to our returned scouts, Elh Melizee and Beluga Damiens even shall be the last ones, after a Purge of a Hybrid called Baion on the island Ragdoll, maybe you know the names still, it are the Children of Kiara Melizee and Richak Damiens, both Paladin scouts who vanished around 4-5 years ago, so 400-500 years in their world.

However have both their children, together with a Hero called Red Savarin, managed to defeat Lares and later managed to overtake the controll about Lares and Lemures, to break through Tartaros´s shield, only a few months before.

Both Titan machines have been vanished since, thanks to Red being able to make Tartaros dissapearing.

Still both were only Half as strong as to the times as they have been originally used against Marohumt, so it was easy for them to defeat them, also thanks to the newest technology.

This world has seen some gruesome things for sure, gruesome wars but the worst was definitely that war, the third World war.

The being risen out of this war and the destruction by mankind, was also known as Earth´s Wrath, the Titan-Chaos Dragon Marohumt, the ultimate Alpha Predator of the world, who lived Billiards of years before the first microorganisms, as the world has been million times more radioactive than to our time.

His awakening was the reason, the world complelty broke in pieces, and is since then only hold more or less together by the gravity anymore, which creates the now free Earth core, but how long this core will burn and fire its energy, is only to assume.

It also not able to say if it gives a way to safely force the planet back together, without killing us all, but I am sure that if the core dies out, all life on the pieces of this planet will die out as well.

And perhaps Marohumt would be the only one to survive, searching for a new place to live.

Unfortunately, has the Wolven Lions-roar canon being destroyed by Lycan, and all the documentation about its manual and construction-plans have been burned down, but still, even with it, it would not be able to defeat Marohumt, but only Lares and Lemures, so if he would awake Marohumt, no one could stop that dragon anymore.

As long as we don´t have a super power up for a similar canon as the original one.

As long as we wouldn´t be able to build another Canon, they will be a massive treat to all of us, Shepherd, Prairie, even the rest of the world, shattered continents we don´t know yet, still my life force is not strong enough, to forcefully seal Marohumt.

So in the worst case our doom has come, to prevent this, we have to find Lycan and destroy him, before he is able to reawaken the wrath of the Earth, but we have to take precautions of it, in case it really happens!" I told them.

I had most of my life, teachers, young and old, most of them scouts or scholars, who told me all about the world, now and then, so I was pretty much up to date about the world over and under us.

I even knew about the world before the humans destroyed it, I also knew about this so called Project CODA, of this Baion guy, which could be the solution to our shattered world, if only it would not kill all the people when flying through the plasma Shield.

Which is wrapped around the core and above the earth's core, creating the magnetism to assemble the earth back together, just like glue, but its deathly, to everyone who has to go through it, or rather said is unlucky enough to fall through.

"What are you thinking of, my young king?" Marusur, the oldest of the Elder Council and its Chief, asked me.

"About a solution to our current power problem!" I said as I paced back and forth, I tried to remember everything I ever heard about our world, and then I got it.

"That could work, yeah, maybe its even our last chance!" I mumbled.

"My King, do you want to tell us what´s on your mind?" Nanuk asked me.

" According to old stories, written up by the scholars and those who have been there, my Ancestor, King Savage the 1st managed to defeat Marohumt with help of the so called 10 holy spheres of the Galaxy, or simply called, the Crystal spheres, after wards he gave them into the care of his nine most loyal warriors, while the tenth he hold by himself, so we have to gather the 10 holy Crystal Spheres together, so we have to send emissary to all eight of the Cardinal islands, Froza in the North, Mina in the Northwest, Shadwa in the West, Tempsta in the Southwest, Desera in the South, Terra in the Southeast, Volca in the East, and Aurora in the Northeast.

Meanwhile, a team will search on the whole island for the last two Sphere, combining their power, we might be able to seal Marohumt, same as it happened 13.000 years ago, after the humans died out!" I told them.

"But Sire, the last Sphere, the Master Sphere was said to only have been given from King to king, so only your father would have known where it is to find!" Marusur said.

"I know, but there must be somewhere a hint about its where about, we will find it, even if we have to search every damn millimetre of this island!" I said and hit with my fist on the table startling them.

"Begin with the search here, in the old castle; I and my strongest warriors will meanwhile try to stop Lycan and his men!" I said, as I pointed on the map, carved into the table, of Shamballa.

"We have no time to lose, so get on these tasks quickly, thank you everyone for coming today!" I said before I turned and left the room together with Nanooka, Nanuk and Iranuki.

"Did I do the right thing, or do I send them to their doom?" I asked my Uncle.

"The Kings always knew what to do, even more in crisis situations like this one, seems to be the instinct of the Alpha Lions!" Iranuki laughed.

"But you are right, if Lycan once has managed to awaken Lares and Lemures, who would not say that he, with help of both together, manages to release Marohumt from its sleep yet again, once, the first King fought against it and managed to put it to sleep with help of these spheres, no one knows where they came from, or even where the King had found them, but ever since they have been guarded, all of them, by the Leaders of the Nine tribes and the King itself.

Here on Shamballa, it could be that Maranell would know where the Ninth sphere might be.

However do the Leaders only give the spheres to those who managed to earn their respect, no matter who it is and it´s said to be very hard to earn their respect!" Nanuk explained.

"I see, so this might would get harder than I thought, dammit!" I said.

"White, please let me and Nanuk go to fight against Lycan, it would be better if you travel to the clans, than an emissary, if the King itself will go to earn the respect of the surrounding tribes, then this will also strengthen your position as King!" Iranuki said, and I thought about it.

"I guess you are right, that would be best, I was not even a real match for this Glen, from my Fighting Power I am still not strong enough!" I said.

"White, you are strong, strength not always has something to do with muscles, but also with doing the right thing at the right time!" Iranuki said and Nanuk nodded.

"Strength, is when a boy grows to a man that is able to protect everyone, not because only of his muscles but because of being able to make the right decisions!" Nanuk said.

"You are right, anyways I will leave this then to you, meanwhile I will create a team to help me to travel to the different Islands!" I said and we were about to part as suddenly…

"My King, My King!" One of the palace guardians came storming to us, screeched to halt and bowed.

"The Wolfs of Ragnarök are attacking, with a giant airship!" He said.

"What?!" We shouted and rushed outside where he led us.

"Oh holy crap!" I shouted, as I saw this giant Black airship attacking the island, everywhere, lasers and bombs exploded, I saw wolfs attacking other wolfs and felidions.

"Red we got this, you have to go to the other islands as fast as possible, go with Nanooka, there is no time to find a team, go as long as you can!" Iranuki said.

"You, go get a team of 50 men, bring the seniors, women and kids to the ark, the rest of you will help us to attack this ship!" Iranuki said and I knew that now was not the time to complain, so I did as told, after all he was older and more wise than I might ever be.

"Come Nanooka!" I said to her and so we made our way to the Sky Sweeper.

The Aircraft, I once build with Nanooka, Blanchée and her friends, was the fastest Ship here on Shamballa only concurred by the Ark, a giant Passenger ship with Wolven technology and Lions magic.

Unfortunately was there not enough place on the Sky sweeper to take women and kids with us, maximal five persons are able to fly with it, the most of the place takes the SkyRapier, a one man defense ship in form of a big Robot, especially build from Shairon and Nanooka, Shairon was so to say our mechanic, even though he was only ten years old.

"We have to get Shairon, Blanchée and Maya!" I shouted, for Maya had to be our spiritual connection to Maranell, and Blanchée was the only one who knows how to cook, Shairon was our mechanic, if he was there, Blanchée would go too, no matter what, I think that she´s a tiny bit in love with Shairon, Nanooka was the pilot of the Sky Sweeper and I the defense mechanism in the SkyRapier.

"Sure thing, I think Blanchée and Shairon might be at school for the moment!" She said.

"Alright I will go search for Maya, I bet she´s at the source, make sure to not get in trouble got it, we meet back at the Sky Sweeper!" I said and she nodded.

We parted and made our ways to the respective locations.

"I hope I am not too late!" I siad, as I ran through the Jungle.

**Meanwhile back in Airedale on the Asmodeus.**

**Red´s pov:**

"Oh….wow, this …. was….. amazing !" I said, as I laid on the bed, with Elh in my arms.

"Yes it was, I never thought yours were so long and , big!" Elh said blushing.

"I thought I would choke on it!" She said blushing in embarrassment.

"Glad to prove you wrong then!" I stated.

"Oh yeah you did, I am though glad to not instantly let you plow that giant thing inside of me, you would have ripped me apart for sure!" She stated, I looked at her and chuckled, before I pecked her cheek.

But you tasted also wonderful, my love, it was really a whole new experience!" I said shamelessly, making her blushing.

"So, Elh, are you still afraid that I will leave you?" I asked her.

"No, not anymore!" She said and nuzzled in my embrace.

"Good because that would be the last thing I would do.

So about this afternoon, I will ask Chocolat about it yeah!" I siad.

"You will ask me what?!" Suddenly her voice asked.

"Well that you and Elh …. Will go shopping…!" I trailed off as I recognized that I didn´t imagined but really heard her voice.

"Whaaaaaaa!" I shouted and fell out of the bed, as I saw Chocolat leaning at the door.

"What are you doing here!" I shouted, as I quickly put on my boxer.

"The better question would be of what you are doing here, Elh, didn´t I told you to let him suffer a bit, before forgiving him, but here you go and even mess around with him!" Chocolat said annoyed.

"What makes you believe we fooled around?" I asked her.

"Oh Red, I was born with eyes to see and the walls are as thin as papers, I heard you playing around all morning while I prepared breakfast, which I wanted to ask you to come now, but I guess you are done eating already, right Red!" She asked.

"Whaaat?" I asked confused.

"Well you finished eating Elh out, didn´t you!?" She stated nonchalantly, making us both blushing deep red.

"Thought so, well Breakfast´s ready in five, make sure to come, if you are still hungry for a real meal, of course!" She said with a knowing grin.

"O-okay!" We said and so she leaved us.

"Oh man that was quite awkward!" Elh said, blushing embarrassed.

"Oh believe me, she´s just getting started, she once catched me masturbating, she reminded me for a whole week at it, by making dirty remarks or cutting the salami on my sandwiches in penis form!" I whined.

"Oh Boy!" Elh said, as she dressed.

"Uhm Red can you give me a hand!" She asked me, as she struggled with her bra.

"Sure thing, but you know, I rather open it than closing it!" I said, whispering in her ear.

"Oh stop it you!" She chuckled.

"Cannot, I licked blood, now there is no escape from me anymore!" I said laughing, as I tickled her.

"C´mon Red, Hahaha, we have to go, or else Chocolat will get angry!" Elh said and I sighed.

"Aww, my sweetiepie want to play a bit more, won´t you, well maybe we can do that tonight, but we have to be careful not to disturb Chocolat!" she joked and kissed my cheek before she dressed in her all day clothes.

To me it seemed that Elh loose completely up, now that we have the load of the uncertainty of our shoulders, and have started a mutual relationship together, we waited for about 2 years long for this.

"Okay, I guess you are right!" I said, as I dressed as well.

"Okay, I am done, let´s go eat some things!" I said and she nodded, and so the two of us made our way towards the Kitchen.

"Ah finally you are back, I thought you wouldn´t come here anymore, here Red, have a Bone-R-cake and here, for you Elh, I made you your favourite mouse Cock-tail!" Chocolat said smiling and I sweatdropped in unison to Elh.

The bone cake was shaped like a dick, even with white icing at the tip, the mouse cocktail was in an awkwardly formed cocktail glass, reminding me on a girls precious part., where the hell did she gt this from, I can´t remind me that she even knew where to find a sex shop or anything like this.

"Th-Thanks!" we said.

"Oh nothing to thanks, I hope you enjoy it!" She said turning around, hiding her definitely devious smile.

"Ah about the Shopping tour, sure thing I have enough free time for the moment, and I would like to have a good old chat with you anyways Elh!" Chocolat said, with a smile that cannot hope for anything good.

"S-Sure!" Elh said, with a weak smile.

"Ah and Quebec called, he has some new informations about the rumours he has heard, and he likes to speak with you about it, so if you do jobs today, make sure to go visit him, he´s for a few days here in Airedale, and make sure to be done before sunset, or else you will run late for the festival!" Chocolat told me.

"Alright, let´s eat this Bone-R-Cake!" I said laughing and dived it.

"That's quite delicious, but I don´t think I ever had such kind of bones!" I said to the dick shaped bones, to be honest one almost has to praise Chocolat for her creativity, if only it would not be so devious ridiculous somehow.

"Oh thank you Red, it's a new form I made, I call it Cock au Red, by the way how´s your Mouse Cock-tail!" Chocolat asked Elh.

"Its really delicious!" Elh replied nervously.

"Oh I am certain of its deliciousness, just like other Cock-tails not?" She asked with a devious smile

"Oh it truly has a nice flavour" Elh said.

"I would even dare to say, that the Flavour of this Cock-Tail is unique, how to say, a one of a kind, it has this SALTY taste, which an icing of FRESH MILK, slapped to whipped cream, by the way do you want some more CREAM?" Chocolat asked.

"Sure!" Elh said and I tried my best to interrupt, as I knew what came.

"Chocolat, that won´t be necessary, i…!"but I was too late, she already took it out.

I facepalmed.

"Oh My God, what in the world is that?" Elh asked at this thick thing.

"This, oh never mind, its just a cooling dosage sachet of WHIPPED cream, to hold it cold, and to prevent it from getting STIFF, on that the Cream can freely flow out!" Chocolat said, definitely claiming out all the words that could also be associated to penises.

But the worst was, as she took the dosage sachets out, which was shaped like a dick, leaving only the tip open, where she tested it by spraying a bit of cream.

"Works perfectly, so here is your cream, Elh, thick, WHIPPED, WHITE, DELICIOUS, CREAM!" Chocolat stated , subscribing each word associated to sex.

"I swear it is now really Dick-licious!" Chocolat said.

"Dammit Chocolat, enough with this Sex-references!" I said.

"But I only wanted to make you a really good Meal, which you could EAT OUT with PLEASURE!" She said.

"Seriously, you are acting like a little child!" I said.

"Oh, but I am not the one Hanging on a BREAST to get feed the MILK, aren´t I?" She asked.

"Oh boy, anyways i´m done eating, and before this situation becomes even more awkward, I will go on to find some jobs to do for today, so that I can earn some more money, let me know when you are done, I will call you when I am!" I said and so I went around the table, Kissed Elh Passionatily.

"Don´t be too hard to her and stop making sexual references okay!" I said as I ruffled Chocolat´s hair.

"can promise it though!" The same said and I sweatdropped.

"Just try to not anno her too much or to make her angry got it!" I stated, before I was at the door.

"I see you ladies later, have a nice day shopping, mon amour!" I said as I bowed before I went out closing the door, before departing though, Elh send me a flying kiss.

Behind the door I listened.

"So, where shall we go shopping?" I heard Elh asking.

"First off…. Tell me everything; every single, dirty, tiny, little detail, got it!" Chocolat said and I sweatdropped, this was Chocolat as she lives and breaths.

"I hope you gonna be alright Elh!" I siad as I made my way to the hunters exchange and Flo, the runner of this establishment, where hunters like me could find jobs to do.

**Meanwhile on the Sky Sweeper:**

It was already afternoon, a few hours after our departure from the Island.

We one nervous bunch who finnaly could loosen up a bit, as we got the call from the island, the fights on Shamballa fortunately had died out, as the big battleship has been destroyed and fell into the Plasma sea under Shamballa.

Still, this seemed to be only one of the war ships of Lycan.

It was to assume, that he for sure had still more in petto for us.

Still we were glad that everybody was safe.

"So where is the first stop, my King!" Nanooka asked me after hours of flying.

Wwe finally reached the outer ring of the Shamballa Islands, now we have to fly to one of the eight biggest Islands, high above Prairie and Shepherd.

"Would you in private, please stop calling me King, I am still White Savage XIII, a normal boy of 15 years!" I said to her a bit annoyed.

"Well only with the difference that you are a 15 year old boy with the current command over a giant Continent, surrounded by eight giant Islands and two neighbouring Regions, so tell me in which way you are normal!" Blanchée asked with minor sarcasm.

"Thanks Blanchée, that helps me so much, to always be reminded off!" I said as sarcastic as her.

"Glad to be a help then!" She said, faking a smile.

"Anyways I guess the best would be if we start in the North, and then clockwise around the compass to the other islands!" I said.

"To the Place mom comes from, well right away!" Nanooka said, as she turned the ship in the direction her compass showed her.

"So does anyone wants to listen to music!" I asked.

"White we are not on a sightseeing tour here, we do this to rescue everyone, be more serious and concentrate!" Maya, the Racoon, said.

"I Know, I know, but the more I am serious and the more I think about it, the more nervous and anxious I get, I need something to keep my mind off it, for the time until we arrive on Aurora!" I explained to her.

"This makes sense!" Shairon said.

"Search whatever you like, you are the king, and we then have to listen it all anyways!" Nanooka said, eyes casting over her instruments and the sky, which was made out of thick rain clouds.

"I really hope there will no storm to break lose upon us right now!" Shairon said as he watched the sky worriedly.

Only for lighting to flash over the Sky and the thunder-roars atone, over the howling of the wind.

"Me and my big mouth!" Shairon said, as he crept into the next best corner, accompanied by Blanchée, both hated Thunderstorms more than everything.

"Well then here it goes!" I said as I pushed the CD in the player, and turned the volume high, so that it might overtone the thunder.

The music I choose, was a fast but rhythmic and melodic Pagan Metal song.

**Stormwarrior- Heading Northe**

_Wilde at heart, defiant mind_

_Surrender is not my fate_

_I've crossed the seas for all the years_

_And always have prevailed_

_I've seen the tempest in darkest nights_

_I've faced the eyes of Thor_

_I've felt the icy cold wind blow_

_So mystical and raw_

_I've never feared the open battlefield_

_(never feared the open sea)_

_I've always braved the wildest storms_

_(braved the wildest storms)_

_But when I close my eyes I see the northern skies_

_And I see the place where I was borne_

_We're heading north, heading home_

_Where the northern son was borne_

_And the northwind fills my heart again_

_With the flame that missed so long_

_We're heading north, heading home_

_To the shores where we belong_

_Njörd's daughters take me home again_

_To the ones we've left alone_

_We're heading north_

_I've conquered oh the stormy seas_

_Laid waste the foreign shores_

_The scars of countless victories_

_revive the days of yore_

_I've never feared the open battlefield_

_(never feared the open sea)_

_I've always braved the wildest storms_

_(braved the wildest storms)_

_But when I close my eyes I see the northern skies_

_And I see the place where I was borne_

_We're heading north, heading home_

_Where the northern son was borne_

_And the northwind fills my heart again_

_Withe the flame that missed so long_

_We're heading north, heading home_

_To the shores where we belong_

_Njörd's daughters take me home again_

_To the ones we've left alone_

_We're heading north_

_[solo]_

_I've never feared the open battlefield_

_(never feared the open sea)_

_I've always braved the wildest storms_

_(braved the wildest storms)_

_But when I close my eyes I see the northern skies_

_And I see the place where I was borne_

_We're heading north, heading home_

_Where the northern son was borne_

_And the northwind fills my heart again_

_With the flame that missed so long_

_We're heading north, heading home_

_To the shores where we belong_

_Njörd's daughters take me home again_

_To the ones we've left alone_

_We're heading north_

_We're heading north..._

"Wow, seems like this song would match to Nanuk like the fist to the eye!" Shairon said and I nodded, seeing the gratitude in Nanooka´s Eyes

"Not only Nanuk, also my Father would have loved this song.

"But you know there has been a song created by the Felineko band, Storm and Warrior, singing about the legends of old times!" I siad, as I pushed to my own favourite song of this album.

**Stormwarrior- Lion of the North**

_November mist, a silent night_

_Starved to death I await the fight_

_The sound of hooves in the break of dawn_

_The calm before the storm_

_The drums asound, hear the horns atone_

_To sound the charge on this icy morn_

_Out of the crowd a knight cometh forth_

_The Lion of the north_

_White lightning, gunpowder in the air_

_Salvation, desired across the land_

_We came, we fought with the Lion of the norte_

_On Streiff he was riding ahead_

_We stand, we fight with the Lion of the north_

_The saviour from up high above hath come_

_He rode along all his rows of men_

_Up high on Streiff, saluting them_

_The Lion spoke and we swore to fight_

_On these frozen fields we'd die_

_He turned his face to the foes that day_

_Through the dwindling mist he had paved his way_

_He raised his sword to attack the hordes_

_Oh the Lion of the north_

_White lightning, gunpowder in the air_

_Salvation, the cry throughout the land_

_We came, we fought with the Lion of the north_

_On Streiff he was riding ahead_

_We stand, we fight with the Lion of the north_

_The saviour from up high above hath come_

_[Solo]_

_Erblicket, ett lejon! I rimfrost han ridar fram_

_Och han draer sitt vapen, sveas konung det är han_

_Han hälsar sina mannar och på Streiff mot fienden_

_Ett lejon från höga nord, ska äras på vår jord_

_[Solo]_

_Erblicket, ett lejon! I rimfrost han ridar fram_

_Och han draer sitt vapen, sveas konung det är han_

_Han hälsar sina mannar och på Streiff mot fienden_

_Ett lejon, son från norden, vi han ska ära på vår jord_

„This is also a quite good song too, but you see i never saw you as one who likes such a kind of music!" Shairon and Maya said in Unison.

"There are a few things you don´t know about me!" I said.

"Same as I don´t know all things about you guys, even about Blanchée I don´t know everything, not that I even care to really know all and everything of her, sometimes it´s good to hold secrets or to not know someone completely, it creates this tempting desire to find out more about a person!" I said and they nodded.

"Do you think that the Wolves of Ragnarök will attack the others on the island again!" Maya asked.

"Probably, but if it comes hard on hard, they still have the Asgard, the Midgard and the Jorthunheim!" I said, referring to the Two War ships and the Flagship of the Warriors of Shamballa.

While The Ark and the Sky Sweeper were the fastest Ships on the Continent, were both, Asgard, our Flagship, and the Ark, our Evacuation Passenger ship, the biggest ones.

To be honest, it was truly amazing and fascinating what Wolven Technology and Lions Magic can create.

All of the ships and the oldest Machines on Shamballa, where heritages of the Abyssina imperium, which once ruled on this land by the Felidions of old times, around 60 years ago, so about 6.000 years on the outer world, and ended officially around 6 years ago, so 600 years, but to be honest, the Abyssina imperium, ended with the death of my Father and Grandfather 15 years from now, means 1500 years for the outer world.

The last remaining Felidions tried to hold on the old traditions, but soon had to see that it was too late, to safe most from it, and so we moved on into the future.

The biggest monument will ever be the ruins of Mallberry, where once the massive war against the Lupycans under Lycan´s command has been fought, where he also used the two Titan-Machines, Lares and Lemures, which he had created out of the remains of the Titan Dragon Marohumt stuck here on earth and with help of their technology.

Ending the war but loosing battles thanks to being robbed of their leaders, the Felidions hid and the captured Felinekos suffered under the Cruelty of the Lupycans and the early Caninus.

With the vanishing of Lupycan, which happened without any concrete reason, as far as we know, however this state of silent war between both parties changed.

After massive inner-politic fights, feuds and Battles, the both nations subscribed a cease-fire and have a more or less friendly relation, thought mostly only on the surface, since 40 years.

Therefore, the peace was being restored back in Shepherd and in Prairie, the latter still belongs to the Savannah Archipelago.

Shamballa and its other islands are the greatest island floating in the sky, its said that the mysterious force of the Source of Maranell, holds all eight Islands in a constant distance, no matter where we drift.

One could say that all islands of the Archipelago, are connected by invisible Chains.

So if Lycan would now rise again, and so his empire of the Caninus and Lupycan and the land Ragnarök, claimed to be lost in the plasma Sea for Centuries, it could be that a new war is about to break lose.

The attack at me and Blanchée and now to our home, clearly suggests that it is exactly what he applies.

"This mission has to be a success, or else this world will not to be saved anymore!" I mumbled, as I looked outside of the Window, I saw the sunset being soon over and we would greet the night.

"Guys I go this, go sleep for a while!" Nanooka said, as she recognized our tired faces.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked her.

"I am, go sleeping, rest your forces, when we are in Froza you will need them, I don´t know what´s going to await us, but it will be hard and difficult for sure!" Nanooka said as she manoeuvred the Airship through the clouds and the rising thunderstorm.

"I will stay at your side, until you become too tired, we going to switch positions, as soon as you think you lose the focus to your sleepiness!" I sternly said.

" Alright, my King" She said and I looked with an angry glance at her, she only chuckled.

"Alright then, we going to sleep, if something has happened don´t hesitate to wake us up got it!" Blanchée said as she and the others went to bed in their cabins.

"We will do so, sis!" I replied.

And so we quietly flew through the storm, for the next few hours, outside was already darkest night, still, around us the lightning´s flashed dangerously.

**Meanwhile in Pharaoh, Elh´s Pov:**

**Afternoon:**

It was already afternoon as we arrived in Pharaoh, where we would look for some dresses for me and Chocolat.

While chatting we walked through the streets and shopping malls, also buying Red´s favourite bones.

While window-shopping we chatted and soon came on the main themes of the day.

"I can´t believe it!" Chocolat said to me, after I told her the story of the day, Red and mines awakening.

To say she was amused by this, was an understatement, I think she had more fun than even I had.

"Yeah I know it´s hard to believe but it all happened exactly as I told you!" I said blushing.

"That has to be a shocking, not to say a wooden affair, quite a wooden start in the day!" Chocolat said and barely could contain her laughter.

"Anyways be glad, tonight things can only get batter, he might be brash and straightforward, but he´s quite the gentlemen too, if he wants!" Chocolat said with a thumb up.

"I still can´t believe that I will go on a Date with Red!" I said blushing deeply.

"Well I can really believe that you let him sleep, half naked right next to you, in your bed, even fooling around with him, before your first date, having done this and that!" Chocolat said nonchalantly.

"Yeah I somehow also ask myself, what rode me that time!" I said blushing weakly.

"Clearly a hot Caninu-wolf-package!" Chocolat said smirking evilly.

"Oh stop it you, will you!" I said embarrassed.

"But you still have to tell me your hot activity from this morning in all and every single, dirty, little detail!" Chocolat said, approaching me with a creepy grin.

I shuddered but surrendered her desire and so I told her anything that had happened this morning.

While doin this, I though about the truth of the day, That Red and I had feelings for each other, mutual feelings of love and that we both, finally after 2 years, are a pair.

Even though the confession we both made was not in the same way as I had imagined, still we swore to protect each other, to be faithful to each other and to treasure each moment we will encounter together.

Little I knew that our relation will not always be easy, and that it soon will be put to the test of our loves, showing us if we can stick together, count on each other, create compromises and never give up loving each other, no matter how dire the situation is.

"So is that, I see, well anyways I am glad that you and Red have finally found together, i´m really glad for you that you managed to find the one, your heart´s beating for, the one who makes you happy and managed to bind him on you.

Somehow this makes me happy and sorrowful at the same time!" Chocolat said before she suddenly started to cry.

"Chocolat, what´s with you, what´s the matter?" I asked concerned.

"It´s nothing, really!" She said trying to smile, but only had to cry more.

"Please tell me Chocolat!" I begged and she finally nodded.

"I am afraid, that someday you guys will settle down and leave me, and then I am all alone! Chocolat cried, and I had to remember, behind all of her adult like attitude and her braveness, still is a 15 year olf Caninu Girl, whose greatest love, idol and friend is her adoptive brother.

If I had a big brother, like Red, I would feel the exact same, I guess.

"But Chocolat, even when we would settle down, doesn´t that mean that we would leave you behind, never will such a thing happen, we are a family after all!" I assured her and she nodded, drying her tears.

"I just don´t want to be alone!" Chocolat said.

"I promise you, you won´t ever be alone, you are like a sister to me, and to keep you away from Red would be the last thing I would do!" I said and took her in an embrace.

"I might have stolen Red´s heart, but never I will steal his love for you!" I said to her hugging her tight.

"Th-thanks!" Chocolat said.

"I´m sure someday you will find a boy worth your love and your heart, a boy you will learn to love, his good same as his bad sides.

Who Knows, perhaps he´s waiting just around the corner!" I aid cheering her up.

"I guess you are right, thanks for cheering me back up, but now we better get on to find a dress for you!" Chocolat said, as she smiled.

"That can wait, right now you are more important to me, so where is that Ice Bar I saw earlier!" I said, as I dragged her down the street for an delicious break.

Finding an small Coffee shop at the market place we settle down and ordered the wished ice cream, we talked about this and that, simply Girl-stuff, and before we knew it, we were in the deep afternoon.

Suddenly Chocolat´s satellite phone rung.

"Dudelu, dudelu!"

"Red, how are you, everything alright?" Chocolat asked curious.

"Sure thing Chocolat, I just finished the last job and want to head home for a douche, so how about you, are you already finished, did you managed to get the dress?" Red asked.

"Dress,…, oh shit, we totally forgot?" Chocolat suddenly shouted.

"Waaaah, seriously, what the hell were you two doing all the time?" Red asked quite annoyed.

"Sorry, we got to go, call you later!" Chocolat said as she hurried to the counter and paid our food and the coffee´s.

We ran out together but had to witness that we were massively too late, all the shops were closed.

"Argh I don´t believe it, there is just no shop open anymore!" Chocolat said.

"Now we really messed up, how could we be so dumb!" I said ,as I was at the verge of crying.

I truly wanted to look the best for Red toady and make him proud of having me as girlfriend, but the way it looks now, I even struggle with simple task, as getting a matching dress.

With hanging ears and tails we slumped through the town.

"We went just past an dark alley as suddenly a voice screamed.

"Help, someone help me!" a voice, maybe of a senior, atoned and catched our ears immediately.

"Elh, there someone in danger, we got to hurry!" I said and she nodded.

We entered the dark lit Ally, only to see three Caninu thugs trying to rob an elderly Felineko woman of her purse.

"Stop it you thieves!" She shouted in fear and anger.

"Come on, little mother, now give us obediently your handbag!" one of them said, as he pushed the poor woman to the ground.

"Hey, how about you guys pick on someone in your size!" We said.

"Hahaha, and you want to stop us, kitty cats and puppies shall be sleeping at times like this, your bad that you aren´t!" The biggest of them, definitely the boss, exclaimed.

"Get them, men!" He said to his two accomplices, before going back to threaten the poor lady.

"Leave her alone you miserable pricks!" We shouted and ran against them.

I used my Nono to strengthen the beat of my fist.

"_Nari, asith Naro Asur, orith_!" (Strengthen, my fist of the tiger, fight!) I shouted, while my forehead glowed.

With a giant fist, made of white energy from the Nono, I beat one of the thugs down, while Chocolat used a pipe she found to beat the other one unconsious, leaves only the boss.

"What the hell are you?" he asked backing away, before packing a knife and making a jump forward in our direction, only to be taken down by a massive with flash to his back.

"Arrrrghhh!" He shouted before he too was unconscious.

"How?" We asked, before we looked to the old lady, which held up her umbrella.

I couldn´t believe my eyes.

"I thought I was the last one!" I said, as tears welled up.

Before us the old ladies forehead glowed similar to mine, same as her eyes.

"Likewise, I too thought that not one of Ragdoll had survived!" The Old lady said, as she went back to normal.

"It´s nice to see that I was wrong, thank you very much for your help!" The Lady said and gave us a warm smile.

"Do you live here somewhere if you want we can accompany you, so you feel safer!" We said and she nodded.

"I guess that wouldn´t be so bad, thank you very much girls!" She said.

"By the way my name is Chocolat and this is my friend Elh, nice to meet you miss…?" Chocolat introduced us.

"Cassandra my dear, simply Cassandra!" the woman, Cassandra, said to us.

"So, what are such young girls like you doing out here on the street at such a time?" Cassandra asked us.

"Well you see this is so!" and so we told her about what we had done all day.

"I see, so you are searching for a dress to go on a date with Red, Chocolat´s adoptive Brother!" Cassandra said after we finished telling.

"Yes, unfortunately it seems to be a lost run against time, all dress-shops probably have closed already and we still have to go back home towards Airedale or else we will be late for the festival!" I said.

"Well then we have to hurry!" Cassandra said as she accelerated her step, we were buff at her speed though.

"You know I too wanted to go to the festival with my husband, we always wished to go back to place we first met, to return to the roots of our relationship and our love.

But I guess thanks to these thugs we might have missed the last Airship!" Cassandra said and looked with a melancholic glance up in the sky, which began to turn dark, darker than usual though.

I was really sorry for her.

"You know, we have an Airship, the Asmodeus and I am quite a really good Pilot, if I may say so myself, so we might still make it towards the festival, if you want you can accompany us!" Chocolat said, as she saw my glance.

"Really that would be so nice of you, but I hope I don´t bother with this!" Cassandra said worried.

"Not at all!" we said.

"Thank you very much girls, as reward let me offer you something, also for saving me earlier!" She said.

"Thanks you very much bit this is not really necessary , we did it freely, you don´t have to reward us!" We said but Cassandra simply kept on smiling.

It lasted a bit before we arrived at her home, it laid wide out of the centre of the town in an old-town quarter.

"So here we are!" She said as we stood in front of an old and rustically house.

"Just let me open up the door!" She exclaimed and took out the keys.

"C´mon in and make yourself a home!" Cassandra said and she led us into the house, everywhere stood some mannequins.

"Are you perhaps an tailor, Miss Cassandra?" I asked.

"Yes, but unfortunately I retired long ago!" She said.

"I once lived here with my Husband and my Daughter, but someday as she was old enough she left us to go study in Ragdoll, apparently she wrote us a letter that she met a nice man and married and that she had a daughter with him, she should be in your age right now, Elh.

However, Unfortunately did my daughter died in Ragdoll 11 years ago, as these two hybrids attacked the island, her daughter wasn´t found, but i never gave the hope up, that she might be alive and someday arrive back to me.

My husband died, long, long time ago, while we were waiting for a visit of them, since then I live alone here, waiting as well for granddaughter to come someday.

I only saw her once as she was a baby, this is now 318 years ago!" Cassandra told us.

"Here settle down and take each a hot Chocolate!" Cassandra said, as she served us hot Chocolate.

"I was out to buy some Chocolate powder, but the milk I had heathen before!" Cassandra laughed at my confused face.

"Anyways, I really have to thank you for saving me, I don´t know what would have happen otherwise, unfortunately is my Nono as well as myself not so strong as from 150 years ago!" Cassandra said.

"You see , to my time thing were completely different here in Pharaoh, it was nice and peaceful island, with no crime, much green and some little villages here and there, but today it is a town of politic, corruption and criminality, unfortunately I had decided to stay here for the rest of my live.

I don´t say that the Future and the Prosperity is bad, which has happened here on pharaoh but I really wish the old times back, where I safely could go over the street without being driven to death, or robbed of my last ring.

Oh, oh my i´m sorry for bothering you with my speech!" Cassandra said, but we shacked our heads in no.

"You are right Cassandra, there are place which better would have remained unchanged!" I said to her.

"My daughter loved this place and the flower meadows which once grew here!" She said as she took a photo and showed to us.

I couldn´t believe my eyes, which got teary the moment I saw the woman on the photo.

My heart set out for a moment nd I felt this sting in my heart and soul.

"M-mom!" I cried and clutched the photo.

"Mom, but that would mean that you are Kiara´s daughter!" Cassandra said, in shock, before she too shed tears.

"Finally, Finally after so many time, a part of my family arrived back to me!" Cassandra said, as she stood up and hugged me tightly, I heard how Chocolat sniffled.

To say I cried was an understatement, as soon as I felt her arms around me, the flood gates opened and I dived in her embrace, and so, for the second time today, I laid in the arms of a beloved person, crying tears of joy.

"It feels so good to hold you in my arms, to know you are alive, Blaze and I, we never stopped hoping that you are alive and have survived what happened on Ragdoll!" Cassandra said, as we stood up.

"I once was from Shamballa and lived there under the same name I later gave my daughter, Kiara Melizee, now called Cassandra Maliz, I became a paladin at the age of 20, then lived as a paladin for 700 years, 2 years in Shamballa, means 200 years in this part of the world, until I retired.

Then I came down here and lived for the last 500 years here in pharaoh, I got to know Blaze about 62 years later and was in a happy marriage for 20 years until my daughter then was born and took the path of the Paladin at the age of 18 and lived for the next 4 years in Shamballa, means 400 years down here.

By that time my husband already died.

You were born in Shamballa, 1 year 1 after my daughter arrived there, means 100 years later here in this world , before my daughter took you down with her to Ragdoll, where you lived until 11 years!" Cassandra told us and had that sorrowfull glance in here eyes.

"In Shamballa lies the source of immortality also known as the Source of Maranell, as long as the current king not intends to leave this island forever then the time of this land will never change, if he instead does decide to leave it forever, the time will adapt to the rest of the world, this is a strong spell being spoken over millennia ago.

"Aurun, aros narugeb, ariton masurete aris, naro teumi naruk ,hietra asurus asnam, faros tarumin narak, aruten!"( Hear me, folk of the lions, for you shall live as long as this Land is blessed by the king and his warriors, shall he however decide to abandon this land, so will it lose its immortal life, and all what has happened long time ago, will happen right now) Cassandra said.

The king, is always the strongest of the Felidions, no matter how weak he looks, because he has something in him, called the heart of the sun, a force of pure leadership, the centre of the Nono´s power.

There is a saying, that those people born to lead, those kings and Leaders of the good and righteous kind, have the heart of the sun and the soul of a lion.

This Saying exists since the time of King White Savage the 1st!" Cassandra said and sat me next to her, I nuzzled in her embrace, it felt so good.

"So the way I see it, we better depart, or else we will run late!" She said and we nodded.

"Seems like a storm is coming up!" Chocolat said as we stepped outside.

The wind blew strong and it had begun to rain, the air sparked of electricity.

"Then let´s waste no time anymore!" I said, and so we ran towards the haven, to the Asmodeus, before the rain became even stronger.

"It´s though a shame that we didn´t find a dress anymore!" I said

"Well I said that I wanted to reward you for your rescue earlier, didn´t I!" Cassandra said with a warm smile.

"But…!"

"No Buts, just let an old woman have her way!" Cassandra said laughing.

"First for you Chocolat, I wanted to give you these here, it is an old family heritage but honestly I never had many use for it and I don´t know what I would do now with it, but I bet it will look wonderful on it.

You are a beautiful girl, I hope that the boy, who will steal your heart, treasures it same as the biggest and most expensive diamond in the world, which beauty and purity you far excel!" Cassandra said and gave Chocolat a small thin box.

"Oh wow, but, but, this is far too much, as thankful as I am, but I cannot take this, this is far too much!" Chocolat tried to object at the collier and earrings, all made of massive polished gold and diamonds.

"You saved my life and brought me back my beloved Granddaughter, believe me Chocolat, this isn´t even enough to thank you!" Cassandra said smiling and embraced Chocolat who shed tears of joy.

"Thank you so much Miss Cassandra!" She said.

"And for you elh I have this, you know even though I stopped to be a tailor, I crafted Dresses, every year one, since you have been lost 11 years ago, I just hope it fits you, I always wished to be able to see you in one of them, now this wish has also being fulfilled, all what´s left is to go to the festival with my husband!" Cassandra said, she hugged the urn with the Ashes of her Husband, I was sorry for her and for not being able to meet Grandpa anymore, but I was glad that Grandma has survived so long.

She has to be so lonely all these decades, but she smiled and laughed so much, as she gave me a big box, I took it with big joy and curiosity, as I looked inside, I saw the most beautiful dress in ever saw before.

"Its so wonderful, I will wear it right along!" I said as I rushed to my Room to dress.

"Haha, a little whirlwind, just like her mother!" I heard her saying.

I quickly went to my Room , undressed and dressed into the Dress of Grandma, it fit perfectly and it was so wonderful.

"I love it!" I said to myself, as I twirled within it around to look me in the mirror, I never wore a dress before though but now I had to see that it truly brought out my girlishness.

"I hope Red will like it!" I said to myself as I made my return to the cockpit.

"And, does it fit, do you like it?" Granny Casaandra asked hopefully.

"I love it and it fits perfectly!" I said, as I twirled around.

"You look so much like your mother right now!" Cassandra said and hugged me and I hugged her back.

"Thank you so much Granny!" I said and she hugged me even tighter.

"Alright everybody, time to leave Pharaoh and fly back to Airedale, everybody fasten your seatbelts!" Chocolat said and so we started and made our way back home.

**Meanwhile back on the Sky Sweeper:**

**White´s pov:**

"What a shitty weather!" I said.

"You can yell this, seems like the Storm is getting even stronger, I can barely see something anymore!" Nanooka said.

"Best would be, that we land on an island and wait till the storm has flawed off!" I siad and she nodded.

"Probably be the best we can do!" She said.

"Huh, hey, do you see these lights over there too?" She suddenly, after a while asked.

"Probably another Ship, that tries to get through the storm!" I said.

"Maybe you are right!" Nanooka said.

"Relax a bit, I guess the worst we have overcome already!" I said.

(_**Scene music: Sabaton- Nightwitches)**_

"Shit, oh shit, oh if you don't mistaken there, White!" Nanooka shouted.

"What, what do you mean!" I asked her.

"Look at this!" Nanooka said as she pointed out of the window.

"What, the hell is that?" I asked as I saw many lights, coming at us.

"The Radar is not responding to these things, I can´t see something on it, seems like they use Stealth methods!" Nanooka said.

"And the only one who are using Stealth Methods, are the Wolves of Ragnarök, the Night-witches Squad, same as the Warship that attacked Shamballa earlier this day!" I continued and she nodded.

"Yes, I guess you are right, do you think they have recognized us?" I asked .

"Uh yeah, seems like they did!" Nanooka said weakly, as she pointed at the radar, where we could see some things coming at us.

"Jaeger-Drones!" I said.

"Alright everybody, stand up, we got to fight!" I shouted and the three sleepy heads stood up rather groggily.

"What´s the matter!" Blanchée asked.

"We are under attack!" I said loudly and they were all at once wide awake.

"Alright, load, unlock and fire all guns!" Blanchée shouted, as she pushed the Buttons to load the cannons.

"Torpedo on 3 hour!" Nanooka shouted.

"Alright, and fire!" Blanchée shouted, firing the cannons.

"White, you got to keep us the Drones away!" Nanooka stated.

"I´m on it!" I shouted as I rushed into the backside hangar, and climbing within the SkyRapier.

"By the Souls of my Ancestors, give me the power, to protect my friends, Amen!" I pray before I started the machine, loaded the guns and was ready to go.

The SkyRapier, though looking more like an white dragon than an actual Rapier, was a strong fighter for sure, we have Proven this often as we defeated Sky Pirates who wanted to use our island as their Hideouts.

But I think against the overwhelming power of our opponents and having to battle with two complete manned and armed warships, everyone would look old.

"Nanooka i´m ready, open up the Hangar!" I said through the Radiofrequency.

"Alright, good flight, make sure to come back safely and in one piece!" they said.

"Will do!" I replied,

"Alright, let's show them what's what, time to scream aim and fire!" I shouted, as I started my cd player, seconds before I jumped out of the machine.

_**Bullet for my Valentine- Scream Aim Fire **_

_Kill your enemies,_

_My brothers dead around me!_

_Wounds are hurting_

_Death is creeping for me!_

_Smoke is blinding!_

_Hearts are pounding!_

_Chaos soon ignites_

_The call is made, it's one for all!_

_Will I meet thy maker?_

_[Pre-chorus (x3):]_

_Over the top, over the top!_

_Right now, it's killing time!_

_Over the top, over the top!_

_The only way out is to die!_

_[Chorus (x2):]_

_God has spoken through his conscience!_

_As I scream, aim and fire!_

_The death toll grows higher!_

_(Jump!)_

_Buck this battlefield!_

_The bullets shatter 'round me!_

_Bodies falling,_

_Voices calling for me!_

_Limbs are flying!_

_Men are crying!_

_Such a hurtful sight!_

_The call is made, it's one for all!_

_Take no prisoners!_

_[Pre-chorus x3]_

_[Chorus x2]_

_[Breakdown (x2):]_

_SCREAM!_

_AIM!_

_FIRE!_

_[Solo - Padget]_

_[Pre-chorus]_

_[Chorus]_

_[Shotgun Cocks]_

_SCREAM!_

_AIM!_

_FIRE!_

While listening to this song, I was able to forget my own fear for a moment, that has always been the case, music helped me in many occasions and situations of my life, and this one was such an dire situation where I needed to concentrate rather than being afraid.

"White, we found an opening and try to escape, you got to follow us!" Nanooka said, as I trailed behind.

"I would but there are just too much Drones chasing you, I first have to take care of them, you got to vanish from here, I will come after you!" I said.

"Alright, make sure to find us before your fuel is gone!" Nanooka said.

"yes will do!" I said.

"WHITE WATCH OUT!" I heard Blanchée´s voice screaming, but it was too late.

The SkyRapier has been hit by an stealth missile, undetectable for normal radars.

"Arrrrgggghhh!" I shouted, as I felt the collision , my ship was being thrown around as one of its wings and a motor on the other side where defect.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shiiiiiittttt!" I screamed as also the last jet-turbine ignited in flames, nothing, absolutely nothing could now brake my dive towards the Plasma sea.

"WWWWWHHHHHHIIIIIITTTTTEEEEE!" I hear Everyone screaming.

Was this the end, shall I fail already here, now that I finally found a way to save everyone maybe, shall I really fail right by the start, what have I learned in the last 15 years, nothing, was I really that weak.

"Warning, collision with massively object in 20seconds!" My alarm said.

"Dammit, you Assholes might have damaged me, but I won´t give you the pleasure to have killed me, if I have to die, if the faith is telling me to, I will freely go into death!" I shouted as I aimed at the massive torpedo coming at me.

"Loading, Plasma Laser!" The system said, as I used my strongest weapon.

"Collision in 10 seconds!" the alarm said.

"I will not lose!" I shouted.

"9"

"Raaaaaaaaahhhh!"

"8"

"I will survive!"

"7"

"Gooooarrrgh!" I screamed , trying to get a grim expression enough, when it was called, to leave this world.

"6"

"OOOOOOOOOHHHH!" I shouted.

"5"

"4"

"3"

"Plasma Laser ready!" My alarm said, okay now,…..

"2"

"No, not them!" I shouted as I saw another missile on collision curse with the Sky sweeper.

In last second I turned the SkyRapier towards the missile.

"1/Fire" I screamed, as I pushed the button, the explosion, of the missile hitting the SkyRapier almost complelty shattered my Ship, and drifted me faraway of my course.

"Whiiiiiiitttttteee!" Was the last thing I heard and it pained in my heart to hear this sound of complete sorrow.

"Nanooka, Blanchée, everyone, i´m sorry!" I said before I felt unconscious.

All I could see was another missile flying towards the ship.

Suddenly like a flash I was wide awake.

"Aaaaarrrggghhh!" I shouted, as I felt the strongest pain ever would be feel.

**On the Sky Sweeper, Nanooka´s Pov:**

"White, white, oh nooooo!" I shouted s I broke down, I did not bothered the missiles which were about to hit us, nor did I recognized the shouting voices of Blanchée and the others, everything was lost the moment White got hit, I never would see his smile, never hear his voice, I had nothing to live anymore.

At least I though, I was numb and didn´t hear anything besides my own heartbeat, as I blinded everything else out, but there between this heartbeat I felt something different, I felt a presence in myself, a presence which never has been there before.

"No, can this be, is this really possible!" I mumbled as I touched my stomach.

Could it be that I really was Pregnant, by White, did it happened as I, out of my mind, raped him, did I unintentionally impregnated myself that time.

Suddenly I felt this rush of power in me, this will to protect and to live on.

"Raaaaaaaah!" I shouted as I grabbed the steering wheel and turned it into another direction, letting the missiles crashing into each other.

The detonation blew us off our course.

And that's when I saw it, and heard it.

"Aaaaah—crackle- aaaaaaa-crackle- aaaaaaaaa-crackle-aaaaahhhhhhh!" Whites voice screamed and the radiofrequency crackled.

I saw how giant clouds appeared, the storm became even stronger but all rain was gone, instead we saw a giant figure, a giant face made of cloudy with burning eyes.

"GGGGGGRRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!" Its massive cry let the windows vibrating and gave them cracks.

"What is that?" Maya asked me.

"I think this is White, but how is he possible to create something like this!" I said, more to myself.

The thing, I could not better describe it, raised a claw made of clouds and grabbed on of the ships which exploded, while the other one turned and tried to get away.

But the Cloud Lion raised his other claw and slashed the giant War ship in pieces, in seconds both warships were gone.

"Dammit, the storm gets stronger, I can barely hold the curse anymore!" I shouted as I fought with the steerwheel.

"We are drifting off!" I screamed.

"Nanooka, look!" I heard Blanchée´s voice shouting.

"What; oh…..wow!" I said as we fle though a tunnel made of clouds, the stream of the storm pushed us in the Northern direction.

"According to the map we are reaching Aurora in at least 3 hours, we better wait there for White to come!" Shairon said.

"Alright, seems like White gave us this chance, I am certain that he´s alive and all good, so now let´s fulfill our mission,

Did you hear that Red, we will wait at Aurora!" I said, in through my Rano, over telepathy

And so we were on our way towards Aurora, hoping to see our White later, safe and sound and that our mission will be a success.

**A/N: Next Chapter hope you like it.**


	5. The Storm is Growing, the Lost Kings

**空とロマンス**

**Sola to Romansu**

**Sky and Romance **

**Marohumt´s Return**

**Chapter 4: Invasion of the Wolfish kind and strange secrets of past times, the mysterious boy and the evil that never sleeps.**

**Elh´s pov:**

We were already since hours in the air but the weather didn´t cleared up a bit.

"The storm just keeps on getting stronger!" Chocolat said worried, as she observed the clouds and the lightning's outside.

The Sky was tore apart by massive thunderstorms, and the rain fell like waterfalls.

"I looks as if the sky would be ripped in shreds, I think this could be a storm coming only in the next hundred years again!" I said, watching this hellish spectacle out there.

"It rather seems to me, as if the King is enraged beyond measures!" Grandma Cassandra said worried, while she was knitting a scarf, she looked out of a window sighing.

"The King?" We asked confused but interested.

"Yes, the King of Felidions has since time immemorial, the power, to control the weather both at will and emotionally, as well as the elements.

But mostly only during the day, when the sun is up, at night his powers are getting weaker, unless he is enraged over all extent, as it now has the appearance.

Whenever something enraged him beyond every normal scale, the sky darkens and thunder-roars atone, and if he´s in a real bad mood, you will practically be able to see his anger.

See for yourself, the lights back there, and this giant figure in the sea of clouds, the Lion of the North has awakened, in his unstable form!" Granny said, as she pointed at a faraway point, there in a maelstrom of Wind, Rain, Clouds and Lightning we saw a giant figure made of clouds.

"The spiritual manifestation of the King´s wrath, directioned against his foes but never against those he want to protect!" She continued, as she suddenly casted a spell.

"Sumarios, arito shi, resac toi nomes, iritari!" (All-seeing eye, show me what happens, beyond the boundaries of distance.) The spell crafted a swirling window within the room, which showed us what happens far away, it was a really gruesome sight, yet it was also quite fascinating, in a sick kind of way.

I however was more amazed about what you are able to do, when you train your Nono in the right way, or perhaps it is since Cassandra is older and way more experienced than I am.

Anyways what we saw was not other to be described than a total destruction, we saw this giant cloud figure fighting and destroying against some giant Warships, who desperately tried to destroy it, but never managed to completely make it vanishing.

"The Wolves of Ragnarök, seems like Lycan has awoken again, from its slumber he sat himself within for so long!" Cassandra said, with a sudden shuddering.

"Wow, so Quebec was right, both civilisation are still more or less alive and the Wolves are about to rise again and try to conquer the world, and it seems as if the King is fighting against these Lupycans!" I said.

"Correction my dear, not against Lupycans, even though it´s the name of their race, you have to differ them, from the Lupine de Shamballa, those who follow the King of the Felidions, the Lupycans, those few who still live freely somewhere in our world, and the Lycanians, who follow Lycan the first, the false King of the Wolves!" Granny explained.

"False King?" We asked.

"Yes, Lycan managed , through a plot against the crown to overtake the reign over the Lupycans, from the rightful Successor of the mighty Maranell Wolvenra, Ranuk Wolvenra.

Maranell was and still is assumed to be, the first king of the Wolves and an immortal Guardian of the grave of his Brother in arms, King White Savage the first from which no one knows where the grave lies, it is only know towards Maranell himself and wherever he still lives, as assumed, or if he is long dead, all we can say is that he would probably be the only one to defeat Lycan.

To me it seems, as if the King of the Felidions is still too inexperienced of using his forces, and so no real match for Lycan, this brash and destructive power is too dangerous, and it looks too uncontrolled, it easily could hurt those who are meant to be protected.

Anyways I am drifting off, where was I, ah yeah, you asked about the false King of the Lupycans.

Lycan Wolfenstein, once the counsellor of Ranuk Wolvenra, was an spiteful and greedy person who seeked to become the king of the whole world. So he plotted the death of the, to that time, current king White Savage XII, the King of Abyssina , the greatest existing Continent floating in the Sky.

He managed to destroy a good portion of the Land, by unleashing the Three Wolven Titan-Machines he let build, first he had let the Copies of the original Lares and Lemures, called Lares II W.D. Mode 1 and Lemures II W.D. Mode 1, (W.D. stands for World-Destroyer) rampaging over the continent.

King Savage XII , his Father and Ranuk Wolvenra, managed under, use of their own soul force turned into crystals-stones, to seal the Power of Both Machines within two Amulets.

Lycan then awoke the third one, the Iron Giant, a Robot of extreme destruction power!" Granny told us and we were buff of how much she knew about this, still, she lived far longer than even I.

"The Iron Giant was constructed out of Wolven Technology and build to finally destroy the last remains of Abyssina and the Felidions, the three Machines managed to splitting Abyssina into the Savannah Archipelago, the Kingdom of Prairie and The Shepherd republic as they are today.

Their Destruction Power was unrivalled by any other weapon to that time and probably today.

Iranuki, White savage XII´s brother and Nanukano Wolvenra, Ranuk´s son, then managed to defeat the Iron Giant by deactivating it.

In order to do so, they sealed its power within Five powerful crystals, which they hid in all of Prairie.

And so a good Portion of the Felidions survived and fled , hiding themselves.

The successors of those who have been enslaved by the Lycanians, are we, the Felinekos, the most you can see this in Prairie where at least far less Felinekos live than in the Shepherd Republic.

A few Years ago , the Iron Giant has been reawaken by a Greedy Felineko called Fool, who tricked a gang of Felinekos in bringing him the crystals without truly knowing their purpose.

Unleashing the wrath of this Machine, several islands were destroyed and over 400 people lost their live this day, however both the gang and a fearless police officer managed to destroy the iron Giant by sealing its power back in the crystals, deactivating it and letting it it fall into the plasma cloud sea.

Two years earlier a Hero and his helpers managed to defeat the, from Bruno Dondurma, awoken Lares, the first one, build by an advanced race, even before our live here on these floating continents began, once and then Overtook the control of the, through this Baion and his Helpers, reawakened Lares and Lemures, to attack a giant sphere in the Sky, breaking an opening in its shield, for the hero to fly through and deactivate the Sphere.

The Name of this Hero is apparently Red Savarin, a strong and good looking Caninu-Lupycan!" Cassandra said and I blushed, but Chocolat suddenly gasped.

"Wait Lupycan, that would be new to me, I never knew that my Brother would count to the Lupycans, even though we Caninus do are successors of the Lupycans!" Chocolat said confused.

"Wait he´s your brother,?" Cassandra turned around with a wondering face and a sudden interest.

"Yes, Red Savarin is my brother since 11 years, we both were orphans and we adopted each other, living since then together!" Chocolat explained.

"I see!" Cassandra exclaimed as she wore a thinking experession.

"Wait that would mean that it is Red Savarin, the hero of Shepherd, which my little Elh is going out today, isn´t it!" She said in a sudden shock.

"Wow, that must be, how do you young girls say today, awesome for you!" She said, with a warm smile.

"It is, i´m so glad to have met him, and to be able to fight along his side!" I said.

"So you too were there, as those two Monsters appeared and attacked Pharaoh, I was able to save my neighbours through my shield forces, but it almost was too late that time!" Granny said.

"Yes, Red´s siblings by creation, were really gruesome, I am glad that Red hasn´t become a being like them, he is different and that's the best that could happen to him!" I said, as I remembered his self-doubting and how I comforted him with an embrace.

Wait, creation?" Granny asked confused.

"It´s too hard to explain and I don´t really understood it anyways, all I know and probably all I really care about is, that Red is on our side, that is all that counts to me!" I said and she nodded.

"But, is he a good guy, is he able to protect you?" Granny asked concerned.

"He is the best, and yeah he can be dense and difficult with times but seriously, which guy isn´t, I know that many people don't see what I see, but I can tell you, that Red is a person who never give us fighting for what is right, and who tried his hardest to protect others, wherever he knows them or not.

If someone is in danger and he is around, you can be sure that he´s the first to react.

I love him and that with a good reason, I can´t see me with anybody else, and I don't say this as a simple fan-girl of him, but as one who was skin-near in the same dangers as him, who fought along his side and who saw his bravery, no matter what has happened in his past, which he can´t remember and what others did to him in the past which he has forgotten.

Whatever happened to him shaped him and made him to the boy he is today, no matter if he was born naturally or not!" I siad to her and she seemed astounded same as Chocolat.

"It seems to me as if you had bottled these feeling a long time within your heart, my dear, can it be that…!"

"Yes, He and I, we only recently confessed our love to each other's, and yes, I held these feelings for about two years within my heart!" I said with a definitive tone.

"I see!" Cassandra said, as she greeted me yet again with a warm smile.

"Say Chocolat, how far are we!" I said, to change the theme all to nochalantly.

"Only about 5 miles anymore!" Chocolat replied.

"Crzzzz, Asmodeus, Asmodeus please coming!" Suddenly the radio set atoned.

"Here Asmodeus, Red is that you?" Chocolat asked.

"Hey Sis, its me Red, listen, thanks to the storm the ships are all ordered to be brought in the hangars, I reserved Hangar 7 four us, so don't miss to fly the Asmodeus in, anyways how far are you?" Red asked us.

"About 4 to 5 miles away, still!" Chocolat said.

"Alright, but be careful, the weather is crazy tonight, and there are rumours about an sudden invasion of giant Warships, but I think that might be completely bullshit.

I mean such an invasion would be instantly blown of by the Kurvaz and the Police not, however, in our crazy times , one never knows is not something like this happens, anyways as I said, be careful, will you, ah an Elh, my Honeybee?" Red said and I blushed, Granny Cassandra looked with much interest about what would come next, I pray for it to be a clean talk.

"Y-yes, Honeypot!" I said blushing.

"I really hope you got a dress in last second, I spent the last money I saved for an tuxedo, because I expect to dance with you tonight at the towns hall's ballroom, since they cancelled the festival for today!" Red said and I blushed by the mere thought about it.

"Wait you can dance?" I suddenly asked doubting.

"Sigh, how often are you going to underestimate me, Elh, really Honey, there are things, many things, you have to learn about me, same as I have to learn more about you!" Red said simply.

"Just let me say, that I am not as clumsy and good for nothing, as people might think by the first look!" He said.

"I never held you for good for nothing, you always proved me to be better than everyone thinks and I have to learn more about you, there you are right!" I said to him.

"I know Elh, I love you sweetheart, you have no idea of how much!" He said and I blushed deep red.

"I love you too, my honey-bone!" I said and blushed even more, I practically could feel Grandma´s interested glance at me.

"Ah and before you wonder, I took a douche at Quebec´s, since you girls did not came in time!" Red said, a tiny bit annoyed as it seemed.

"Yeah, again sorry about that, honey!" I said embarrassed, Granny looked with a tiny bit annoyed glance, still she remained silent.

"Really how do you girls did that, I mean I send you to Pharaoh for you to go shopping, I mean shopping, a girls essential hobby, while I did jobs to earn enough money to pay it and Suzette for the repairing of the Asmodeus, and you girls completely forget why you are even there, really, I can´t ask more often, how in the world did you managed to do that?!" Red said and I could understand him, while Granny chuckled with a smile.

"Sorry about that, but over chatting in a coffee shop we kinda lost track of time!" I said honestly but embarrassed, crawling my neck, while Chocolat sweatdropped.

"Yeah I kinda can imagine how this will be!" Red said, with a self-pleased tone

"Geez, I don't want to yell at you, you know , nor do I want to fight with you girls, but really this kinda bugs me now, anyways, I heard new rumours from Quebec as I was by him, according to his sources, the giant, supposed to be, Lycanian Airship moved from its place in the cloud-sea.

Several ships went to see it but found nothing, even though there were photos of it, seems like it was not as dead as everyone thought, and there were Peoples on Airships who heard and saw Gun-fires and explosions in the air when no one was around, so it could be that it has been Shamballa who fired the guns or someone at Shamballa.

Then another source told about having seen a sudden explosion and out of nothing a giant warship shall have fallen into the plasma sea, the rumour's kitchen is at a boiling point right now.

Seems like Quebec was right and both civilization are not as dead as everyone thought.

The Felinekos fear for a new rise of the Lycanian Empire, if that tells you anything Elh!" Red said.

"I see, so if Lycan is rising back up to take control about the world, he likely will use more than just his Warships and other things to do that, we truly than can speak about an Invasion of the wolfish kind.

Who knows what for other Wolven technology he has in petto!" I said worried.

"Ah okay, I don´t really get what you want to say, anyways I will be waiting at the hangar, just be careful, girls, alright!" Red said.

"Hey who pilots the Asmodeus since Years through Gun-fires and Lasers and always comes back out alive!" Chocolat said with a thumb up.

"You of course, I know, still, be careful you two, the storm is getting stronger and stronger, and I can´t really help you from here if anything unexpected happens, at least not instantly!" Red said.

"No fear we are soon there, I can see the haven from here!" Chocolat said as we flew around a corner and really saw the haven and the open Hangar.

"Okay and…, oh shit, CHOCOLAT GET OUT OF THERE!" Suddenly Red screamed in a fearful tone.

"What is, why are you shouting, what happened, wait what´s that noise, what the, Uaaah!" Suddenly the whole Asmodeus shook violently.

_**(Scene-music: Sabaton- Night witches)**_

"What´s going on here!?" We shouted as the whole ship vibrated, as if something big is flying past us.

"Elh, look there!" Chocolat shouted, as she pointed out of the cockpit.

Before us we could see a giant Warship appearing out of nowhere, as if it was the whole time there, it flew in the direction of the Harbour and the town, however it seemed to be not friendly at all, it had something cold at it, maybe those rumours of an Invasion really weren´t so unfounded.

"Oh god, what now!" Granny shouted, as we recognized that they pointed a few of their guns at us.

"Dammit, I have the shipyard still not convinced of the need, for us to build cannons at the Asmodeus, Suzette and I wanted to go tomorrow early to the shipyard again, all I can do for now is dodging and fleeing, damn, if only Red would be here, he could give us back up at least!" Chocolat whined, as we saw how the laser-cannons were loaded up.

"Has anyone called me ?!" Red´s voice suddenly atoned out of nowhere, as the same suddenly appeared before the Cockpit.

"Red!" I shouted with teary eyes and a happy face, as I saw him using Septentrion 2, an upgrade from Merveille, build of the remains of Blanck and Nero´s Cassandra Cross, in Pharaoh.

"Red, hurry!" Chocolat shouted.

"Alright!" The same responded, as he used a force-shield to block the lasers off.

"Raaaaaaaahhhhh!" He shouted, to increase his battle spirit, as the lasers hit, he was pushed several inches backwards towards us, by the impact against his shield.

"Oh shit they are too strong, the shield is not gonna hold out that much longer, if this keeps up, it´s close to overload!" he shouted after a while.

"We have to get out of here!" he said to us.

However this was easier said than done, we floated between the warship and cliffs, having no real place to make a U-turn.

"Red, the town!" I shouted, as I saw how the warship turned his massive cannons on the front towards Airedale.

"Dammit, their laser cannons are going to breaking through the shield, they are not so strong!" Cassandra said.

In the last years, after the massive attacks at Pharaoh, the Islands of the Shepherd republic decided to build shields, crystal-generated force-fields, around the islands, that are blocking of any kind of normal missile.

However they were weak against lasers, thanks to the overpowering of the electric current the crystals are creating, they were easy to overload, even more by this weather.

"I won´t let them do this!" Red shouted and used Trance.

"Huuuuaaarrrgggh!" he shouted, as he transformed in his Human form.

"Haaaaaaaaaahh!" He shouted using a Ki-attack at the warship, however it had little to no effect at all, due to its own shield, stille Red tried it over and over again.

"How the hell are we supposed to defeat such a giant thing, its not like we have weapons similar to Lares and Lemures!" Red shouted, as he flew up and tried to break through their shield, but the shield threw him backwards on the Asmodeus, leaving more than one crater.

"Dammit!" He shouted as he used his shield forces again to defend us from their lasers.

"Yes, we not…, but the Town!" Chocolat said.

"Haven Tower of Airedale, here Asmodeus , please coming, I repeat, Haven Tower of Airedale, here Asmodeus, please coming, over!" She said in the radio set.

"Here Airedale Haven tower, what´s the matter, over?" The Haven Tower personal asked me.

"We need help, a giant Warship is about to attack the Town!" Chocolat said.

"What kind of Warship and where shall it be, kid you know, not to drink before flying an airship do you!" The Man said in a mocking tone.

"Of course I know not to drink before flying the Airship but we really need your help, they are about to fire lasers at the town, they almost broke through the shield!" Chocolat tried to explain, but was interrupted by a sighing.

"Stop kidding us Asmodeus, there is nothing in sight but you and your robot, even our Radars isn´t showing anything but you, if this is supposed to be a joke then it's a real bad one!" The Haven master shouted in his radio set, while we had to close our ears, by the feedback of the radio set.

"Dammit they don´t believe us, how can´t they see this thing!" I said.

"Now that I remember, the Lycanians where famous for their high-advanced Stealth technology, they were also called the Night Witches, their shields are able to reflect light making them practicaly invisible, that's why we didn´t saw them as we arrived here, and that's also why none of the Haven tower´s personal nor their radars are able to see anything but us, that's the reason they are thinking that we simply joking with them.

However if we do nothing, Airedale is going to get attacked!" Granny Cassandra said.

"That might be, but with my current weapon power I am no match to them!" Red said over the radio set.

"Dammit, is there nothing we can do!" Chocolat said.

"I don´t know, maybe it´s best if we call the Golden Roar and the Royal Envy for support, they have at least cannons on board, maybe they can help!" Red said.

"Good idea, I will call them!" Chocolat said.

"Here Asmodeus, Royal Envy please coming, I repeat, here Asmodeus, Royal Envy please coming, over!" Chocolat said but no response.

"Opera, can you here me!" Chocolat tried again.

"Crrrzz, here, crrrzzz, Royal Envy, crrrrrzz, destroyed,crrrrrz, zzzzzzzzz!" Suddenly a voice atoned, but from all what we heard we could assume that nothing good happened to them, I had a worse feeling.

"Dammit, that's sounds no good!" Chocolat said.

"Golden Roar, here speaks, Asmodeus, please coming!" Chocolat tried but all she got to hear, didn´t sounded any better.

"Crrzzzz, here, Crrrrrrzzzzzz, Golden Roar, Crrrrrrrzzzz, we, ccccccrrrrrrzz, not manoeuvrable, ccccccrrrrzzzz, plasma sea ahead, cccccccrrrrrzzzzz!" And so also this connection died out.

"Dammit, Red there is no one who can help us, seems like they were attacked as well, and even harder than we!" Chocolat said.

"Dammit, we are done I would say, Septentrion´s shield won´t hold out any longer!" Red said, as he kept on shielding us from their lasers.

"I think the lasers getting weaker, seem like they have to load it again, there´s no helping, you have to use it Red, it's the only possibility we still have, maybe you are then able to break through and somehow damage their shield!" Chocolat said.

"Are you sure I shall do that, didn´t we swore to never let it happen again?" Red said and now I was confused, was this one of the things I still didn´t knew about Red, as he said yesterday evening and earlier.

"Red there´s no time to complain about it, you have to use it, or else we are done for!" Chocolat said in anger.

"I guess you are right, sigh, I never wanted you to see me like this, Elh, but I guess there is no time to think about it,… just…, please don´t hate me later, honey!" Red said and I was worried about him, more than about what he was about to do.

"I could never…!" I muttered.

"Huh?" Red made, as I recognized how low I spoke.

"Whatever you do, I could never hate you Red, I love you, whatever you do, come back again, safe and sound got it, do you hear me!" I shouted in the radio-set, with tears streaming down my face.

"Uwwwah I have understand, geez my poor ears, anyway wait for me, Elh, I definitely come back!" Red said with a confidently voice.

"What are you going to do, Red!" I shouted, as he suddenly flew up to the Warship.

"Relax, i´m sure he will be fine!" Chocolat said with a determined expression, I still didn´t understood, but I believed in her will and so I also believed, as always, in Reds will and power.

**Red´s Pov:**

_**(Scene-music: Black Veil Brides -Wretched and Divine)**_

I flew up to the Lycanians war ship;, and mustered it, I saw their canons were almost ready to fire at Airedale and I knew I had not much time, if I could not manage to destroy their Cannons I had to bring the ship of its course and so also the laser beam.

"Only over my dead body, I won´t let you destroy my favourite Town!" I shouted, as I grasped this hidden strength with everything I had.

I once swore to Chocolat to never using it ever again, but I guess this time, there is no helping than to use it, it could give me the needed strength to defeat my enemies.

"Savural arik, Namor aries astor, marimus narum deltor, lupycania tremore, arus et tremorik, saruma arto everion lunatica, savural arik Rano!" ( Awaken from anew, hidden in my soul, for all eternity, You Wolven power, unknown yet powerful, guardian of the eternal moon, awaken from anew Rano!) I shouted the words which lied deep within my soul and which I used only one time in my life.

It was a secret between Chocolat, our old Orphanage director, the Orphanage´s medic and myself, maybe even Merveille knew from it, maybe this was the reason of why I was so different from Nero and Blanck, even though we were siblings, created through the same way.

It was a force I never understood, I never felt to be able to control, though in looking at it, I also never knew I was a hybrid, let alone that I was able to trance, however this force, before one time as Chocolat was in the greatest danger possible, never broke out, Only as a Caninu traders ring kidnapped her on open street, together with other young girls, Felineko as Caninu-girls.

The force awoke, as I saw how they treated Chocolat bad and wanted to force her to do dirty things, with some Caninu Kurvaz officers, I lost it, and everything went blank, after I woke up again, I laid in a puddle of blood and flesh pieces of ripped Kurvaz officers and Caninu traders, it was the first time I killed and also the first time Chocolat ever was afraid of me, ever since I also had this hatred against the Kurvaz.

"Grrrrrooooaaaaarrrrhhh!" I came out from the deepest of myself, as I remembered the past, this wrath I felt and the wrath fuelled this power as it seemed, I felt how this hidden power awoke within me and how the signs on my back and on my right Hand began to glow, it burned but it was not so uncomfortable, it was a ticklish experience.

However, as I am not able to control this power, I was certain that it would easily overtake my mind, same as that time, it was the first time that I killed someone with bare hands, and the first time as I doubted myself and began to hate myself for what I seemed to be, a walking time-bomb.

"Red, whatever happens, I love you no matter what!" I heard Elh´s voice, and same as once in Lemures, it gave me the force to go further.

"Roooooaaaaaaarrrrrhhhh!" I shouted, as my muscles grew and the spiritual power around me grew stronger, the aura or whatever it was, flew around me, as the shade of my fur grew darker, from reddish towards pitch-black, I knew that soon I would lose my mind so I had to say it before it was too late.

"Elh, I love you, please don´t look at me now!" I said in the Radio set, even though I knew that it would just fuel her curiosity, but as one says, curiosity kills the cat.

I felt how my fur grew more and how my upper torso went over in eight-packs, how my whole body stretched in its size, all in all I looked now way more Wolfish than like a Caninu anymore, at least I assume by what I could see before me.

It was the greatest Secret of me, that I was more Lupycan than Caninu.

There were several persons over the year who were suspicious about me, as I loved to howl the moon on, but I learned to keep this in check, many people almost found out about it, but we always could convince them that I was a Caninu, also due to the fact that I do have Caninu blood in me, but even also Wolf-blood.

I never knew why that was so, but in that one moment, I was glad it was that way, if not I might not would have been able to save Chocolat and she would be dead or god alone knows what by now.

I jumped up towards the Top of the Warship, breaking through their shield with a Massive Punch full of mystical Power, rage and force fuelled me, taking the force from the lightings around us, creating a big fist of electricity, over loading their Shield, also letting their stealth shattering to pieces.

As I flew upwards I saw something, with my new strength also my eye force was better, I saw silhouettes of five persons, watching us from the haven.

However I was not able to clearly see who it was, still at this moment I didn´t really cared about it anyways, I was more occupied with dodging and destroying the warship´s jaeger-drones.

I heard a voice in my head as I looked at one of the silouhettes, the tiniest of them.

"Now show me your true force, my son!" The voice said and somehow the voice was kind off familiar to me, but I didn´t catched on, where I heard it once.

I decided to ignore the voice for now, as I was occupied with breaking the drones in pieces.

The Septentrion reacted to my mental call as it awoke to Life, and attacked the turbines of the giant Ship, just the way I ordered him to do.

Through this I was finally able to bringing the Ship off its course, letting them shoot their laser far over Airedale.

"Alright, now we have to destroy this thing!" I said to myself, as I landed on the top of the ship, I began to destroy the jacket of the ship, as suddenly a gap opened.

"Hey you fucking prick, who the hell invited you to our party!" Suddenly I stood against ten full armed Lycanians, wolves of every colour each looking uglier than the previous.

"Hah, why the hell can bad guys like you always only play foul games!" I muttered more to myself, as I scanned their Mechas, I decided to let Septentrion destroying their cannons, I was certain that I would be able to defeat those guys alone.

"Well I invited myself, since you want to destroy my home town, I can´t have that, so I am going to take you guys down, wherever you like it or not!" I said with a growl and a grin.

"Hah and you puppy think you can play with us, you will be down the plasma sea faster than you like, we will show you to fuck with us Lycanians, rebellions are meant to nip in the bud!" One of the Lycanians said.

"What the hell do you even want, huh, why are you guys coming after so long time back, you were gone for about 600 years!" I said annoyed, as I watched their every move.

"That´s none of your business, it´s clearly to see that you are not on our side, so you have to vanish, we won´t let anyone in the way of our masters plan!" The same guy said again.

"You think I will easily give up, but then you are deadly wrong, its time to say goodbye you sick herd-animals!" I said, as I got in position and then charged forward in a massive sprint.

"Shariseto!" (Moonclaw!) I shouted, as I filled the energy of the moonlight within my new, sharp claws.

Slicing into the guys robot, cutting it completely through.

"How´s that possible!" He said, as his robot went defect and was blown of the airship by the storm, seemed like they held themselves with magnetic force up on here.

It exploded and wherever he could save himself in time or not, I didn´t know and honestly didn't really cared for it anyways.

"One away, Nine to go!" I said as I turned with a creepy grin to the others, they shuddred but remained in position.

"At him, men!" They shouted.

"Why always all at once?" I sighed, before I went in a new position.

" Shariluxia seren, seto torna!" ( Moonlight serenade, claw tornado!) I shouted as, I used the bright light of the moon to blind them, before I took the wind in my claws and created a slicing tornado by circling around my own axis, in a pirouette with outstretched claws, slicing their robots in pieces.

"Septentrion, go destroy the rest of their cannons!" I shouted in my head.

After they all were blown of by the storm, I went back on destroying the ships jacket for cables to find, while walking towards the cockpit.

"Oh you little prick, you think that this was already anything we got, wait till you eat our bullets!" Voice said in front of me, I looked to see about 20 men standing in their mechas, right in my path, I sighed

"More things to destroy , alright guys, bring it on!" I shouted, as I ran at them.

"Eat this!" They shouted as they fired their bullets, I dodged several of them, while I grabbed others and shot them back to the sender.

Others I destroyed by slicing my Moon claws through them.

It lasted for another 20 minutes, before I also defeated these guys.

"Damn, that hath no end, do not tell me, that this goes on now the entire time!" I said, as I looked at another package of armored soldiers, I better fumigate the nest before even more of this assholes will cross my path.

After another 20 minutes also these guys were knocked of the ship.

I was about to go further as suddenly another gap opened.

"You really have courage boy, I have to give that to you, however don´t think that I am so easy to beat like these idiots!" I heard it coming,

I saw a huge grey Sabre-toothed tiger standing in my way, I thought they wouldn´t exist anymore at all, I heard in my lessons, in the orphanage, that the Clan of the Sabre-tooth tigers went extinct to the time of the first War of the New Races, means the Felidions and the Lupycans once fought side on side against other uprising animal clans, dictators who tried to conquer the continent and rule it all by themselves, mistreating even their own folks.

"Well you got to prove that first, before you can talk!" I said confidently.

"Very well, come at me, Boy!" He said, as he mockingly gestured me to get at him.

"Don´t let yourself being provoked!" I said to myself, even though my mind was clouded by the sheer desire of ripping things in pieces.

"Don´t let yourself being consumed by this desire, my son, be strong, you have to force the instinct back with all mental might you can bring up, leave only the strength and the power there!" I heard this voice again, somehow I have heard it before.

"You won´t come well then, let me make the first step!" He shouted and faster as with eyes to see, he was right before me, punching his fist in my face.

"Haaaaaaaah!" He shouted, as he kicked and beated me even more, extremely fast to be honest, I had no chance to even stand up, so fast I was beaten back to the ground.

I tried to fight back but I felt more and more powerless, as if his punches drained out my power.

"Stand up my son, is this really all of what I teached you, I have trained you for 6 years long every possible technique I knew, don´t tell me that even this has been erased out of your mind, stand up if you love your life!" The voice in my head said again.

"Easier said than done, especially from someone I don´t even know, who are you!?" I asked.

"I am Hades!" My opponent said.

"I didn´t spoke with you!" I said, as I spat a bit of blood out.

"Is your head already damaged, that you speak with yourself, Hahaha, those idiot are really losers if they lose against someone like you, no brain but plenty of muscles!" Hades mocked me.

"Are you speaking about yourself?" I asked as, I stood back up.

"Oh but now I am offended, and you won´t like me when I am offended!" Hades said with a threating growl.

"As if I care, just get out of my way!" I shouted as I attacked from anew.

"You are to lame!" He said as he jumped past me and hit my back head really hard, I felt how the power vanished back out of me.

"Aaaaargggghhh!" I shouted, as I fell to the ground, I felt how my body went back to normal, it felt far from good, I was in pain and I felt as if a stampede of Skara-bugs went over me.

"You are really something, Boy, to defeat ten of our men so easily, my King observes you since quite some time now, to see if you are a threat to our plans, but I guess I simply get you out of the way and then we have a problem less!" Hades said, as I heard him stepping closer.

"So now die, Red Savarin!" I heard him saying.

He was about to slash my head of with a sword he had drawn.

"No, not yet, I cannot die, I din´t even had my date with Elh, this is not how it is supposed to end!" I siad, as I managed to jump out of the way.

"Won´t die won´t you, do you hang so much on your life, you don´t think you make it off from here alive, do you, you should have been prepared to die, as you entered our shield.

There is no way out anymore!" Hades mocked me, as I breathed heavily but managed somehow to get back on my feet, the, as I call it, Berserk mode takes many of my physical strength and my body feels completely numb right now.

"And now be a good boy and die!" Hades shouted, as he positioned his sword and was about to slice me in two halves, as suddenly a violent noise shook the whole airship.

"What the hell´s going on now!" Hades asked, as he lost his balance for a second, enough time for me to draw my own sword.

I rarely used it, for I was afraid of it, I don´t even know where I came on it.

All I know is that I had it with me, together with the Dahak, as I arrived at the orphanage.

They said that it was made out of a material, which hasn´t been used anymore since before the big war, Carmetium (Carmesin + Adamantium).

Still I rarely used the sword, for I always hesitated to knowingly hurt anybody so bad that they could die, I only killed twice, once as the berserk mode broke out the first time and clouded my mind completly and that time as the order of Tartaros ordered me to kill my own siblings, Nero and Blanck.

"Ah, anyways where was I, huh, oh so you want to play a bit more, but do you think you know how to use this tooth-pick!" Hades chuckled, as he saw me drawing my sword.

"Don´t think I will go down without putting up a fight!" I said to him and he grinned.

"I´m astounded by your courage boy, as reward you got the first hit, come at me, Bro, I bet you can even give me one bruise!" He said mockingly.

"Huaaaaaaaahhh!" I shouted as I ran over the deck up to him, but suddenly I slipped on the wetness, however this was my luck.

"Huaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" I shouted, as I slipped right under Hades´s sword.

"Aaaaarrrrgh, you little fuck, you really have more luck than mind!" he same said, as he clutched his side, only now, after I stood up again, I saw that my sword, somehow, hit him, a bit of blood flew down, I resisted the urge to puke.

"You little Pest, I will kill you right away!" Hades shouted, as he came at me, clutching his side.

"Buah, where the hell comes this now!" He shouted as suddenly a heavy rain shower came upon him.

However the rain seemed to only fall on him, as I staid surprisingly dry.

"You think this is going to stop me, I will make you a head shorter!" Hades shouted as he ran, well more slipped, over the deck up towards me.

"Forget it!" I said, as I simply electrocuted him with my stun gun.

"Aaaaargggh, oh you little coward, grrrrrraaaaarrrrgggghhhh, I will remember this you little fuck!" Hades shouted, as he went down to the ground paralysed, the rain had the effect that the electric power got even amplified, still I think he was still alive.

"So now it would be better, if I go back to the Asmodeus!" I said to myself, as I turned around and was about to go to the Septentrion.

"Haaaaaaaah!" Suddenly I heard it behind me, I turned around to see a still conscious Hades running on speedy toes up to me.

"You miserable prick, do you really think that such a small electroshock is able to knock me out, how dare you to underestimate me so much!" he shouted madly, eyes focused on me and it was long too late to raise my sword to block his slice.

"Diiiiieeeee!" He screamed and I thought I was done for.

"Only over my dead body!" I heard a familiar voice, it was the same voice I heard before in my head.

Suddenly from somewhere high above, a shadow came upon us, and just as Hades sword was about to slice me, something blocked it, and someone fell right before me.

"Everything alright Red?!" The voice of Quynne, my weird stalker, as I called him often, said.

"Eh yes, I guess!" I said, though I was buff and rather confused as of why especially he was here.

"Who the hell are,….., wait this voice, this stature, no way, this can´t be, how is this possibly, you are dead, dead since so long time, you can´t live anymore, what are you, a stupid ghost or what, have you come to haunt me down, is it this what you want, you have to be, I saw you falling through this plasma sea!" Hades shouted, as he suddenly backed away, he had a fearful expression which turned into wrath in 1 second flat.

"I never was dead nor I ever intend to be, I slept, same as you did Hades, after our battle I fell through the plasma sea under Abyssina, there you are right, however I didn´t died, still it was rather hurtful I admit.

I then arrived on an small but still big island, hidden from all eyes, within such a plasma-cloud-storm, that's when I found out that the power of the plasma is varying from each cloud, the plasma around me was surprisingly easy to handle.

I decided to cure myself and so I slept for several centuries, healing my scars and training my forces as best as I could to become back to what I was, still I´m only a shadow of what I once was, I have to admit that, but for you, this is reaching just right.

I awoke several centuries after the big War of the Felidions against the Lycanians 1500 years ago, after this I made it to my mission to watch over the world as it was, I gathered strong and loyal men and women around me, who shall help me to secure the worlds peace, if it shall be interrupted, still it was not us who secured the world three times, as I still trained them!" Quynne said, however I lost track of what was spoken and what was about to happen, since the moment, that Hades spoke, well more yelled at him.

I never really cared, but now that I think about it, I never saw Quynnes face under this big hat, nor did I ever manage to find out who the hell that man was anyways.

For me Quynne was just a strange weirdo, who constantly watched me over his telescope, a stalker, nothing more and nothing less.

"So you came back to haunt me down, I see, well I always thought our last match was too easy, so show me what you have learned in the last years!" Hades shouted.

"This time I will kill you for real, Maranell Wolvenra!" Hades shouted, as he attacked.

"Maranell?!" I said confused, I heard about the first King of the Lupycans, in the lessons at the Orphanage, a s much as I remember.

He was said to be a pure and righteous soul, a brother in arms of the Lion King, White Savage the first.

"Then let the lesson begin!" Quynne said, as he blocked all attacks of Hades with only his Telescope, little I had the suspicion that this telescope was not what it seemed to be.

It was really amazing to see Quynne moving so easily, as if he floats over the deck, apart from the fact that he wore heavy iron balls on both feets.

Still they didn´t seemed to disturb his pace in the slightest, Hades just kept on tiring himself out though.

"Is this all you learned in the last years, Hades, to blindly beat your sword in every direction, hoping to destroy as much as possible?" Quynne asked him, as he easily dodged slash after slash.

"Raaah, you…, little…, fuck, I will kill you for sure!" Hades shouted, as he tried to slice Quynne in a half.

"Sigh, you will never learn I guess, therefore is the Lesson finished!" Quynne said, with a massive beat of the hilt of his telescope on Hades back-head.

The Sabre-tooth tiger had no chance and was out for the rest of who knows how long.

Quynne, sighed but it didn´t seemed as if he even broke a sweat, while literally dancing with Hades, one couldn´t call it any different than this.

Quynne danced with Hades and he led him as easy as a Dance-teacher.

"Are you really okay Red, you really had to take much in!" Quynne said as he helped me up, his Paws were warm and strong yet gentle, it was the first time we made body contact since I knew him, I never shook his hand for a greet, now that I think about it.

The touch had something familiar, fatherly almost, at least in my eyes.

"Yeah i´m okay, but please let me ask a question, who the hell are you really, Quynne, and what the heck are you doing here!" I asked him confused.

"All to the right time and Place Red, we better get off here, the Lion of the North will soon be here to destroy the remains of this ship!" He said, as he pointed behind me, I looked only to saw a strange phenomenon in the sky, it looked like a face made of clouds, however it came rapidly closer, too close and too rapid for my taste.

"We better run!" Quynne shouted.

"I guess you are right!" I said, as I began to run towards the end of the deck.

I felt how the ship and the air around us began to vibrate, the storm went stronger.

"I will see you Red, I will explain everything to you at the right time, my loyal men will find you, when I ordering it to them!" Quynne said, as he ran towards the left side of the burning deck.

"Hey wait, that was not our deal!" I said to him but he already jumped on the back of a red Bird like Mecha.

"Oh dammit, Septentrion!" I shouted as I jumped as well and landed on the back of my own Mecha, I sat myself into the cockpit and so i flew back to the Asmodeus.

"Grrrrroooooaaaaarrrrhhhh!" Suddenly the whole space around me shook even more violent than before, as something massive approached, behind me, the Warship.

"Oh Hell!" I said, as I looked behind.

I saw a giant silhouette made out of clouds, I didn't really could see what exactly it was, but it seemed to be extremely powerful.

"What in the world is this!" I asked myself, I watched how the Warship tried to fly away, but was pulled towards the figure in the sky.

I saw how several Mini ships evacuated from the Warship, seemed that Hades and his men abandoned the ship.

They flew away in all direction, while their Warship, went down towards the Plasma-sea in a giant explosion, as a beat of this thing took it down and broke it in the half.

As it exploded , several pieces flew around, I had a hard time to dodge them all.

I shot as many of, who approached the Asmodeus, as I could, all the others Chocolat dodged masterly.

I was glad as I finally arrived back at the Asmodeus, all safe and sound, as everything was done, I looked but from the giant figure or the warship nothing remained, everything had vanished in thin air and the night went back to peace, as if never something had happened.

"Red, are you alright, you really gave me a near Heart-attack!" Chocolat said, as she jumped on/embraced me.

"Yeah I am fine, it was hard but I managed to take several of them down, before I struggled with the last one!" I explained.

"Oh Red, i´m so glad you came back alive, I was so afraid to lose you!" Elh shouted, as she came and bear-hugged me, pressing herself on my naked chest, only now I recognized that I was shirtless, at least my pants and my west managed to hold out the stretching of my body.

"Clap,clap,clap!" Suddenly someone clapped.

"That was a marvellous battle, Red Savarin!" An elderly woman said to me, I was confused and embarrassed, I quickly zipped my west together.

I scanned the elderly woman, she looked a bit like Elh, just in an older version, but she wore a warm smile, which had something grandmotherly.

"Thank you very much Miss, may I ask who you are and how you came on this ship!" I asked confused but as politely as I could.

"My Name is Cassandra Malize, formerly called Kiara Melizee, I am the Grandmother of Elh and a retired Paladin of the Abyssina Kingdom, the Imperium of the Felidions!" The women said.

I was buff and confused, yet somehow glad at the same time.

"Wait what, didn´t you said that, you and Beluga are the last Paladins!?" I asked Elh, tried to not sound too worse.

"Until earlier this day I thought the same, however luckily Grandma survived by living in Pharaoh and not in Ragdoll, this saved her life!" Elh explained as she nuzzled me, without any shame, she practically pressed on me, I took her in an tight embrace..

"I see, anyways it is an honour to meet someone of Elh´s Family, as you rightly said is Red Savarin my name, Hunter from profession and so called saviour and Hero of the Shepherd region.

Sigh, under us, this is really exaggerated by the people, I did just what every other person would have done, defending my home and the people I loved and those I cared about, wherever I knew them personally or not, so saving the world was just a side effect!" I said sweatdropping.

"Anyways, nice to meet you, Mrs. Melizee!" I said to Elhs Grandmother, and shook her hand as carefully as I could to not accidently hurt her, she gave me a wamr and lovely smile.

"Nice to meet you too, Hero of Shepherd!" She said with a wink, she took my hands in hers and I blushed.

However, suddenly her Nono glowed.

"I feel an enormous power within you, my son, a power which I haven´t felt since so long, and still at that time I only felt it faintly, it is a strong, powerful and ancient force, the force of a King!" Mrs. Melizee said.

"Really, I know I am a hybrid since some time now but I never thought that there shall be more in me, I admit, the Wolven power in me is strong, but I always thought it was just something that ever Caninu has at some point in their life, but I guess that's because Baion is also quite powerful!" I said.

"No, it is something different in you, something more powerful than a simple hybrid, and way more powerful than a simple Caninu for sure, something wolfish and old, powerful yet under chains still.

Such a power and the ability to transform in such a strong form of yourself, I only knew by two persons in history, the first King of the Felidions and the first King of the Lupycans, White Savage the 1st and Maranell Wolvenra!" Elh´s Grandmother said and I was buff, have I heard right, did she really said Maranell Wolvenra, the same name Hades called Quynne.

"Heastron solem et Aries Lunatica, aslon marutom acred arun, nirimes asyres anturon, Shadwa wingardo.

The Heart of the Sun and the Soul of the Moon, if both work together as one, they are stronger than the winged shadow.

So reads an ancient prophecy of old times, spoken of the first high priestess of the sacred source of Maranell!" Mrs. Melizee explained.

"It was said that next to the Felidions Nono, it gives the Lupycans´s Rano.

The first one, the Nono, comes from within us, just like the heart beats by itself and the sun in the sky burns by her own self.

The second one, the Rano, comes from the outside, just like ones soul is shaped by the surroundings and all what one encounters, just like the moon can only shine, as long as the sun burns!" Elh´s Grandmother explained.

"So this is what I have, a Rano you are saying?" I asked her and she nodded, she touched my cheek and I had to blush.

"Yes, my son and not only that, but the royal Rano, the Rano of a king, I don´t know how it is possible, but I guess that there is more hidden in your past than you think, and whoever told you about your past, didn´t told you anything!" She answered.

"Merveille, so she still hides several things before me!" I said as I thought about it, I had the suspicion, always, that there was more than she had told me so far.

"Anyways we better get towards Airedale and …..!"

"Bam!" Suddenly we heard a faint noise coming from above the ship.

"Huh, what´s that now?" I asked.

"Seems as if it came from outside!" Chocolat said.

"I will go looking right away!" I said as I made my way.

I went outside on the deck.

"Hello, is someone here?" I asked.

I looked around but couldn´t spot anything,

Probably a piece of the Warship which flew around.

"Uuuuuh!" I suddenly heard, someone moaning.

I went after the voice, up to the highest deck and there I saw someone lying.

"Hey, hey, you, is everything alright!" I asked, it was boy as much as I saw, and it seemed to be a Felineko, at least I knew that it was not a Caninu, but he looked weird for a Felineko, could it be, is that an…

"Felidion?!"

He was unconscious as much as I could see and he had some very bad wounds, deciding that out here he would surely die, I would rather take him inside.

I packed him in my jacket and took him piggyback, so i went back inside with him.

"Feels like a déjà-vu!" I mumbled.

"Hey guys, clean the table, I need help here!" I said to them as I opened the door and went inside.

"Oh my, the poor one!" Chocolat said concerned, shifting into autopilot, before she came towards us.

"Ah Felidions boy, I would say in your age Chocolat, and a Paladin of course, he must come from Shamballa, the home of the last living Felidions!" Mrs. Melizee said as she scanned him with her Nono.

"He looks like he had quite been through a lot!" I siad as I touched his paw to look for his pulse.

"Hmm, pulse is normal, he seems to only be uncounsious!" I said, as I laid his paw back.

"Red, look!" Chocolat said as she pointed at my hand.

"Huh!?" I looked, only to see the moon-scythe on my hand shining next to the boys Hand on which a Sun shone.

"That I would be able to see this before I die, is really a big present!" Mrs. Melizee said as she had to sat down, she seemed to be shocked and astounded as well.

"The Meeting of both, the righteous kings of the Felidions and the Lupycans.

This boy, my friends, is White Savage the XIII, the current king of Shamballa, I already felt yesterday a jolt of power through the Nono, no I know why, the King must have felt that he was near meeting you Red, the Nono reacted to the call of Rano, did you felt it?" Granny Melizee asked me.

"Yes through the Rano, I had a vision, at least I think it was, I don´t know if it was Past or future though!" I said and Elh looked confused towards me.

"As you slept!" I whispered to her.

"The Nono and the Rano, as brothers, react towards each other.

As the first king of the Lupycans died, as the history is saying, his twin brother Marikos Wolvenra took the post, and so the Wolvenra clan persisted, however, the royal Rano was never been seen again, until today.

It was said that only the righteous king of the wolves would be able to use this Rano and with it, the secret power of the 10 moonlight-crystal spheres, who are hidden somewhere in this world, and only if his motives are as pure as white snow!" Mrs. Melizee said.

"Anyways we better get going towards the haven; he needs medical help, to treat his wounds!" Chocolat said concerned, as she felt his head, she had such a warm glance at him, and in her eyes a glance of recognizing lied, I however didn´t asked her, I knew when something was private towards Chocolat.

"I will help, as best as I can!" Mrs. Melizee answered.

"Anyways I still don´t know what I shall say, I mean Elh and I become a pair, we have our first date today, but then my Rano suddenly reawakens and I transform into my Berserker form, fighting against a hound of wolfs and a Sabre-tooth tiger warrior.

Giant, supposedly Lycanian, Warships are attacking not only us but probably also other islands, the way the communication to the Royal Envy and the Golden Roar has been aborted and of much as we could understand of them.

And now we have the King of a whole folk, in form of a little boy of supposedly 15 years, here on board of the Asmodeus unconscious, really, today so much has happened, it´s worth for a lifetime!" I said and they nodded.

**Chocolat´s Pov:**

"Ah well, at least we all survived this hell-trip, that's the main thing!" I said and they sighed in relief.

"Anyways you guys will go towards the dance as you planned, I will watch over the Boy and Cassandra does whatever she wishes to do!" I said.

"Chocolat truly, how can we now think about going on a dance, if we just hopped of the death´s blade?" Elh said but I simply glared at her.

"This is your first date with my Brother Elh,, you guys are going on this dance, even if I have to beat you towards it, don´t you dare to go somewhere else, got it, I did not ran through whole Pharaoh, only for you guys now missing that dance, you are going towards it, got it.

Don´t be afraid, I will take good care of him, won´t be the first boy I helped, you forgot with whom I had to raise up!" I said sternly.

"You say as if this was a bad thing!" Red said annoyed but I ignored his commentary and kept on glaring at them.

" Sigh, alright, alright, I guess you are right, though I don´t really feel good by the thought, to let you all alone by an complete stranger!" Red said.

"I will come clear Red; I am not a weakling after all!" I assured him.

"I never said that, just, just be careful, here take this, just in case something happens, you know how to use it don´t you!" Red said to me, as he gave me his Gunblade.

"I don´t think this is necessary, but thanks anyways!" I said to him, as I took it.

"Alright, we will then go now, be careful Chocolat!" Elh said as she embraced me.

"I will be!" I said to her.

"I will stay here, the festival only starts tomorrow anyways!" Cassandra said.

"Ah and Red, if you make Elh crying, I will kill you!" She said with a smile which crept me out, same as Elh, however Red was the calm itself.

"Nothing is further from me, than to bring Elh to cry, unless they were tears of joy and love!" He said and Elh nuzzled his side, this sight made me a tiny bit sad but also very happy for Elh.

"Have a nice evening you two!" I said to them as I bid them farewell.

"Thank you, well then, until tomorrow!" Red said and so both vanished, as soon as we docked in Hangar 7.

The Haven personal went towards us and apologized for not believing us, according to them they just got news from other Islands, that they were attacked by a foreign private militia of the evil kind , before the same was token down by a strange phenomenon, most of the islands were defended by the Kurvaz, who massively struggled against them.

However one good thing the whole attack had, I finally got the permission to build weapons on the Asmodeus.

"So now let´s look after him!" Cassandra said as she stepped next to our makeshift operation table.

"First we got to strip him of his shirt and west!" She said with a prosaic voice, while I blushed furiously by the mere thought of seeing this foreign boy half naked, but she was right.

As soon as the ripped west and t-shirt were gone, it gave us a good view over his upper body, which was covered in scars and wounds, bruises everywhere, fresh as old ones, several wound were as deep as the bones, and bloody, it was a wonder to me how this boy could still survive.

"Whatever this boy must have been through, it must have been terribly for him!" I siad, as I took a disinfected cloth and began to wash the blood of his fur and the dirt off his wounds.

Under the bruises in his face I saw ice blue eyes, similar to Red´s, fire red hair and cute whiskers.

"Serum arith, nerok et norok, carbium satros derilium et namborus!" (Heal wounds, old and new, let forgetting what once was and vanish.) Cassandra chanted as she held her hands over his back.

As from ghost-hand, the wounds closed and the scars began to even themselves, vanishing underneath the fur.

"Wow, you are so skilled Cassandra!" I said to her, but she tottered and I supported her.

"Maybe but its tiring, really tiring!" She said, as she sat herself, with my help, in an rock-chair near the oven. A gift from the orphanage we lived in, apparently Red and I often slept within.

"I got to pause a bit!" She said and I nodded in understanding.

"You did very well, thank you Granny Cassandra!" I said, as I wrapped a blanket around her, and soon she was asleep holding the ashes of her husband in a tight grip.

I decided that I was now responsible for this boy, so I stayed at his side, cooling his head with a towel, he had really strong fever.

"You poor, just what did you have to go through?" I mumbled, as I stroke the hair out of his face, I had to admit he was really breathtakingly beautiful, so from near, his soft fur, his strong muscles, they told me that he trained hard, probably every day, to become someone who could protect, his face looked like peace itself.

His teethes were well cleaned, even his paws and claws were, which were a bit bigger than my hands.

"Can it be, is he the one, the boy I saw in my dream last night, can this really be true?" I asked myself as I watched him sleeping, somehow his face was more peaceful than before, even unconscious he still must have felt the pain.

His sleeping face was so peaceful, it made me tired as well.

And faster as I knew I fell asleep as well, dreaming , or perhaps it were visions of the near future, all in all I knew that what I saw, displeased me very much and yet some other things pleased me again.

I saw how this boy spoke with me, laughed with me, kissed me and how he defended me, I saw both, his and Red´s back, they fist bumped, looked back to me and Probably Elh standing next to me, before they jumped high up in the sky.

I saw how a giant black shadow approached, the scenery changed and though it was the same, it all seemed as if it was older, as if what I saw happened also long time ago.

Could it be, that this dream showed me what has once happened and what will happen, would anything happen just exactly the same way again, this Shadow, I saw it somewhere once but I was not sure if it really was this what I saw.

All I could say was , that only one word came into my mind as I saw it, Marohumt, was this its name, was this the name of the evil to come, Marohumt.

**Meanwhile somewhere else, in the sea of clouds, in deepest night:**

**No ones pov:**

It was darkest night as the Ship docked on the tower, being hidden by a massive plasma-tornado, created by the tower itself.

Two persons emerged out of the ship and went inside the tower.

"Is it here Master Lycan, is this where this Baion lived?" An armored wolf asked his master, a Wolf, taller than usual Lycanians, wearing a big War-hammer on his back and an eye patch, hiding his empty eyehole.

His lost eye, a reminding on his greatest foes, the Savage Clan.

"Indeed it is, Glen, this hybrid, Baion, was a real good pawn in my plan to bring the dragon forth, even though he didn´t knew about this, Hahaha aaah, sigh, unfortunately he didn´t managed to fully bring the plan to an end, he was disturbed.

Disturbed by no one else but Maranell´s only living son.

Even though the same was created in a similar experiment, just like my own created children, was he the only one who managed to complete the experiment and he was the only one who became a success, a being, able to shift, from Human towards Animal, a Were-beast, better said a Werewolf, however had this damned Caninu woman coming behind our plan and managed to let him escape, letting him forgetting everything, letting him starting his life from anew.

And now, he has become one of the strongest threats towards our plan, a being able to use every power this planet has to give, alongside of this Savage Brat who is able to use the power of the Galaxy, if only I would have been able to get this boy earlier in my claws, but unfortunately he escaped.

But still, we have one last chance!" The Tall wolf said as he stopped in the middle of a hall with 7 big tanks in it.

"Give it to me!" He demanded and his loyal right-man gave him a two big syringes.

"With this, created out of my blood and black-crystal dust, they will be able to overcome the boundaries of what Baion did to their bodies.

This could have helped them all, but still, it won´t go to waste anyway!" The wolf said, as he walked past the tanks, stroking over tablets where names were carved inside, however weren´t they readable anymore.

"2 Beings, re-constructed out of a Felineko and Caninu Child, unable to transform back, being constantly in trance, they managed to escape and are lost since then.

1 Being, created out of the blood of Maranell, cells from Baion and this Caninu woman, also stamped of a failure by Baion, however was he the only one with the ability to shift, to defend himself from the order of the Juno Tartaros, and also able to defeat his own maker, he too escaped with help of this Caninu woman.

2 Beings, created out of the cells of Baion and this woman, however their ability to shift has being completely supressed by Baion , in my eyes they are the greatest failures.

And finally the last ones, who had been created.

2 Beings, created with help of my own Blood, and the blood of that woman, stamped off as failures by Baion they shall have been used, as living spare parts warehouses, but were they even more successes than all the other ones, at least in my eyes.

What a waste, Baion never managed to see and understand the real potential in them, but I do.

And now, it´s time for you to rise once more, and this time in your real form, awakens Rouge and Vermilion Wolfenstein!" The Tall wolf shouted as he pushed the syringes inside the tube of the two Tanks.

The liquid within the syringe went inside the tube, colouring the liquid oxygen within the tank blood-red, before it became black.

The Earth began to shook as red sparks flew within the tanks, bubbles rose up in a rush, as if the liquid was boiling, which actually was what happened.

"Yes, yes, YES; AWAKEN MY CHILDREN; COME TO ME AND TOGETHER WE SHALL RULE THIS WORLD !" The Wolf shouted, suddenly within the tanks, something inside opened their red eyes.

"Everything is done, now the time has come, to show the world the true power of us Wolves of Ragnarök!" The Wolf said in disturbing happiness, he smiled even more, as he heard the two tanks shattering.

"Comes my children, the time has come, to make this world ours!" He said, as he walked back on the giant Warship, the greatest in his Fleet.

Heavy footsteps went behind him.

"There is still much to prepare, send word towards the other ships, we make hunt on lions and unfaithful Lupycans!" He said, as he entered the ship, together with his three followers.

"Yes Master Lycan!" his servants said.

"So, now let me see how strong you really are, White Savage XIII and Red Wolvenra!" The Wolf mumbled as he looked out of the cockpit.

**Somewhere, on an island, near Baion´s Tower:**

Five Persons were watching how the giant Warship emerged back out of the giant plasma storm.

"Master Maranell, is it really wise to simply let them go with them two?" A, on the first glance, human girl asked the man in the red Coat patched up with Black crosses.

"It isn´t, however right now we cannot do anything against it, if Lycan managed to build Ships out of Plasma resistant material, don´t you think that our little rockets and laser will do anything to them, they would crush us faster than we like, for now all we can do is watching them, and watching over Red and his friends!" The Man explained.

"Was it really wise to show yourself towards him this early?" Another, supposed to be, human, a man , standing closely next to the girl, asked the red clad wolf.

"I have hidden myself long enough, from the world as well as from my Son, 11 years long he hasn´t seen me nor you, his rightful siblings and he has completely forgotten about anything concerning his past and us, he was 2 years in the laboratory, before you managed to get him out of there, since then he lived 6 years under our wings but always in fear and danger.

We shielded him from everything as good as we could, but then they found him and erased his brain, knowing it would scare him to death to encounter new dangers, it was better for him to grow up within an loving and secure surrounding, within this Orphanage, I gave him the 2nd name I used whenever I was in public, Savarin.

Still, it pains my heart to have seen him going through so much things and to still have not the courage to tell him the truth, but he has grown exactly the way we wanted, a sincere, nice, caring young warrior.

A protector and defender, strong and stubborn as his father, and yet he is again quite different.

He is quite similar to you two as well, all in all I can say that he became the son I always wished for, ever since Ciarella, my wife, and Nestar, my son died!" The man with the ice-blue eyes said as tears flew over his cheeks.

"Master!" The Girl said and stepped at his side.

"I´m sorry I didn´t wanted to cry like a baby, I have to be strong, for us all and for Red!" he said.

"Until we haven't won this upcoming war, there is not time to cry, no time to shed tears!" Maranell said to himself.

"Master, what are the next steps to take?" Two Black Wolven paladins, Brothers and loyal, since hundreds of years, towards Maranell, asked.

"Shane, Nate, Rose, Carmine, the time to act is soon there, what we have to do now the most, is to guide both, Red and White towards their destiny, we have to help them to obtain the power to erase Lycan and his breed as well as his men from the face of this already destroyed Planet, if not, Lycan will destroy it, in his greed of conquering and ruling, even more.

Marohumt shall not reawaken from anew, I once lost my best friend to that time, as he took the task of sealing him, with his own life, away.

I won´t allow to lose Red and White´s successor the same way.

White lost his life to safe this world, and it is the least I can do, to prevent its destruction!" Maranell Wolvenra, also known on the outer world as Quynne Savarin, said, before he stood up from his place and turned around.

"We are going, we have to watch over them, Carmine, Rose, You watch over Red and White, defend them out of the shadow if necessary, Shane, Nate, you will look after Whites Friends and his little sister, who are on the way towards Froza, make sure that the Lycanians won´t find them!" Maranell said.

"Master what are you going to do?" Carmine asked.

"I will look if Shamballa is alright, I have the worse feelings, that they soon will attack again, as White and I once used the 20 Spheres to seal Marohumt back into the planet, I lost most of my old power but still I think I am strong enough to defend them for a few weeks, if anything worse happens, contact me immediately, got it!?"

"Roger, master!" The Four said and each one jumped into their Mechas, flying away from the island.

"We soon will meet again, Red, I hope you can forgive me, for I had to hide myself from you, in order to protect you, I know I never was a father to you, nor will I probably ever be like one, but you should know that I never stopped loving you, I watched you growing from afar, tried to somehow be near you without telling you who I am, who I really am, it was better for you to not know it, but now the time has come for you to accept your heritage and what and who you are, forgive me my son, for I am only a Father, concerned about his son´s wellbeing.

Forgive me for never really being there for you!" Maranell said, allowing himself to shed a single tear, before he vanished through a portal he let appear out of nowhere.

**Back on the Asmodeus, Whites Pov:**

I woke up, but had to focus three times before seeing anything, I was in a room as much as I could make out, I heard gentle snoring.

It was warm and it had a gentle caring atmosphere, a place I would love to live, if only I would know where exactly I am, I can´t remember to ever have seen this room or smelled this smell, I tried to move but winced in pain, my whole body hurted like it never did before, I decide that the best would be to simply remain at place, as long as it takes for me to be able to move without pain anymore.

I looked next to me, as I felt a boost of warm air and I smelled a smell, so wonderful, just like lavender, I looked and shrieked back, right beside me, I saw a person lying.

Very near to my face to be honest, I think it was a beautiful Felineko girl, like really beautiful, I was awestricken at how this peaceful sleeping face made me feel, I never felt something like this, it was as if a swarm of butterflies lightly touched my insides with their wings.

It was a comfortable feeling and it somehow brought peace o my restless brain.

Still over all this admiration, I still asked myself who this girl was, and where the hell I was, I only knew that I saw the faces of Nanooka, Blanchée, Maya and Shairon before my eyes, and somehow it pained my heart, I felt this anger and this wrath in me, but I don´t know why.

I felt how tears flew over my cheeks, by the mere thought of them.

"Blanchée, Nanooka, Maya, Shairon, where are you, what has happened, why am I alone!" I cried softly, as I remembered their faces.

"I hope that you are alright, wherever you are!" I whispered.

"Hmmmnnmmn!" suddenly, I heard the girl next to me stirring.

"Huuaaah, huh, oh you are awake, how do you feel!" I heard this girl saying as she yawned and tried to Focus, i ignored the strain of salvia which ran don her cheek, but she recognized it right away, blushed and wipped it away.

"Worse, my body hurts like hell I cannot move a millimetre, may I ask where I am and who you are!" I asked politely but a bit suspicious about this Girl, since she was a stranger and i had to be carefull, especially in These dangerous times lately.

"My name is Chocolat Gelato and you are on mine and my Brother´s Airship and home, the Asmodeus, here in the hangar, in the haven of Airedale!" she said to me.

"Chocolat, that´s a sweet and tasty name!" I said and she chuckled.

"Well this is the first time; someone called my name sweet and tasty!" she chuckled and smiled.

I blushed deep red, as I saw her smiling, I never saw a girl smiling so cutely than she did, she has such a carefree and happy smile, as if every day was worht to live a life full of fun.

She looked at me with These concerned eyes, as i tried to stand up but hissed at the pain it gave me

"Uhm do you maybe can help me to get up, its quite uncomfortable, to lie on such a short table!" I asked her and she nodded and rushed to my side.

"Oh yeah, sure sorry about that, but we had to treat your wounds, you fell from somewhere down on the deck of our ship and you had several wounds, cuts and bruised, but Cassandra healed them!" Chocolat said, helping me up in a sitting position, before she pointed at an elderly woman in a rock-chair sleeping.

"Huh, somewhere I know her, yeah, isn´t this Granny Kiara Melizee, she was one of my teacher back then in Shamballa, I haven´t seen her since years, ever since she went down towards Ragdoll!" I said.

"i´m glad she survived the Purge through Baion, i hope the other Paladins are also alright!" I said with a shudder as i remembered what the Scouts told us, it was awefull to even think about it.

"White, unfortunately is she, her granddaughter and a friend of us, the only who survived the massacre, at least as much as we know!" Chocolat said with a sad expression.

"Yeah I know that, on Shamballa we heard about it from the scouts who went back to us and told us about all that happened so far, anyways i..., woaaah wait, how do you know my name?" I asked her dumbfounded, as i recognized that i didn´t even introduced me to her, how impolite of me, i´m such an idiot.

"Cassandra, I mean Kiara , told us your name, she recognized you as the current king of Shamballa!" Chocolat said.

"Pah, King, I hardly can be called a king, even though I have that title since today, but hell, i was exatly two hours king before my new Kingdom was attacked by something, i don´t know, however, what it was, and all i could do was to leave the hardest work to otbers, while i was going to, ..., going to,..., dammit, what was i going to do, dammit, how can i have forgotten this, a-anyways, I always told them that I am not at all suited and not at all prepared, at least not yet, to become King so early, but exactly like with the arranged and forced Wedding, no one of them listened to me!" I said to her and she was in shock.

"Forced and arranged Wedding?" She asked terrified.

"Yeah, my parents, her parents and our folk ,were probably of the opinion that I better a girl marry, which I've known for a long time, but that this girl shall be my best friend, and soul sister, and on top of that is still 6 years older, seemed once again, to interest not one soul on Shamballa, as I said, it is expected things from me for I am not yet ready for, not in the slightest, I'm only 15 years old ,dammit.

"I can understand you, you know my Brother, Red, and my friend Elh are called Heroes same as I get called, maybe , in a way, we are, but all we did was defeating some bad guys, and fighting against massive giant machines, but we are stillthe same guys we were before, everyone suddenly expected miracles from us, just because we became famous, and before we saved Shepherd, no one really cared about our existence but our friends, we were like every average hunter and we still are, but suddnely i cannot even make a damn step outside in normal clothes, without getting overrun by fans!" Chocolat said with a disgusted face.

"All of them just like us because we became famous, it was not as if we cared for this as we rescued our friends and families from dangers we simply and unfortunately dived right inside!" she said as she narrowed her eyes by that thought.

"Yeah right, I also have the assumption that everybody only sees me as the Prince who becomes the new King, and who everybody awaits from me that i do any Kind of magical wonders, sure it has been a Long time, in your timcount, since the People of Shamballa lost their last king, my father, but still , as i said earlier, i am too Young to fullfill all of their Expeactations, but no once seems to care about that, there is practically no one who sees the White Savage XIII behind that mask, as if i am only the shadow of my Reputation, no one recognizes me but two persons, my Little Sister Blanchée, and my older Stepbrother Seto.

But for everyone else i am only White Savage XIII the new King of shamballa, if i at least would have a unique Name, but i have just the same Name like my ancestors before me, for them I am only good, as long as I follow their rules and traditions, that it displeases me or breaks the life I had, no one really cares for before it is too late!" I whined and she laid a hand on my shoulder.

"I understand you my friend, we also always getting hold for super-heroes, and everyone expects us to do everything for them in 1 second flat, and then they are disapointed to find out that we are just as normal as other People.

I don´t know what for an Image the press is selling them, but no one asks Elh, my brother and me what we want, where is the peaceful, easy life we lived before we became famous, sure it has some good Advantages but it has even more disadvantages, you have no privacy and no private life at all anymore, as Long as you don´t take precautions, i tell you, the worst are the Paparazzi, why can´t they leave us alone and in peace!" Chocolat whined bitterly and it was my time to lay a paw on her shoulder.

"I know that Feel, Sis!" I said and we looked in each other eyes, there was a Long silence in which neither of us spoke, but it was not even necessary, we communicated without words and we found out that we completly understood each others, as if we were...

"Soulmates!" We shouted and embraced each other tightly, before we recognized what exactly we were doing, we blushed and jumped away before our glances shifted to the ground on different sides.

"So, uhm, you had a pretty rough landing on our airship, and you probably have hit your head really hard, what exactly can you remember?" Chocolat asked with that worried glance.

"Not much, I only knew that I had an important mission, but I don´t know what it was anymore, nor where to begin to search for an answer, I still know that my friends, my sister and I were in our Airship as we suddenly got attacked by something, but I don´t know who or what that was, or what exactly happened, I can remember everything else, that happened weeks before clearly, but it seems to me as if the last two days are, buff, away, full of holes, only incoherent images in my mind.

I still know that my coronation was, but I don´t know what happened the night before or the time after my coronation, I only know from yesterday, that I was on my way to somewhere, some place where I could chill out before something unpleasant was happening, but I cant remember what it was, and I remember that I flew away from Shamballa wih my friends and Blanchée in the Sky Sweeper, but I don´t know why exactly!" I said to her.

"What is the last thing you can remember?" She asked me.

"Wrath, immeasurable wrath!" I said to her.

"And sorrow, Wrath and sorrow or something!"

"Seems to be post-traumatic amnesia, then!" Suddenly a voice startled us, we looked to see a Boy and a Girls Standing in the doorframe, having probably listened to our conversation for a Long time without us recognizing it, i assumed that these were that famous brother Red and Chocolat´s friend and Paladin, Elh standing there.

"Red, Elh you guys are back, how was the dance?" Chocolat asked those guys, well tipped White.

"It was nice and I have to admit, I really underestimated Red´s dance skills, even the slow dances he mastered perfectly!" that Elh girl, I suppose that she is Kiara´s Granddaughter, said.

"Well told you so, i said to you, that you still have to learn much about me honey, either way, today was a long and hard day, and I bet you are tired too White Savage, so for tonight why don't you sleep in my bed, everything wents better after a bonnet full of sleep, maybe you than also will remember some things!" Red said.

"I guess, you are probably right, I am really tired, and still my body hurts in places I never knew!" I said honestly.

"Alright well then, lt´s time for bed!" Red said.

"And if I hear you guys Messing around tonight or in the early morning, i´m coming in and strangle you!" Chocolat said to her brother and her sister, who sweatdropped.

"Well then good Night you guys!" Red and Elh said before they both vanished.

"Are they going to sleep together or Red on a Couch, i am happy with the Couch you know, i dont Need to be treated in an extraway, i don´t want to cause you guys Trouble!" I said to Chocolat.

"Belive me, they are more than glad to have the oppurtunity to sleep in one room, they are fresh lovebirds, lets simply give them their time together, and a Couch is not as comfortable as a bed, also since you were fairly injured, you have to lie straight, for it all to heal, Cassandra might took you the scars and wounds, but the inner pain you have to treat by resting, anyways it´getting late and im quite tired too , so what do you think, shall we call it a night, White!" She asked me and i sighed but nodded.

"Come I show you your chamber!" Chocolat said, as she led me the way, I had to admit, this ship was as big as the Sky Sweeper and it had a nice atmosphere.

Be carefull and watch where you are going!" Chocolat said to me as she Held up a candle and suddenly took my Hand, to which i blushed furiously, we walked for about ten minutes, before we halted in front of a door.

"So here we are, first off a warning, i´m sorry for whatever you find in this chamber, i rarely go inside it, for i fear my Brothers dirty mind, so whatever you see or find that grosses you out, i am very sorry also in the Name of the Asmodeus family!" Chocolat said, sweatdropping and with a worried glance..

"Oh I think it will be just fine, there wont be anything I haven´t seen before, Chocolat!" I said confidently, to not worry her but little I was afraid myself, of what for things I would find, i was not at all ready to witness the dirty mind of a Boy as old as Red..

"Anyways I thank you for your hospitality , Chocolat!" I said to her and she smiled this cute smile at me, which made my heart skip a beat.

"No need to thank me, it´s common sense and politly, we couldn´t let you suffer hypothermia out on the ship, Red would flip by the medic costs!" She said blushing, a sight so heavenly and cute, it took my breath.

"Well then, see you tomorrow I guess, thanks again for letting me sleeping here, but tomorrow I have to see what happened to my friends and especially to my ship, i hope they all are alright!" I said to her and she pressed my paw, i blushed.

"I´m sure they are alright White no fear, we will find them, I will help you, as soon and as best as I can!" She stated and i nodded in gratitude.

"Thanks that would be nice I guess, I am quite lost in this outer world, to be honest I never left Shamballa or the Savannah Archipelago before, but If I ever would have known to get to know such a cute Felineko like you , I would have come earlier!" I said and smiled she blushed and cast her glance aside.

"Huh, did i said something stupid, i´m really sorry, i didn´t meant to offend you!" i said with raised paws and a embarassed Expression.

"It´s not like this but, you really think I am a Felineko ?" She said and i nodded confused.

"Eh yeah and a really cute one , if i may say so, arent you?" I asked and smiled, as i scanned her off and now, i also saw her un-Felinekonish tail, it hit me kinda like a brick to the face.

"I´m sorry to dissapoint you then, but I am actually a Caninu!" She said, while I kept on smiling to fake my shock, not that she was now less attractive but it kinda shocked me that i only now saw this.

"You´re kidding, right?" I said to her still faking my ignorance.

"Am not!" She said with a stern voice, yet she still blushed..

"For real, wow, seems like I must have hit my head really hard somewhere!" I said flabbergasted but still blushing.

"Are now dissapointed?" She asked.

"of course not but i really though you were, i´m sorry for thinking that way, i´m a dense idiot you know!" I said and she chuckled a bit, with a cute smile and an even cuter blush.

"It´s a common mistake that many People over the last years made, so don´t worry, I'm not resentful!" Chocolat said, before she walked to her room, with swaying hips, it was hard to ignore and really, really hard to not stare at her perfectly formed butt.

I recognized that i drooled like a pervert, stop it you stupid Felidion, she´s a fine Lady, how can i even think about such lecherous Feelings, am i now getting like Nanooka, did she gave me some Kind of bug as she raped me, or did she woke my carnal instinct, my desire to mate.

Am i going to fall into the pit of lust?

"Nighty night, White Savage!" She said and took me out of my trail of insensitive thoughts, i wonk and bid her a good night, before with a last smile, she vanished in her room.

"Good Night, sleep tight and pleasant dreams, Chocolat Gelato!" I said, as she smiled at me.

I walked within the room of her brother, which she had showed me, surprisingly it was really clean, it was only by the posters of rock bands and mechas and other typical boy things , recognizable as a boy´s room.

However I was a tiny bit disappointed to not see any Bikini girl-posters hanging on the wall, not that I actually cared that much for but I thought that a boy´s room of the outer world would have many things I haven´t.

I tried to not look too much around, since I was really invading this guy's Privacy already enough.

"Huh, ah as she said , she and Red are Siblings!" I said as I looked at the many fotos of them both, I took one in my hand to investigate it, it was of Chocolat and Elh on the Beach in bikinis, a few months ago as it seemed.

"A Caninu-girl, wow, really how could I be so dumb to not recognize it, still, her sweet little stub nose, reminded me on a Felineko instantly, i´m really an insensitive idiot!" I muttered as I scanned the photo off, I admired the Beauty of this girl.

I never was one to look just of the appearance of a person, but really, I could not deny, that she made me feel deeply for her, in a way I never expected to ever feel, she was interesting, nice , funny and easy going and I seemed to instantly be lovestrucked by her, yeah, it was a Feeling of love, i guess, or better said a soul-related feeling.

Is she, what everyone expected me to see in Nanooka, the girl, perfect for me, way too perfect for me, would she even be able to love me, for how old iam in her eyes, i might be as old as her, if i Count in Abysinna years, but for her im am a gezzer of 1500 years, ist unthinkeable anyways that she would feel for me, isn´t it.

I am a no good, I always knew that, still I tried my best every day, and even when everybody tried to smear me honey around the mouth, then Nanooka and Blanchée were those two to be deadly honest, they always told me when I fucked up and when I did something good, without any flowers and any Walking around the bush.

"But even the way I am,a Coward to love and a no good, trying to become someone i am not suited for, could this girl really be able to love me?" I asked myself.

"Wait, argh, now I start exactly the same like Nanooka, what the hell am I thinking, she is a total stranger, I don't even know her beside of her Name , where she lives and about her adoptive brother, sure she´s nice and friendly and I admit she is terribly cute, but still, I have no right to love her, I wouldn´t be able to live with her anyways.

We live in two different worlds, I with my family on an Island where one year there, are hundred years here, and she is living with Red and Elh down here, where a year is only a day or a even less in my world, how shall I ever be able to come together with her, if I do, one of us will have to leave his family; and separating her from her family, would be the cruellest and the last thing, I could do!" I said, as I laid on the bed and though about it, but I knew that this trail of thoughts would go nowhere and it would be a lost game anyways, so I decided to let this thought slipping away, still it clawed and nagged in my head, the more I tried to get rid of it.

"Why is love so terribly difficult, a burgeoning romance with no future, that's what happened to me, is me a normal love and romance with a girl like Chocolat completely denied?" I mumbled, as I dived under the covers and closed my eyes, I was trying to blank my mind and surprisingly I was fast asleep.

Unfortunately was I not able to even forget these lurking feelings, for this girl, in my sleep.

I dreamt about Chocolat and me, about a way to find a decision and I must say, that I am the worst person on earth, for completely forgetting the possibly terrible fate that happened to my Family and friends and my ship, over my own adolescent emotions.

Even though I still didn´t knew what exactly happened since yesterday morning, but what I more feared was the next day, what if something terrible had happened last night, what if I see my Family and friends never again.

Will tomorrow be the end of the world for me, or just the start of the greatest Chapter in my Life.

Who knows what the future brings.

**A/N: next chapter is done, I hope you like it, as always read and review.**


	6. Past Memories and Future Fears

**空とロマンス**

**Sola to Romansu**

**Sky and Romance **

**Marohumt´s Return**

**A/N: Hey guys, new Chapter new luck, I hope you like it, to be honest i´m kinda a little bit disappointed of how less people are leaving a review, and at this point I want to thank Kusa, for being the first Reviewer and constant reader of this story, anyways I really would appreciate to know your thoughts about this story.**

**Sincerely your, The Storyteller and his Books.**

**Chapter 5: Past Memories in darkest night and Lovey Dovey in the dawn, the morning after dark needs a big breakfast and the Hatred of Two Nations**

**Red´s pov:**

I tossed and turned myself in the bed, probably, I don´t know, maybe I even speak, all in all I could imagine this, since I was knee-deep in a nightmare, so it seemed to me.

The dream I dreamt, started to confuse me while it run of like a movie on a canvas but the more I saw , the more I was afraid of what might come today, and as the one person I longed to see, faded away, I was heartbroken.

In this moment I woke up with a startled yelp, and thus I knew my day was fucked up already.

This Dream started weird, became weirder and ended with a massive Headache due to too much information at once, or perhaps because of the fact that I fell out of my bed, face forward on the floor.

All of this, what I witnessed in this dream, seemed more like memories of past times, times I usually couldn´t remember, so why now, why did I suddenly managed to remember things which lied further away than 11 years.

Was it, because he gave them to me?

Were these memories a gift from Father.

**Flashback:**

Darkness, it seemed as if I stand in nothing, only black Darkness, where I was at the moment, there seemed to be no light.

"Where am I?" I asked, as I looked around, but as I thought, there was no one who answered me.

"Why am I here, is there anybody who can tell me!?" I tried again, but I still got no answer.

Everything is so dark and cold here, so empty, as if every thing that ever was, had vanished.

"Am I dead?" I asked.

Suddenly I heard the sound of a drop of water crashing on a surface.

"What is this, where does it came from!" I asked, as I heard it again.

"Is,….., defect,…., don´t need him,….., thrown away!" Suddenly I heard a voice saying things, but I could not fully understand what was spoken.

"Baion, no please,…., two years,…. Show you, he… no failure!" I heard again, this voice, this speech, was this Merveille?

"Good,….. how worth…. Is!" I heard Baions voice, was this the time of my creation.

Suddenly it was again dark.

"What´s going on here?" I asked in my mind.

"You two, you have to get him out of here, Baion wants to destroy him, I hid you as best as I could, so this is all you can do for me, after this, you won´t ever owe me anything!" I heard Merveille´s voice again.

"We will take him, but not because of you, or because of what else would happen to him, we take him, because it is our will, and our right, he´s our brother, he shall not have to go through the same that we had, this is the last time we will see each other again, Woman, don´t you ever try to contact us again!" a Man´s voice said.

"You won´t ever again hear of me, I swear, I saw my faults and that I helped to create evil only for the sake of my own greed for wisdom, I should have known, that some things better remain hidden forever, I know what I have to do, I will try to stop him, I try to bring an end to this farce, even if I have to die, I will Stop him Carmine!" I heard Merveille saying.

"You know that we will never forgive you, what you did to us is unforgiveable, but still, we have to thank you, for being able to let our brother have a chance to survive!" A woman's voice, different from Merveille´s, atoned.

"I Know Rose, and I am grateful that I could find you in time, if I would have found you even a day later, Red would have died!" Merveille said.

"I am the worst mother one can think off, I never even really wanted to be a mother at all, but still, I wanted to rescue him, something told me that he was someone rare, someone who will have to fulfill a certain role in the future, a role which might decide something big, something which could change the world forever, maybe it´s because he is also his son!" Merveille said, I felt how something stroke over my head, and suddenly there was light, I seemed to open the eyes.

"Oh he awakes!" The Male voice said.

"Only once, only once I will look into his eyes!" Merveille said to me, as my sight focused on here, she was younger, but it was definitely her, the glance she gave me, however was a Glance she never gave me before, it had something almost motherly.

"I beg you, bring him as far away as you can!" Merveille said.

"We will!" The male and the female voice said, I looked at the persons and found a tall Caninu clad in a red coat and a large Red Hat, next to him, holding me in her arms was a Human girl, with very pale-pink hairs, depending on how the light fell on it, she looked with warm eyes on me.

"Does he understands us yet?" She asked Merveille.

"I think he does!" Merveille said.

"He never was let out of the Tank, when Baion was around, all Red was to him was a failure in his eyes, however the way I saw it, is Red a Masterpiece, a complete success, a Caninu, able to trance back and forth, and since `He´ is his father, Red might hold some hidden forces within!" Merveille said and once again ruffled my hair.

I looked shyly at her, hiding me behind the Human girl which eyes looked with sheer love at me.

"We better get out of here before Baion come back!" The Man said.

"Would be better!" The Girl said.

"This is the last time you see us, do you want to tell him something, before we leave?" The girl asked Merveille.

"Yes, Red, maybe we will never see us again, maybe we will, but whatever happens, you shall always know that you are someone really precious, I feel a big fate awaiting you, life will not always be easy, but as long as you have friend who support you, you will know what is worth fighting for!" Merveille said.

"Farewell my Son!" She said and for the very first time I really saw her crying, she looked at me, before she took me in her arms.

"I´m sorry for what I did to you, I hope you will never have to use it, and if you do, don´t forget who your friends are and who always stood at your side, don´t let the Order destroy your heart!" She said, before she kissed my forehead.

"Momy!" I said and I saw how she looked with true tears and a sorrowful smile at me.

"Now go, go before it is too late!" She said, directed to the others.

"We will, our masters, Red´s blood-father, Maranell Wolvenra awaits us!" Both said before they turned around.

"Momy!" I shouted, as I wanted to go to her, but the girl held me.

"No Red, you must go with them!" Merveille said.

"Momy, Momy, I don´t want to go, Momy!" I shouted, I saw how more tears fell out of Merveille´s eyes.

"Go my son, go and never come back!" She yelled with tears and a pained voice, I felt how all the blood left my face, I felt how my eyes watered, I turned around and began to run.

"Run red, run, into a better future!" I heard her last words, I looked behind me, but all I saw was her back, before she broke down to the ground.

"Momy!" My voice went quiet.

"Come red, we get you out of here, from now on you will live with your father and us, your siblings!" The Girl said.

"Siblings?" My Younger self asked, the girl I saw through its eyes smiled at me.

"I am Rose, I am a… I mean I was a Felineko from Abyssina, I mean Shamballa, I don´t really know much about my past, only as much as I could find in the Experiment Reports of Merveille, the man next to me is Carmine, he´s my …, boyfriend one could say, since I guess that no one wants me anyways, the way I am, and I like him very much and, he is everything for me, the only person I trust, expect of the master and Shane and his Brother Nate.

Your father saved us as we had nothing, he gave us a life back and he never feared us or hated us, he never turned his back on us, not even my family wanted me back!" Rose told me with sorrow, as we ran through a long corridor.

"Your daddy is our live saver!" Carmine said.

"Daddy, are we going to Daddy?" I asked Rose and she nodded.

"Yes, we are going to daddy!" She said smiling.

I saw light before I suddenly was token upwards in carmines arms.

"Now close your eyes for a moment, Big one!" He said and I did as told, and suddenly I felt how he jumped.

"Alright, you can open your eyes!" Carmine said, I looked only to see that we were in a Mecha´s Cockpit.

"Wow!" I looked around in wonderment.

"Ready to get back home, to Shangri-La, Carmine, Red?" I heard Rose´s voice asking over the radio set, I looked outside to see a giant Blue Dragon Mecha floating right next to us.

"But always, love!" carmine said and I practically could see Rose blushing.

"Alright then!" She said in a flustered tone, and I saw how she dashed upwards.

"Last one home is a lame duck!" She laughed.

"Oh wait you, well Red shall we show her how fast Caninus really are?" Carmine asked.

"Yes!" My Younger self shouted excited, and so we flew through the sky upwards, higher than Chocolat and I ever were.

"There she is!" Carmine said, as he pointed forward.

"And now she´s there!" he laughed, as we dashed past her.

"Oh you, I will get you back, believe me!" Rose said and she boosted up and soon we had a head to head race with her, I looked forward to see a giant storm cloud before us.

"Carmine?" I asked fearfully.

"Yes, ah right, we have to go through, please, stay close to me, come in my lap!" He said and I sat forward in his lap and he speeded even more up.

"See you back home Honey!" He said, as he rushed upwards towards the Cloud, I closed my eyes, and felt how our mecha shook hard, it lasted for a few minutes until it suddenly was calm.

"Red look, for the next years is this your new home!" Carmine said and I looked, I saw a giant Island in the sky on which a giant circular Castle stood, as big as a town.

"Welcome, Brother, to Shangri-La!" Carmine, said, and I was in awe.

But suddenly everything went black.

"What is happening now!" I asked myself, suddenly light came back, but the scenery has changed, I seemed to be on the island, but it also looked as if many time has passed, as I saw myself in the water of a lake.

I was a few years older as before, maybe five by now.

"Rose?!" I asked looking to the Human girl, who was sunning under a tree near to the lake, reading a book.

"Yes Red!" She said, as a sign of having heard me.

"Why am I so different of you and Carmine!" I asked in my Childish innocent.

"Because you are something special my little brother, we may be siblings of creation, but we are also all different, you see I am now a human but I was earlier a Felineko, a cat, I still have some traits of that time I guess but I cannot really remember anything before I have become what I am now, Master Maranell, I mean your father, says that maybe someday my memories will come back, he says that no memory is lost forever, it just can be that I won't remember it, until a certain point in my life.

I decided to believe him, for he is extremely wise and has seen much in the time he lived, but you know, being different of others is not always a bad thing, as long as you don´t let it rush to your head.

You will be always equal to everyone else if you treasure your difference, if you can use it to help others, being different doesn´t mean that you have to feel like someone better or someone less than other people, always remember that!" Rose said, as she ruffled my hair with a smile, I smiled too and finally gave her what was behind my back.

"Here this is what I made for you, a crown for a real princess to me!" I said and gave her a flower crown I had made.

"It´s really beautiful, do you see Red, you may be different from me and Carmine but you too can create something Beautiful, as long as you are listening to what your heart tells you!" She said, as she touched my chest, before she touched her belly which had grown a bit.

"Together Caninu and Felineko, maybe even Lupycan and Felidion, can created something beautiful, something amazing!" She said, as she stroke her belly lovely.

"Are you?" I asked in awe, and she nodded.

"It's a girl, we decided to call her Alexia, I however don´t know what will happen, if she will become a Caninu or a Felineko, maybe even a mix of both, who knows!" Rose said with a worried glance.

"Whatever she becomes, as long as she´s healthy, i´m all happy!" Rose said, but still wore this worried glance.

"However will she will have a hard live, I fear, at least in her early years, if she becomes a mix of both races, then other children will make fun of, hurting her will they, both physical and psychical, everything new, and foreign to the Caninu and Felineko´s has always been seen as bad.

I am fearing for her mental health, for her psyche, children can be nice but also extremely cruel, I had to get to know this fact by myself.

After I came back home, at least I think it was where I came from, a small island a bit out from the Shepherd republic, more on the side to Prairie, the people looked at me in disgust , even my former friends hit and spat at me, I was mobbed until I decided to leave this world, I jumped of the island and tried to kill me in the plasma sea.

Carmine saved me with his Red Dragon and told me that he would follow Master Maranell, your father, he told me that he would never leave my side and that I too should follow your father, following him saved my life and my future, and now I am here and still worrying over the future!" Rosee said, as he looked up in the sky.

"As Carmine saved me, he also stole my very first Kiss, stating that he would always stay at my side!" Rose said with a lovestrucked face.

"Carmine made me the best present ever, his love, his bare self, his heart and soul he offered to me, and I gave him the mine.

Red, I hope that you will too find a girlfriend someday and I hope you treat her well then!" Rose said with a stern look.

"She will be my queen, cause a king only bows down to his queen!" I swore to her.

"That's my little brother!" Rose said ruffling my hair.

"Honey, Red, its Mealtime!" We heard Carmines voice coming from the tower before the castles garden.

"Coming!" Rose said and tried to stand up.

"Let me help you!" I said and helped her up.

"Always the Gentle-dog, just as expected, you have grown so much since we took you out of the laboratory, and I see so much of our master within you, your training also works perfectly, soon you will be able to protect everyone you wish!" She said with a warm smile, which had something almost motherly.

The Scene blacked again and a new one took the stage.

"Hey Lexy, are you coming?" I heard a voice saying, and I could see myself, several years older than in the previous scene.

"Coming, wait up Uncle Red!" I heard it behind me, only to see a girl with deep pink hair, a bit of an darker shade than Chocolat, running up to me, she had Caninu ears and a Felineko tail and wore a long dress, she seemed to be from a cheerful nature, as she smiled widely, as she walked up on me.

"Didn´t I told you to call me Brother or simply Red, Uncle Red, that sounds so old, somehow!" I said, with a stern look at her, which she simply ignored.

"Red, tell me, where are we heading?" Lexy asked.

"We going to peep on dads Training!" I said with a mischievous smile.

"Yay!" She little girl shouted.

"Sssshhh, be quiet or else he will hear us already from here!" I said to her and she stopped giggling.

"Now careful!" I said, as I walked up on a rock, looking down, there I could see Maranell, training under a Waterfall.

"Wow!" I said, as I scanned my father´s movements and his fierce glance, he looked exactly the same way as I did, but older, even the scar on his snout was the same as mine, maybe by me it was no scar but a heritage, since it was not already so strong to see as by him.

He moved swift, faster than I ever saw anyone, even though he wore big massive iron balls, on his feet, they always reminded me on a prisoner.

Asking him, he said that the Balls reminded him always on what he was and what he ever will be, an ex-prisoner able to free himself with the help of a good friend, a brother to him, even if they were not blood related, who wears broken handcuffs of the same prison.

I wanted to see more and tried to get closer only to lose my balance and fly down in the hot source.

"Puaaah!" I made, as I spit the water out,

"Yahooo!" Over me, Lexy jumped with a battle cry also down in the water.

I looked, fearing to have disturbed my father, but he just kept on training, not minding the noise a bit, I walked towards him, and watched his movements.

"Are you done with your lessons Red!" father suddenly, after a while of me watching him closely, asked me.

"Am done, Rose said I and Lexy could go playing, but I rather wanted to watch you train, it always feels like art what you do!" I said.

"Well I is called Martial Arts, you see every movement we make, is an art for itself, knowing these arts and being able to rapidly do them, creates a master piece of art, able to protect those dear to you, do you want to try it?" Father asked.

"Yeah!" I said and so I tried, as best as I could, to copy my father´s movements, while Lexy looked at awe at us.

"Red you are so cool!" She said with shining eyes.

"Well thank you Lexy!" I said, as I moved like my Father´s shadow, comprehending this art immediately.

I trained for a long time, until I was too exhausted to keep going.

"Very well, my son, you learned really fast!" Father said.

"This is so fun!" I said, before suddenly we heard a strange noise.

"What´s that!" I asked.

"Nothing good!" Father said, standing up from the Indian seat he was sitting, to observe my movements with a critical eye.

"Let´s head back home, I have such a bad feeling all of a sudden!" Maranell said and we walked through a portal he opened in the air, out of nowhere.

"Wow!" We, Lexy and I said and, taking Lexy´s hand, walked through the portal only to walk out fairly near the castles.

"As I though Jaeger drones!" Father said pointing in the sky, which suddenly appeared out of the clouds.

"Don't let them catch you, go back in the Castle, quick!" Maranell shouted as the drones, sighted us and all came at us, respectively at me.

"What the, why are they only follow me!" I shouted as at least four of them followed me and Lexy.

"Shit!" I said, as I looked at father, he was cornered by another bunch of drones.

"Dammit!" I shouted, as another bunch of drones came from the front cornering us in.

" Shit, shit, shit!" I shouted ,as they began to glow, knowing that nothing good would happen anyway, I took Alexia and threw her out of the ring, seconds before electric shocks forced me on the ground.

"Aaaaaaaahhhh!" I shouted in pain and even though this was a memory, I saw through the eyes of my Younger self, I felt the pain too.

"RED!" I heard Lexy shouting with a pained voice.

"Get away from my Brother!" I heard Carmines voice, who tried to beat the things away, but they send him with a shock backwards

"Daddy, they are hurting Red, make them stop!" Alexia, in the arms of Rose, shouted with tears in her eyes.

" Aaaaaaaaaah!" I could only shout out of pain.

"Aaaaaaarggghhhhh!" I shouted, as I felt that pain was not the only thing anymore, which I felt.

I felt this anger in me as I saw how my father was forced down as well, I felt rage as I saw how Carmine was constantly thrown backwards with massive electroshocks, wrath as I saw how Rose hat to clutch her Daughter to her chest, shielding her from the sight, and I felt fury as I saw big tears flowing over Alexia´s cheeks

"rrrrrgggghhhhhrrrrrooooooaoaaaaarrrrr!" Suddenly something in me awoke, some kind of hidden power, and something seemed to happen with my body, as it began to hurt over every extend I ever felt, the electroshocks were a shit against.

"Grrrrrrr!" I felt this white heat of wrath and deadly desire to kill, in me, an unknown amount of power rushed through my veins but I knew somehow that it was not only adrenaline fuelled by rage.

"YOU ARE NOT GONNA HURT MY FAMILY!" I screamed in anger, as the hate took me over, I charged forward and within a millisecond, I punched one of the drones to the moon, causing their electronic current to be broken.

"Shariseto (Moonclaw)!" I shouted words in an unknown language, before I used my claws to destroy the last remaining drones.

"How is this possible, this is Ragnarokian language, how does he know this!" Carmine asked in astonishment.

"You forget honey, Red, as well as Master Maranell, have old Ragnarokian Blood flowing through their veins, no matter what else they are made off.

He might look like a Caninu, which he more or less is, but within him, there is a wolf lingering, waiting to be freed when Red need him the most, but it is the first time, so he barely can control himself!" Rose said.

"Red and Master Maranell are the last remaining Lupycans of Ragnarök, if you look aside Red´s usual Caninu look!" She continued with a worried tone.

"Awwwwhhhhoooooowoooooohoooooo!" my younger self howled up to the moon, a sound which let the blood in my veins freezing.

"What am I Rose, what am I really!" my angered voice said to her, hearing everything she had told.

"Sigh, I hoped and wished, to have never the duty to tell you this!" Rose said, with heavy heart.

"You are an Experiment created by Merveille and a Human Hybrid called Baion, created out of cells of both of them, and of the Blood of Master Maranell.

They got it, as he helped us to escape the laboratory, before your birth, but he had lost against Baions incredible power, we barely could make it out.

Merveille, said, as we came to save you, that only a being, made of the same stuff as Baion, literally, could defeat him, this could be you, as you are Baion, Merveille and Master Maranell´s biological son.

Baion, wanted to kill you, for him you were a failure, but, I don´t know if one can call it like that or not, out of, perhaps, motherly feelings, Merveille defended you and made you so able to grow for two years, then she called us, somehow she managed to get in contact to us, and then we went to rescue you.

You have been grown here for 6 years, and we will defend you, so long until you are an adult and are able to stand up for yourself!" Rose said, as she came to me with open arms, but I backed away.

"No, don´t come nearer, I am not save, I am a monster a walking time-bomb, i´m not safe, i´m an abnormality!" I said to her, as I stood up and tried to run away, but was halted by her hand.

I looked at her only to be slapped across the face, I think the slap was to hear on the whole island.

"Red Savarin Wolvenra, what did I told you about being different to others!" Rose shouted with a pained tone, as she grabbed my wrist.

"That, that I won´t be better nor less than anyone else, as long as I know how to use my difference to help other people!" I said and I felt how she, Alexia and Carmine embraced me.

"Yes, and we will always love you, no matter what you are!" Rose said.

"You will always be our little brother!" Carmine continued.

"And always my awesome, cool Uncle and Big Brother!" Alexia said with tears.

"Please don´t go away!" They said.

"I promise, never will I leave you, but now I have to save my father!" I said to them and they nodded.

I rushed to my Fathers rescue, destroying drones over drones on my way, until I reached him.

"Father!" I shouted, as I used Shariseto to destroy the drones.

"My son, you saved me, you look great in your Primal Soul form!" dad said.

"Primal Soul form?" I asked confused.

"Yes, a mighty force which only you and I bear, it enables you to call onto the force your ancestors whose souls have been reborn in you, beared before they died, or in my Case, are you able to use the same force as I do, the force of the old folk of the Wolfs and the force carved in our bloodline.

You also could call it a Limit Breaker of Savage Force, or Alpha male force.

Out of all the Wolven Paladins to the time of Abyssina and Ragnarök, as both still were one land, one big continent, the so called Sacred Land, from the humans called America, are we two those to be able to use the most strongest Rano, the royal Rano also called Soul of the Moon.

Only those with the Soul of the Moon are able to transform into our beast form, in our case a Were-wolf also are we both able to use the Ten Moon Spheres, of whom Nine are lost in the giant land of Ragnarök.

Once these spheres belonged each to the leaders of the shadow-folks, the folks living on Ragnarök since the big war against Marohumt in Abyssina,

With the reign of Lycan, most of these clans followed the Lycanians freely and are now our all enemies, if they still all live.

However only these spheres are able to fuel the power for the WDC, the Wolven Defense Colossus, the Plasmantium (Plasma-Adamantium) Nano-metallic Mecha, Dahak Paladin-Knight.

But since their treason , the spheres of the moon lost its power, so they must have to be fuelled with new power, made by emotion and memories, simply the soul of the bearer.

Anyways, it´s nice to see that you have inherited this force, I have gotten a worthy descendant in you my son, a prince, and maybe the next Prince of the Lupycans and Caninus!" father said and I was proud of being praised so much, especially by my father, the Ancient, longest living being of the new World, our world, as we know it.

"Anyways, seems like the danger is gone, but we better go inside, just in case, another bunch of them comes! " I said.

"Indeed true my son, caution goes in front of indulgence!" Father said.

I felt how my force ran back out, and how my body formed back to what it was before, it hurted like hell.

"Argh does this will hurt always like this ?!" I asked dad.

"With the time you will be able to endure it, you will get used to it!" he said.

"Oh boy!" I muttered under my breath.

"Red!" I heard Alexia shouting happily, as she ran up to me.

"Lexy!" I shouted equally happy, wanting to meet her halfway.

I ran towards her, before I saw, in the corner of my eyes, how one of the drones rose back in the air, right behind Alexia.

"ALEXIA!" I screamed, as I charged forward, grabbing her and spinning around, my back facing the Drone, which shot her Electric shock projectile a us, I pushed Alexia out of the line of fire, before being once more hit with a massive electroshock.

"Aaaaaaaaaargghggh!" suddenly my brain went numb, I saw pictures of all things I had encountered so far, crumbling to dust, being blown away until there was nothing there anymore.

"I see, so this must have been the moment I lost my memories, but how did I ended up in the Orphanage?" I asked myself, as I witnessed what played before my own eyes, like a movie on a canvas.

"I can tell you!" A voice said.

"Quynne!" I siad, as the same stepped, out of the darkness next to me.

"No I mean, Father!" I corrected myself.

"Red, you don´t have to force yourself to call me father, just call me the way you feel most comfortable with!" He said before he took off his wide hat, under them I saw myself, but even older as before, ice-blue eyes watched my every move, old eyes, full of wisdom of old times, almost white fur covered in scars and hands meant to hold, to protect and to fight until the end, clutched the hat, and he lokked kin of fragile but stil robust.

A scar was on his wrist, looking like something cut his wrist open.

The centuries have marked him, still to me he was a symbol of strength, sincerity and wisdom

"Then I will call you father, since you always were and always will be!" I said and I saw his eyes becoming teary.

"I thank you for your kind words, well as you asked me, I will explain to you what happened!" Father said to me.

"After we destroyed the last drone and threw them all into the plasma cloud right under Shangri-La, we treated you medically and prayed for you to wake up again, which you did, however I saw instantly that you had no memories of what had happened, better said, anything you ever knew was gone, you were as helpless as a toddler in the icy winter night, I knew that since they found you here they soon would come to investigate, since not one of the drones would return, so I did the only thing I assumed to be right at that time.

I had to hide you, somewhere, where people would help you, raise you and care for you, where you could live without having to know what and who you really were, where nothing would try to get you again, a place where you were safe from all dangers, your existence caused against you.

So long until you are old enough to face them, until you would be able to fight, protect and step upward to the only place you shall be, upon the throne, which righteously belongs to you; in order to see you grow and become what I imagined you to become, I searched for a place and found the orphanage.

I sat you, as you slept, within the old Mecha called Dahak, the precursor of Dahak Paladin-Knight, and flew you towards the orphanage.

There I crafted a spell over you, who hid the scent of your Wolven blood and sealed your memories I could extract from your soul, for until I felt that the time has come to show you, who you really are.

I named you after my real family name, Savarin, the name I had before I became Maranell Wolvenra, king of the Lupycans, and Wolvenra was also the name of the sword I gave you, in order to defend you if needed.

However I also sealed its power, for the time when you will need it the most.

Laying a letter, where I explained most off the details but not everything or too much, your name and the name of your Mecha, next to you, kissing you a last time goodbye, I knocked on the door, I hid and saw how the orphanage director took you in, and so everything for the start of your new life was ready.

I vanished through a portal back up on Shangri-La, where I had to see that Baion was already there, I fought against him managing to save my dear protégés, but I was no match to him, still I managed to blast him of into the Plasma cloud, but the energy I needed and which I lost, took my immortality as a Wolven Paladin and so also my ability to stay young enough to not scare people, I began to age again, very quick to be honest.

You see, this body is frail and it won´t last very long anymore, I will die Red, just like everyone else, but before I wanted to see you again, wanted to hold my son again in my arms, I wanted to hold you, you who I love equal to Ciarella, my wife, and Nestar, my unborn son, your older brother, who died 13.000 years ago!" Father said.

"I had a brother?" I asked.

"Yes, but he died during the attack of Marohumt, before even be able to take his first breath!" He said with unlimited sorrow, I took his hands in mine and he dried his tears.

"Their souls went over in mine and they are staying together forever as one, your brother, even though he has never been born, grew as a soul for he wished to protect you, same as Ciarella wished for, through them I found the needed strength to carry on, even when the time took me back, when the ages I passed unchanging, took their toll on me.

"You are the Heritage of the Savarin Family and the one and only righteous King of the Lupycans, it is your destiny as such, to defend the world, defeat Lycan and to prevent Marohumt from returning!" Father said to me with a raspy voice and a hand to my cheek, he looked with a love-filled glance at me, his old eyes scanned me from head to toe with a pleased glance.

"Marohumt, who is that, I know this name but I cannot picture anything in my mind but a gigantic Shadow!" I said to him.

"Marohumt is the Earth´s wrath itself, a being which lives since Billions of times near the world´s core, in a hole, within the hottest layer of the world, in the Den of Origin.

An old Dragon, which sleeps for centuries but was prophesied to wake every time the world gets reformed, the first time he woke, as we know it at least, was to the time of the Dinosaurs as they were extinct and the super-Continent, Pangea, broke into pieces creating the other five Continents to the time of the first humans, America, Europe, Asia, Africa and Australia.

It is to assume, that Marohumt is the last survivor of an ancient race that lived long before dinosaurs or any other to us known organisms, and that mostly sleeps all the time, but it woke every time the Planet goes into a state which we call terra-forming, landmasses are being created or going under and the land rearranged itself.

The fore-last time it did, as the Humans destroyed their Planet´s surface with the Juno´s anti Marohumt systems Lares and Lemures, being used as Weapons for the sheer greed of the humans.

As the destruction was too much and the world spilt in several pieces, Marohumt was reawakened and began to destroy the shattered lands and its inhabitants, the Defense system of the Junos, their power source long exhausted through the wars of the Humans, were no match for the Titan-Chaos Dragon and were mercilessly destroyed.

The Mankind asked the Junos for help but those denied the help, as they knew that as soon as the Dragon was defeated, the humans would continue on destroying themselves, that is now 60.000 years ago as the rest of the world counts.

600 Abyssina years, this is counted as the old time count of the humans!" Father told me.

"So that's why they suggested that it would better to start the world completely over, by erasing mankind, lifting the Shattered pieces of the world up in the sky and letting a sea of plasma shielding them from Marohumt!" I said.

"Exactly my son, You learn fast as always, if you take the time to think about things!" Maranell said with a wink.

"Yeah I guess!" I said, sweatdropping in embarrassment.

"All of this was happening centuries before the time he managed to get up towards us, 13.000 years ago, that time the continents, rearranged themselves back together to one giant floating Island, Marohumt used this advantage to wipe several towns and lands out, the Continents broke into pieces once again, and the world seemed lost.

So long until White Savage the First, a good friend of me and Brother in arms as well of childhood and my Blood-brother, and me, used our powers of Rano and Nono and the power of the twenty holy Spheres of the Galaxy, fuelled by the emotion and the soul force of our closest friend together, to defeat him again, but White was giving most of his life force this way.

Blasted off and falling back through the plasma cloud towards the old world, Marohumt was not seen until today, and we hope for it to stay that way.

However, maybe the Wolves of Ragnarök found a way to summon him again, or better said awake him and helping him through the sea of plasma, however they also must have a weapon to destroy him, since the world could get destroyed if they would let him rampaging, and then it would be not able to be ruled anymore at all.

Marohumt´s return; this event must be avoided under every cost, because this time we have no power to defeat him, every power of the ancient time has been lost as far as I know, I only know of a few things which can stop him for some time but not entirely.

As naïve as White was to that time, he later on his deathbed, as a sign of good will, share nine Spheres towards he leaders of the nine races, Friends which followed him in his Rebellion against the Dictators and whom he trusted much, means he also gave one to me and my folk, which is now in Froza, an Island of the Savannah Archipelago.

While he kept the last sphere, which he took in his grave!" Father explained, pausing for air, before he continued.

"My own spheres I hid, after my defeat against Hades to that time right after we defeated Marohumt, fighting against the last remaining Dictators, on Ragnarök.

I shared them under my own friends, nine races of the lands, before its Downfall towards the old world.

I don´t know what has happened with them, of course I tried to find them, but the means I had to get through the plasma sea, were not strong enough, Ragnarök fell through the plasma sea back to the planet, after the war with Lycan and its to assume that most of the folks died through this.

You must understand my son, to my time, the world you live in, was a warlike world, in which various nations, were fighting for supremacy over the Flying Continents, everywhere it gave war and destruction, battles and slaughters, Dictators fought against dictators, so long until we Wolves and several rebels from different races, under my command, and the Lions and their friends of different races, under Whites Command, rose to fight in a rebellion against Dictators.

White had the idea of an Imperium, in which everybody is equal, no matter which race they are, fighting hard for his dream and helping where he could, the people of the various races soon followed him, and he was praised as leader, I wanted nothing more than to raise my Folk, the Wolves, towards independency.

White promised me that he would make us independent, as soon as he is able to build his Imperium, and so also the wolves helped him, as well as our followers.

With the time we became closer than simple adoptive brothers and to a certain point in our life we became blood brothers, swearing eternal Friendship towards each other with our blood, this scar I got as I sliced up my wrist and mixed my blood with his and vise versa.

But the massive wars with the dictators, went well, too well, so well that the dictators began to work together to defeat White and me, they created a machine with which they tore a massive hole into the Plasma sea.

We never thought it was possible, but they managed to rebuild an acient bomb, her detonation power was big enough to create a passage for Marohumt to get through, which the still raging dragon did.

As if he had waited all this time to finally destroy the world, Marohumt appeared out of the cloud sea and went to destroy, deciding that we first had to save the worlds we loved and cared for, before saving us and our families, White and me decided to fuse our powers together, creating the two mythical Weapons, the Wolves' Dahak Paladin-Knight and the Lions' Draken, the White Dragon.

White, which was an unique lion, as one being raised by an elderly female wolf, our mother, knew on how to use magic, being the first Felidion, who considered to even use Magic, rather than brutal strength.#

He called his force Nono `the force from the inside´, as a counterpart to our Rano `the force from the outside´, that was the birth-hour of the Lionish Paladins.

As other lions saw on how strong White became, thanks to this force, they started to learn it as well, through help of all the folks together, Marohumt could be defeated, the Machine to rebuild the bomb could be destroyed, and the world could be saved, but I lost my best friends and my family through this.

But now it seems as if all our efforts to bring peace to the world was a pure nothingness, the Lycanian will definitely try to conquer our world, on the one or the other way around!" Father said with a sorrowful glance at the canvas where it showed a memory of us all sitting together at the lake watching the moon and the stars, I had Alexia in my lap and Father sat together with Carmine and Rose.

"Red, your mind might had forgotten what had happened, but not your soul, there I was sure about as I sealed your memories to come out only when I tell them to.

Now, that I know that you can handle them, since you got friends who help you through all this time, friends who are always there for you, I can freely give them back to you.

My son, never forget what you have and what you are meant to lose if we fail.

This way you will go beyond your limit, to protect what is worth fighting for.

I think its better for you to wake up now, I will explain everything to you when we meet again, in real, when the time has come to finally meet again!" Father said, before he faded away.

"Father no don´t go, don´t leave me again, tell me more, tell me about the others, where are they, what happened to them, when will I be able to see them again?" I asked

"All to the right time my son!" I heard his voice.

"Father, father, FATHER!" And with a scream I woke up.

**Flashback end:**

Hitting my head on the wall behind the bed and falling out of the same, was not really what I understood under a healthy start in the day.

Nevertheless I was wide awake now.

"Oooow!" I whined, as I held my head.

"Honey, is everything alright?" I heard Elh's groggy voice asking.

"Yeah I just fell out of the bed!" I said.

"How did you manage to do that?" She asked confused.

"Nightmare!" I simply said.

"You really have to get some help soon, your nightmares are getting worsen!" Elh said concerned.

"I beg you pardon Elh, I don't need a soul-plumber to mess with my head, it´s stirred up enough already, since yesterday!" I said with a sour expression.

"Red, no one is calling you a weakling, because you ask for professional help if you have problems, at the very least Me, you should know that Honey!" She said as she embraced me from behind, after I sat back down on the bed.

I felt her nakedness, her perfect body pressing on me and it felt good, the heat her body contact gave me and the comfort her touch offered me, slowed my thoughts, which raced through my brain, down.

"Sigh I know, maybe you are right, they might help me to at least order my thoughts lately, but I tell you, that sure was a strange kind of dream, it was as if something or someone managed to wake memories long hidden in my soul and showed them to me.

I saw things which happened before I lost my memories, even the moment I did, wait!" I siad as I quickly touched behind my Ponytail on my neck.

"No way, it is there!" I mumbled, as I paled snow white.

"What, what is there?" Elh asked concerned and confused.

"The scar, where that projectile hit me!" I answered, to which Elh only looked confused and concerned.

"Which Projectile, Red how hard did you hit your head really?" She asked doubtingly.

"Not hard enough to let me wake up out of this nightmare, as it seems!" I muttered.

"So it is true, if I think about it, it´s only logical, even Merveille said so, that there were 7 experiments made, trying to create 7 hybrids.

So those we know are Blanck, Nero and me, Red, and if I don´t lost it completely, then there are also Carmine and Rose, means there are still 2 out there which I don´t know!" I said.

"What are you talking about?" She asked confused, but interested.

"In this dream I had, or were it memories, anyways, in this pictures I saw, I found out that I was created in the laboratory and instantly was called a failure by Baion, Merveille managed to save me for 2 more years, teaching me somehow to speak and understand languages.

Then after these 2 years, I was once again claimed as a failure by Baion and I was days of getting killed and thrown away, Merveille then somehow managed to call upon her first Experiments, Rose and Carmine, my elder experimental-Siblings.

They brought me out of the Laboratory and high up in the sky, through a plasma cloud, towards a hidden Island called Shangri-La.

There I spent another six years witnessing the birth of Rose and Carmines Daughter and my Niece Alexia, called Lexy, we had a good time, and I learned much by them, and also from my Biological father, the one who´s blood is running through my veins!" I explained to Elh, which became more confuse with every passing second.

"Your father, but I thought this was Baion?" Elh asked dumbfounded.

"I also thought so, but it seems that I was only created by Baions cells, but as I said, the Blood running through my veins is no one else´s but the blood of Maranell Wolvenra.

During those six years , close to the end, we were attacked by Baions jaeger Drones which managed to find me and dad, trying to kill us, we fought them and destroyed them, but a last one which still worked, treated to shoot on Alexia, getting her out of the line of fire, I was hit right in my neck by an electroshock- projectile, damaging my brain, which lost every memory of what had happened so far, all the years I lived and all the time father and my siblings spent on raising me, were gone.

My father then decided to hide me and my existence as his son, so he got me under false name in the orphanage, where I since then lived without memories, met Chocolat and grew up.

He told me that my Dahak is the precursors of the Dahak Paladin-knight, a mighty Wolven defense mecha, once created to defeat a being called Marohumt!" I explained and she nodded in comprehending.

"And the rest you know, I grew up, and started my life as a hunter, until I met you, so does this makes any sense to you or did I really lost it?" I asked and she looked at me nodding.

"I guess I heard the one or the other name, like Marohumt, Maranell, Shangri-La and Dahak Paladin-knight.

For example I know that Shangri-La was the royal palace of a continent called Ragnarök, which stood in direct contrast to the continent Abyssina, two giant landmasses, ruled by Lions and Wolves, in old time , long before the continents have been raised, they were connected through a bridge of Island, the Humans called both continents under one name, America, Abyssina was South America, where the sun and the day ruled, Ragnarök was North America where the moon and the night ruled the life.

Wolvenra, which means, Wolfish Guardian, was the given name of the first King of the Lupycan, who fought in a giant battle, together with the first King of the Felidions, White Savage the First, against an ancient being called Marohumt, which rose to destroy the world.

They used Wolven Technology and Lionish Magic, to create the Dahak Paladin-knight, a mighty Bio-mechanical warrior, with the soul of a deceased being, and the White Dragon Draken, a Bio-mechanical Dragon with the heart of a living being.

But Red these are all Paladin exclusive informations, so you cannot tell them to anyone else!" Elh said with a stern voice and a worried but almost motherly expression.

"I won´t, I swear, but that then only confirms it, there is still family out there, waiting for me, I was not alone all those years before I met Chocolat, I always was wondering and fearing about it, that I was unwanted, thrown away by my family but now I know what happened!" I said with happiness in me, a happiness I long didn´t felt anymore, but only yesterday, as Elh and I confessed each other our love.

"I´m glad you are happy Red!" Elh said, as she kissed me, I kissed her back and leaned backwards, causing her to fall on me, she blushed, but kept on kissing, we made out for a long time, before taking a breath.

"I love you so much Red, no matter what or who you really are!" Elh said to me and I chuckled.

"And I love you even more!" I replied she giggled and with a fake stern voice spoke to me.

"Objection my dear, I love you way more!" Elh said.

"No way, i´m the one that love you most, you cannot love me more!" I said, equally faking a stern voie.

"I can, I saved myself and my virginity from relationships for about 316 years, before I met and fell in love with you, so you could say, I waited 3 centuries long to find you!" She said and kissed me, I was a loss of words, for a moment.

"Well I saved the world twice, and risked my head often enough, before we finally admitted our love, so I guess we can say that we are equal on this level!" I said and Elh chuckled.

"Well I guess I can accept that then, and now come back in the bed, my stallion!" She said and I climbed back upward, under the covers and behind her, embracing her tightly.

"R-Red what are you doing, we cannot, Chocolat is going to strangle us!" Elh said weakly, as I began to caress her belly and kiss her neck.

But even if she said so, I could smell her heat and horniness.

"It´s worth the risk!" I said, as I began to caress her upper torso, playing with her nipples.

"R-red!" Elh said weakly, drooling, as she sucked on my thumb whit which I caressed her lips.

"I want you so much Elh, I will give my everything to you!" I said to her.

"Same as I do, I love you so much, Red and I want to be your one and only!" Elh said, as she kissed me feverish.

"Red i´m ready for you, take me and make me yours, mark me with that sword of you!" Elh whispered in my ear, I blushed deep red.

"Is this your wish?" I asked her.

"Yes, i'm serious, I want to be yours and I want to bear your child, so do me raw!" Elh said heated, as she stroke over my body, down to my Boxers.

"Elh are you really sure, I heard that the first time hurt for the woman, I won´t hurt you, I swore to never let that happen again!" I said to her.

"I know, but I will bear through the pain, only this way we can truly become connected like no others, I want to become one with you Red!" She said, and I saw in her eyes that I won´t be able to get her off this, so I surrendered her desire, not that I really put a fight against them anyways, still it hurted me to know that for this connection she desired, I had to hurt her yet again.

"I want you, in me Red!" She said, as she took of her panties, showing me her bare self.

"You are so beautiful Elh!" I said, mesmerized by her beauty.

"I love you Red, no matter what you are and what you are destined to become!" She said, and I kissed her body, she positioned and with a last look at me, pushed me inside of her.

To say that I hated to see her cry was not even necessary to say, I felt the pain she was going through with all my heart, but even when I told her to stop she just kept on pushing until I was to the hilt in her.

"Now we are connected, you belong to me, as I belong to you, you marked me and I will never allow someone else to do it, you are mine as I am yours!" Elh said and I kissed her passionately.

"The Love I feel is not able to be explained in words, words can never reach what I want to show you, to make you feel what I feel is my mission, until the day and moment I die, I will never stop loving you!" I said to Elh, her arms wrapped around me for support.

"Red, please move!" She said.

"As you wish, my queen!" I said to her and moved in her, she cried a bit but she told me to go on, I felt worse to hurt her this much, still she always assured me that she was okay.

I don´t know how long we were doing it, but I also hoped that Chocolat would no come in now and choke us to death, that was my greatest fear.

That however both White and Chocolat couldn´t even really sleep at all, I could not know, but so it was.

**White´s Pov:**

I was wide awake, not because of the grunts and moans coming from next door, but it was because of things bugging me, I lost my friends, as well as my ship out of sight, still I felt that at least the Sky Rapier was near.

However there was also something different on my mind, it was this girl, Chocolat, it seemed to me as if I knew her for quite some time now, still I only got to know her since yesterday evening, and it was also not for the fact that I had dreamed of her for about a week straight.

It was the major reason why I didn´t wanted to marry Nanooka, at least not yet, not only because of the other reasons, which were not less heavy-weighted.

I wanted to know who this girl was, and why I was dreaming about her, when I not even knew her, still my head seemed to know her, as well as my heart, these vision like memories were confirming my thought, there was something more behind.

I once read books about Reincarnation, could it be that this was happening, that Red, Elh and especially Chocolat, together with me, were the reincarnation of our ancestors, which met to the time of Marohumt's first attack, 60.000 years ago.

I always got said that I had common traits with my Ancestor, White Savage the first; however I always thought that since I am his successor by blood, this would be more or less inevitable.

Still, I hated to be compared to him, not that I hated him, mind you, no, I just hated the thought of being completely forgotten, it was as I explained to Chocolat yesterday, my folk only saw me as the next king, the next White Savage.

That I even had to give away my freedom, of deciding most of my life, for this role, no one really interested or cared about, I hated the thought that my whole life I was said, who I will be, who I shall became, and how I had to live, that all this, `care and teaching´ was supressing my own life, my own self was something no one really took an interest in.

Beside of my sister Blanchée and my Step Brother Seto, no one really cared about that, not even Nanooka, still she do cared about me, more or less.

Seto was Iranuki´s eldest son and my Idol, he was ten years older than me and has been adopted by Iranuki, as baby, during the War, as a found orphan.

He has become a Skyrider, a flying guard of the Savannah Archipelago, a real free fighter for the right.

Still in my eyes he was way more of a leader than I was.

To me, all expectations, all the wishes and visions of the future, were stacked, and it was required of me, without grumbling, this burden to bear.

For each had I to be a shining example, for each I had to be a King, everyone expected from me that I just do what I was told my live long, without any regard for my own feelings.

They said that I shall be the one to bring back Abyssina, reunite the Eight Kingdoms of the Continent and then Rule over the land of the Sun, Shamballa, the heart of Abyssina.

They took me more and more of my life, more of my free will.

The only places where I could actually find peace, were the endless expanses of the sky and my dreams; places in which not even the spirit of my ancestors were able to penetrate, my dreams, a realm, a world that belonged to me only, a section in my dreary life in which I could do what I want to do, where I can be who I want to be.

I took out a gift from Shairon, the little inventor, it was the prototype of a new age Walkman, which requires no CD`s anymore.

**Stratovarius, I Walk to my Song:**

_**I'm walking the streets and I hear what you say**_

_**Advising me, telling me, how to play**_

_**I know your name, it's called Mr. Mean**_

_**One thing I've learned, you don't know beans**_

_**High I fly**_

_**I touch the sky**_

_**Far above the frozen hearts**_

_**You can't kill my dreams**_

_**You can't kill my spirit**_

_**I was born to be free**_

_**I walk to my own song**_

_**Every day the power grows stronger in me**_

_**I walk to my own song**_

_**Head up proud**_

_**I'm the master of my own destiny**_

_**You think you know what is better for me**_

_**Holding me lectures of how I should be**_

_**Shrugging my shoulders I leave you behind**_

_**Anyway I look at it you are blind **_

_**High I fly**_

_**I touch the sky**_

_**Far above the frozen hearts**_

_**You can't kill my dreams**_

_**You can't kill my spirit**_

_**I was born to be free**_

_**(4x) **_

_**I walk to my own song**_

_**Every day the power grows stronger in me**_

_**I walk to my own song**_

_**Head up proud**_

_**I'm the master of my own destiny**_

And so the song ended, what however came as a shock to me was, that I didn´t recognized that I was singing to the song all along, and if this wasn´t embarrassing enough, I even had a listener.

"Clap, clap, clap!" I jumped, as I heard someone clapping behind me, I turned to see the reason for all my confusion lately, still it could not be cuter.

"Oh, eh, Hello, Chocolat, nice evening isn´t it!" I said and she giggled but looked up in the sky anyways.

"It sure is, good evening by the way, White, couldn´t you sleep?" She asked me, as she sat next to me, at the havens promenade, right before our Hangar.

"Kinda, there are hundreds of thoughts, keeping me from sleeping, and the moans of my neighbours aren't really helping!" I said truthfully.

"These idiots, I told them not to make noises in the night but no, they just keep on grunting their minds out!" Chocolat said, sighing.

"I will make them pay tomorrow!" She said with a devious smile, while I sweatdropped.

"Anyways, on a scale from 0 to 10, how bad was my singing!" I asked to loosen up the awkward silence, which I sensed, would coming.

"Uhm, well it was not that bad honestly, I think a 1 would do good, I don´t know the band´s version so I cannot say wherever it was better or worse, so please don´t be too disappointed!" She said and I smirked.

"Na i´m fine, I know for a band it will never reach, i´m just an average shower singer!" I said and she chuckled.

"Same as Red then!" She said.

"I see, say, Red is not your real brother not?" I asked and she nodded.

"We were orphans, so we adopted each other as siblings, since 11 years we now are together as a family, and 2 years with Elh!" Chocolat said.

"I see, well I still have my family, beside of my birthfather!" I said with a shrug.

"I´m sorry for this!" She said to me, but I waved off.

"Don´t be, he died before my birth, so I don´t really know him anyways, I just know him as my birthfather and previous king!" I said to her.

"Whenever I asked how he was, I always get said of what for an awesome King he was, but never how he was as person, as himself, not even mom tells me something or my Uncle!" I told to her and she nodded shocked.

"That's awful!" she said.

"I know right, and when I know that someday my

Grandchildren will only know me, as the old King White Savage XIII, then I really hate my life, I wish I could live a life like you and Red, free from all restrains, able to fly and travel wherever you want, I know your life might not always be easy, but it´s definitely easier than mine.

What's the meaning of just becoming the next one in a row of identical Roles, we might be all different, but we even have the same name, since 60.000 years each king of the Felidions had the same name, as if we are born , only for becoming the copy of someone else, someone who is dead for centuries.

I know they say you shall honour the dead, but really, my folk exaggerate this far too much!" I said, sighing in annoyance.

"Somehow, I am grateful that I landed here, I am the first time free from everything that bounds me to be who I am destined for, according to my folk.

Of course I cannot forget that my Friends are somewhere out there, probably in danger, but I decided to cherish this Freedom, as long as I can without forgetting my mission, whatever it was!" I said.

"Is there no chance to find it out, rather than to wait until your memories come back, what if it was something extremely urgent, then we cannot lose any more time, can we?" Chocolat asked me.

I thought about it.

"Yeah, now that you are saying!" I said.

"There is one chance, to at least to know where my Mission shall have brought me, maybe my Friends managed to get to our goal.

You see my Sky Rapier, is not only a Mighty Mecha but also connected constantly to our Black Box back at the Sky Sweeper, and also gets the coordination data from the same!" I said.

"How does your Ship looks like?" Chocolat asked me.

"Like a huge White Dragon, with sword and Gatling cannon!" I said.

"Really, I would love to see it!" She answered.

"Well I wanted to make myself on the search for it, first thing tomorrow after breakfast, if you want you are welcome to accompany me, I would love to help you get these Cannons for the Asmodeus, but first, may I suggest you something?" I asked her.

"Sure, what´s the matter?" She asked.

"Well I repaired the Bulge in your Ship, however, is the jacket not at all fit for your kind of work, I heard that Hunters also fight against Sky pirates from time to time, and that the Airship is your home, so in my eyes your Ship has a major mal-factor, the Jacket.

What you have now is Cargo-Ship tin, good for, well Cargo ships but not at all suited for battle ships or for a ship that often gets bombarded, what you need is a Bullet proof Full metal-tank-jacket!" I said and she sighed.

"I know, but try to tell this Red, and our momentarily money stand is not all too big, you know.

"Well luckily, I overheard your conversation yesterday evening, Red said that pieces of the Ship were flying and landing at the island, if we could get them, it would get rather easy to build a new Jacket out of them, they are made of Plasmantium, so even a plasma storm won't be able to damage the Asmodeus anymore, still the major factor after wards, would be the windows then, you would need some Diamond-glass, which is only to find in the mines on Mina, the eastern Island of the Savannah Archipelago!" I explained.

"Well this surely would help us much and Red may wouldn´t have something against it, if its kinda for free, logically we going to pay you for your work!" Chocolat said.

"Please don´t, I don´t need to be paid, if I only can live a bit with you guys, until I managed to repair my Ship, I would be more than glad, I have no fear of using the couch!" I explained.

"Really well I would be glad to have you here, you are a nice company, next to my brother and Elh, I always like it to have a full house, or ship in this case!" She said and smiled.

"Anyways, I guess, we better get going and sleep for another while, or at least try to sleep!" She said.

"Are you really tired?" I asked her.

"Well honestly not really, the shock of falling out of the bed, thanks to one of Red´s shouts, is still in my bones, i´m going to kill him that for later.

Aren´t you tired?" Chocolat asked me curious.

"Not really, thoughts of everything that happened, and what might gonna happen are keeping me from sleeping, as I said before.

But I also want to be able to see the first ray of the sun in freedom!" I said to her.

"Would you mind, if I watch with you?" She asked.

"Of course not, I would love to have your company!" I quickly said and blushed.

"Well thank you!" She said and giggled, making me blushing even more.

I looked over the cloud-sea and then up to the stars.

"The stars are beautiful tonight, but they always are, they seem so shiny yet is their fire long time extinct , so near yet so far.

Just like me, my name is white Savage, like the first king of the Felidions, I´am only one in a row yet I seek to become different of my ancestors.

I seek to become a one of a kind, a King which my successors will also remember even if the fire of my soul long has died out, just like White Savage the first.

His soul is so near to us, we feel him every day of our life, yet he also seems so far, that my folk needs replacements to fill the gap his death had created.

Is my destiny to become just another replacement, or am I able to fill the gap, with my own self, my own will, my own soul, may I ever become, the new White Savage the first, or just another portrait in the row of wannabe kings!" I said.

"I bet you will become someone unique, someone different from all the previous Kings, if it is your destiny to reawaken Abyssina, then you will become the King of Neo Abyssina!" Chocolat said, trying to comfort me.

"Will I be able to become the new King, the New White Savage, a new Legend shall start, and I will be the one to begin it, if the Lupycans come to destroy, then I will come to rescue!" I said with fire in my eyes.

"And if I meant to rule, then I shall be damned if I do anything the same way as my ancestors, I will order that from the day on, that I become the righteous and real king of Abyssina, that each of my successor is free to be named as he wish, free to live as he wish, the Era of the ghost of White Savage will end with me and a New Era, in a new land will start!" I said.

"I will be, the last White Savage, for sure!" I stated with a firm voice and a fist rose to the stars.

Just as the first ray of the sun broke through the night.

"White look!" Chocolat said before I looked, I got out of my firm pose and admired the beauty of the sun.

"It has been a long time since I last watched the sun rising, somehow, I guess, I have to thank you and Red that for, it's a beautiful sight!" Chocolat said, with a peaceful smile which let my heart jumping up high.

"It will never be as beautiful as you are!" It broke out of my mouth, before I could stop myself.

"Thank you White, note that you are quite handsome too!" Chocolat simply stated smiling at me, wherever she felt funny now or wanted to laugh at me, she hid the urges and her emotions quite well.

"Waaah, somehow the warmth of the sun makes me sleepy!" She yawned and after a while of watching the sun rising and Star and moon fading away, she leaned at my shoulder, snoring lightly, falling asleep peacefully.

I decided that I better take her inside before she would catch a cold, even with the warmth of the sun, we still were in September, and it still was quite cold outside.

Taking her bridal style she stirred a bit and clutched my ripped shirt, I reminded myself of going shopping today after I found my ship, I definitely would need a new wardrobe.

I walked towards her chamber and hesitated, should I simply walk in, or shall I rather wake her up.

I considered the latter but one look at her peaceful sleeping face, convinced me to let her sleep, so opening the steel door with magic ,I went inside and resisted to look too much around, I walked straight up to her bed, and gently placed her inside before wrapping the blanket tightly around her.

Suddenly I had that urge to kiss her on the fore-head, I resisted and quickly, on silent toes made my way outside.

Behind her door I breathed sharply, the urge to kiss her goodnight was unbearable, but I knew I had to endure it, I have no right to make her any kind of hope.

There still were some moans to hear, telling me that Red and Elh would not stop soon, having nothing to do, I decided that I might as well could make some breakfast, for the time until they decide to stop, or like in Mrs. Melizee and Chocolat´s case, wake up.

"Since i´m here and being treated so nice, I might as well do something useful for them, well then, what to cook, wait what do they even eat and what not, geez, best will be I just cook everything I know, i´m certain there will be at least one thing under it, which they like!" I mumbled, as I went to the kitchen and began to cook.

While doing this I began to sing another song, I had a faible for music, always, whenever I had to concentrate on something, I began to quietly sing for myself.

Same as right now, however I didn´t knew that I had a listener, just as before.

**Sabaton- Smoking Snakes (non canon Edited version)**

_**We remember, your lore forever**_

_**The Heroes for all centuries**_

_**2 men stood strong, and they held out for long**_

_**Going into the fight, to their death that awaits**_

_**Crazy or brave, will it end in the grave?**_

_**Will they're giving their lives**_

_**As their honor dictates?**_

_**Far, far from home, to a war**_

_**Fought on ancient soil and**_

_**Far, far from known, tell their tale,**_

_**Their honoured story**_

_**El mística Dos, viva está sua memória**_

_**Rise from the blood of your heroes**_

_**You, were the ones who refused to surrender**_

_**Never flee, rather died than to quit,**_

_**Know that your memories,**_

_**Will be sung for all centuries**_

_**2 took the blow, while impressing their foe**_

_**Throwing dice, with their lives**_

_**Will they're paying the price?**_

_**Went to slake hell, at the toll of the bell**_

_**It is calling for you, as the dark Dragon devised.**_

_**Far, far from home, to a war**_

_**Fought on ancient soil and**_

_**Far, far from known, tell their tale,**_

_**Their honoured story**_

_**El mística Dos, viva está sua memória**_

_**Rise from the blood of your heroes**_

_**You, were the ones who refused to surrender**_

_**Never flee, rather died than to quit,**_

_**Know that your memories,**_

_**Will be sung for all centuries**_

_**(2x) **_

_**Went over skies to be cast into fire**_

_**Fought for a purpose with pride and desire**_

_**Blood of the brave they would give to inspire**_

_**El mística Dos, your memory lives!**_

_**Far, far from home, to a war**_

_**Fought on ancient soil and**_

_**Far, far from known, tell their tale,**_

_**Their honoured story**_

_**El mística Dos, viva está sua memória**_

_**Rise from the blood of your heroes**_

_**You, were the ones who refused to surrender**_

_**Never flee, rather died than to quit,**_

_**Know that your memories,**_

_**Will be sung for all centuries**_

_**We remember, your lore forever**_

_**The Heroes for all centuries.**_

I ended the sung just as I was done with the first few dishes.

"Clap, clap, clap!" Suddenly someone clapped, startling me and I almost let the plate, I decorated with food, falling to the ground.

I managed just through my good reflexes to catch it in time.

"It has been a long time, since I last heard this song, my King!" I heard the raspy but still strong voice of my old teacher, Miss Melizee.

"Well of course, if you don´t count in Abyssina years, Miss Melizee!" I said.

"Please, I am long not your teacher anymore, just call me Cassandra, like everyone else too!" The old Lady said to me, she has always been my favourite teacher and I was really sad as she gave up on her job.

"Alright but then you have to call me also White, just like everyone else, beside of most of the folk of Shamballa.

I am far, far away from being a suitable king yet, but I swore to become a righteous one, and I swore to myself to become different from my precursors, I will be unique, and as I told Chocolat already, I will become the last White Savage, the last Number in the row!" I said with a decisive voice.

"You have grown much White, just the way I wished for you, I always saw, even though you hid it well from everyone else, of how much you hated your role, as the future King.

I wished for you to become a man, independent of his pre-set fate and the decisions of others, a man to grow strong by his own, because of what he is, not of what he shall become.

You are a young warrior, able to protect and wherever you see it yet or not, fate has you predetermined something big, not your role as king, and it will not always be easy, but I believe that you, whatever may lie ahead of you, you find your destiny and you will live your life, on your own way!" Cassandra said.

"I believe in you White, I always did, and I know that you are meant to be here, that you were meant to meet with Red Maranell Savarin and Chocolat Gelato, as well as my Granddaughter Elh Melizee.

Do you know who the wife of White Savage the First was?" Cassandra asked.

"No, Who?" I asked her confused, into the History book, it has never truly being written something about the Two Kings' Families, beside of my Ancestor´s son.

"I only can tell you, as much as I heard from my teacher though.

It was Maranell´s Sister, while Maranell fell in love with White´s adoptive sister, Whites adoptive Sister was a Lioness, being adopted by the same elderly Wolf pair as White, Maranell and his sister, during the times of the Feuds and civil wars.

Having lost their own children to the war, they decided to take the four in, as they found them in the destroyed village, for being able to at least save their lives!" Cassandra told me.

"So Lion and Wolfs have always been friends?" I asked interested, as I sat down next to her in the armchair.

"Indeed they were.

The Lions and the Wolfs always had a good relation, and both races supported each other against the other Races, fighting side on side, during the feuds, so long, before Maranell and White, as Brothers in Arms and Blood Brothers, created the two Kingdoms, Abyssina and Ragnarök and united all the 20 folks, ten folks of the sun and ten folks of the moon!" Cassandra told.

"But The Savannah Archipelago has only Nine Folks!" I said to her.

"Indeed, however only after the war with Lycan, before there has been a 10th island, Valhalla, where the folk of the bears lived, next to the Lions where they the strongest of all warriors, their King, King Kodiak, was a good friend of White.

They lived long time, long before it has been extinct and their island completely destroyed by Lycan and his War machines, 1500 years ago.

Alone the Sphere of nature has been able to be recovered out of the last piece of their island, the old castle, before it has fallen into the plasma sea, so it was said.

"But what exactly are those spheres?" I asked.

"Oh, no one Knows that White, not even the humans, it is to assume that they never really knew about them anyways, all we can say is that there is an enormous power within them, some of us might say that they are pieces of stars or the eight Planets which are circling around us, as well as a tiny piece of the sun, which had been arrived billions of years before all life, maybe to the time of Marohumt´s folk, maybe they were the reason that he is the last of his kind.

These meteorites then must have been shaped and formed since all these years only to be found by us then as spheres, who knows maybe before our time these were something different, perhaps even bigger, but it is to assume that maybe, several primal civilisations of intelligent creatures used these spheres to seal Marohumt whenever he awoke, maybe even to defend their own folk from his race.

No one knows it, there are no relicts of a time or civilizations like this beside of the spheres itself, and however, since the war against Marohumt, the spheres have not been seen any more anyways, no one even knows if they exist anymore, and no one knows where the king has his own, since your father died before telling anyone about it.

Ever since they were divided by the 20 clans, the Spheres of the Moon and the Spheres of the Sun have been lost, kept and hidden from all eyes, banned in the realm or myths and legends!" Cassandra told me.

"Maybe this was what we were about to do, to search the spheres by the other clans, in order to find them and to defeat Marohumt if he shall return!" I sai as I thought about it.

"Yes, such an order could probably only come from me, from a boy which rather believes in myths and legends from old times, than in the technical abilities of our current age!" I said.

"And still, you are part of this legends, my dear White, since you have been the only King, since his creators, to reawaken Draken!" Cassandra told me.

"Not even your father was able to do it, and he was said to be so strong than White Savage the first, but it was his son, you, who has been able to awaken the old dragon-machine, made out of the minerals of the earth and the power of the 10 Spheres of the sun, since this day, 1000 years ago, you also awoke your royal Nono the first time!" She said.

"Yes and it was the first time I lost control over them!" I said sadly, I always hated to be reminded of it.

"You were young and this force in you was too strong, to fully being tamed yet, don´t you make yourself responsible for things you cannot for!" She tried to comfort me.

"I killed 20 men with my bare hands that time!" I said to her enraged.

"Assassins, of banned clans that lurked still somewhere on Shamballa, wishing for your head and the ones of your family and friends, you defended your family and that was the right thing to do!" Cassandra told me.

"Weren´t it you, who told me, to not respond violence with violence?" I asked her doubting.

"I also remembered to told you that Defending someone dear to you, goes over every normal violence, since you only intent to protect others from harm, you don´t fully intent to harm others, it´s only a side-effect of protecting!" she explained.

"Using violence in order to protect and defend others, is different from using violence in order to kill and destroy others, always remember this White, the force of the Heart of the sun is made by your emotions and feelings.

It´s true that it mostly appears when you are enraged, since it´s breaking your internal limiters for using Nono on the outside, almost all the life force gets changed to Nono-forces, only a little amount , enough to keep you alive, gets saved.

But afterwards it´s makes you uncounsious.

This force is an ability to completely destroy your enemies with all you have, but the often you use it the more it shortens your life span.

The Ability called, the Lion of the North, is only one form of this force, an incredible amount of Nono and natural energy; cladding you in elements aviable and forcing every ounce of Nono, in your body to the outside, together, it creates a force-shield around your body, but the releasing of such a power is a two-edged sword, it hurts yourself with every second you use it, but enables you to destroy whole armies.

Your first ancestor, used this force only in dire situations, just like you yesterday, this way you managed to save the whole Shepherd Republic in just one night, while others struggled even against just one of these ships.

The force is however also fuelled by the feelings of your family and friends, making it stronger, if rightly used, than even the soul form of Red, still, his form is after all already complete.

Since he is the direct successor of Maranell, while your blood has become thinner with every passing generation, between you and White Savage the First is a strong similarity of the soul, but your blood has been significantly falsified by the fact that you royal lions did you mix more and more with other lions races!" Cassandra explained.

"Wait, Red is Maranell's son?!" I asked dumbfounded and in awe.

"Yeah, apparently we also only found it out yesterday, minutes before you landed on the deck!" Cassandra said.

"Wow, so is that!" I said.

But about these forms we can use, how do they come!" I asked her.

"Do you know how both forms are also called?" Cassandra asked.

"No I don´t, how!?" I asked curious.

"Zero point breakthrough, breaking through the border which enables your inner forces to turn from the inside to the outside, in contrast to that, Red´s forces are turning from outside to the inside.

Your Nono, which normally is strengthen your body already constantly, breaks out of every pore and creates a defense shield around your skin.

Vise Versa, is Red´s Rano, which normally is made by the outer natural forces, breaking through every pore inside of his body, strengthen his muscles and changing his body.

But all in all it hurts you both, to go back to normal!" She said.

"I guess you are right!" I exclaimed.

"Still your force is too violent to be used in a normal fight, it is your trump-card, and if you won´t die already soon, you better only use it after you learned to control it!"

"Same as Red has to learn how to enforce his own power.

As I said, something big is awaited of you, not your role as kings but your role in the fate of this world, as defender of our planet!" Cassandra explained.

"you are right, I still have to learn much, in order to be able to protect!" I said.

"That´s the boy I know, its time for you to become a man, in more than just one way!" Cassandra said.

"I think for this its already too late!" I said sweatdropping.

"Nanooka?" She asked me.

"Yeah!" I siad in wonderment, how did she knew that.

"I always saw the desire and her hidden love for you in her eyes, did you wanted it?" She asked.

"No, not really, I was not ready for this, but now I cannot give my own virginity to the girl I would love to take as my wife!" I said.

"Chocolat?" She asked, and knowing, out of experience that denying the truth would be irrelevant to her, I might as well speak clear text to her.

"I know what you want to say, hell I know it by myself, our love is not able to be lived.

We live in two different worlds and I would not be able to make her leaving her family just for my sake.

Still, even though I know that this love is impossible I strongly feel myself drawn to her, even before I knew her!" I said to her.

"White, your live will not always be easy, but sometimes you will have to learn to bring personal sacrifices for the wellbeing of everyone!" Cassandra said.

"yeah I know uncle Iranuki told me already!" I said.

"However you also have to know on how to follow what your heart tells you, if your heart tells you marry and love Chocolat, then it will be restless before it cannot love the one it is beating for, no matter how you try to fill the gaps, which the longing is creating in your heart, with the love of others.

Chocolat is a fine, nice, lovely, admirable and careful girl, a girl, as made to stand next to you as queen, I have seen your nature, your souls, you two are connected to each other since your birth.

Same as Red has always been connected towards Elh, souls as old as yours, echo out to each other, waiting and hoping for a response,

Souls are going to be reborn, no matter the race or the gender.

You and Chocolat are soulmates and no matter how you try to find love in someone else, you will never be whole without her!" Cassandra explained.

"I see, so it boils down to that Chocolat and I will be a pair if we are ever to be completely happy, but what about Red and Elh, how could I ever be so cruel and take Chocolat upwards towards Shamballa, where one years are hundred years here in the shepherd republic?" I asked her.

"You forget that Red is supposed to become the king of Ragnarök, and Ragnarök is, as I assume, still in the same time sphere as the Savannah Archipelago, no matter their distance, since on both the Spheres have their influence, only in the Kingdom of Prairie and here in the Shepherd Republic, which have no connection to both lands anymore, the time passes slower, as if they sat in an own Time sphere, it is quite complicated to explain, but this is roughly said the fact.

Anyways, if we assume that both you and Red will become the kings of both Lands, than the case with different times would be closed I guess, so you could build a bridge where in the middle the time sphere of both Prairie and Shepherd would lie, and let´s say, every year, means every 100 years here, you would meet to speak about the news on both lands and so everybody could see each other.

That would be at least the simplest solution of the problem!" Cassandra explained.

"This way it would indeed work, but there is one major fact that misses in this plan!" I said.

"And what would that be?" she asked confused.

"We have no idea how to get towards Ragnarök and we don´t even know what will await us down there, all we know is that Lycan probably is ruling the land and prepares his attack-wave at the remains of Abyssina, in order to destroy us all, so we anyways would have to first get down there before Red can become anyone than himself!" I said.

"That would be indeed a problem, however they told me earlier something, wait was it, ah yeah, Chocolat and Elh told me that they somehow managed to get down to the old world, but I don´t know anymore how!" Cassandra explained.

"If this is true, we could manage to defeat Lycan in his own land, before his own front door, we would then not even have to pull the other islands in pity!" I said.

"A big raid together with Asgard, Midgard and Jorthunheim, might end this war instantly!" I said.

"Yeah and it probably would end up in a genocide, seriously, Lycan rather kills his own folk as if he ever freely would give off the crown, however the wolfs are simply minded, if their leader is away they don´t know what to do until a new one comes at the place, I am certain that most who are fighting for Lycan doing this more or less forced, so killing Lycan and bringing Red in the Position as leader, he soon might rise up as new king!" Cassandra said.

"And then we do paint him a target´s mark on his back and everything is perfect, seriously Cassandra; Red would not live one day in this snake-hole where he won´t be tried to get assassinated.

I bet there are more races than just the wolves who support Lycan, so we would have to first convince them before we could make Red king.

Once they had chosen Maranell, to become king because he put his life on the game in order to bring an end to the feuds and ending the slaughter because he was ready and he had the courage mustered to represent the interests of the people to revolt and to stop the dictatorship.

But this here is something entirely different, Lycan is a good speaker, he managed to convince Races, which had a neutral and friendly relation with Abyssina and its races, to attack the same, killing him and replacing him by Red as their leader won´t help anything, they would kill him and simply search for a new master with similar dreams as Lycan.

The hatred which has been burning in the souls of these men's for 15 years, this hatred against Abyssina, which is like a disease to them, is not able to easily being erased from one day on another, all of these men's have gotten a brainwash for the last 25 years long, ten years of war were spent to shape he hatred in their hearts until today, to unleash its wrath even stronger than of 15 years ago.

This men are going to listen to no one who speaks of coexistence with Abyssina, not after what has happened, not after Abyssina was the reason their land fell through the Plasma sea and probably killed millions of beings, but by god, we Felidions and Abyssinians also never forgot all the millions of dead ones, who died during the years of destruction, brought by the Lycanians and the Ragnarokians.

Believe me Cassandra, I might not have lived that time, but even today the hatred against Ragnarök is still able to practically touch, and even if I too wish for a coexistence with them, to forget about the war, I also can´t ever forget that I lost my father to Lycan and his men, that I never would be able to hear his voice nor ever be able to see how he really was, free from every tale other tell about him.

I never would feel his love, thanks to Lycan!" I said as I also spat in hatred.

The Hatred between both lands, is what is the main factor that lies between us and a possible coexistence.

No one can survive as long as the other lives, that was a speech I learned from many people on Shamballa.

It would get hard to try to make Red to a new King of Ragnarök, but even harder it would be, to convince, as their king, the folks of the Savannah Archipelago to go all friendly on the Ragnarokians, they would see it as the biggest treason, and believe me I don´t really care about what others are thinking of me, as long as it won´t cost me my life then.

We could try it, dear Cassandra, but that it won´t even work only partly, is an undisputable fact.

As I said, 10 years of hatred, bloodshed and war cannot be simply wiped away, not even after 15 years.

Genocide does not prescribe, that applies to both sides!" I said with a grim expression and a final tone.

"I know, I too cannot forgive the deaths of my family and my friends.

Still I try not to hate them!" Cassandra said.

"I Know, still, we shall never forget, that it was not Abyssina, that started the war!" I said.

"Still, I wish that my love to Chocolat and the love of Red to Elh, could change anything, somehow, someday and somewhere!" I said as looked outside, watching the birds in the sky, I looked at two birds, a crow and a dove, flying alongside, a sight rarely seen and still it made hoping for a better future, as if the both birds represent the both lands.

Suddenly a big black bird appeared and attacked the dove, the crow tried to save the dove, by attacking the black bird, released from its claws, both dove and crow attacked the black bird and made him fleeing, this sight made me think.

"The only possibility would be if Red and I would manage to accomplish an act, so serious as our ancestors once did, an act, which shows the two nations, that there are things that you can only address together!" I said.

"Well if you two manage to prevent a war of both nations, which would be of much worth already!" Cassandra said.

"Abyssina would only state that it would be evidence that one cannot trust Ragnarök, since it is Lycan who tries to throw the world back in a war, no it has to be something different, an act, not only done by just us two, but by emissaries of each clan, from both nations, just like once our ancestors did, it might have been Maranell and White Savage the first who defeated Marohumt, but without their friends of the several clans, they would have never been able to defeat him!"

"You mean?" Cassandra said shocked as it dawned to her.

"I know, and I wished that I don't would have to speak it out loud.

But only a new defeat of Marohumt, together with members of all races, would probably be able to stop the hatred, maybe not instantly, but the races would hopefully then began to trust each other again.

However in order to get such a chance for such an act, Lycan would have to bring Marohumt back, which we cannot let be, millions of people would die then.

As honourable as the wish is, but I cannot justify that millions of beings lose their lives, for a vague conjecture, and an even vaguer desire for peace!" I said.

"Guess you are right!" Cassandra said with a heavy heart.

"No matter which way we turn it, the peace and the trust we had in each other, before the war, will never come back.

We only can hope that we might be able to build up new trust!" I said and she nodded.

"Anyways, I guess that we should now stop with this theme, and that we go get some breakfast, I will call the others!" I siad and she nodded, I was about to go out of the room as I felt her hand on my shoulder.

"No matter what happens, never lose your heart White, your heart is pure and this way it shall stay!" Cassandra said.

"I will do my very best!" I assured her , gently pressing her hand before I went to wake up Chocolat and the two Lovebirds.

_**A/N: An extra-long Chapter for you guys since it goes down to Christmas, so see it as my present., today I gave you many infos about the psyche of White and the Way he sees the current situation he is in, and we saw more of Red´s Past, hope you enjoyed it.**_


	7. History of the past, Quadrinity awakes

**空とロマンス**

**Sola to Romansu**

**Sky and Romance **

**Marohumt´s Return**

**Chapter 6: Hearts confusion and the history lesson in the morning, Early Chases and Maranell´s H.A.N.D.S, The Quadrinity awakens and we will resist and bite.**

**A few Hours after their chat, in the early morning, at the Asmodeus, Chocolat´s Pov:**

To say that I was not able to sleep, was an understatement, I was wide awake, not only thanks to Elh and Red´s moaning and grunting, or their claws scratching over the wall, as if they want to slice the metal through, no, it was because of what happened earlier.

"Stupid me!" I said, for probably the 10 time since I woke up.

"I´m so stupid, i´m the worst, what the hell was going on in my head!" I mumbled, as millions of thoughts raced through my brain.

Ever since I woke up back in my bed, I felt so dumb I could hit myself, face forward on the wall, I wanted to speak and chat with White, for a while, feel his closeness and getting to know him a little better, to get to know the boy behind the legends and lore told about him, but all I did was falling asleep on him.

"I was falling asleep on him, as if he was a damned couch, but hell it was comfortable.

Dammit what if I drooled, what if I sleep talked, oh b god I want to die!" I murmured in fear, this was so embarrassing, I wish I could sink into the ground, but as so often times proved, it´s better to think twice about what to wish for, sometimes certain wishes might become true.

"I´m the worst, really, how could I be so stupid and fall asleep on my crush!" I said mumbling. as I sat on my bed, looking out of the window, even though I just saw the hangar.

I was trying to get my head straight, which was anything but easy.

"I won´t even know, how he now thinks about me, what if my sleeping self grossed him out, what if I secretly gross him out and he just keeps talking to me out of conscientiousness, what if he doesn´t even really likes me!" I said to myself, fearing that my first Crush in years would instantly being blown into nothingness.

Yes, I had long given up on denying it to myself, I had a crush on White Savage the XII, soon king of Shamballa and the Felidions and still a complete stranger though.

It was not for the fact that he was a Prince, or that he looked really hot and sweet and was eye-candy of the most sweetest kind, no , not only at least.

I felt myself connected to him, on a far more spiritual level.

The moment I saw him, lying on the kitchen Table, was the moment I felt this burning hot desire to kiss him, it was extremely strong and I did my hardest to resist the urge.

In the first few hours of sleep yesterday, I tried to deny any feeling for him to myself, I tried to get rid of this sudden sensation I feel in his company.

However, ever since that boy crashed in my life like a wrecking ball, and with all of his innocent sweet-talking, disguised as simple chats, I felt amazing, like I floated on cloud nine.

I felt feelings, in a way I didn´t expected to ever feel anymore, not since I gave up on my over-sisterly love for Red.

It always was hard for the boys, wherever in the orphanage or in the surrounding of the same, to impress me in a positive way, really, ever since what happened in our past, as I was young and Red defended me, I hesitated to trust man and boys alike, beside of Red whom I always could trust and count on, no matter which danger came upon me, it was always Red, which boxed me out of difficult situations.

However, ever since I grew up to a young woman, several boys began to have a crush on me, but I then had only eyes for Red, it was my duty to help him as best as I could to cope with his situation as newbie in the Orphanage and as a grown toddler.

And even though he was the oldest of us, that time in the orphanage, was he quite the cry-baby, he often cried out of unknown reasons, as if something in his heart pains him, something he cannot remember, something that happened before his time in the orphanage.

He often was melancholic all of a sudden but mostly during night time, looking out of the window up to the sky on an unknown spot, fixated as if there was something only he could see.

He also often howled to the moon, which did not went unnoticed by the Neighbours and the Orphanage children, through this Red also had no friends in the Orphanage and often got mobbed, beside of me.

I admit, to that time I was a merciless, bossy girl, even today much of this attitude stayed, I often had to beat Red to become a man.

But ever since that night, as I was kidnapped and he saved me, the table had turned, suddenly he cared over me, for the next few years, during that time Red was the only boy who could come near to me without me being afraid.

I admit, in the first moment, as I saw him transforming into his werewolf form, I was really afraid and it needed a whole day and a whole night to convince me that he still was the same Red as before, only with a new Attitude.

It was as if he had changed from one day to another, it was impossible for me to understand this change, only days before he sat in a corner whimpering because one of the more cruel boys in the orphanage, made a fun of him, by enclosing him in the wardrobe.

Red had, since I knew him before this certain day, always been afraid of the dark.

In looking at it now, I might could say that Red had a traumata, a certain angst against darkness, as he began to whimpering and massively trembling, when the light was out, as if the darkness hurted him personally.

I never understood this fear, but I also did never knew what had happened in his past, so it could be a traumata from before he lost his memories.

Still I always tried to show him to not be afraid of the darkness, and eventually I was able to someday took his angst away from him, I think he said something that it was thanks to me, being his light in darkest nights, this made me happy that time.

Perhaps it could also be that he somehow learned to control the fear, to fight it, and to overcome his phobia.

Ever since that time, Red had no fear from the darkness anymore, au contraire he began to like the darkness, like an old friend.

Ever since that day, the others felt not so high and mighty anymore, and Red soon raised to the alpha dog in the Orphanage, he also found his smile back, he began to truly live up.

I swore to myself that time, to never laugh about this phobia, even though it was gone, since we all had to carry our package, in my case it was the thought of losing Red, my brother, friend and Defender.

No matter which way, loosing Red would be the end of the world for me, and this fear would no one, not even White, with his always caring, worried glance and his strong heart and friendliness, be able to take off me.

A life without Red was unthinkable, it always had been for me, but why I now think , that a life without White would be equally unthinkable, even though I know him since only yesterday.

The Connection between him and me was already this strong, that not even the sisters of Destiny, Pastia, Presentia and Futura, could cut this band, as long as we won´t.

"Did he already set me under a spell!?" I mumbled, as I clutched my head and tried to order my thoughts, I tried my hardest to get rid of the thoughts about the past, what was past was not anymore, at least this was what I always thought.

But in looking at the attack from yesterday, one could say that the past is taking us back.

I tried my best to blank my mind, for sleep to come but with the noises of Red and Elh´s busy lovemaking, next door, this was anything but easy.

"Chocolat?" Suddenly I heard White´s voice on the door.

"Yeah?!" I answered, confused of why in the world he would take an effort, in calling me from behind my room´s door.

"Oh good you are Awake, I would feel bad to disturb you in your peaceful sleep, anyways, I just wanted to tell you, that the breakfast is ready!" He said and I was confused.

"The Breakfast, …, is ready, but how?" I asked, since I still heard Red and Elh screaming their minds out.

"Well umm knowing no better thing to do, I decided I might as well make myself useful, so I cooked everything I knew, since I didn´t really knew what you guys like to eat!" White said and I felt this fuzzy feeling all of a sudden.

He cooked, for us, even though he had no duty towards us to do this, since he was our guest.

A little I was ashamed of our worse manners and bad hospitality.

"Give me a sec, I will be there in no time!" I said behind the steel door, as I rushed through my room, gathering my clothes, I rushed in my Bathroom.

"Okay, see you in the living room, ah and can you get Red and Elh, I honestly am hesitating to knock on their door disturbing them!" White said and I knew all along how awkward this situation must be for him.

To go past a door, where you can hear anything being done in there, every dirty detail.

"Don´t bother, I will get them!" I said embarrassed, ashamed and blushing.

"Alright, I will wait in the living room then!" he said and I heard his footsteps walking away.

"He cooked, for us!" I said in awe and admiration, somehow this gave me butterflies in my heart.

I was about to float back on cloud nine as suddenly…..

"Ohhhh Red!" Suddenly I heard Elh screaming as she had her orgasm, and finally I lost it, I dressed and stormed out of my room, to the neighbouring door.

Not enough, that they keep everyone awake all night, no they also do it in the morning when someone else, which is seen as a guest on our ship, has to do all the work.

Still I was napping while he did it, so I too was to blame, but the two were to blame the most for holding me awake till the morning.

"You little Fu+++++; STOP THIS MADNESS ALREADY!" I shouted, as I barged in Elh´s room, kicking the door open.

"EEEEEELLLLHHHHHH!" Red screamed, well more growled, in the same instant, as I kicked the door with a flying kick open.

I saw how Red looked while he was stuck in Elh, he was in his Werewolf form, his claws deep sliced within the steel of the wall, now I understood what White meant about Cargo tin.

To say that I was startling them just in the process and a very inappropriate position was an understatement, they were beyond terror as they recognized that I was watching them, but I couldn´t mind it less.

"How long are you guys planning to keep this shit going, you kept us awake for all night and all morning, aren´t you guys wound and hoarse already, from all the moaning, grunting and bucking, dammit, you guys are impossible.

Stop it, get washed and dressed and then go to the living room, eat the Breakfast, White, I repeat, White Savage, king of the Felidions and our guest here on board, has prepared for us, and then you guys are going to your jobs!" I shouted, at them before I closed the door with an almighty and finishing noise.

"Baaaaaaammm!" it echoed through the whole ship, in which it was suddenly extremely silent.

"Do you think she´s angry at us?" Elh asked behind the door.

"I guess she is, thankfully she did not choked us!" Red replied.

"Still can happen if you guys don´t hurry up!" I said loudly.

"Okay, okay, guess we might have exaggerated it, but you know, once the flower pop, you can´t stop!" Red said loudly for me to hear.

"Oh I know ways to make you guys stop!" I said threatening.

"Not enough that I fell face forward out of my bed, because you guys shouting and screaming your mind´s out in pleasure, but you even kept the poor White awake, the poor boy has to recover from all his wounds, yet he worked all night and the whole morning, taking out the bulges in the ship and cooking Breakfast, he is our guest goddammit, a guest should not have to work so hard, not to work at all, especially not after he was at the verge of death yesterday.

How can you guys happily going at it, while not only White´s friends but probably even our friends are lost!" I shouted, as suddenly tears broke out of my eyes.

I thought about this yesterday too, before I met up with White at the haven, in front of the Hangars.

The way the communication ripped off, I can only assume that something worse happened to them, and I prayed for them to be okay, I wanted to go to them, searching for them on the other islands, since I had no idea where they were at that time, but in looking at it, I first had to help White gathering his ship and the clues for his, probably extremely important mission.

"We are sorry, you are right Chocolat, we will be ready right away!" I heard Elh saying behind the door, I could feel her presence behind the steel, just like two nights ago.

"Just get dressed already!" I said, as I wiped the tears away and made my way to the living room of the Asmodeus.

"Wow you really told them off, Chocolat!" White said, as he met me halfway.

"I wished I had your courage, whenever I tell my family and friends something like this, or at least try to, it ends up that it´s me to retreat and capitulate in the end, while they barely listened to the words I told them!" White said with shining eyes, I blushed deep red.

"I´m sorry that you had to hear that, I didn´t wanted to play the` our guest is a real king´ card out and use it so shamelessly, however I had no other idea, how to bring them to reason!" I said.

"Oh don´t be sorry, I have a thick fur, don´t think that it runs different as at home, my friends, at least I had once considered as my friends, always abused my state as prince to get themselves advantages!" White said sweatdropping.

"I´m kinda used to it though!" He mumbled.

"But i´m really sorry, I think one should not seek for advantages, on the cost of someone else, if one wants something, one has to achieve it by one´s self!" I said.

"You´re right but really i´m not resentful to this, anyways, are you hungry?" He asked with shining eyes.

"Uhm kinda!" I said blushing, as my stomach growled, I recognized that I let the dinner slip yesterday, out of worry for the, to that time, still uncounsious White.

"Well then c´mon in, I made as much as I know, I hope there are one or two things you like to eat!" White said as he led me to the living room, where I stopped dead in my tracks and my chin crashed on the ground, right before me stood a buffet full of different goods.

"How did you…?" I asked him dumbfounded as I scanned the various plates.

"I guess I might have exaggerated a bit, but once I started cooking I can´t stop, I think I might have looted your cooling chamber!" White said sweatdropping.

"Note that I will buy you new goods!" He said.

"But, no you don´t have to!" I said drooling, as I looked over the plates.

Everything was neatly arranged and decorated, everywhere I could see delicatessens, I never knew one could do so many things, and such various compositions, with the bit of food we had in our cooling chamber.

"Oh wow!" I heard it behind me.

"Wow I feel like in a classy restaurant!" Red said, as he came hand in hand with Elh in the living room, fully dressed and bathed.

Only now I looked around and recognized that the whole room has been polished to a high gloss, I practically could see my mirror-picture in the ground, I looked at Red and Elh unforgivingly, while both sweatdropped knowing exactly what I meant with it.

This usually had been their duties.

"Finnaly you are up, dressed and stopped to yell, gosh, I really would like to choke you two but alone the presence of our guests, and the fact that this room is cleaner as it ever has been, keeps me from doing it!" I said with narrowing eyes, while both shivered and sweatdropped, backing away from me.

"Sorry about that, but after we started it was extremely hard to stop!" Red said shamelessly and this in presence of not only White but even in presence of Cassandra, who looked at them with a knowing smile.

"Why did you started in the first place, don´t you know how embarrassing that is, when everybody on the whole ship, probably even from outside, hears you!" I said grumbling at him.

"Eeeehh, whaaat!" Red shouted dumbfounded.

"Really, wow, seems like we really were loud!" Elh said, blushing deep red.

"This is nothing to be proud off you silly Kids!" I hissed at them while they sweatdropped and casted their gazes to the ground.

"We are sorry for keeping you awake, Chocolat, White and Cassandra!" They said in unison.

"Oh I surprisingly slept well, just like a stone!" Cassandra said laughing, while we all sweatdropped.

We went to sit on the table, White pulled out a chair and gestured me to take place, just like a real gentlemen, he did the same to Cassandra while Red helped Elh and so we began to eat.

"But were we really that loud, I honestly tried my best to hold back with shouting, I hoped that we weren´t too loud, i´m really sorry for this guys!" Elh said, before she shoved in Red´s rips.

"Urgh, yeah i´m sorry too, I tried my best though to not howl in pleasure, but I might have scratched Elh´s complete chamber through!" Red said.

"Sigh well now you know that lovemaking is very inappropriate to do in the Ship, at least at night when everybody is in the ship!" I said to them and they blushed embarrassed.

"Don´t be so strict with them, I still remember how crazy I was after my Blaze, if you are still good on your bones afterwards, it was not good enough, your whole body has to ache, for you to know that you showed all of your passion to your beloved one, you see love-pains are the sweetest pains!" Cassandra said precociously.

"Uhm we are eating Cassandra!" I said blushing, same as everyone else.

"Oh really but wasn´t our conversation until now, not all about Sex!" She said with an evil, knowing smirk, I shivered at that.

I got to remind myself to never speak about this theme again, while Granny Cassandra is in the same room.

"As I told you before, Chocolat, Cargo tin is really a laughable material for a hunter ship!" White said to change the mood.

"Cargo tin?" Red asked confused.

"The material your ship is made of!" White said nonchalantly.

"What is there at our ship to suspend?" Red asked, enraged as he fixated White with a threating glance.

"If you ask me so direct, I have a few factors found which might better be changed before it´s too late!" White said, as he took out a list, we sweatdropped at this.

"First off, as I told Chocolat earlier, is the jacket paper-thin, it´s a wonder that it didn´t broke through already, and it's the same with the whole construction of the ship, it is a wonder that the roof didn´t already crashed upon you.

Next off the list is the oil-tank, it´s rusty and full of holes, the whole ground is black from it, then the heart of the ship, the motor, I honestly don´t know who has built this piece of junk, but it's a wonder that it didn´t exploded yet.

The pipes are heavily rusted and frankly a disaster, the hydraulics are fully leaking, all in all, the motor is a single cobbled together patchwork that can each minute fly you around the ears, it is truly a wonder that the thing actually still works.

Honestly guys I do not want you denigrate your home, but a real massive fire-combat can you with this ship never made!" White said and the mood was pressing.

"Sigh, I guess you are right!" Red said after while surprising us all, I really thought he would explode in anger.

"I know since some time already, that the Asmodeus had her glorious days already behind her since years, she held out every danger for the past last 11 years, ever since Chocolat and I managed to purchase it on an auction for antiquaries, it once was a famous Ship but its glory lies already deep in the past, it is after all older than we two together.

I always thought that, as long as the motor runs, we could always keep going, but I guess that the Asmodeus truly is only good as a spare-pieces stock anymore, but not for chases and combats, however a new Airship is too expensive and I really don´t want to have a new ship though, I hang on the Asmodeus, to give it up would be like….!"

"Wow, wow, wow,.. relax Red,…, calm your nerves,…., I never said you shall destroy the ship or smash it on the junkyard, I only said that for combats, chases and long travels it´s not working properly anymore, it would be a sin of myself, to talk badly about the ship that saved my life, by braking my fall to the plasma sea only yesterday.

As house it is just fine, believe me, I would be the very last one, to tell you to give your ship up and destroy it, no, really, go get a small island, and build a house around the Ship, this way you have a good use for it, and it hasn´t to get destroyed, I saw many old ships build over to houses on Shamballa, just look at Basset, an island which is made of old warships and yet everyone lives happily there!" White said and we thought about it.

"Not such a bad idea actually, however where shall we get an island from, we can't just go towards an island and say this is ours now, no it´s not so easy, each bigger island is named by the government of Pharaoh and they also manage the registration of island residents and owners!" Red said.

"An after all an island is not really cheap, it´s incredible expensive you know!" Chocolat said.

"Well I don´t know, if this is still something worth here in the Shepherd republic but in anyways take it, I owe you my life!" White said, as he placed something on the table.

To say that we were beyond shocked, was an understatement, our chins crashed practically through the floor of the Asmodeus.

"This, this, this…, this is, a-a-a-,…-Abyssina Gold, are you crazy to run freely, with so many ashes in the pocket around!" We shouted.

"So this still is something worth here?" White asked dumbfounded, unbelieving and confused all at once.

"White, with only two of these coins you could buy two islands, as big as Samoyede and Basset together!" Elh said.

"Not to speak that you could purchase a whole new ship!" Red said.

"Bullshit Red, you could buy a whole fleet with three coins, White, believe me, Abyssina gold is extremely rare here in the Shepherd republic!" I said with drooling mouth as I imagined what I could do with so many money.

"Wow, I honestly didn´t thought that it was even a single buck worth here, especially since its money from Abyssina, I mean after all the Shepherd republic is made of the remaining floating islands of Ragnarök, while the greatest piece of the continent has fallen into the Plasma sea.

I honestly thought that especially here, these coins would be nothing worth!" White stated thinking.

"Maybe that's why in last time, so many pirates tried to build their bases on Shamballa!" He mumbled.

"Anyways I guess then we can go and buy us an island right away, as well as weapons on the Asmodeus, a defendable house is better, than to not securing it at all!" White said.

"I really ask myself where you live!" Red asked sweatdropping.

"In an usually peaceful environment, however do it gets attacked from time to time by Sky Pirates, assassins from banned clans, who plot my death and mobs who are wishing for the extinction of the Felidions race, all in all my life is full of dangers and crazy acts every day!" White said and we sweatdropped.

"And then you can be so trustful, what if we would rob you, you are way too naïve White, still note that we wont rob you, but really you should not go and trust instantly everybody!" I said.

"Oh I don´t do that, you know I am real good Mind reader!" White said nonchalantly.

"Wait What?" Red asked, enraged.

"I know from experience, that I should not trust anyone, so I read from time to time the thoughts of beings around me, to find out who is fooling me, who is honest and who just wants to kill me, also while I spoke yesterday with Chocolat and you guys the first time, I had read your mind, for any evidence of danger, I don´t read personal things or constantly, I only do it to be sure that i´m not in a trap or in danger!" White explained as we looked at him with angry glares.

I sighed.

"I guess this is only your good right, you landed here and you had no clue where and who we are, I think if I had this ability and would be somewhere I don't know where I am, I would use it as well, what if we would have been sky-pirates, I think we cannot be mad at you for getting yourself certainty, about our Intentions!" I said and nodded in understanding.

"you said something about Assassins?" Elh said.

"The life of the Crown-prince of an sunken kingdom is full of death threats, hostage-taking and momentous decisions, it is anything but easy, I can tell you, I had luck that my uncle Iranuki, the biggest part of my life, picked the reins of the country up, so I could, Although under constant Assassination-danger, and therefore under constant guarding, live my life until I was 5 years old, ever since I awoke Draken by accident, and as only king since the first White Savage, began the training and lessons in kingship for me.

For 10 years, I was now prepared to climb Savannah's throne.

I had it good though but still, life as a Prince and future king is anything but easy, I often wish I would be in Seto´s position, as a Sky Rider!" White said.

"Sky Rider?" We asked confused.

"Flying guards, living on small islands around the main towns and on Shamballa itself, having a big guild, they secure the whole Savannah Archipelago, with their flying gunships, miniature versions of the Sky Rapier's technology .

Seto, my older adoptive brother, is flying the Kaiser Dragon Gunship, he´s a Marshall!" White said proudly.

"Seems like your family is fully made of Heroes!" Red said.

"Yours too, Red Savarin, as son of Maranell!" White said to our surprise.

"Wait you know this?" We asked.

"Yeah Cassandra told me about it this morning as you all, well, were busy, and thanks to her, I can also now remember a bit about what happened yesterday, still there are too much holes in it and most of it is only a suggestion!" He said as he pointed at a napping Cassandra, just like all of us, she was full of the breakfast White had made, she sat back in her chair and was fast asleep.

"And what happened?" I asked White curious.

"Well yesterday, shortly after my coronation as new king of Shamballa, the Lycanians attacked, my Prime minister, counsellor and Uncle, Iranuki Savage, told me , that I had, as I former wanted to let emissaries go, to travel towards the different islands of the Savannah Archipelago, and then there is the first hole, I cannot remember why exactly to these islands, but I think it may has something to do with old Abyssina's former Mythical and Legendary Power!" White explained.

"But a few hours after my Friends, Nanooka, Maya Shairon, my Sister Blanchée and myself departed from home, it was already deep in the evening, we were attacked by two fully armed Lycanian warships, we fought and almost lost, before I suddenly felt this power in me, after I tried to save my friends almost in vain.

Then I felt this wrath and my mind went blank, all I then can remember is my awakening on the kitchen table here in the Asmodeus!" White told us.

"So it´s likely that at some point my friends and I got separated during this air battle.

I really hope they are alright and arrived safe and sound at their destination!" White said to us.

"I see, now this also makes sense, Cassandra showed us a picture of `the Lion of the north´ fighting with many Warships, while he seemed to came closer to our location, as if he seeked, to destroy every Lycan ship avaiable in that night!" Elh said.

"So it really happened again, i´m sorry that you had to see this!" White said embarrassed.

"But once it is awoken, it won´t stop until it destroys every enemy in sight, it only awoke once before, I have no control about it though!" White said casting his eyes to the ground.

"It sounds quite similar to Red´s Were-wolf form!" I said to cheer him up, showing him that he´s not the only one.

"Wait , Were-wolf?" White asked confused.

"Red is able to transform himself in a black Were-wolf!" I said again, while Elh nodded.

"Through this Cassandra also mentioned that Red has royal Rano in himself!" I continued.

"Yes, and according to Reds recovered memories, has he been created by Baion and Merveille´s cells and the blood and so the DNA of Maranell Wolvenra!" Elh said.

"Wait Red recovered his memories!?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Father, I mean Quynne Savarin, as he calls himself, unsealed them, for me to remember who I really am, i´m Red Savarin, son of Maranell Savarin alias Maranell Wolvenra, King of the Lupycans!" Red said.

"The cousin of my ancestor!" White said in awe.

"Wait what?" We asked.

"According to Cassandra and anything that I know still from my lessons, does it gives a secret only few Master-Paladins, such as herself ever have known, White Savage the first and Maranell Wolvenra, were adoptive brothers, both raised, together with two sisters, by a wolf-pair.

They became legitimate siblings even though all, beside of Maranell and his sister, have been not in the slightest blood-related, still they grew up as a loving family no matter their difference.

But they grew up in a world of war and slaughtering, and so the old Pair, hated and decried by the people of the cities round about, as heretics, madmen and devil worshipers, showed them the way of an ancient kind of magic, Ranono, the force of the Iron band of Friendship.

In both Nations, Ranono means Soulheart, as it is crafted out of what we are in the deepest of our heart and what we become, through our surrounding.

It´s fuelled through our Feelings, our Emotions, our Soul, and created it is like the blood, in our heart!" White explained, as we listened to him attentively.

No one of us, however, recognized that Granny Cassandra stopped snoring, and had woke up long time already, so we were quite surprised as she began to speak.

"A Heart and a Soul full of love and friendliness, charity and Care, creates a Bright-white Rano, and a Fire-red Nono, just like yours, White and Red.

However a heart and a soul, full of hate and betrayal, corruption and blind rage, creates a Black Rano and a Crimson Nono.

White Savage and Maranell Wolvenra, even though two were not blood related and not even of the same Race, where both as close as brothers can be.

Savage was by us in Abyssina also only a title, at first, but since millennia's it has become a name.

Savage is set out of the words Savural Ragest, which means, Awoken Wrath, same as the Ragnarokian word, Wolve Enra, which means, Wolven Guardian!" Cassandra explained.

"They were named after their strongest weapons beside of Magic and Mechas.

White´s Wrath was able to fuel his already immense power into the uncountable, whenever he saw people suffering, through the hands of those who live to torture and enslave; his wrath awoke and became immeasurable.

But no matter how he fought, his wrath had never turned against those who needed his help.

Maranell´s strength laid in his fighting style, almost dancing-like he managed to defeat his foes and with the help of his mighty sword Wolve Enra, forged in the fire of a volcano out of Adamantium and moon steel, he was invincible!" Cassandra continued.

"I see, But White, what if, yes, maybe that´s why it came so far away from the course, because it must have seen or felt that the other islands of the Savannah Archipelago were attacked as well, I mean the Lion of the north!" I said, as I put a hand on his head, he looked at me with shimmering eyes.

"You saved our life and the one of million other peoples, and without it we would have probably never met you!" I said to him with a cute blush.

"Thank you very much White Savage!" I said before I kissed his cheek, he seemed to overhead.

"No need to thank me Chocolat, I have to thank you, you cheered me up again, I guess you are right, and as Grandma Cassandra said, there had to be a reason of why I landed here, maybe I was really meant to meet you guys, either way i´m happy to have gotten to know you!" White said with a blush, I blushed even more.

I ignored Red looking curiously at us, while Elh smiled knowingly.

"So, what will you guys do today anyways, I wanted to find out where Merveille and Opera have landed, and if they are all okay, and you guys?!" Red asked curious.

But the voice that answered came rather unexpected.

"On your place I would vanish from here as quick as possible!" A voice, from in front of the door, startled us.

"Québec what are you doing here!" I said, as I opened the door.

"I´m here to warn you guys!" He said, as he came inside, packed with many luggage.

"Woooah, what the…?" We asked.

"You guys have to get away from here, as fast as possible, before they will use the shield to capture you in Airedale!" Québec said hastily , as he pulled some papers out.

"Look at this, it´s exactly as I told you yesterday, they are hunting after you guys!" He said, as he threw them on the table, it were profiles with our faces.

"You are wanted, dead or alive, beside of Red, they want him alive, no clue why, anyways you are searched by Lycan the 1st, King of Ragnarök, I heard yesterday on the Kurvaz frequency, that they attacked many different islands, just before the communication ripped off.

And only this morning Jaeger-ships flew over the islands and these things they threw down, soon the whole town will get wind from the bounty on your heads, they promised to not attack the Islands anymore if you are captured and brought to them, dead or alive, if not, in about 3 days they would start a new wave of Attacks!" Québec said and we shivered.

"You really have a talent, to fuck up the days of other people, already in the morning, Québec!" Red said sighing.

"It´s no time to joke around Red, this is serious, do you think it´s only you guys they are searching, hell no, i´m also on the list of the people they want to see dead, hell everybody who is around you or ever has been made to an acquaintance of you is wanted!" He shouted, as he took out another profile.

"It was damn hard to come incognito from the city, they set the port and the passenger fleets out of power, in the normal way, you cannot disappear from here anymore, and if they activate the force field on the highest max, we are trapped in here!" Québec said.

"But why?" Elh asked.

"I bet that's grown on Hades's dung, seems like Father hasn´t beaten him hard enough, wait, are these all the Persons they seek?" Red asked.

"I just took the ones of those persons I know!" Québec said.

"Dammit, then father might be in danger too, I want to search for him, but you are right, if they activate the field we are sitting in the trap.

Alright, let´s go, Québec and White are going to open the Hangar, Chocolat prepare the Asmodeus on a quick start, Elh, you wake Granny Cassandra, cast a shield spell around the Asmodeus, and I and Dahak, are going to steal some coal from the haven!" Red commanded and we all nodded.

"Alright Let´s go!" We shouted, I jumped to the cockpit and started the machines.

"Aaaaargh!" I heard shouts from the gates.

"These assholes, they trapped us already in the Hangar, they closed the gates by deactivating the mechanic!" Québec shouted.

"Dammit!" I cursed.

"And they got the whole Cole on the outside!" Red shouted as he came back.

"How many is still in the tank?" White asked.

"Not much!" Red said.

"I had yesterday no time to refill it, as we were attacked and Chocolat forced us to the dance!" Red said and I sweatdropped.

"Well we have to fly as far as possible, then we will have to search for Opera and the others, maybe someone can help us with coal!" Red said.

"Hopefully, … sniff, hey guys don´t you think that I smells quite burned in here!" I said.

"Shit this is smoke, they sat the Hangar ablaze, they want to fumigate us!" Québec shouted, as thick black smoke emerged from every open spot in the Hangar and spread out rather rapidity.

"I will take the gate, just get in and shift into high gear for a quick start!" White shouted and coughed, as he suddenly jumped on the nose of the Asmodeus.

"Alright, everyone get in quick!" I said not questioning it, White was still full of mysteries to me so it was better not to ask all at once but to give him time to explain himself.

"Ready Chocolat!" I Heard it in my mind, it scared me a bit, seemed like he could also speak through telekinesis.

"I am!" I said to no one in particular.

"I will blast down the gate now!" I heard him saying.

"As soon as it is away, accelerate and get out!" He said.

"But what about you?" I asked.

"I still have to search for my Ship, I cannot let it simply staying here, it is like a brother to me, it´s a part of my family!" White said.

"I understand, I will start the motors now!" I said and pushed all the necessary buttons and shifted all the levers.

"Huh!" I siad as, despite the fact that I shifted in high gear, we seemed to not be able to get off, from the ground.

"Something is holding us down!" I said over this telepathy to White.

"I guess they still have the magnetic grippers attached!" I heard White saying.

"I will destroy them!" he said, and I heard how things were crushed from the outside.

Suddenly with a sudden jolt the Asmodeus rose upwards.

"Alright we are in the air!" I said to him.

"Alright I will blow the roof up!" I heard him saying.

Suddenly loud explosions were to hear and everywhere pieces from the roof were falling on us, but surprisingly not one of those pieces hit the Asmodeus.

"What in the world is he doing and who is that guy anyways?" Québec asked.

"He´s going to blow the roof of the place and he is called White Savage the XIII!" I said.

"No way, you guys are kidding me aren´t you, you can´t possibly mean that White Savage, the king of the Felidions!" Quebec shouted.

"The Roof is open!" I heard and I began to rose upwards.

"Yes Québec, exactly that White!" I heard Red saying.

"By White Savage´s beard!" I heard Québec mumbling.

"Alright, what will you do?" I asked, as I saw him standing on the destroyed roof, we looked in each other's eyes.

Suddenly a sudden jolt of sorrow overcame me and my eyes watered.

"As I said I have first to find my ship, and then I will come to find you, I won't be able to get on this travel alone anyways, I will need your help Chocolat, yours and your family and I feel better an less anxious when you guys are in my surrounding, I just want you to first get out of danger, no matter how, we will see each other again!" He said and I blushed and again felt this fuzzy feeling.

"Yes, this is not…!" I began drying my tears.

"No this is not a Farewell forever, i´m sure that we will soon meet again, my dear Chocolat!" He said and looked in my eyes with a glance, of pure longing, it melted my heart away.

"Now go and good bye, may we meet again my Friends!" he said to us, the other where confused as of where this voice comes from.

"He won´t come with us?" Québec asked astounded.

"He still has something to do, but we definitely will meet him again, I am certain of this!" I said, to them with a strong voice, trying to overtone my sorrow and my minor heartbreak.

"Be careful will you!" I said to White.

"Of course I will!" He said to me and saluted, before he jumped over the roof of the other hangars.

"Quick, they still haven´t started the force field of the Crystals already yet, I think they thought that they won´t need it, if they trap us in the Hangar!" Québec shouted.

"Alright lets go!" I shouted as we rose higher.

"Dammit, they activating the forcefield!" Québec shouted.

"Dammit, we are Trapped Red shouted.

"Oh no, we ar not.

Alright, fasten your seat belts, hold on strong and i´m shifting into turbo boost!" I shouted, as I spotted an opening in the field which spunaround the island, still it was on the other side.

"Hold on strong!" I shouted over my seat, as I speeded up, as much as possible, the opening became smaller per second.

"I got this, I will make it!" I mumbled to myself as we were only a few meters away.

"C´mon, c´mon, Asmodeus, give it your all, a last time, I beg you!" I prayed as the Asmodeus flew as fast as possible to the exit, it was now practically a little over the size of the entire Asmodeus.

"Oh lord please, let us make it through!" I continued praying, as the Asmodeus flew with high-speed, and just by a hairs breed managed to get through.

"Alright, time to get out of here!" I said cheerfully and so we flew away from Airedale.

Everybody gave of a sigh in relief.

"Guess we can forget the festival for tonight then!" Red said sighing.

"I really would have wanted to go with you Elh!" He said.

"Oh don´t you worry there Red and Elh, they postponed the Festival for at least the next 5 months, since the hunt after us and the Kurvaz, the people have better things to do than to celebrate and to partying!" Québec explained, while he sat himself next to Cassandra.

"Hello, Madame, nice to meet you, I think I had not time to make your acquaintance yet, Québec Wildcatz the name!" He said to Cassandra who blushed and giggled like a schoolgirl.

"I´m Cassandra Malize, nice to meet you too, Mister Wildcatz!" Cassandra said.

"Simply Québec, my dear!" He said and gave her an old fashioned hand-kiss.

"Oh boy I see a romance coming!" I mumbled, as I turned and focused back on getting as far away as possible from Airedale, always eyes on the coal stand.

Still my brain was filled with worries about White.

"What are you doing now White, I hope you are alright!" I mumbled again, as I flew through the sky.

**Back on Airedale, White´s Pov:**

It was not an easy way to get through the streets, everywhere I could see raging people, mobs were forming and people shouted, getting into their airships for a chase, it seemed to me that the whole island mobilized to a Hunting party for Red´s head and the ones of his family.

"I have to find Draken, or else they won´t survive out there for long!" I mumbled, as I used my Nono abilities to strengthen my muscles, making me able to run faster and jump higher and further, after the streets became too packed, I decided to rather run over the roofs of the city.

If I assume that on the other islands of this Archipelago, similar states of rage were going on, then at least half of Shepherd would go against them, and in their rusty Asmodeus they won´t be any match to massive Ship fleets, armored or not, and it was likely that every hunter and pirate was with the party.

The only good was that I still was mostly unknown to the people of Airedale, this way I could help them in need.

But I had no idea that, this soon would be quite irrelevant.

"Attention People, a new man is searched, A Felineko, which is seen as an acquaintance of Red Savarin and a accomplice in his escape, if you see this man around town report it immediately!" Suddenly zeppelins with big screens were flying over the Town, the screens were showing my face, and how I helped Red and the others out of the Hangar.

"Oh Great, you got to be kidding me!" I said as I witnessed this, I stopped on a roof to look.

"There he is!" I heard shouts as suddenly people pointed at me.

Suddenly camera-drones circled around me, and I was live to see, on the screen in the sky.

"I better get out of here!" I said as I rushed over the roofs, while I heard the noise of the drones´s wings behind me.

"baaam!" Suddenly I heard a massive noise, something whistled in the wind, from above, looking upwards, I only by a hairs breed could dodge a massive iron cannon ball, being shot out of a ship from above me.

"Shit are you crazy!" I shouted, as I jumped over the roofs, while they shot cannon ball after cannon ball, destroying the houses behind me.

"Shit I better go on the street, I won´t even think about all the innocent people who are getting hurt this way!" I said, as I jumped on all fours down from a roof on the market place.

"Dammit!" I shouted, as I saw how the mob went at where I landed.

"Which way?" I asked myself as I looked at the radar on my wrist.

To the right I had to go.

I rushed towards a direction, only for the mob getting in my way, I had a second to think as I jumped over them, and once again on all fours, I decided that I would be faster to run on all fours, just like my far ancestors often did it, before we began to learn to wear clothes and shoes.

I decided to change my clothes, which still were on several places ripped from Yesterday´s transformation in the Lion of the North.

"This is better!" I said as my Nono managed to sew my Clothes in lighter clothes, a whole new style, letting the shoes away and the shirt as well.

It were based after the Royal Attire, I often had to wear, until the pants it was okay, but it was as if I only wear boxers, covered only partly, in a way, it was embarrassing, however right now it gave me the best possible agility.

To be honest whenever I see the picture of my ancestors at home, in the palace, I have to think that my family didn´t really held much of covering Clothes anyways, they dressed as much as possible to not reveal the most precious parts and to defend them, but that was all, practically, perhaps it also was that at Shamballa, it was at least never under 30° C, in the shadow, every day, full clothes where just too hot there.

Using my born instincts I rushed over the street, jumping here and there over people while the ships shoot at me, where ever it were lasers, cannon balls or iron nets.

As I ran I suddenly saw a paw coming out of a side alley, it waved at me, somehow it had something trustful, even though it could also be a trap, but I knew that here on open street they would get me sooner or later, so I took a sharp turn and entered the Alley.

I saw a cloaked person which ran through the dark alley, covered by the Houses roofs.

"Hey where do you lead me, tell me if this is a trap, you better tell me instantly!" I said to the person, but logically she did not stopped or even slowed down in the slightes, it was suspicious and I tried to read her mind, but shouts behind me broke my concentration almost instantly.

"There he is, get him guys!" I heard it behind me and I saw a mob of people coming for my fur.

"Oh goddammit, why always me?" I shouted, as I ran as fast as possible after the cloaked person.

We ran for about a half hour, through the entire town, I was tired still I kept going, before the person suddenly jumped on a wall and as from magic ran vertically upwards the wall.

"How in the world, I thought that there are no Paladins here in Shepherd anymore, perhaps this is that Béluga Damiens guy Chocolat told of!" I said, as I used my own powers to run upwards the wall as well, under us I could hear the people cursing.

We rushed upwards towards the steeple, as I recognized only now where my chase was leading.

Hiding in the bell Chamber, I breathed heavily.

"So who the hell are you anyways!" I said as my heart stopped racing.

I began to read her mind again, but I could only find worries of the mob catching Red but no real valuable thought about her intentions, still 9t felt to me as if she did not wanted to kill or hurt him, au contraire , to me it felt as if she was worried about him and wanted to rescue him.

"They said you are a friend of Red Savarin, aren´t you?" The Cloaked person asked.

"And if I were, what would you do?" I asked suspicious.

"Tell me where he is!" The person demanded.

"As if I would betray my friends and set them out to be hunted, i´m not so despicable!" I shouted at her.

"I guess you misunderstand something, his father is searching for him, and we are searching also for him, well I more than the others, they only have the order to help him out of the shadows, but I , I will help him defending himself.

But for this I have to know where he is!" The Person said.

"Ha, yeah right, so is half of the town!" I stated still suspicious, now even more.

"And even if, you don´t even know his father, that I am certain of!" I said with a smug grin.

"Maranell W. Savarin , known as Quynne Savarin!" The Person said, shocking me.

"How do you…?" I asked, now even more suspicious.

I went in fighting stance, but the person only sighed and opened her coat.

"Sigh, because I am Brother Red´s Niece!" She said as she took of the coat, showing herself, she truly could have been family with Red, she had similar fur as him, even the ice blue eyes seemed the same, she wore boyish clothes though.

However the most what bothered me, was the fact that she was…

"Yeah I know it´s strange and I am an abnormality but please keep every commentary forming in your head right now for yourself, we have greater problems rght now, haven't we, anyways you have a problem and I have a problem, so you got to help me, for me to help you!" she said.

"Hahaha, how do you want to help me, young girl its better for you to go back to your parents and get inside of your house, I have better things to do than to listen to you!" I said as I was about to go.

"Hey I am serious and my problems are involving you too, so we have the same aim anyways!" She said.

"How can I help you?" I asked her confused, off what for Problems she could have that she freely would ask a wanted men for this.

"You search your mecha, the white Dragon aren't you?" She asked.

"How do you know?" I asked, beside of Chocolat and Red as well as Elh, no one knew about my Mecha being a White Dragon.

"I saw him as they took me my Mecha away, a Red Sabre-tooth Tiger Mecha called T-Warrior 2!" The Girl said.

"I see!" I said.

"It´s likely that they put them somewhere together not, and since I, as a little girl with no means, can´t get him, you have to help me to reach my mecha and probably yours too!" She said.

"Seems logical to me, there are only a few facts that are bugging me about this story!" I said as I thought about.

"First of, why didn´t you asked your parents, and second why a little girl like you shall have a Mecha in the first place?" I asked confused.

"Grandfather Maranell wanted us to be prepared if it comes to a fight with Lycan, so he created me a mecha and teached me on how to use it.

I may be tiny and young but I am a member of Maranell´s H.A.N.D.S after all!" She said with a finishing tone.

"Hands?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Maranell´s H.A.N.D.S , also called Highly Advanced Nano-metallic Defense Systems, applies for the pilot and the mecha together!" She said.

"I see, still you haven't answered my first question, why didn´t you called your parents, as they took you your Mecha away!" I asked.

"They don´t know I am here!" She said eyes casted to the ground.

"Yeah, I thought so!" I said.

"Anyways, I´m White, White Savage, and you are…?" I asked.

"Alexia, Alexia Evertrance, Daughter of Rose and Carmine Evertrance!" She said.

"I see, Red´s Adoptive brother and sister, created in the same experiment, by the same Caninu Woman, Merveille Million!" I said.

"How do you know, I never spoke with someone about my mission!" Alexia asked.

"Swooosh!" Suddenly a strange noise was to hear.

"Shit they found us!" Alexia shouted as suddenly the roof was blasted away, I shielded Alexia from the rabble that fell upon us.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, thanks for saving me, are you okay?" I asked.

"Okay and Angry!" I said.

"I can understand that quite well, they going to destroy the whole town this way!" Alexia murmured.

"One more good reason, to get as fast as possible away from this island!" I stated.

"Guess you are right!" She answered.

"Alright, well then, you better climb on my Back, this will get rough!" I said, as I heard another Cannonball coming through the air.

I jumped out of the window, seconds before the cannonball hit its aim.

"Baaaam!" Suddenly the sudden explosion pushed us forward.

"Hold on tight!" I shouted over my shoulders, feeling that she was gripping in my Fur tightly as we feel down.

"Aaaaaaaah!" She screamed in fear, before I landed o four paws on the roof of the church.

"Alright, in which direction they brought them?" I asked.

"Over there, under the Bank, they closed it in the high security safe, deep down in the mine, god alone knows why!" She said but it was a tiny bit suspicious.

"Are you sure I should rush inside a bank and probably load even more debt on my back by stealing?" I asked her.

"Who actually confirmed to me that you would not fool me and it is not a Mecha, you're looking for, that your aim is completely different, more materially based?" I asked her and she stopped dead in her track, as we arrived in a dark lit alley.

"If you think I am after their money you are false informed, my friend, I just want to get my Mecha and to Red, and after all you cannot steal what belongs to you, can you, no matter what it is, if something was stolen from you, it is your good right to get it back, this applies for material things, feelings and People dear to you!" She said in her simple-logical manner.

"Red is anything to me understood, for him I would go through hell, same as he did for me, he might be my Uncle, but for me he is rather a big Brother, he´s my Onii-chan!" She said blushing and with a stern voice, and the way she said that, confirmed it, she really cared for Red.

"They said that he might get attacked by Lycan if we meet up with him, but the way I see it, Lycan will get him before we can meet again, and if he get attacked and killed by them, I at least want to see him once again, before everything would be over.

They said he would be better off without us, but I know, I know it has hunted him, even if he didn´t know why!" She said and it was as I thought, ever since I shamelessly read Chocolat´s thoughts as we spoke about her brother.

"Well he had friends who helped him to cope with it, to become strong enough to protect others!" I said, as we ran in the direction of the bank.

"Yeah I heard about, it in the news of the Zeppelins!" She said.

"Say Alexia, why did they took your Mecha in the first place?" I asked curious, she blushed and crawled her neck in embarrassment, I could see through her rather clear.

"Dammit, why do you have to ask that, oh well, you helping so might as well tell you.

They took it away because it was not registered and they stated that I was too young for having a mecha, hell Red had his one as he was way younger than me now, with eight years, I might have mine only about year now, but the hell I will give it up so easily!" Alexia said enraged.

"After all it was a gift from Red´s father, and I am so proud of it, its like Red is still with me, my mecha is helping me, is protecting me and always there when I need him, same as Red always did, before he left us!" She said and began to cry and I somehow was lost, I didn´t knew how to cheer her up.

"I´m sure he will be happy to see you again!" I said.

"I hope so, I hope he has not completely forgotten about me, his little sister, Lexy!" Alexia said as she dried her tears of.

"Well we will be soon there!" I said as we ran over a street at the end we could see the bank..

"Good, I will not even think about what they do to the poor one!" She said and somehow this made me feeling worse as well.

"If they dismantle Draken, I am going to kill them!" I said, as I accelerated my speed even more as my expression darkned.

"So how shall we do it, I bet they won´t tell us anything, if we suddenly barge in and demand our Mechas back!" I said as we stood, after a while, in front of the bank.

"No idea, I guess the only way is to break in and to get our mechas, otherwise we won´t get anything, and in this town are we currently, without Mecha, quite in a fix, you know!" Alexia said.

"I guess you are right, however, it pleases me, to be honest, absolutely not, to break into a high-security bank, even when it comes to reclaim what's rightfully mine!" I said.

"Do you think I like the idea, but its our only chance to get them back, we are wanted men, it´s not like we easily can go in and ask for them, not!?" Alexia said and stated the obvious.

"I know, I know, however, for me the plan is way too insufficiently developed, we do not know what awaits us in there, nor do we have a plan B , let alone a plan C, if plan B should be impracticable!" I explained.

"I know about how worse this plan is, but it´s the only way to get what we wish for, or do you have a better Plan?" she asked.

"Not at all, all I can ask you is about how good you can fight without your Mecha?" I asked her.

"I learned much by master Maranell, my parents and Uncles, Shane and Nate, and I am able to Use Rano as well as Nono, so you simply should note that I am not as helpless as you might think, even without my Mecha!" Alexia stated.

"Alright, guess that means that we go straight through the front door!" I explained.

"There is a saying master Maranell always is saying.

Never look forward, just straight in the gun.

I guess that means, that you always shall be prepared to fight, for you can never predict, what future holds up for you!" Alexia said.

"Guess he´s right then!" I said.

"Well then, we better get going, the earlier we are done, the faster we can get out of here and back to Chocolat and the others!" I said with a heavy longing after her cute smiling face.

"Chocolat?" Alexia asked confused.

"Is this his Pet?" She asked.

"I Beg you Pardon, Chocolat is not a Pet, she is a nice and cute Cani nu girl of 15 years, and she´s Red´s Adoptive sister!" I said and said the exact false.

"Adoptive sister, so he truly had completely forgotten us, I always thought our band that we shared, was so strong.

But he simply replaced me, by someone else, this, this is so cruel!" Alexia said as tears fell out of her eyes, I could beat myself, how many girls do I intend to make cry today.

"I though we were so close, as blood-related siblings, guess I was the only one who thought that!" She said crying, sigh i´m really the worst.

"That's not true, Red always held your memories within his soul, maybe he could not remember well, but he never had forgotten you!" I assured her.

"You only are saying this, to make me feel better!" She shouted in anger and hurt.

"If you don´t believe me you can ask him by yourself later, believe me, a Friend or a family member, that you once closed within your heart, you won´t ever forget anymore, it might be that you cant remember instantly, but memories are never completely lost!" I said to her as she cried in my shoulders, she somehow remembered me at Blanchée; she too was built near the water, despite of how high and mighty and adolescent she always acted.

She was very emotional and extremely sentimental at times.

"Are you sure he has not forgotten me?" She asked me, drying her tears.

"Yes I am, Yesterday at Midnight, I accidently heard a conversation of Red and Elh, as I could not sleep, he told about his past as much as I heard, he also spoke about you, and that he missed you and your laughing, your cheerful smile and those eyes looking up to him, as if he was an Hero!" I said and her eyes shone, she seemed to cheer up again.

Most of this Red didn´t really actually said but rather thought as he told Elh about it, I knew it was not nice to eavesdrop on others, but I also was quite curious about Red and Elh and about Chocolat, since I was a stranger to them.

"Well then, still want to do our suicide Mission?" I asked, as she calmed down.

"Don't you paint the devil to the wall already?" She said and playfully hit my shoulder.

"Ow , that hurts!" I said playfully.

"Well then, take this!" I siad, as I created a mask out of the wall I leaned at, by engraving it in the wall with my claws.

"We might as well get you out of the line of fire, afterwards when they search for us, this way!" I told her and she nodded.

"Would be bad, if mom gets to know, that I am wanted across the whole Shepherd republic, after I came out for one day, she would enclose me on Shangri-La, for the next 50 years!" Alexia said, with a fearful expression.

"Perhaps, but first she would kill me to actually helping you with it!" I sweatdropped.

"Probably you are right!" she said and shivered by the mere thought about it.

"Alright then, Let´s go!" I said and so we stepped out of the shadow of the allies, the people who saw us turned their heads, and hurried to the other side of the street, I had carefully changed my clothes to an older version of my earlier clothes.

We made our way towards the bank, everywhere narrowed eyes followed us.

"Weapons ready?" I asked, as we were only a few steps from the bank away.

"Of course they are!" She said with a huff.

"Defense shield activated?" I asked once again.

"Check!" She said.

"Cheesy, stereotyped Line, prepared for use, on your tongue?" I asked grinning.

"Ready to put in action!" she smiled at me.

And so we entered the bank.

"Baaam!" I threw the doors open with a heartfelt kick.

"Hello Ladies and Gentlemen, if I may ask you please to raise your hands up high, for this is a robbery!" I said.

"If anybody calls the cops, heads are going to roll!" Alexia said, and somehow I felt like a tiny version of Bonny and Clyde.

However if we asked for fearful faces, we were surprised with massive laughing.

"You guys, do you even know where the hell you guys are, this is the Airedale High Security Bank, Grigglest.

In the entire time between its constructions until today, not one thieve ever managed to get out with one tiny ring!" The Bank manager said laughing hard and evilly.

Somehow this was embarrassing but also it quite pissed me off.

"Oh We aren´t really interested in your rings, we have money enough, we are only here to get what rightfully belongs to us!" I said.

"Hahaha and what would that be, if not rings or crystals?" The manager said, while I read his mind like an open book.

The Mechas were indeed here and deep under us.

"Oh it may lies a bit deeper under us, I think you know exactly what I mean!" Alexia said, as I nodded almost unrecognizably.

The Managed began to frown, as if he do knew what we meant.

"I see we understand each others, now give them back to those they belong to, it´s not nice to steal!" I said at him with a threating glare as he began to tremble and to sweat.

"You know that one step over this border and whole Shepherd will search for you, you still have time to go back out, you guys and we will forget that you ever wasted our life time!" He said in a harsh tone.

"Funny, there were assassins, murderers and pirates, who already wanted to see me dead, but I never had an entire nation at my toes!" I said mockingly, he paled.

"As if it is any different from the life i´m already living, anyways, you took something which don´t belong to you at all, something so old yet so powerful, that an acknowledged man like you, would instantly know how worth it is, however it does belongs to me!" I said.

"Hahahaha, and do you have one single evidence for it to be your property!" the Man said mockingly, with a smug grin, turned into a creepy smile.

"You weren´t able to activate him, I guess?" I asked and his smile vanished.

"As I thought, yeah… what did you tried, crystal energy, coal driven energy, irrelevant, Draken is not so easy to activate.

Since its creation only two persons ever managed to awake it from its slumber, the one who constructed it and me, his rightful successor!" I said.

"I see, hahaha, so the mighty King of the Felidions is a thief?" The Manager said while all eyes were casted on us.

I knew that my masquerade was now blown yet I still wore the mask , for the thrill I guess.

"Not more than you guys are, you took it away without even asking about to whom it belongs, and now you hiding it, locked it away, because you fear its power, but yet you know that for you it always just will be an object to watch, but I, I am actually able to bring it to live!" I said with narrowed eyes.

"you know whats going on out there aren't you, or else you would have not taken it in the first place, how mny they paid you for it, huh, how many rings did they promised you for both Draken and Dahak!" I asked mockingly, as I took a step.

"Careful young man, cross the line and you are dead meat!" He said threating, as he pointed a gun at me, I heard the people murmuring.

"You haven´t answered my question, tell me what would the public and the police saying if they find out that the director of Grigglest cooperates with the Lycanians!" I threated.

"As if anyone would believe you!" He said, the gun trembled in his hands.

"Oh I think they would, the mighty ones, with the weakest soul surrender first, t´was always so and it always will be so!" I said.

"You aim with a gun at me, ready to ill me, but believe me when I say, for a friend´s life, no price is too high for me!" I siad as I stepped closer to the line.

"Maybe you want me to kill your little Girlfriend, I bet you would feel bad about this!" The director spat in hate.

"I don´t really know her, however I cannot stand if guys like you, or anybody in particular points a gun at a young woman, intending to kill her!" I said to him threating, as I went in stance and drew my sword, Fiery Maiden.

"I guess you are right, well perhaps I rather kill you and take her in custody while she´s mourning about your death!" he shouted with a distorted grin, a typical dominating psychopath, who knows on how to hide his true nature, but shows his face under the mask if only a bit cornered, I bet after work he gets himself some whores to play his dirty SM games with them.

"As I said, A Friends Life, is worth every price for me!" I said as I stepped across the line.

"You wanted it so, don´t blame me, raaaaah!" The Bank manager shouted, as he shot his gun.

"Baaam!" The sound echoed through the entire room, as suddenly the gun barrel exploded.

" Aaaargggh, What the hell!" The Men asked, as he clutched his hand, which he wounded, as the explosion blasted his gun away.

"You should have known better than to treat a king, I not for nothing hold this title, those who know the meaning behind our name, know what to expect, I won't go down so easily, not until I truly met her soul!" I said, my eyes were white by the Nono and the symbol on my hand and on my back glowed.

My memories showed me the face of Chocolat, the tears filled eyes, whispering a silent goodbye.

"What are you waiting for, get them men!" The Manager shouted as a few fully armed Caninus appeared, all clad in security clothes and armed with MG´s.

"You guys don't know when to give up, don´t you!" Alexia shouted, as she wanted to meet them halfway.

But I held her back.

"A Lady has to hold up her manners, this is an ugly and dirty men´s job, no need to dirtying your hands at them!" I said to her, she looked with bewilderment at me.

"Say what, are you saying I am weak or what?" She accused me.

"No but it would be rather sad to see you being shot to death!" I said to her, as I walked forward.

The heavy armed soldiers went against me, but as my lessons on Shamballa showed, was I far from being defenceless, in 10 seconds flat, they laid, moaning in pain, on the ground.

"Nice!" Alexia complimented me, only now, as they saw that I was not joking at all, the people screamed and tried to get out.

"So maybe now we can talk clearly, where… are… our… Mechas?" I asked the Manager which laid on the floor in a puddle of blood.

"Anything you want, but please help me!" He whined as he held his hand.

"Sure!" Thing I said, as I took a tiny bottle, out of my pockets.

"Aaaarrrggh, you little fuck!" The Man cursed loudly, as I purred the alcohol over his wound.

"This way it won´t get infected, now take this and wrap it around and press, anyways as I asked already often enough, where is the damn way to get towards our Mechas!" I asked.

"Down this stairs, you will arrive at the mine safes!" He said weakly, whining in pain.

"Cool thanks and now get up, if you made fun of us, your throat is the next thing to bleed got it!" I said and he nodded in fear.

He went forward, my blade at his neck, ready to slice his head off.

I was not a brutal guy from nature, really, but I hate it if people treat girls bad, especially if they are pointing weapons at them, then I really am in killing mood.

We had a long way down, a spiral stair reached deep into the island, really, is this still a bank, to me it seems as if this bank is rather a secret military base.

I didn´t knew how right I should be and I did not imagined in the slightest of how long ,we Abyssinians had been unaware of what really was going on.

Of what for a treat was about to come.

Too long we ignored them, was this the revenge for it, to see of how many Eyes were cast towards the hidden door of the Citadel, hidden within the burning Mountain, seeking for the Power to destroy all of Abyssina once and for all.

**In the early morning, close after midnight, in the far away Kingdom of Prairie, Waffle´s pov:**

She looked in my eyes as she kept moaning, her body sweaty and the drool flee out of her mouth, still, the sight of her body, just like now, was so erotic in mayn ways.

"Oh god Waffle, yes, yes, harder, harder, do me faster!" She screamed in pleasure, as I bucked my hips on her sweating body, I had much effort to not yell in pleasure as well, it was worse enough that she had to always be so loud, luckily I live a bit out of town, still I was certain that her shouts were even audible from the outside.

"Oh gosh, this feels so good, you are incredible, more , more, MOOOORRREEEE!" She shouted, crying tears of joy, the drool hanging out of her mouth, somehow this sight turned me even more on.

"Oh got you are so huge again, impale me with your dagger, waffle, I want you so much!" She shouted at me, eyes shining with love and lust.

"Aaaargh, you are so tight, so damn good, it feels so incredible in you!" I shouted shamelessly, while we were at it, there was no time to be embarrassed, even though she only showed her soft and embarrassed side at this time of the day.

"i´m Cumming, i´m going to cum Waffle, I ant to come with you, my Heart!" She shouted, fast clamped at me, she as so often scratched my back open, but in the heat of the night, I didn´t felt it at all, but as soon as the adrenalin vanished it hurted very much, even though I hid it from her, she always was so worried then.

"Together!" I screamed as I looked in her face, her hands in mine.

"WAAAAFFFFLLLEEEE!" She screamed, as she came, same as I couldn´t hold back and howled up to the night sky.

"ALLLLIIIICCIIIAAAA!" I howled her name ,up to the moon as I tok her by her legs upward and came in her.

I fell exhausted back in the bed with her on me, she breathed heavily, and turned to look at me, I put a hand to her face and she nuzzled inside, I took her down and kissed her lips.

We made out for a while, while I still was in her, still I didn´t wanted to leave her soon.

She laid in my arms, naked and sweating, purring, and sighing, full of bliss and completely satisfied,( at least I hope, since we did it for the fifth time after all), in the afterglow, as so often these nights.

Ever since this fortunate accident on one of my missions, to capture the Black Cat Gang, was this normal to us both, that she came at night to me.

I admit, the first time I was rather surprised, that she came at me, even though I had chased her the whole day long.

We felt closer connected to each other than ever before, no matter what we were doing in the day, at night we come together and love us like we should do always, however was this a forbidden and secret relationship, beside of our closest friends, like her sisters and Panta as well as my father, no one else knew about it.

I still was a little sorrowful about that, however it was for the greater good, as she stated, for her as well as for my image, however, in these moments as I hold her close to my naked body, feeling her entire self, I couldn´t care less about any image to uphold.

"You were great as always honey!" Alicia said, as she pecked my cheek, she looked with so much love at me as if she could heal with it, I felt this secureness in her arms, this great feeling of being complete, I always knew that Alicia was my fate, my heart, mi Corazon for ever, ever since I met her the first time.

"You too, you were amazing, no, you are amazing no matter what you do, well expect of one thing!" I said.

"Don´t ruin the mood Waffle Ryebread, i´m up to a sixth time, but if you keep this conversation at the course I intend you to go, then you better shut up or I am out of here, at least for tonight!" Alicia threated me and I wished I could shut up, but I knew myself better.

"You know I don´t want to ruin it, but you know that I ask you this always and probably will always ask it to you, will you ever stop stealing?" I asked her, as always, she rolled her eyes and slumped next to me on the bed.

"Are you really starting this conversation again Waffle, how often did I told you already, its not easy to simply stop from one day on another, you know exactly that I am kleptomaniac, as soon as I see something I like I have this urge to take it, even if it is well secured and I mean, which woman is not after the biggest shiniest diamonds!" She said sighing.

"Though, the biggest diamonds I already found in your crown-jewels if you know what I mean!" She said smirking evilly, I blushed deep red.

"I know, I know, but really it always lies on me to try to capture you and the more often I fail, the more it actually hits my file, my carrier as a police officer, this way I will always just remain officer!" I said and she nodded.

"I know and as police officer, you have to look for Law and order, blablabla, really, you are excellent, a real master in destroying the mood.

Hell, Waffle, doing something not meant to be is exactly what turns me on, to think that a thief like me can fall deeply in love with a policeman like you, this is such a sensation, I cannot completely describe it, but it feels amazing.

When I see how you come after me, to see your effort to catch me, this sweating body, glimmering in the hot Sun, while you are so hot on my toes, that I practically can feel your breath in my neck, it turns me on in ways other people never will experience.

Don't you think that this makes the appeal in doing something forbidden, the adrenalin kick, knowing that what you doing is wrong but you just cannot stop, that it is a piece of your life and that there is someone who tries to stop you with all his might, trying to capture you as best as he can.

I live for Diamonds, jewels and for you Waffle Ryebread, and if it means to be chased by you forever I will gladly go steal more!" Alicia said with a sinister smirk.

"I Knew you would say that, dammit Alicia, I don´t want to change you, really, I love you the way you are, but honestly, i´m afraid that someday your raids will kill you.

Just think back to 4 years ago, as Fool reawakened the Iron Giant by the crystals you and your gang brought him, he easily could have turned against you and erase you from the face of our planet, hell you even almost died that time, as you flew inside of the machine, to get your pendant back.

Or remember that time, as you stole the jewels out of the Castle and your Cat-slicer, cut of the rope ladder from your ship, and damaged my ship´s turbine, if we wouldn't have landed on that island that day, we would be dead for sure by falling in the plasma sea.

We always had quite some luck, since we always managed to get away with full fur but someday, even our luck will be gone.

Alicia, all I want you to do, is to be more careful and to not take so many risks anymore, I cannot imagine a life without you, I could never forgive myself to hurt you or to see you dying!" I said, as I fastened my gentle grip around her upper torso.

"Waffle!" She said as she got teary eyes, her hand was on mine, she turned her head and kissed me passionately.

"Alright, only because it´s you, I will try to minimize my Risk-taking actions on an acceptable scale!" She said sighing.

"You don´t going to let go of going stealing at all, even if I ask you for it don´t you?" I asked, sweatdropping and sighing.

"Probably only if I am old and grey!" Alicia smirked.

"Sigh, well if you at least let only me chasing after you, then i´m quite calmed, I will always try to keep you away from harm, and I will always come and rescue you if you are in danger!" I said to her and she wrapped her hands around my neck pushing me up on her lips as she laid back upon me.

"It´s though sad that we can have each other only at night, I wish we could meet whenever we want to!" I sulked.

"Well yeah, I wish for that too, that someday we can make it officially, however this way it keeps our passion fresh doesn´t it, if we would see each other every day don´t you think we would bicker every second?" Alicia asked.

"No what I try to say is, that I think, if we would be together officially already, for everyone to know and not only secretly at night, we could learn so much from each other.

Dammit we are together since about a year, but still I only know little to nothing about you, I barely scratched on the surface of your life so far!" I said sighing.

"Well you could ask me!" She simply said.

"Yeah I know, however I didn´t wanted to question you holes in stomach, about your past!" I stated, crawling my neck in embarrassment.

"Well I don´t really like to speak about my past though, but I guess it´s only fair, you told me already so much about yourself, and I, I always keep things bottle up, so no matter what, no matter how hurtful the question is, I will answer it, so ask me anything you want, tonight it´s your time to get some answers!" Alicia said confidently.

"Well if you really sure about this, well my first question is the hardest to answer I guess; why did you hated Caninus so much, before we met again, 4 years ago, and what happened with your father, to bring you to hate my race even, more or less, today?" I asked.

Yeah I know this was a real hard question to answer and I admit I might have punched under the belt with this question, but it always bugged me, that hatred she had for us Caninus, without me being able to completely understand this hatred.

"Sigh, the best way to answer this, is that I tell you my story!" Alicia said sighing; she laid her head on my chest, while I caressed her hair she purred a bit, before she began.

**Alicia´s pov:**

"My story begins 19 years ago, my Father was same as your father an Archaeologist, called Archibald Pris, my Mother, Stella Pris, was formerly his apprentice and then his assistant, before both fell in love and married.

I was born during one of their expeditions at the beach of a tropical unknown island, Mom always said that I had been a cheerful and ever smiling baby.

Stare was born 4 years after me, back home, to that time I met you the first time, I ran away from home because I thought that Mom and Dad had only eyes for Stare anymore.

As I cried in this field all alone, it was you that cheered me back up, you gave me the pendant as a sign of friendship and snobby as I was I first didn´t wanted it, but you seemed hurt about it, I recognized a similar soul immediately, since I too had a hard time to find friends whit that bossy and dogmatic attitude of mine.

So in the end I took the pendant to see you smile, and your smile was the brightest I ever saw by a non-familiar, we spoke a bit about this and that, and then I told you why I was in the field, you told me that I should be happy to be able to have siblings, that your mother died early and you and your father live alone together.

As it was time for the dinner, we promised and made an oath, to meet again and so I made my way home, that day I took Stare the first time in my arms and she instantly fell asleep clutching my shirt, I then remembered what you said, that siblings, one could share the own life with, are a big gift.

The Next day we met again, and the day after and so we had a blooming friendship, until this one day.

My Father and my Mother had a new expedition and we all flew together, I went to say goodbye to you, but you never came, even though you had promised it, I ran back home crying bitterly, I was heartbroken, tell me what was that time so more important than me, you never told me?" I asked Waffle and he sighed.

"My father had catched an illness on one of his expeditions, and it spread out rather slowly, he didn´t even recognized any symptoms before that day, of all days it could have happened, it had to be the day before you departed.

He had a heart-attack, the medics took him to the hospital and I went with him, logically I knew that I would miss our meeting, and I really wanted to see you, but I also couldn´t leave my father all by himself, I wanted to explain it to you when you came back, however, you never came back!" Waffle said to me.

"I guess I am to blame then too, actually as we later found out, weren't my parents the only ones who searched for the same treasure at that island, a group of Caninu Archaeologists observed us secretly, and wanted to take advantage of my father's equipment, my father chased them away and they swore revenge.

Then a few days afterwards, my father and my Mother investigated an old ruin chamber which lead deep into another room where a big abyss was, as if the whole room that once was there has been ripped into the darkness, under it we could see the magma.

My Parents told me to never enter the ruin for me to not get lost and to not get hurt, so I remained in the camp together with Stare and we cooked for them.

One night, my parents didn't came back, however I observed how the Caninus exited the ruin.

Being told to not enter the ruin I waited, and waited, but my parents didn´t came, 2 days later I had enough of waiting and against my Parents order, Stare and I went inside of the ruin, but the Caninus only waited for that, they closed us inside of the ruin, we wandered long time to find father and mother in the last chamber, my father had fought bravely to defend my mother, but the Caninus stabbed him.

They broke the legs of my mother, so she had not possibility to get out and to call for help.

She tried to stop the bleeding of father, but he died on his wounds and mom had to witness it.

As we found her she told us that there was only one more way to get out but that for an adult this way was impassable and that only children of our size might come through.

We refused to leave her side, but her legs had already been infected, and she had high fever, the heat in the chamber didn´t helped at all.

I had to promise her to always take good care about Stare, she kissed us goodbye, as she too died on her wounds.

We mourned their death but I had promised to care for Stare and so we made our way out of the ruins!" I told him as I broke in tears, the memories of that day still hunted me in my sleep, they slowly were killing me, ever since that day Stare became more and more emotionless, shy and communication poor.

"I´m sorry I shouldn´t have asked you such a hurtful question, I had no right to know that, i´m so sorry, if only I would have been there, I would have been able to help you, even if only a little, since I was rather weak as I was little!" Waffle said, holding me closer as I trembled and cried, I hated it to be seen crying, yet his closeness helped me through it.

His Kindness and care I held in very high regard.

"I never told this story to anyone, not even Flare knows about this, you are the first one I told about it!" I said to him.

"I truly feel honoured, now I understand better why you still hate Caninus so much, but you also should note that not every Caninu is like those guys, take me and my Father as example, or Panta, hell, even Red is not like them.

I won´t tell you that your hatred is not justified, but you shouldn´t hate an entire race only thanks to a few members of it, who played false and dirty games to you and hurted you physically and psychically, no matter how hard they did!" Waffle said.

"I know, I know, still, I was always being disappointed by Caninus, so I just began to hate every single one of them, and the more often I see them treating Felinekos Bad, the more this hatred gets fuelled!" I told him.

"Ever since that time, as those assholes killed my parents and ever since the heartbreak I felt thanks to you, I began to hate Caninus with a passion, so long until I met you again, I was angry and still heartbroken about you, so I faked ignorance and stated that I never saw you before.

I hated you, until the time, as you came and rescued me and we together destroyed the Iron giant, then you brought me to your home making me able to escape the police, you hid me and gave me back the pendant, after this I knew that you never stopped liking me and my hatred flawed off, until it was completely gone.

The more often you chased us, the more I began to feel again for you and over long I fell in love with you until this day one year ago, as you finally told me that you loved me too!" I told him with tears

"I see, well I always asked myself what happened to you, I knew I had made you mad with my absences at this day but I never saw you again to explain it to you, so I hated the fact, that you really must hate me.

If I had known what happened I would have taken every action to help you, believe me, i´m sorry that I wasn´t there for you!" Waffle said, as he too had tears in his eyes.

"Oh Waffle!" I said, as I kissed him, he cupped my face in his hand and kissed me gently and passionately.

We laid back on the bed and we were about to doze of as suddenly…..

**Waffle´s pov:**

"Riiing!" suddenly the phone rang, only now I recognized that the sun would soon rise.

"Hello, Waffle Ryebread here, how may I help you?" I asked.

"Hello, Officer Waffle, It´s Panta, it´s an urgent call, we know that you are on Vacation, but there is a mission for each Police officer, seems like something big and bad is going on in the Shepherd republic and the situation seems to extremely escalates, the Police there is not able to keep a state of peace and we shall help them as best as we can.

And there is still that rumour going around here!" Panta, my police partner and walking communication system told me.

"Panta, what for rumours?" I asked, as I told Alicia who was calling.

"There are rumours that Red and his Family and Friends are wanted, dead or alive, and that many Felinekos , from Prairie and from Shepherd are being kidnapped!" Panta explained and I paled, Red, criminals, wanted, dead or alive, no I could not believe this.

"I see, this is bad, this is really bad, tell them I will be soon there!" I said before I hang up.

"Sorry Honeycat, the duty is calling, seems like things in Shepherd are standing on civil war!" I said to Alicia and she nodded in understanding

"You are the law Waffle, go and do what you are made for, I will also return back home, don´t be too long gone, I will wait for you!" She said and kissed me before she went to the bathroom, with swaying hips, to wash and dress.

I did the same and went with her under the douche, where we made out with each other, it was really hard for me to leave her in the day, I always wish I could hold her forever.

"Waffle, you have to go, there was a Call of Duty!" She moaned, as I caressed her back and groped her perfectly rounded behind.

"Its so hard, to let go of you, but I must resist the incredible urge to fondle you!" I said to her shamelessly.

"Dammit Waffle, stop making me horny, if I am supposed to go back home and you to work!" Alicia said and I sulked but knew that she was right.

"I love you Honey!" I said, as I went out of the douche, dried myself and dressed, before I went out it went a last time back to Alicia.

"Hey, I will go now, you know how to come home, but be Careful, according to Panta, many Felinekos from Shepherd as well as from Prairie are being Kidnapped lately, so please be careful, here take this, if anything happens press this, and I will find you!" I said, as I gave her a tracer-bracelet, it looked just like every 08/15 bracelet, but there actually stuck many work in this thing.

"Is beautiful!" She said and smiled with teary eyes.

"Thanks honey, I will be careful, now go sweetheart!" Alicia said and I nodded, kissing her a last time before I went out of my house.

I looked back and saw her winking in the window, this sight gave me a warm and fuzzy feeling around my chest.

"I Wish I had the guts to ask you already yet!" I mumbled as I wonk back.

"Will there ever be a right opportunity, to pop the question of questions!" I mumbled as I looked in her eyes through the window.

I jumped in my robot and ran towards the Police Headquarter of Resaca, I already saw more Police officer than ever being seen during the day.

"Officer Waffle, over here!" Panta shouted and I went to him.

"The Chief is soon explaining everything, see there he is!" Panta pointed at the person on the podium.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, i´m thankful, that numerous of you could come.

A few Hours ago, we got a message from the Police Headquarter in Pharaoh, it seems as if many islands have been attacked by an unknown enemy, but the same has been destroyed, according to many witnesses, suddenly giant warships fell out of nowhere down towards the plasma sea.

Anyways it applies that we have to investigate about this, while other Officers are watching about the kidnapping cases here in Prairie.

We don´t know yet if these cases are hanging in any way together, but we have one single point where we can start with our research, Red Savarin and the Crew of the Asmodeus.

As you might have heard, has a bounty, from a yet unknown militia, being set out for him and his family, dead or alive.

It´s assumed, that it is the same, that attacks the islands, with the massive warships.

The conditions are easy, if he won't be brought to them within a time span of 3 or 5 days, they would continue to attack the Islands.

Already a day before the announcement, at the night before to be clear, they attacked several islands, but were quickly being destroyed by the Kurvaz Militia, and the Asmodeus Crew, also does it gives witnesses who swear to have seen another strange Power taking the ships down, it vanished shortly after Airedale has been almost attacked, all that remained was Red Savarin and his Family, so several rumours about them being involved in this strange phenomenon are circulating around right now.

But all I can say is that I would not wish to be in this boy´s place right now!" The Chief said and I felt sorry for Red, I might know him only briefly but to me he seemed to be a fine boy, I can´t really believe that he would do anything bad enough, to the people of the Shepherd Republic, to get himself a bounty on his head.

"Chief what are we doing about the Kidnappings, you said other officers are going to take upon this?" One of the Officers asked.

"Indeed Officers, the royal Guards of King Hound III, were ordered to investigate in this case, for the time until they found some clues about the where-about of the Felineko´s, a curfew was imposed, from dusk until dawn, before the late morning to noon, no one, not Felineko nor Caninu is allowed to go outside anymore beside the Police and the guards themselves of course!" The Chief said and all blood vanished from my face.

Alicia, she has no idea about the curfew, this way she will be an easy target, so fully alone out there.

Dammit I have to get her in time.

"If anything is clear, then now go back home and pack everything for the travel, say goodbye to your beloved and let us pray to God that we will get this current Situation soon back under control!" The Chief stated.

"Dismissed!" He said in a loud voice and faster as anyone could see, I grabbed Panta and rushed outside.

"Officer Waffle, what are you doing, where are you rushing to?" The Little Pup asked confused and concerned.

"Alicia is on the way home to her sisters, she has no clue about the curfew, I have the bad feeling that she will become a target of the Kidnappers!" I said to him as I jumped in the Police Robo and rushed, together with Panta, back home.

"Dammit, she´s already gone!" I said to Panta as I rushed back outside.

The sun was not even up already, if they kidnap at night, from dusk till dawn, it was very likely that she was already in danger, and being targeted.

"Here, Pursuit Guy number one, Badass Cats please coming!" I shouted, as I changed the frequency on Pantas communication system.

The names, by the while, were searched by Alicia, it was entirely her idea.

"Here badass Cats, Waffle whats the matter, where is Alicia?" Stare asked me.

"She didn´t arrived already, she´s already departed from here for about a half hour ago?" I asked, afraid.

"No not already!" Stare said.

"I see, tell me if she comes home, even if it is in the same second I hang up!" I said.

"Will do!" Stare said confused.

"Dammit what now, she has no radio-set, less a walky-talky, with her!" I mumbled, as I paced back and forth.

"Huh!" Suddenly I felt how the island shook.

"What in the world is going on, we are in the sky, and there should be no earthquakes since millennia's anymore!" Panta said.

"No you mistaken Panta, it is not the island that shakes, it is the air that vibrates!" I said and he looked confused at me, but I paled as the shacking became stronger, I could feel the taste of iron in the air and I smelled blood and gunfire.

"There is a speech my father teached me as I was little, a speech I should never forget, for he believed that they still would be out there somewhere, lurking, seeking for revenge!" I said to Panta who became even more confused.

"What for a speech, what are you talking about officer Waffle!" Panta asked.

"_Beneath the starlight of the heavens_

_Unholy destroyers in the skies_

_Witches to attack, witches are coming back_

_As they appear on the horizon_

_The wind will whisper when the Night Witches come!"_ I said.

"And that means?" Panta asked.

"In old chronicles, my father showed me as I was a kid, there it gives an old lore about the war 2500 years ago, in which the Wolves of Ragnarök, the Lycanians, attacked many Islands before attacking Abyssina, the old Kingdom of the Felidions.

The lore described them so:

_From the depths of Hell in silence_

_Cast their spells, explosive violence_

_(Ragna-)rokian Might, their flight perfected_

_Flawless vision, and undetected!" _I said.

"And what has that to do now with us!"

"If I assume that i´m right, I know who attacked the islands, it was Lycanians, remember what the Chief said, The shepherd islands, attacked out of nowhere, giant warships, who suddenly, out of nowhere as well, fell down to the plasma sea!" I explained but he still looked at me as if i´m crazy.

"Complete invisibility, such a stealth-technic has been last used, before and during the War of Wolves and Lions, by the wolves!" I explained.

"And has that perhaps also something to do with that bounty on Red Savarin´s head?" Panta asked.

"Of course, Red savarin and his Asmodeus Crew are the Heroes of Shepherd, symbols of will power, courage and the will to never give up, and as such heroes, they are a mighty threat to evil plans, so the easiest would be to bring the folk against them, using threats such as the attack with many giant warships, to make the folk afraid of the Company of Red and being in his surrounding, and so the fire of Hatred gets fuelled, until it escalates in a hunt for his head.

The fear of the people to be victims of such an attack, unfortunately, is changing too easy to hate around, which is then sent to the wrong people, namely those who are the real target of the enemy, by such deeds he shatters the confidence of the people against Red as helper, hero and idol, as a symbol of peace!" I said as the shacking got stronger.

"Dammit we have to go and…..!" I started but was interrupted by an shrill scream.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" I heard it, as the scream pierced the silence of the morning.

It was Alicia´s voice, there is no doubt.

"Dammit, oh god please let her be okay!" I prayed to heaven, just as I was interrupted by a beeping tone.

"Beeeeep, beeeeeeep, beeeep!" I heard, I trembled as I fingered at my pocket to take the tracer out.

"No, no, oh god Alicia!" I cried as tears went in my eyes, I saw how the point that marked Alicia´s where-about, rapidly went away from my point and the Points that marked Alicia´s Home and the island

"Noooooo!" I Shouted, as I ran towards where the scream came.

"Badass Cats here, Pursuer Guy number one, please coming, Waffle can you hear me?" Flares voice asked.

"…!" I couldn´t speak a word, as the tears kept on falling.

"Waffle what´s the matter, why are you crying!" Flare asked me highly concerned.

"Alicia, someone has kidnapped her!" I said and it was dead silent.

"No way, this can´t be, you are joking aren't you?" Stare asked with a pained voice.

"Unfortunately not, the Tracer shows that she´s already far away from Resaca!" I said to her.

"Oh no!" I could hear the pained words of Alicia's sisters, it pierced my heart, also since I now knew what she had to go through.

"We got to meet up, we have to get her back, but my ship is in the reparation, so we have to fly with yours!" I said to them.

"Alright, let´s waste no more time!" They said.

"Roger see you soon!" I said before I ended the call.

"Wait for me Alicia, i´m coming to rescue you, definitely!" I said with a stern voice, as I looked in the sky, awaiting the Black Cat Gang´s Airship.

I wiped the tears away as best as I could.

"I swore to protect you , and I swore to always come and to rescue you, and this oath I will never break, even if others are in danger!" I mumbled as I remembered how I wanted to vow her eternal love and secureness, with that diamond ring I bought for her.

"Your future Fiancé is on its way!" I murmured as I spotted the Pris sister´s airship.

**Meanwhile far away from Airedale, at the Asmodeus, on the course for Mau, Chocolat´s Pov:**

I flew through the sky , always concerned that someone would follow us, but since our depart from Airedale we met not one soul, not even White.

The more time passed the more anxious I got, I feared for whites wellbeing and I longed to see him, to hear his voice.

"How many coal is left, Sis?" Red asked me.

"Not much anymore, I hope we might manage to reach an uninhabited Island, before the coals are running out!" I said.

"And what will then happen, if we reach such an island, then we are stuck in there!" Elh said.

"That's the big question, I have no idea, as long as we manage to get off the screen for some time, hoping that the situation, we are in, calms itself, then we have to see what to do, there are not many options left thought.

White is right, the Asmodeus is not made for chases and fire combats, not anymore; if they attack us we will be as good as gone.

If we want to stop the Lycanians we need a new and better ship, with cannons and lasers!" I said.

"Definitely!" Red said.

"Well then we only have to….!" Cassandra said and wanted to speak further before she was interrupted by a massive explosion.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!" We screamed as the ship, began to spun around.

"Ssssssshhhhhiiiittttt" I screamed, as I tried to hold the steer wheel, Québec supported me.

"They hit the right turbine!" Elh shouted, as she held herself on one of the tables, which where fixed on the ground.

" Who the hell damaged our Ship!" Red shouted enraged.

"Crrrrzzz, ahahahha, well hello my old friends, nice to see you again, I hope you missed me!" Nothing else but the obnoxious voice of Navarra, Leader of the Howler sky pirates. atoned out of the radio-set.

"Navarra you damned asshole, what the hell are you doing!" Red shouted in the speaker.

"Red, Red, Reddie, it´s business, i´m just coming to say hello and for that bounty on your head, so you unfortunately have to die!" Navarra said.

"Or maybe you decide to come with us freely, before my men and I transform your ship in toothpicks!" The Sky Pirate said as suddenly out of nowhere, and just like the Lycanian Ship yesterday, a fleet of Pirate ships appeared in front of us.

Four ships began to encircle us.

"How the hell is this possible, why do you use the same technology like the Lycanians!" I asked confused.

"Oh Master Lycan is a very generous man, he gave us this awesome technology and promised us a bonus if we bring you to him alive!" Navarra said.

"Dammit, this is bad, Red the ship is heavily damaged, we wont be able to fly any longer we have to instantly land and erase the fire or else the oil pipes will explode!" I said to him.

"Dammit, are we really that done for, no I won´t believe that we can so easily beeing defeated, not after all the dangers we already overcame, shall we now really die through the hands of a fossil like Lycan!" Red said with a fist to the table, I could feel his wrath as it was mine too.

"I try to locate an island were we can land, if you could hold them of our fur!" I said to him.

"Will be done instantly, you can count on me, Chocolat, Honey , everyone, be careful will you!" Red said and we nodded.

He rushed out of the room and only a minute later he spoke through the Dahak´s communication system.

"Sis, how is it, do you think you manage to make a boost high upwards, I will jump on their roof!" Red asked.

"I will try to make a looping, everyone hold on tight!" I shouted and they all gripped on something.

"Alright, here we go!" I shouted, as I pulled the steer backwards to me, being supported by Québec

We rose up high, but had hard to fight, since the second turbine seemed to soon conk out as well.

"Red this is the limit, if I go higher, the ship will break in two!" I said to him.

"This has to do it then, thanks sis, go get yourself an safe island!" Red said and I saw that the hangar opened.

"Red be careful!" Elh shouted over the noise.

"I am always careful, no matter what, I will return to you!" Red said confidently before the communication was gone.

"REEEEDDD!" Elh screamed with tears in her eyes, as we saw how Red landed on the roof of Navarra´s ship.

"Let´s get out of here!" Québec shouted.

"In this rusty house-ship we can´ t do anything for him anyways, we haven't even cannons to fire at them, while they are fully armed, we would only be in his way, all we can do is to pray for him and White to be okay and to find us soon!" He said.

"You are right, everybody hold on tight I will boost up, for as far as we can come!" I said.

"Red, please come back, I need you Brother, Elh need you, we all do!" I mumbled, as I flee at high speed away from the Battle field.

I felt worse to let Red so easily behind.

"Please I cannot lose you two, please come back safely Red, White!" I prayed, as I spotted an island with a big hole in an small hill, big enough to hide the Asmodeus.

**Red´s Pov:**

_**Scene Music , Sabaton- Resist and Bite instrumental.**_

It was like a déjà vu to me, as I landed on the roof of the Howlers ship.

"So you are threating my family and damaging my ship, I never could stand you, Navarra, but now it´s official, I hate you!" I said over the communication system.

"As if I care about that Savarin, today I will have my revenge on you, for all the times you messed up my plans!" Navarra shouted.

"Well then, catch me if you can!" I said, as I ran over the roof, towards the first turbine.

"Oh no not again!" he shouted.

"This will be the last time you blasted my ship off!" Navarra shouted.

"Yes indeed, because this time, it won´t come back!" I shouted back.

"Now show me what really lies inside of you.

Savural arik, Wolv enra, chaniestor del tremor!"( Awaken from anew, wolven guardian, unleash your power) I shouted, as I drew my sword, on which suddenly strange but somehow familiar signs appeared.

"Shari et namor, aries astor enra, combari et tremorik eta mescaroth tendo, savural arik, seran deres chaniestor!" (Soul of the moon, hidden in the guardian, mightiest and most powerful of the ten circles, awakens from anew, unchained from the seals.)

I spoke the rite, which I saw written on the blade, only for the sword to glow silvery, like the moonlight at a cloudless night, I saw how it changed its appearance towards a normal sword, with the sign of a scythe-moon engraved in the hilt, it was the same symbol as it appears on my hand when I use my Rano.

Suddenly the sword was enlarged by the silver shine, as if it has been spiritually enlarged.

"Well then let´s see how much this ship can take!"

I said before I rushed towards the turbine, seconds before a gap opened and just like on the Lycanian ship yesterday, several Howler pirates appeared.

"Haaah, we…!"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT AT ALL!" I shouted, as I simply sliced the legs of their robots off, sending them flying downwards.

I let Septentrion grabbing one of the remaining swords of the Howler pirates and one of the shields which they had let falling.

"Nice!" I said, as I saw the clean work of my sword, from the former robots only the legs still stand.

Having free access I used my sword to destroy the turbines on the left, while Septentrion, which I transformed out of Dahak while I was in the air, destroyed them on the right side, the Ship began to spiral downwards.

"No way, not again, argh, but not this time, this time you die!" Navarra shouted as he began to fire at his own ship.

"You really are an Idiot, Navarra, do the lives of your men mean nothing to you, how despicable have you become!" I mocked him as the ship exploded, logically after I jumped off it.

I landed on another ship, the leader ship as it was significantly bigger than the other remaining two.

"Aaaaaaarrrrgggghhhh, my Ship!" I heard him screaming, I really could imagine his shocked face.

"May they rest in peace at last!" I said.

"That's your fault, because of you my men are death, you'll get fined me!" Navarra shouted madly.

"How about I shut you up once and for all, come out of your tin can and let us settle this like adults, 1 on 1, man against man, if you have the guts for this!" I shouted.

"Raaah, enough, you going to wish you would have never been born!" Navarra shouted.

"Correction my dear, I was created, not born!" I said, as a gap opened and finally Navarra came out, in a giant Howler Robot, bigger than the usual ones.

"Shut up and fight like a man!" Navarra shouted, as he attacked.

With his giant sword he beated at me, which I blocked with the sword I took from the remains of the first robots.

"Urgh!" I growled as the punch forced Septentrion on a knee.

I used the word to slice him, but it seemed as if Navarra´s mecha was made out of an entire different material than the rest of the mechas of his crew.

"Yeees, yessss, yeeeeeessss, die Red Savarin, be crushed by me the mighty Navarra!" The very same Shouted madly, as he punched me away, it was hard and very hurtfull to get his shield right in the face.

"Haha ha, you think I will give up so easily!" I said, as I pushed upwards coming back on my feets, I wiped the blood from my mouth.

"Nooooo, raaaahhh!" Navarra screamed, as he rammed his Shield in Septentrion´s head, making him flying several meters away, I jumped out of his line and laid before Navarra´s feets.

"Yeees, lie down, stay where you belong to stay, before me in the dirt!" Navarra screamed as he pushed the foot of his robot on my body, I could only push it with all of my force, and so I stopped it inches before my chest.

"Navarra, has Lycan at least told you why I shall die?" I asked.

"No, but I don´t care about that anyways, your head gets me a nice sum of rings!" He answered.

"Hahaha, hhahahahah, aaaaahhahahahahahahahaaaaahaaaaa!" I began to laugh, as I felt how the anger in me boiled even more, now that I found out that he would kill me, even if he has no clue why I shall die.

"Then let me show you why!" I said, as my voice became distorted.

"What the hell is going on now?!" Navarra shouted, as suddenly his whole Robot quacked, as well as the ship under us.

"Let me show you my Party trick, believe me, it is an absolute stunner!" I said mockingly, as black eyes, covered in black fur looked at him.

"Aaaaaaaaaaarrrrrgghhhhhhhhhggggrrrrrrrrrooooooaaaaarrrr!" I growled as my body changed again, to my were-wolf form, even though it was not night.

The Silver shine of my White Rano, the force of the Full moon, flew around me as I grabbed the leg of Navarra´s mecha and threw him over the jacket of his ship.

"What the hell is going on?!" Navarra shouted, as he went back on his feet.

But he was soon down again as I ran at him and rammed my sword in his, dragging him further.

"How do you….?!" Navarra asked fearfully.

"Septentrion, go destroy the other ships!" I said with a hard voice and the mecha did as told, following my will.

"What in the world are you?" Navarra asked fearfully.

"You should have asked Lycan this question before you lightly took the job to kill me, you are no assassin Navarra, you are and you will always be a miserable sky pirate!" I said, as I punched his mecha hard, making him flying over the Ship´s jacket towards the cockpit of the ship.

His sword and his shield flew out of his hands.

"Well then Navarra, you wanted to fight, let´s bring it to an end!" I said, as I was about to sting Wolve Enra in his mecha.

Suddenly I had that slight feeling to be watched.

"Looks like we have some spectators!" I said, as I looked for any kind of strange behaviour in the sky.

"Seems to me as if we have some unexpected and unwanted guests here, seems like your friends have come to visit our Party!" I said to Navarra, as I saw them through my increased Vision, it was stealth technic but not as advanced as the one of the Lycanians.

To be honest the Ship also was significantly tiny, far smaller than the Ships that attacked Airedale.

"What do you mean!" Navarra shouted.

"As I thought, only Wolves can see through such covers, build by wolves, or copied by them!" I said as I went away from Navarra.

"You have luck, today I will show mercy on you, Navarra!" I said with an threathing glare at him, he shivered.

"Time to show yourselves!" I shouted, as I jumped high up and punched my Claw right in the nose of the ship.

"Shari luxantrix (Moon lightning)!" I shouted as I sat the whole Jacket under electric current, which shattered their Instruments and blew their cover.

"Hmm , well this was easy, I thought they might have learned from the last time.

In looking at it, that was far too easy!" I said as I wondered about it.

"What the hell, why are they here?" Navarra shouted in fear.

"You have trusted the wrong people Navarra, seems as though they would shoot us from hiding!" I said as I landed back on Navarra´s ship.

"What but why, I was helping them!" Navarra asked shocked beyond his core.

"You're wrong Navarra, you were merely the decoy!" I said, as I saw how the Ship began to sunk rapidity, their manoeuvrability ceased to have effect.

This though was strange.

"I think these are no real Lupycans, I mean, if Lycan´s fleet would be able to simply being taken down by some Lightning's, we would have not to fear them at all.

"It will though not go far!" I said, as I saw them making a crash-landing on a small island, somewhere away from us.

"And now, I mean, its not like I can expect them to get me my money now can i!" Navarra said confused.

"Will you forget about that damn money, do you really think I would let a bounty on my head take me down?

To defeat me you are a million years too early!" I said to him.

"Chief, our machines are out of function!" We heard it out of Navarra´s robot.

"Huh, wait what, how is that possible!?" Navarra asked confused as he saw the other ship sinking as well.

"We better get out of here, shall we!" I said as I took him in Septentrion´s claws.

"Wait what the hell are you doing, why I am down here and you up there!" Navarra asked me.

"You tried to kill me, do you think i´m so naïve to let you in my back anymore!" I said to him.

"Yeah, sounds logical!" He said sweatdropping.

"You said you got the stealth technic and any modifications from the wolves and that you met Lycan?" I asked him.

"Yes why?" He asked confused.

"Well I don´t know who you have seen but I bet it was not Lycan, is this the ship that gave them to you?" I asked as I pointed at the ship on the island under us.

"Yes why?" He asked confused.

"If this would be Lycan´s ship, don´t you think they would be unaffected by a simply shortcut in their systems, hello, I mean the Lycanians are Lupycans, masters of Technology, a simple shortcut wouldn´t stop them.

I bet this are only mercenaries, perhaps the lowest ranks of Lycan´s henchmen.

They simply used you for their own hunt, so they won´t have to exhaust themselves!" I said to him.

"These bastards, I will tell them to fuck with me.

"My Mens, come to me!" Navarra shouted, as suddenly many robots appeared, being held in the air by Jetpacks.

"I will bring you to them, then you can do what ever you want with them, I have to see after my family!" I said.

"Ah and Navarra, if you ever shoot on my Ship or my Family and friends in particular, then I will definitely kill you, today you had much luck, but next time you definitely wont stand up anymore!" I said with a threating glare.

"Yes Red Savarin, I won´t come after you or cross your path ever again!" He said fearfully, my wolf form made him shitting his pants.

"Well then Sayonara!" I said as Septentrion let him and his Mecha falling to the island, where he landed in a tree.

"Dammed you shall be Red Savarrrriiiiiinnnn!" I heard him shouting.

"And now, towards Elh and the others!" I said to Septentrion, who flew towards the direction my tracer pointed to.

I had this bad feeling that this was not all which would await us today.

"If I assume rightly, then the Mercenaries gave word to the real Lycanian Ships, and if they arrive soon, there will be a hell of a party!" I mumbled as I flew towards where my heart lies.

**Meanwhile on Shangri-La, Maranell´s Pov:**

"Master, Alexia has vanished!" Rose shouted as she came with tears in her eyes to me, supported by Carmine.

"I know, but have no fear, she is in Company of White Savage!" I siad as I looked through my magic telescope, which let me see what I want to see.

"Why is she vanished in the first place?" Carmine asked as he tried to comfort Rose.

"She is old enough to fly away from the Island and the first direction she takes is towards Shepherd, I don´t understand this girl!" Shane said as he stepped next to me.

"Its so easy brother, she ´s on the search for him, ever since he is down there, she wanted to see him again, don´t you guys remember how often she woke up at night and secretly went to Master Maranell's telescope and tried to look for him!" Nate said.

"Unfortunately for her does the Telescope only listens to Master Maranell´s orders, no matter how strong her longing was, it would not show her anything but the view straightforward!" Shane nodded in understanding.

"Yes and now that she learned, on how to fly through the plasma clouds, she must have felt, that the time has come for her to find him, and to reunite!" I said.

"But she could have said something!" Rose said still crying.

"Would you have let her go, especially now!?" I asked her.

"Her intentions are pure and she is not dumb, she knows that dangers await her on her way to him, but she managed to seek out, the worst possible time for her Search.

The Lycanians are chasing after Red and his family and friends and they are bringing the folk against them, I think the time has come for us to show ourselves, we hid long enough from Tailsworld, Red shall know that he is not alone and that he can count on us.

I wanted to help him out of the shadows, but if the Lycanians show themselves freely, we might as well come out of our hiding.

Give word to the others, we prepare for the war, the time for revenge has come!" I said to Shane and he nodded before he and Nate vanished in the depths of the castle, where our own army is waiting.

The last members of several extinct races, ever since the Great Feuds, these folks have been fleeing and searched for a place to live, as White and I managed to stop the feuds 130 Abyssina-years (A.y.) ago, they tried to build up new civilisations but most of them died, 15 A.y. ago, during the war with Ragnarök.

"He soon will show himself towards the world and if he does, Savannah will prepare for War as well.

And so the Hatred will rise once again, and pure destruction and endless suffering is the result out of it!" I said, as I remembered my own heavy heart.

"But Shepherd and Prairie are standing right between the fronts, if we won´t do something they will get crushed mercilessly!" Rose said.

"I know, however can we only do as much as we can, all other things are depending entirely on the will, the courage and the power of these two.

Ever since Lycan brought darkness upon the nine spheres of the moon, Ragnarök has become a land of hatred, mistrust and of destruction.

I once swore, on Whites deathbed, that I would help to defend his folk from all evil if necessary.

And as I saw how Ragnarök has changed, to what the have become, I knew that all hope for a recover was gone.

I had not the power to stand alone against Lycan and his Legion of darkness, and the Abyssinians had far greater problems as their continent, their home got destroyed by the Three Titans.

There was only one thing I could do, and with this one act, I have more debt, than I ever would have been able to carry, loaded on myself!" I said full of melancholy.

"What have you done, i´m sure it was necessary or else you wouldn´t have done it!" Rose said and I chuckled but instantly stopped, since this theme was nothing to laugh about.

"You must hold much about me Rose, but note that I am not as pure as I want, I am not the saint others holding me for, I am not from heaven sent as they wish for, even though I often hoped to become strong enough, godlike, for me to be able to help them better, I have fought before and with every sin I still wanted to be holy.

Maybe someday, when my body will lay to rest, my soul might get reborn, maybe I will live again, free from all sins, which are plastered on this broken shell I call my body.

"Who we are isn´t how we live, since we all are more than our bodies show, same applies to red, he might look like an average Caninu, but he is my son, the righteous prince of Shangri-La and Ragnarök.

Also White, he looks like a normal teen but in him lies the power of my old friend hidden, who has been reborn in his successor, in order to save his folk when I am no longer alive.

I hope for them both Friendship is stronger than the hatred of both nations!" I said.

"For I was the reason, Ragnarök hates Abyssina even more than 25 A.y. ago.

15 A.y. long we lived in peace, but now they have come back, to bring new darkness with them.

My power has long gone, i´m only a shadow of myself, all I can do is help them both to find the right way!" I mumbled.

" Anyways, you two better prepare as well!" I said to them and they saluted before they departed out of my office.

"I think the time has come for the crown, to change the head which wears it!" said as I, pressed a certain place where a big scar lies, I looked to a picture of my Wife and my friends together with me, an old Family foto.

"I have to repent for the sins I loaded on me, even more than I already do, but after that, I hopefully will be back together with you all, I longed to see you!" I said as I lowered my head and kneeled before the big Portrait.

My friends, my Family, please give me the power to defend Red and to prevent a new war, to many Lives have been lost, many through my own hand, the blood of them will forever remain on my hands, I did something terrible, but it was all I could do, in order to end the war!" I said and felt how their spirits touched my shoulder.

"Can sins like this one, ever being repented!" I said to a particular being which stood in the middle of the room, floating as if she was a ghost, perhaps she was exactly that, a ghost which spoke to me from Ancient times.

"I never tried it out before, Maranell!" She said.

"So there is something not even the Silver Queen knows?" I said, as I faced her with my look casted to the ground.

"Look at me Maranell, I told you so often, don´t cast your look aside!" She said.

"I would look at you instantly, if you finally would learn to wear clothes!" I said with minor sarcasm and she chuckled.

"Charming as always, my dear, well fine if you rather like my other form!" She said and I heard how she changed, I looked up to meet the glance of a humanoid being, better known as Juno.

"What brings you here to me, Lady Amaterasu of Aurora, Oracle-Goddess of Ragnarök, Juno of creation!" I asked her.

"He is awaking!" She said and I instantly knew what she meant.

"How long?" I asked.

"Perhaps only two to three months anymore before he really awakes again.

"What about your Sister!" I asked.

"Yurlungur has long lost her life, she managed to trap her ghost in the technology of the tower down on the planet to help your son and his friends but now also her forces are extinct, I am the last who is still active, beside of my Brother, so long until my daughter is old enough to become a Juno goddes herself!" Amaterasu answered.

"What exactly do you know about Marohumt?" I asked.

"Since he is about to awake I might as well tell you.

Marohumt is, not what he seems to be, originally he is a viral organism from out of space, and he is able to overtake the control about every organism, the host is being worn by him like clothes, also on our world he came and destroyed it, only a few of us survived, long time ago, he aimed for your young galaxy, knowing what would await you, we decided to warn you and so we appeared before the humans , but unfortunately Marohumt has already being there since millions of years, he managed to possess a powerful being!" Amaterasu explained.

"But what does it want?" I asked.

"Your Larista, your life force, given from the planet and the sun as well as the elements around you, this is what he feeds off, as the living organisms become to many, he begins to feed of them resulting in the extinction of the race, then he lies to sleep and waits till the planet has born new life-forms, meanwhile it is feeding of the planets force, step by step.

Is the planet out of his power he leaves it and goes over to the next best energy force, which would be in this case the centre, the black hole, he withdraws the entire power of the galaxy until it completely collapses.

Then he goes over to the next galaxy, we call him the world-eater

He managed to destroy our Galaxy and perhaps numerous before, we have to defeat him once and for all, however is this anything but easy since Marohumt is able to easily change his host!" She explained.

"And how shall we be able to defeat such a beast?" I asked.

"We don´t know it clearly, but out of observation we managed to see that Marohumt can only always adapt towards one Galaxy at a time, since all galaxies have an different effect to him, however if he is set out towards rays of things from other galaxies, he is able to get blocked. And so we brought the hollows of our Galaxy towards you, the Ten Spheres and out of another galaxy, just to be sure, that he not already is immune against our galaxy, also ten stones from a moon out of a different galaxy!" she said.

"I see so that's why they are able to change us, and our entire being, because in other galaxies they have other effects than in our!" I said.

"Exactly.

Our Galaxy was very similar to yours, we too had a sun system with nine Planets around us, one could say that we lived in a twin-galaxy of yours.

We Shared the stones all over the planet and so we managed to force Marohumt to stay in the inner of the planet,, so long before the first terra forming, a phenomenon we didn´t knew about, the Spheres, drifted far apart and places opened where no ray arrived, and so Marohumt was able to come back out, he destroyed the landmasses and the organisms at places where no sphere had any influence.

We force Marohumt back and then we shared the spheres in a certain way over the planet which forced him back inside, for many years, during this time we seeked for a way to defeat Marohumt, but couldn´t find one, so long before the humans were born and began to evolve to a race very similar to us, so se thought at first.

Sharing our technologies we managed to improve their evolution but we didn´t counted with the born greed of humanity, they fought wars against each other's, destroyed lands, created new ones, over short and long the world changed yet again and the spheres got destroyed as the humans fought.

Marohumt managed to get back out and so he began to kill humanity, we did our best to save them but in vain.

We knew there was ony one way to save at least a portion of the world and the people anymore, so we took 40 humans ,always of both gender and of all age or race, and we let them chose, if we shall save their world or try to destroy Marohumt and probably destroy their world by ourselves.

They chosed the first, to save the world and so, through the direct radiation of the remains of the spheres they changed and became the ancestors of a whole new folk of the earth, it was my duty to watch over them before Yurlungur and Tartaros managed to lift the Still intact Landmasses up in the sky.

On the two biggest parts of them, the only remaining Continents, North and South America, how the humans called them, we built giant altars in which we placed the remains of the spheres, the branches reached far over the land and so they managed to shield the land and its inhabitants from Marohumt shall he ever manage to get through the Plasma shield Yurlungur had created.

Plasma blocks him yet cannot stop him forever!" Amaterasu told.

"After the continents had recovered, it was my duty to bring your ancestors back to their home, ordering them to build up new civilizations, and they did, and now we are here.

Since 1 million Human years, your races are living up here in the sky, unfortunately has the characteristic of the humans, even after they became animals like you, remained unchanged, they still fought often, be it for resources or territories!" She continued.

"So was that, that's why we found the ten moon spheres here, this once was an Altar and during the Feuds it must have been destroyed!"

"Exactly and then Marohumt came as the dictators blasted the plasma shield away, he destroyed the land for so long time until you managed to find the remains of the twenty spheres, which had became tinier sphere in ball-size and brought them against Marohumt which blocked him back of and back through the plasma shield.

Yurlungur´s tower was well secured against him, but this took a lot of power, power which is not eternal and now that Yurlungur died, the plasma sea becomes more thinner per second, you already see this off all the Lycanian ships which are arriving.

Soon Marohumt will know about this and when he awakes he is going to attack, for sure!" She said.

"If we are not then already dead, thanks to Lycan!" I said.

"All I can tell you is that it would be better to find the spheres of the moon back and fuel them with new power, as you know is life force able to fuel it and to reawaken it!" Amaterasu explained.

"I know, but first we have to find them and to get down towards Ragnarök will not be easy!" I said.

"As you once tried to steal the core of the full-moon sphere, Lycan killed you and ripped your heart out, a friend then implanted the sphere inside of you, as replacement for your heart, bringing you away, Ragnarök fell, dropped, not anymore supported by the force of the leached Spheres!" Amaterasu said and i nodded.

"Yeah why are you asking?" I asked.

"Why did you tried to steal it in the first place?" She asked.

"I found out that the Sphere have also another power, everything that is made by the spheres also gets controlled by the sphere, so the one that controls the spheres, is able to control the entire creation of that sphere, but I was not the only one who found this out.

Lycan did as well and began to influence the spheres with his dark Rano, through this the Folk of Ragnarök became what it is now, a hateful and bloodthirsty bunch of meat.

But he seeked to also reign over Abyssina this way, I then decided to steal the sphere of the wolves and I wanted to hide it.

But he caught me and pierced through my heart, only thanks to my friends, Shane and Nate I survived, thinking that since the Spheres were what made us, Nate placed the sphere in place of my heart, it reawakened me and made me more powerful than ever before, but this sphere is eating me up, from inside of me.

With this new force I burst Shangri-La of Ragnarök off and flew high up in the sky with it.

Ragnarök, of its flight capacity, which it has gotten through the spheres, robbed, fell back to the earth, through the plasma shield.

This act killed almost all life on Ragnarök, when I was back in my right mind, I was disgusted of myself, I have more debt loaded on myself, than I ever in my life or my death can repay for!" I said.

"Beside of Lycan, Nate and Shane, as well as you, not a single person knows about this, the Lycanians still think that Abyssina is to blame for it, that's why they are so full of hatred.

That's also why Lycan searches for Red, he knows that if he has my son in his paws, that I will come to rescue him, I know it is a trap yet would I not be able to ignore it, Red, Ciarella and Nestar were and are anything for me.

But if Lycan manages to get the sphere in his hands, all of Ragnarök would stay under his command and the land would be able to come back out of the depths of the old world, and then, the battlefield for a new war would have been built.

If I can prevent this, then I will do anything in my power!" I said with a stern voice.

"I see, well I can only watch it, for a Juno of creation and life, I have no ability to destroy, less to harm anyone, all I can do is watching the time passing!" Amaterasu said.

"I am not My Brother, Lioftenor!" She said.

"Ah yeah your brother which is able to let his ghost possess living beings and to coexist with their souls, while his body is resting somewhere!" I murmured.

"yeah and that he, of all people, had to search White and his descendants for this, is not really nice though!" I said.

"Lioftenor has a penchant for strong beings, and White Savarin, your brother, was the strongest being there was!" Amaterasu simply said.

"Anyways I am already too long here, I cannot let Okami alone all too long, she tends to get in trouble somehow!" Amaterasu said.

"We will see us soon again, hopefully Maranell until then goodbye!" She said.

"Will you show my son the way, if I shall not be there anymore?" I asked.

"I will do so, he´s going to be king after all, if he survives this war successfully, he will be more than he ever was!" She said before she faded away.

"Master, we are ready to go!" Nate said behind closed door.

"Alright I will come!" I said as I took my telescope and my coat and my Hat, before I left the room.

"Resist and bite Red, until I am there!" I mumbled as I closed the door.

_**A/N: A longer one and the longest chapter so far, this is my Present for Christmas to you, hope you like it, tell me about it, in a review.**_

_**Ps.: in the Title stands that the Quadrinity awakens, it is the Quadrinity of Tailsworld, as I call the entire world around Abyssina and Ragnarök, and symbolized by mighty but extinct Bird-races, the most this religion is still practices by the Anju religion.**_

_**The Quadrinity is sat out of:**_

_**Power, which stands for White Savage and is symbolized by the Crow.**_

_**Courage, which stands for Red Savarin and is symbolized by the Dove.**_

_**Wisdom, which stands for Alexia Evertrance and is symbolized by the Owl.**_

_**Pureness, which stands for Waffle Ryebread and is symbolized by the swan.**_

_**In this sense, Merry Christmas and a happy new Year!**_

_**Your Storyteller and his Books.**_


	8. The Soldiers of 4 Armies are marching on

**空とロマンス**

**Sola to Romansu**

**Sky and Romance **

**Marohumt´s Return**

**Chapter 7: 1. The Lore of `the Black Cat´ and the Crystalic forces.**

**The great responsibility and the successes of Wolven technology.**

**2. In the devil´s den and to Hell and back.**

**The March of the Soldiers of 4 Armies and the run for the Island.**

**7.1: On the Lycanian ship, locked in a cell, Alicia´s Pov:**

If I am to be honest, I've have often sat in many prison cells before, but such a dump like this one is, I have never experienced in my whole life.

It smelled of acrid acetone and vomit, the air was poisoned by mildew, it was as if these cells have been prepared to stink, to steal the air to breath.

All in all was this ship one single pile of shit.

I did not even knew, who had kidnapped me, or to what for a purpose.

I was on my way back home as suddenly someone came from behind, he pressed something in my arm, a syringe with sleeping drugs perhaps, before I fell on the ground I screamed as loudest as I could, before getting hit on the backhead, which knocked me out.

As I woke up I was in this cage, with a splitting headache, together with many other women, most of them whimpered or recited silent prayers, only one tried to open the door with a needle.

"Forget it, you cannot open this lock so easily!" I said to her, after she fondled, for a while, in the lock

"And how do you want to know this, smarty pants?" She asked, while keeping on with fondling in the lock.

"This is an Masureth- seven point-lock, the cylinders within the lock are heavier than in normal locks and way too complex arranged, as if a simple needle could open it, only the key is able to successfully open it!" I said.

"Seems like you know much, about locks, has this perhaps a greater meaning!" The Girl said, suspicious.

"I spent half of my life with the opening of locks, I know of a wide range of varieties!" I simply said.

"I see!" she murmured.

"Anyways, do you have an idea for what purpose we are kept here in this cage, and where the hell are we here anyways?" I asked her.

"Dunno, i´m here for about three days but I am as wise as you are, all I know is that they force from time to time girls out of the cages and then they bring them away, when they come back they are trembling and they are unable to speak straight for hours.

I assume the worst two possible cases, yet it didn´t happened to me already so this is only an idea, it has not been proved yet, since these girls don´t speak about it, and by the slightest reference to their absence they begin to shiver and scream as if they are in pain!" The Girl said.

"I see, so what for an idea do you have?" I asked her fearfully.

"They either want to experiment with us, or they´re going to rape us!" The girl said and all colour vanished out of my face.

"R-r-r-r…..-rape us?" I asked fearfully, as I took several steps backwards bumping on the shoe of one of the girls, I looked at her, she had glassy, unfocused eyes, and she seemed to say something, so quiet that it was even less than a whisper.

"No more, no, please, stop thrusting in me, you break me!" I heard out of her murmuring.

"Oh god, they have raped her!" I thought and paled by the mere thought about the same happening to me, I long had decide that Waffle was the only man I would ever let me stuffing full off his manhood, no man, would ever enter me beside of him.

"We have to get out of here, somehow we have to get out and escape!" I said afraid.

"Nice thinking, don´t you believe that this is exactly the same as everyone in here is thinking, but as you rightly said, to try to pick these locks up, is a lost game!" She said as she took out her twisted needle.

"It´s hopeless, such a door you might only be able to blow up, but we have no dynamite!" I said to her.

"Yeah and I don´t have any material to build some, if only I would remember how MacGruiver managed to get out of such a situation, but it just won't come into my mind!" She said and somehow she became even more suspicious to me.

"Guess you are right, dammit, I don´t want to end up getting raped by them!" I said.

"Me neither, same as everyone in here, I want myself to be a virgin until I find the right one for me!" She whined.

"And I would not be able to look in the eyes of my boyfriend anymore, if some other man touches me in an inappropriate manner, if anybody else would stuff his thing in me!" I said.

"But as it looks like, this is exactly what´s going to happen, if we don´t find a solution to our problem!" She exclaimed.

"Seems so, ….., wait, yes but of course, the Tracer, oh how dumb can I be!" I muttered under my breath, as I looked at my bracelet only to see that it already reacted to something, by vibrations.

"Could it be that I pressed it before blacking out, maybe Waffle got the signal and is chasing after us!" I murmured.

"Gosh, until they arrive here, these guys could have done, god only knows what, with me and the others!" I mumbled and the horror I felt was not to be put in words, my head spun as I just tried to imagine it, I was inches before vomiting.

I loved Waffle and only Waffle, I won´t allow another man to mark me, but as it seems this is going to happen sooner or later, without me having any kind of real saying in that, if not a wonder happens.

I knew I had to fear this, but I also had to get a straight head to think, I had to let some stress out, and calm my nerves to think straight.

And so I began to sing a song my mother once teached me, it was sung to the time of the great Feuds here in Tailsworld, by the liberation army who stood up against the Dictatorship, and the coming evil the Dictators brought.

It was often sung by the ancient and immortal group `Heroes Lore´, a band, which was acquired from generation to generation, so the songs of the exploits of the past, shall never die.

Former they were a charity band but with the passing generation they became more and more commercial directed, even the style of the music changed significantly from generation to generation.

"_Two kings and their men_

_Woke the storm from his sleep_

_and unleashed him from his chains._

_The skies be ours_

_and by their powers_

_where we will, we'll roam._

_Yo, ho, all hands_

_hoist the colours high._

_Heave ho, rebels and renegades,_

_never will we die._

_Some men have died,_

_some are still alive_

_and others sail in the skies_

_with the keys to the cages..._

_and the Devils to slay_

_we sent them to Fiddler's Green!" I sung quietly for myself, before suddenly another voice began singing as well, creating a sudden duet._

"_Yo, ho, haul together_

_hoist the colors high._

_Heave ho rebels and renegades_

_never will we die!_

_The hell had been raised_

_from it's cloudy grave..._

_Do you hear His sepulchral roar?_

_We have slain them all,_

_So pay head to the squall_

_and turn your sails back home!_

_Yo, ho, haul together,_

_hoist the colors high._

_Heave ho, rebels and renegades,_

_never shall we die!" the voice of the girl sung._

"A dangerous song, for everybody, who is ignorant of its meaning!" I said.

"Oh I know this song and its meaning quite well!" She said.

"So you must either be a Sky pirate or a member of Heroes Lore!" I said.

"Well I could ask you the same?" She said.

"Sigh I guess that I might as well tell you who I am, so we can at least call each other by the name, when they come to take us!" I said.

"I´m Alicia Pris, Leader of the Black Cat Gang from the kingdom of Prairie!" I said, as I reached my hand after her.

"Nice to meet you Alicia, i´m Palmier Peaches, Ex-leader of the Ex-sky pirates Pink Peaches from the Shepherd republic!" Palmier said, shaking my hand.

"It´s nice to know, that not all Sky pirates have to be men, not!" I said and she smiled.

"There you speak a word my friend, anyways what was that with your bracelet, you see I have excellent ears, if I may say so myself!" She said and I nodded in understanding.

"Well it's a tracer I got from my boyfriend, the Police officer Waffle Ryebread and…!"

"Woaaaah wait, your boyfriend is a police officer, does he knows about you being a sky pirate!?" She asked confused.

"Of course, that's the way we met again after 9 years, me as the leader of my gang and he as an on-going police officer, even though our parents were both archaeologists!" I said.

"Wow, and he never tried to get himself an advantage in his carrier by selling you to the police!?" She asked confused and suddenly anger rose in me.

"Waffle would never do such a thing, how dare you to accuse him of being unfaithful to me or a cheater in friendship!" I shouted at her.

"Woah, okay I understand, I wont say anything about him anymore, sorry that I asked!" She said.

"You will see, he will come and safe us, just like he promised!" I said with a sour expression.

"Well then, he better hurries up, seems like they are coming to get the next candidates of rape!" Palmier said fearfully, as she nodded over to the door, where two fully armed soldiers appeared, I paled by that sight.

"No, please, I can´t be marked by anyone but Waffle, I want only him, I want only his seed in me!" I begged up to the lord or whoever created us.

"Seems like this prayer, same as our all, will be rather irrelevant to them!" Palmier said, as the soldier arrived at our cell and took out the key.

"We somehow have to get our hands on that key!" I whispered to Palmier.

"But how?" She asked.

"We have to somehow, overrun them by surprise and knock them out!" I said.

"Easier said than done, look at them, they are fully armed and we are, well , women without weapon, the way they treated us already, it fairly to say that they won´t be knocked out by any kind of seduce and ambush attack!" Palmier whispered.

"Guess you are right, but we got to do something, or else they will hurt more girls in here!" I whispered back.

"Well we can try, more than kill or rape us, they cannot do anyways!" Palmier said.

"Alright how shall we do it?" I asked her.

"No idea!" Palmier said sweatdropping.

"Alright, you two are next!" The Soldiers said, as they pointed at us.

I began to tremble, I tried to think straight but there was no plan coming in my mind, I was too paralysed by fear.

"C´mon we got not all day, hurry up, the faster you come, the faster you are done, maybe, maybe not, depends on how good your holes are going to feel, for our Admiral!" One of the guards said, as he grabbed my arm.

"No, no, let go of me, you miserable asshole!" I shouted, as I tried to rip me out of his grasp.

"Shut you miserable whore, crying won´t help you anymore!" The Soldier said, as he slapped me over the face, this has before no one done.

No one ever slapped me across the face, when I hadn´t deserved it and knew so myself.

"Nooo, let go of me, dammit!" I shouted and began to slay on his chest, I scratched, bit and kicked like mad.

"Hey, stop this, go off me!" The Soldier said, as I jumped on him and slayed my fists as hard as I could in his face, which was still covered by a helmet.

"You will not do this to me or any other girl anymore, you despicable prick!" I screamed, as wrath overtook me, when I thought about of how many women he already did that to.

"I said stop this!" He shouted, as he held his hand out ready to slap me again.

"What the… uwwah!" Suddenly he shouted, as the ship tilted to the side after a massive explosion.

This was my chance.

With all I had, I rammed my foot in his stomach, sending him flying backwards on his partner, both crashed on a wall.

"Baam!" Suddenly a shot was audible.

"What the…., oooh shit!" The Soldier shouted, as he recognized that he, by mistake, blasted the head of his partner from the shoulder, while bumping with him on the wall.

"You whore, what did you done!" He screamed, as he aimed with his gun at me.

"Oh no you don't!" I heard Palmier screaming, as she kicked the gun out of his grasp over to me.

"Dammit!" The soldier said, as he searched for his partners gun but found it in possession of Palmier.

"So now you are telling us where we are and what this whole kidnapping is about!" The same threated him.

"Only over my dead body!" The Soldier shouted.

"Oh that can be arranged, if you want so, but first you tell us everything!" Palmier said.

"For if not, there will a precious part of your body missing, if you know what I mean!" She said, as she stroke with the gun over his crown-jewels.

"Please I swear I talk, don't shoot it off!" He begged.

"Baaam!" And away it was.

"Aaaarrrrggh, you whore I said I tell you, why didn´t you stopped!" He screamed in pain.

"Well did you stop as you kidnapped the girl and brought them to your admiral?" Palmier asked with narrowed eyes, the soldier looked fearfully from her to me.

"The next thing I shoot of you will hurt more!" She said as she placed the gun on a leg.

"Please no, I tell you, I tell you, you are on a ship of the Lycanians, they came from under the Plasma sea up to us, and conquered our islands, they told us that we had the choice, working for them or dying!" he said.

"We worked, for we love our live, they ordered us to kidnap Felinekos and Caninus, especially the Felinekos and bring them here, we don't know why exactly, only that the women are to be held as sex slaves by the admirals and the males as slaves to build whatever in some certain factories!" The Soldier said.

"Show me your face, take off the helmet and show me what for a despicable person is under it, that sells his own race for his despicable existence!" I demanded.

"Okay, okay, just don't shoot!" He shouted.

He had much effort but eventually managed to take off the helmet, while hissing in pain.

I wished he had denied me the view on his face, everything that ever happened, all the pain I had in these 9 years of absence of my beloved Waffle, all these years came up again, as I saw this face again.

"What is your name?" I asked, my anger was at boiling point and my finger on the trigger trembled.

"Chase, Chase Therabbit!" He said.

"What was your profession before you began working here!" I asked him, my eyes darkened, as I remembered how much Stare had cried and suffered.

"I was an Archaeologist!"

"Baaaam!" the noise of the gun being fired overtone the disgusting sound of skull-pieces and brain masses hitting the wall.

"Drive to hell, you miserable son of a bitch!" I said through gritted teethes.

"Alicia?" Palmier asked shocked.

"Why did you?" She asked.

"Sigh, this is shitty, why do I still feel as if nothing happened, why does the death of my parents' slayers don´t bring an ounce of comfort to me, why is me the feeling of relief denied, even if my revenge was obligatorily carried out?" I asked as tears streamed over my face, I did not minded the blood which was on my face.

"I, I don´t understand, why did you had to kill him, we could have give him over to the police!" Palmier asked confused and fearfully, taking a step backwards.

"I have in my entire life only killed twice until today!" I said, though I didn´t really cared if she even was listening to me.

"Two of them I catched, in the last 11 years, and now I finally could get my revenge on the last one, their leader.

That man that ordered his friends to kill my parents and who willingly would have killed Stare and me as well!" I explained and still I felt no relief, as if nothing had happened.

"Why, why do I feel nothing, no relief of having gotten our revenge, or the emptiness of having no other important mission to be fulfilled.

Is me the feeling denied, to feel victorious upon their deaths!" I asked tears keeping streaming over my face, as I remembered my parents.

"Alicia, are you ….alright?" Palmier asked me, as she put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, i´m only, …, just a minute!" I said before suddenly an alarm rang.

"Guess we have no more minutes, to easily give anymore!" She said.

I wiped my tears away, as I finally could think straight again.

"Alright, time to get some shit done, got to seize this ship, land it and orientate us, before we can do more!" I said and she nodded.

"Alright, but how are we going to turn this whimpering pile of Felinekos and Caninus into amazons?" Palmier asked in thought as we looked at them, most of them crawled backwards into the shadow.

"Never underestimate the wrath of a woman, give them weapons and they will be willing to destroy this ship twice!" I said, at least this is what I think, but the reality should be completely different.

"Alright Girls get up, time to get our pride back!" I shouted, some looked at me crazy, others simply remained sitting.

"Really, I expected a little more excitement; we are one step away from going home!" I said with a huff.

"No, if we leave this cage, we are one step away from being killed, don´t you think no one already tried this, several had and all were vaporized into oblivion, by their weapons!" One of the girls said.

"Is there not one soul who wants to be freed from here, did you all already resigned, to be fresh meat for these Lycanians!" I shouted enraged.

"No, but what are we, only a bunch of weak girls, most of us never lift the hand against another being in our lives!" Another girl said.

"Well then, the time has come to exactly do that, let´s show them that we Felinekos and Caninus are stronger and that we not simply retreat, we Felinekos, we were discriminated for too long, wherever by Lupycans or by the Caninus in old time.

It is time that we get back our honour, even if it takes a hundred years, the honour of Felinekos will be restored, and I'll help on that, you are welcome to sit on here and twiddle your thumbs if you want.

I make myself meanwhile on the search for a possibility to hijack the ship and after a chance to eliminate our tormentors!" I said with a stern voice.

"You have a strong will, I can see clearly that you are a born leader and that you have the potential to become a great one, very well, I too don´t wish to get raped or tormented, but I have seen too many good girls dying in here, however, I know that we might have a chance to actually defeat them all.

So tell me, Alicia Pris, Leader of the Black Cat Gang from Prairie, do you have a job for a female bear like me!" A white Felineko girl said, as she stepped from the shadow in to the light, before suddenly her entire body changed, her fur grow longer, her tail shrunk as well as her ears, her nose became bigger and her teethes sharper.

Before us stood a white Polar bear in a pink dress, my chin crashed on the ground, not for the fact that I always thought that the Bears were extinct since the war 1500 years ago, but that they actually could shift their shapes.

"I would love to have my revenge on them myself, too long did we had to hide us, but if they come back up also we, the Bears of Valhalla will rise again to destroy them, same as they destroyed my home!" The Bear girl said through gritted teethes.

"Wow uhmm, well you could use your power to plow through the masses if necessary.

Just don´t get yourself shot will ya!" I said dumbfounded, my brain was highly overloaded by this new reveal, this new information; the bears of Valhalla were still alive, more or less.

"You´re the boss of this little suicide commando, so lead us on, we lay our lives in your hands!" she said and I blushed and shivered at the same time, I was known to be not really careful in my doing, but this time we surely could die.

I got to be careful, like, really careful, I have more responsibility to take, than I ever did in my life.

"Alright, let´s go and plunder their weapon chamber!" I said.

"Very well, it itches me straight into the hands, to break the neck of these wolves!" The Bear-girl said and I sweatdropped, this girl must have an immense wrath on them, more than I possibly can imagine.

"By the way what´s your name and how does it come that you were disguised as a Felineko?" I asked.

"I´m Tereza Gelatorias, Daughter of King Zentrix Gelatorias, Princess of the Polar bears of North-Valhalla and the wife of King Kodiak Garontrias, Ruler over South-Valhalla.

And about of why I was disguised as a Felineko, well since eons we bears bear the power of Shape shifting, ever since our first two kings, Greyback Garontrias and Blackbeard Gelatorias, received the Sphere of nature from our all saviour White S. Savage the First.

However since 1500 years our folk lost the sphere during the War of Sun and Moon, as our home, our Island Valhalla has been destroyed; with it the younger generation almost lost the ability to shape shift, only in older years, when they are adults, they are able to willingly do it, before, they only can when they are in dire need to do it, as when they are threatened, but still they need to know how to do change back!" Tereza said and suddenly a wave of sorrow overcame her, as she suddenly began to cry.

"Unfortunately, has our youngest princess, my youngest daughter, through such a situation being kidnapped, by Caninus, I tried my best to find her, but I couldn´t, they long brought her out of my reach before I was able to find a ship to take me with them, I had no means to buy a ship or anything, not even my husband, who searched for four years straight but couldn't find her.

Ever since our Kingdom had passed away, same as all of our former wealth, we were as poor as a church-mouse, the bit we got paid for the work we could do was not enough to live good, less to continue the search on a bigger, less on a global scale.

But never we gave up searching, however we unfortunately got separated and I couldn't find my Husband or my oldest Daughter back, and then I got kidnapped.

I haven't seen my daughter since 15 years, in your time count, my poor Chocolat, I don´t want to think about what they did to her, if anybody hurted her, then I going to rip them in pieces!" Tereza screamed as her sorrow turned into wrath from one second flat, I shivered as she slammed her fist into the wall, leaving a bulge in form of her fist.

I could clearly imagine how that would look like, when she breaks some ones neck.

"Anyways enough of this chit chat seems like we soon will get some company!" I said, as I heard them coming for us.

"Alright girls, those who want to fight come with me, all the others are going to release the other´s out of the Cages, take these keys.

Together we are going to hijack this ship!" I shouted and most who saw Tereza transforming cheered, it was a significantly better situation if a bear, on the same side, was involved.

They were known to be warriors by the core, even the women, they were born to fight wars but weren´t they warmongering, they loved peace as much as fighting.

"Here they come!" Palmier said, as she looked around the corner.

"Wait a second, I will use this!" she said, as she took something out of her pockets.

"What´s that?" I asked suspicious.

"I might be an Ex-leader of Sky Pirates, but I never gave up on being one at all, I still invented many things, just like this little Gerbil (a Mouse specie) time bomb!" she said as she released it.

"Alright take cover!" She shouted, before suddenly a massive detonation was to hear, the whole ship shook.

"Dammit, what was in that thing?" I asked her afraid.

"Hmm, seems as if I had miscalculated slightly in the amount of frozen nitro-glycerine!" She stated sweatdropping.

"Nitro-what?" I asked confused.

"I also call it Bomb-water, a chemical substance I created, very, very sensitive to vibration, if it is in the liquid state, still, even I frozen state it is highly explosive!" She said.

"How many of them, are actually in your pockets?" Tereza asked with narrowed eyes.

"Nine pieces, why?" She asked, as Tereza facepalmed.

"You going to run forward, I won´t like something to explode right next to me!" She said sweatdropping.

"Alright, alright, sorry!" Palmier said, as she took the lead, we had to see that beside of the weapons, who were only a little burnt, the soldiers had been vaporized, the whole detonation radius was coal-black and smelled just disgusting.

"Dammit, it's a wonder that the ship has no hole yet, Palmier, you going to use these bombs only in dire and necessary situations anymore, before you have even blown a hole in the ship wall!" I said, as we ran past the burned area.

"Aye, aye, my Captain!" She said playfully.

"Hmm, Captain, why not!" I said equally playfully.

"There come the other!" Tereza said, as she aimed and shot around a corner.

"If you value your lives then you leave the ship now!" Tereza screamed.

"As if, you going down!" they shouted, as we suddenly heard massive foot stomps.

"Now or never!" A girl shouted and ran forward with all the others.

"Wait, goddammit get back here before it´s too late!" I screamed but they already were half in the corridor, just in last second they made it behind walls but were trapped now, between us and them.

"Eat this, you won't get any step closer to our cockpit!" The enemy said, as suddenly massive amounts of gunshots were to hear.

"Dammit, they fire with Gatling guns!" Tereza shouted.

At this rate, the girls will die, we got to do something!" She shouted.

"Shall I use my bombs?" Palmier asked excited, I have the sight belief that she´s a pyromaniac.

"Not unless you want to rip a hole in the wall, and rip them all to death!" Tereza shouted at her.

"Haha, a little bit this reminds me on a certain situation, just let me doing it!" I said.

"Give me a second weapon please!" I asked and a weapon was reached to me, I checked if both still were fully working.

"Alright this will do!" I said as I breathed sharply in, I checked my footing, as I went in a certain stance.

It was only briefly but for an interval of seven seconds the fire was out, as the weapon got refilled with a new chain of bullets.

Seven magical seconds, would decide over living or dying.

"Here we go!" I said, as I took a last breath, deep within me, I let it out and kissed my pendant, in which still a rest bit of energy, from the Iron Giants core, stucked.

"Please Waffle, give me the power to save them!" I mumbled, as I remembered how I got this pendant from Waffle, as we were 5 years old, and how he, 11 years later gave it back to me, with the promise that it would help me in dire situations, I always believed that, not matter if it was only a saying or not.

"My beloved Waffle, grant me your love!" I said and I felt how the power of the pendant enveloped me, seems like this was no joke back then, this pendant still was magical.

"Now!" I shouted, as the fire ran out, I charged around the corner, I used the energy of the crystal to enforce my body movements, making me as fast as if everything around me happens in slow-motion.

I ran past the girls, for them I was only a blue blur anymore, same as for my enemies.

"Eat this, you suckers!" I shouted, as I fuelled the bullets I shot, with my energy, they hit their aim faster as the enemy could refill the bullets and pulling the trigger.

"Haaaah!" I shouted, as I stopped behind them, each of them had died, or was heavy injured by the bullets shot by me.

"Aaaaarggh!" The few who still were alive, shouted in pain.

"Wow nice attack, where did you learn this?" Tereza asked as she ran up to me together with the other girls.

"I only know, that the Felidions were able to use crystal energy to fuel their own magical powers, but I did not know that you Felinekos could do this as well!" Tereza said.

"I had some Paladins from Abyssina as my Ancestors!" I said.

"My Mother was mighty proud of this heritage and she teached me how to harness the power, which lied within crystals!" I explained.

"Good thing she did, unfortunately have we bears, beside of our shape shifting, no real magical battle forces, or knowledge of crystal powers, all that we know is to fight with our own brutal force!" Tereza stated.

"Next to wolves and Lions were we the strongest race though, right after the lions which had been the strongest race so far, from physical strength at least!" Tereza told us.

"Anyways, what do you mean, how far we are in here?" Palmier asked.

"Don´t know!" I said, I was about to go further, before I heard a new voice, of someone singing quietly.

"Huh!" I said as I listened.

"_Sometimes guns are killing_

_Sometimes they´re saving lives_

_It's the judgement of faith_

_It's nothing that we can dictate_

_Captain Alicia Pris, freed us, out of the Cages _

_Saved her sisters in arms_

_Went out and leaded through_

_There and back again_

_The black Cat just carried on_

_Under fire she saved them, all at once_

_There and back again_

_Bullets all around_

_All of the women she saved this way_

_Twenty women would now live, to see one more day_

_Her fear held at bay_

_As she saved them, this way!" _I heard the voice speaking, I looked and saw a white Felineko girl, very androgynous, writing something up.

"What are you doing?" I asked her in wonder.

"Oh hey, sorry I just write up what comes in my mind, if we may get out of here, I will use this as a new song!" she said, sweatdropping of being busted.

"Wait, I know you from somewhere, not, you are…, wait it lies on my tongue, yeah aren't you Xenix, Lovetrance, the current lead-guitarist of Heroes Lore?" I asked excited, I always loved this group.

"Dammit busted I would say!" She said, blushing in embarrassment.

"I hoped to not get busted of my true identity, you know there are unfortunately many psycho-assholes out there, who would love to rape someone like me, day in and day out, I would not be able to stand this, I think I rather would kill myself!" She said, shivering.

"Alright, anyways let´s go further, and….!"

"You won´t go away anymore!" A pained voice said, as the soldier in the gunner mecha spoke, with last force he pushed a button.

"Self-destruction mode activated!" an electronic voice said.

"Self-destruction in B minus 10 seconds!"

"Haha, how far can you go in ten seconds?" He asked with his last breath, before he passed away.

"Dammit everyone hurry!" I shouted as I used the energy to get Palmier and Tereza out of the detonation reach, same as the other girls, however I was too slow to use cover myself.

"Baaaam!" The Gunner robot exploded and tore a hole in the jacket, through which an immense draft pulled me out.

"Nooo, oh god noooo!" I screamed, as I was pulled outside.

"Alicia!" I heard Tereza shouting, she grabbed my hand and was pulled herself, she rammed her back paws into the ground, only now I recognized that she had been bare feet the whole time.

"Let go or you going to die as well!" I shouted.

"Only over my dead body, I don´t let a friend dying!" She shouted.

"A friend?" I asked dumbfounded, I never was called a friend before beside of my family and Waffle.

"Of course, you saved us, you even got yourself in danger for us, you are my friend and nothing is going to change that!" She said to me, I blushed.

"But as a friend I have to also look out for my friends, so please let go, I don´t want my friends to get hurt thanks to me!" I said.

"So let go, it´s okay!" I said with tears in my eyes.

"No, never!" She shouted, I was pulled out and she, even though she was pulled back by Palmier, followed.

"I´m sorry, live Tereza, Palmier!" I said, as I slayed my claw in her hand, as reflex she let go.

"Nooooo!" She screamed, as I was pulled outside.

"Aliciaaaaaaaa!" She screamed with a pained heart, as she was pulled back by Palmier.

"It´s okay!" I said to myself, even though I was anything but ready to die.

"I´m so sorry!" I mumbled, as I was ripped out of the ship.

"Aliccciiiiiiiaaaaaa!" I heard her screaming, right before me, I broke my heart, to hear her pained voice, it was real pain of losing a friend, it had something comforting, even in this situation.

As I flew I could hear her voice still from the front but somehow I also heard it behind me.

"Alicia!" I heard his voice, the voice of the man I wanted to see, more than everything.

"Waffle?" I said with teary eyes, as I felt his gentle grip.

"Of course, I promised to you, to always come to rescue you and you know I hold my promises!" I heard him saying.

I turned around and saw his worried face.

"Everything alright?" He asked, as we flew back to the hole with help of his robot.

"Yes I am, I thank you so much, but before we can go all lovey dovey, we have to go and save everyone, there are still soldiers in this ship, if I won't help they will die!" I said as we flew to where I could see Tereza and Palmier still crying.

"Alright but I will go with you, won´t you to get hurt anymore!" He said and I nodded with tears in my eyes, I kissed him quick but passionately.

"Girls!" I shouted happily, as they spotted me.

"Alicia!" I saw the both of them crying tears of joy, as they saw me.

"Alicia you survived, i´m so glad!" Palmier said as she came flying at me as soon as we landed.

"You stupid, stupid cat, how could you do this to me!" Tereza shouted at me, before taking me, literally, in a bearhug, almost breaking every single bone in my back.

"Never do this again goddammit!" She shouted again at me with true tears in her eyes.

"I promise I won´t!" I said, with a laugh and she smiled, as she wiped her tears away.

"So this is the famous Police officer Waffle Ryebread, not, nice catch I would say!" Palmier said as she scanned waffle off.

"He´s mine, don´t forget that!" I said, to her with a hiss.

While Waffle smiled with a sweatdrop, what was with him and his success with women?

"There they are, blast them off!" We heard it from the other side of the corridor, where new soldiers arrived.

"Guess it would be better to actually leave this ship!" Waffle said, as we took cover.

"But how?" I asked him.

"Your sisters are out with your Black Cat-Galleon, the ship might have enough place for everyone, every of the hundred girls in here, for a short time at least!" Waffle said.

"Alright, but we got to destroy this ship somehow, or else they will simply repair their ship and just keep on kidnapping other Felinekos, we got to show them to better not mess with Bears and Felinekos, as well as with Caninus!" I said.

"My Words!" Palmier said.

"I still haven't broken someone's neck, unless I do that I won´t be satisfied, so leave their leader to me!" Tereza said, as she punched her fist in her hand.

"Sure thing!" We said sweatdropping.

"Anyways first we have to get rid of these guys!" Palmier said.

"How about our combo?" Waffle asked me.

"Why not, its ages ago since we last used it!" I said.

"Okay just let me do something!" Waffle said, before he jumped in his robot and pushed some buttons.

"Alright, just wait!" He said before he jumped out of his robot, who suddenly began to walk from alone.

"What the?" we asked.

"By the last reparation our chief mechanic built some new features inside and upgraded the robot, it has now a defense shield function, no bullets will get through!" Waffle said as his robot´s arms began to extend and open up, hiding us behind a wall of metal, and indeed, he held the bullets away.

"Unfortunately, is the robot not really stable by constant firing at it, so it will not last long, we have to go quick, before it breaks down!" he said.

"Alright!" We shouted.

"Panta we are ready, come to us!" I said in my radio-set and out of a cloud-cover, made by the Galleon, they came to us and extended a bridge towards the opening.

The bridge was a small way between two rails of metal, one had to quick get over it, for not to be blow off it.

"Alright everybody get on the ship, hurry but be careful!" We said, as we let them out, many of them thanked us with greets and kisses on the cheeks, embraces and handshakes.

"Were that everyone?" Palmier asked, as the, assumed, last one was away.

"I guess so, at least here!" I said.

"Huh, what do you mean?!" Waffle asked.

"I bet that these pigs still have some of them upwards for their fun!" I said disgusted.

"One more reason to investigate on this ship, but we have to be careful, they will be surely are everywhere in here.

Who knows perhaps we will find hints to the whereabouts of the other ships, this way we might get everyone kidnapped back, hopefully safe and sound!" Waffle said.

"Or about the whereabouts of these weapon factories, this guy, back by the cages, spoke about!" I said.

"Wait weapon factories, this sounds as if these guys are preparing for a war!" Waffle said.

"You do not understand, these guys, these Lycanians, come back with belligerence, they aren´t preparing themselves, they won't have a need for that anyways.

They had 15 A.y. long time to prepare for war, they would certainly not resurfaced if they haven´t somewhere a Legion waiting already.

Ready to conquer the world and to kill everyone who steps in their way!" Tereza explained and an ice cold chill ran over our spine.

"Seems as if the history repeats, we are not the only ones to see it.

Tailsworld has already awoken out of the dream of peace, those who always knew or believed in it, those who have foreseen their return, already have prepared.

For this war is surely to come, if we do not stifle the evil before the germ!" She continued.

"The only ones who were unaware about it, is Prairie and Shepherd, who are lying between the fronts and who are not able to defend themselves if the war is breaking lose.

"For this, Maranell Wolvenra, the ancient Ex- King of Ragnarök, began to gather lost warriors, from everywhere and every race, around him, to defend Prairie and Shepherd, while the Savannah Archipelago is going to fight against the Lycanians.

The 9 Lords of Savannah and the sages of the spheres and the current king will unite themselves back to Abyssina and lay all differences away, in order to defeat the uprising forces of Ragnarök!" Tereza told us.

"This has been foreseen by our elders, to the end of the war 15 A.y. ago!" She said.

"I see, so we do have to fight in a war, grandfather always believed that they would return, no matter what other said, they all believed that they have been extinct, but he always believed, that they still were somewhere out there, that they just needed time to recover!" Waffle said.

"My father and my mother also always believed that they still were out there, even more, they hoped that Abyssina still was there, and ready to fight if necessary, that's why they teached me on how to use Crystal-energy to enforce my own senses!" I said.

"Yeah my Grandfather did too, but someday I just became bored by his endlessly repeating speeches and theories about the past, so I began to lose any interest in Archaeology.

I decided to myself to become a police officer, able to help others, different from my parents and my grandfather who all have been Archaeologists.

The last push I got, as my parents died on two different expeditions and I was stuck with Grandpa, even grandma died early, Grandpa is the only one of my family that is still alive, and ever since 4 years, I am grateful for that.

Still I decided that I won´t die this way, searching for the past, but that I rather would die while saving someone else, for him or her to be able to live his or her future!" Waffle said.

"I´m glad you chose that way and managed to live since today!" I said, as I nuzzled at his side, and kissed his cheek.

"Wow you really didn´t joked back then, I never saw a thief and a police officer getting all lovey dovey at each other!" Palmier said, and we smiled while blushing.

"Anyway I guess we had enough chit chats, time to get some shit done!" Tereza said.

"Alright!" We shouted, I saw Waffle pressing a button at a radio control, to which his robot went over to the hole and stuffed it with his extended wall like arms, through this the suction of the draft was stopped.

"Alright Waffle let me explain to you, we got an interval from 7 seconds, not more and not less, in this time we have to destroy them!" I said to him, while he understood, before he took out his red crystal.

"Alright, shall we!" He said and I nodded, Tereza gave him her two weapons.

"Check first if the weapon works!" I said to him.

"I don't need magazines, what for an police officer would I be if I kill every foe in my way, i´m not a soldier Alicia!" Waffle said, before he filled the weapons with red crystal energy.

"Woah, I never knew you could use them this way too!" I said.

"Every crystal has another force in them, yours is the power of speed, you are able to run as fast as sound, even to rewrite the laws of the physically possibilities, while mine is the power of strength, which enables my muscles to get stronger, but also it enables me to punch with impulse forces!" Waffle explained.

"In this case, I can fire with impulse bullets!" Waffle said.

"And me with Hyperspeed bullets!" I said and he nodded.

"Alright, time to get through this ship!" Tereza said.

"Here take this!" Waffle said, as he gave Palmier and Tereza two Crystals as well, the green and the yellow one.

"Say where the hell do you have them from anyways, weren't they guarded and kept in the castle?" I asked him suspicious.

"My grandfather was asked by the king to investigate them, to see if they are still good for something else, but he only found out that they are able to enforce things, organic or not, so he gave them to me, I had a hunch that I might need them someday!" Waffle said.

"That's my Waffle Ryebread, always prepared!" I said with a smile.

"No, not always, if I were, I could have prevented them from catnapping you, i´m so sorry!" Waffle said sorrowfully.

"It´s okay, through this I was able to meet Palmier and Tereza and became friends with them, and you might get a promotion if you find out who is behind the kidnappings!" I said.

"I thank you Alicia my love, my one and all!" Waffle said and I melted away, almost.

"Anyways, the yellow crystal is able to heal others through renewing the destroyed cells, while the green is able to make for a short time invulnerable, by making the skin as hard as a diamond!" Waffle said as he explained to Tereza and Palmier.

"And how do we activate their force?" Palmier asked as we prepared to charge forward.

"You got to believe in their power, the power to protect and help!" Waffle said, before he closed his eyes and was enveloped in a red aura.

"Only if you fully believe in the force of the crystals and let go of every fear, that darkens your heart, then you are able to activate the force!" I said to them, as I too was enveloped in the blue aura of my pendant.

"The interval comes in forty seconds!" I said to Waffle.

"Alright!" he said, before he took me in his arms and kissed me shamelessly, before the other two.

"Waffle, we are in company!" I said trying to reason him.

"I don´t care, I was so afraid that I would have come too late, that I would have lost you forever, it gave me no rest in my mind, as we searched the heavens for the ship that had kidnapped you!" Waffle said, as tears flew over his cheeks.

"Oh honey!" I kissed him passionately, also moved to tears.

"But what about your orders, didn´t the chief wanted you to travel towards shepherd to investigate about this state of civil war!?" I asked.

"Yeah true, but as I told him that I was on the toes of one of the kidnappers he said that I shall not give in until I reach it, I shall try my best to not lose it out of sight, no matter where it flies.

Unless it flies back home, if it does, then I shall call back and ask for help, the royal guards grope currently completely in the dark, no wonder, by their leader!" Waffle said sweatdropping.

"Cyan?" I asked, sweatdropping as well.

"Yep,…, that guy has just no real plan.

I wonder how ever, he has become Terria´s bodyguard, not to talk to the chief of the Royal Guard?" Waffle said sweatdropping.

"I honestly ask myself the same, since 4 years, same as practically the whole castle, I bet he only became it thanks to his father!" I said.

"Probably!" Waffle said.

"Alright only twenty four seconds anymore!" I said, as I looked at my timer.

"Alright let´s get ready!" I said.

"I go first, won´t you to get injured!" Waffle said.

"Aaaawww, I too want such a boyfriend!" Palmier said.

"Uuuhm, guys do you have perhaps a crystal for me too!" An unexpected voice came from the other side of the corridor.

We looked and there in the shadow of the wall two green eyes shimmered over to us.

"What the hell, Xenix, what are you doing here, I thought you already got out?" I asked, as she still sat shivering behind the wall.

"Well I could, however, I, I, i-i-i…!"

"You what!" We shouted irritated.

"I have a terrible fear of heights!" She shouted in embarrassment.

"Sigh, here, take this crystal, it makes you invisible at will!" Waffle said, as he threw a purple crystal over to her, she took and instantly the crystal reacted to her wish to become invisible.

"Ey girl, how are we supposed to know where you are, when you are invisible!" Tereza shouted at her.

"I´m sorry!" She said, being close to hyper ventilate.

"Just calm down, we go this!" Waffle said and we were ready to go.

"Are you ready Waffle?" I asked him.

"I am when you are!" He responded.

"Alright, only four seconds anymore!" I said.

"Ready, Set, …., Go!" I shouted and so we ran.

"Oh shit!" I shouted as suddenly bullets came at me, as fast as myself, I had no time to fire, only to dodge which I barely could, and Waffle was chased by tracer missiles.

"Retreat!" I shouted at him and so we ran/jumped back behind the walls, while I destroyed the tracer missiles.

"Dammit, they fire with Hyperspeed bullets and have tracer missiles!" I said.

"Say Waffle, how long does this power last!" Tereza asked, as she pointed at her pendant.

"About 2 minute, then it has a refuel-interval of 5 minutes, why?" Waffle asked.

"Well then leave it to me, i´m going to destroy this thing with my own force!" Tereza said, before she was enveloped by green energy.

"Tereza!" I screamed but it was too late, she already jumped right in the line of fire, but as predicted the bullets simply flew of her, same as the missiles.

She ran forward and crashed with her claws and her whole mass right in the gunner robot, letting it exploding, before she ran to kill the men who aimed with guns at her.

"Quick we got to help her!" I shouted and so we ran, together with Palmier and Xenix, who got one of Tereza´s weapons.

"Thanks police Robo, you have made a good duty, I won´t forget you ever, you were more than a machine or a tool, you were a helping friend!" Waffle said, with a last glance at his destroyed robot, who only held the suction, of the hole in the jacket, off anymore, but was not able to move any longer.

"Guys help me!" We heard Tereza´s voice screaming, as we came around a corner, only a quick charge saved us from being blasted off by a laser.

"What the hell!" I asked, as I saw the next stage, there were no soldiers but moving laser-barriers, which moved individually, so nothing with predicting their movements.

"Dammit, even with my two minutes of hyper speed charge, I would not be able to get through it unseen!" I said.

"Yes but we got someone who actually is able to make herself invisible!" Palmier said.

"You don´t mean that I shall go through this, don´t you?" Xenix asked afraid and sweatdropping.

"Do you see another one who can become invisible?" I asked her.

"Why don´t you take the crystal then and give me yours?" Xenix asked enraged.

"First off is this pendant a present from Waffle, never will I give it up or to someone else willingly.

Second, you can´t just mix different forces together so quickly, your body has to get the rest energy out of its system, before being able to use a new force, but we are already racing against time, so stop whining and make yourself useful!" I hissed at her.

"Okay, okay, gosh you going to hear something from my agent, if we are out of here!" She said.

"If we get out of here, for now it all unfortunately depends on you!" Tereza said annoyed.

"Now get out there!" Palmier shouted, as she shoved Xenix right in the line of the motion detectors.

"You damn girl!" Xenix shouted, as she got spotted and the lasers where about to fire at her.

"Get invisible already!" Tereza shouted and Xenix did as said, not needed to be told twice.

"And what now?" she asked.

"Dammit, get over there and switch the laser field off!" Tereza said, inches away from going to strangle Xenix.

"Alright, I will try my best!" She said.

"I doubt that but yeah, hurry up, you are only 2 minutes long invisible, remember, you already lost precious time!" I shouted.

"Thanks for the support!" Xenix sighed, assumedly sweatdropping as well, since I couldn´t see her, but I heard the sarcasm out of her voice.

"if you try to run away I going after you understood!" I said to her.

"Stop pressuring me goddammit!" She said.

"Just go already!" We screamed at her.

"Yeah, yeah!" We heard her voice and steps running over the field.

"Hey guys, there is no switch to turn this thing off!" We heard her screaming after a while.

"Oh Oh!" She said and I could only assume that her power ran out.

"Goddammit!" I shouted and used my force to run at hyper speed over the field breaking practically all the barrier in my way, the lasers instantly aimed at me and shot their beam, before they however could reach me, I was grabbed and brought out of the line of fire by waffle, which jumped as far as he could.

"You saved me!" I said to him.

"Always, my love!" He simply replied.

"Take Xenix and run back!" He said to me and I nodded.

I grabbed the shivering pile cy the collar, glared at her and ran back to take cover.

"Tereza I need your force, quick!" Waffle shouted while dodging the laser with jumping.

"Alright!" The same shouted, as she ran over the field, shielded by her force.

I saw how Waffle jumped back to take a run-up, and synchronic with Tereza, slammed his power filled fist right into the door breaking the same open.

"We are through, guys come!" They shouted.

"Alright, guys grab my arms with both hands!" I said to Palmier and Xenix and both did as told.

"Alright, time to speed back up!" I shouted and speeded out of the cover and ran as fast as I could, with both girls flying on my arms, over the field through the new build hole.

"We did it!" Palmier shouted in happiness.

"Phew that was close!" Xenix said, as she breathed heavily.

"What the heck were you thinking Palmier, why did you shoved me right in the line of fire, did you intent to kill me today or what!" Xenix screamed at Palmier who searched cover behind Tereza.

"Stop it, we got far better things to do, than to fight under each other!" Waffle said.

"He´s right, we do not even know where we are now!" I said.

"Hmm, I would say close to the storage room of the ship!" Tereza said, as she pointed at a door at the end of the corridor.

"More traps?" I asked.

"No clue!" she replied.

"Wait a second, we going right now to see, if there are any traps or not!" Palmier said, as she took another thing out.

"What is it this time, hopefully not more exploding time bombs?" I asked.

"No, this is a trap-finder robot, it runs through the corridor and does all sort of thing, and looks so if something reacts!" Palmier said before she took a tablet out.

"And what´s that?" I asked.

"A Display which runs with crystal energy, I invented a storage device for energy, I call it E.S.E.S.D, **E**xtra **S**mall **E**nergy **S**torage **D**evice!" Palmier explained.

"Wow, a really useful thing I would say, but what are you doing when the power runs out?" I asked.

"You just need a crystal and suck its power out, it´s most easy with Sun-crystals, those stones who get refuelled by sunlight!" Palmier explained.

"You are really a cool inventor!" Tereza said.

"Thanks a lot, anyways I will now let it run!" She said as she set the little robot on the ground and radio-controlled it over the ground around the corner towards the door, on the display we could see what it saw.

"So far it´s good, I will now start the trap search!" Palmier said.

"You might shut your ears now, this gets loud!" She explained and we did as told.

But still we could hear any noise this thing made, before it exploded.

"Hmm seems like there are no traps towards that door!" Palmier said.

"Yeah but you have showed them that we are right before it!" Tereza said sweatdropping.

"Well, Xenix can go in, invisible and look around and get back out before the time runs out!" Palmier said and we all nodded.

"Oh Man, why always me?" She asked but got invisible and walked towards the door, I assumed that because the door opened.

It lasted exactly 1 minute and a few seconds before she was out again.

"Guys, you got to see that, quick!" She shouted in pure excitement.

"Did you look for any foes?" We asked.

"There are no, I guess they didn´t though we would make it through the laser field.

We shrugged at this and went after her.

"What in the world is this?" We asked each other as we went into the giant storage room.

"Seems like this is some kind of Weapon chamber!" Waffle said, as we stood before five giant Mechas, from half the size of the Iron Giant.

"If they are letting these things down towards any island, they will destroy the same, it´s like they build five iron giants at once!" I said.

"I think this is exactly the case!" A voice behind us said.

"Woah!" We shouted and turned around only to see a troop of soldiers and 6 persons, a Felineko boy, a Caninu Boy and a Caninu Girl who was older as the others, at least it seemed, further more were there 3 other persons of unidentified race but I guess that at least two of them had to be foxes, as much as I could imagine it to me, the third, a girl, however I had no idea of which race she was.

The oldest of them looked at us and to her surrounding soldier, out of the corner of her eyes, it was her voice we heard.

Somehow the 6 don´t really match in the whole picture.

"Destroy them!" She shouted, but I had the assumption that he said this more to us, than to the soldiers around her.

Nevertheless did we have to fight.

"Let´s go guys!" Waffle shouted and a tiny bit I had the assumption that he played the leader.

Still, why not, he was the only one who has any knowledge in being a cop or a defender at all, and he has a great sense of justice, however his selfless nature tends to get him both recognition and troubles.

All I ever did was caring over my own self and my sisters; okay I may care for my fellow race members and the kittens.

But yeah, I was quite a despicable person back then, if I have to be dead honest, well at least for before 4 years, and since 1 year I cared even more for Waffle.

"Yeah let´s go!" I said and Waffle looked at me with a blush.

"Sorry I didn´t intented, to drag you on place two!" He said.

"No fear, actually I am a no-good leader anways, it´s better for you to take the lead, you are far more Justice-loving than me!" I said to him, while we were fighting.

"Jacob, Zartoc, I guess we got our Metal heroes!" I heard the Girl saying.

She was somehow suspect to me.

"A Police Officer, A Thief and Sky Pirate, A pyromaniac Ex-Sky pirate and crazy inventor, a revengeful Bear-queen and a cowardly Band leader, seriously,…. well if you see it that way, to be honest I think we five would be but much better for this, don´t you think too?" The Felineko boy, one of the two guys standing close to the main mechanic, said doubtingly.

"Well the five crystals have seeked them out, no matter what, they are bound to their power as the crystals are bound to their souls now!" The girl said, as almost all soldiers were defeated, we tried our best to not kill them though.

However that was easier said than done, since they clearly intend to kill us, and more than once our beats were too strong.

"And done!" Waffle said, as the last soldier was on the ground, Tereza and Waffle destroyed the guns.

"So who the hell are you?" We asked, as we aimed for the last six, the three Girls and the three boys.

"These are my assistants, Zartoc, Jacob, Atila, Ross and Sheramy, and myself is called Salia Million, youngest daughter of the Million Corporation, after my long lost oldest sister Seraphy Million and my older sister Merveille Million.

And yes we too were kidnapped and forced to work, just so you know!" She said.

"Who tells us that this is not a trap?" I asked loudly, speaking out what everybody was thinking.

"That depends entirely on you; I only build these things with my assistants, because they threatened to go for our families, in my case for my older sister Merveille.

They already more or less got her in her paws, before she managed to escape them, still I was kept and forced to build these Mecha-robots, but I still had an ace in my hand" Salia told us.

"With the developed technology in here, I was able to build a security inside, only Crystals with similar power that the remaining ones, which they once used for the original Iron Giant, the one before their cheap copy of the same, can activate them, the 10 Artefact Jewels, from which 5 are in your possessions.

I offer you the reign over these Mechas, since I don´t want to see them destroying entire islands, whatever you do with them is entirely your will, still I hope you only want to do good things with them!" Salia said as she took out a package of cigarettes and ignited one.

However did she not smoked it, she simply burned it down.

"What are you doing!" I asked confused.

"I am passive smoker and do it once in a while, I don´t want to become completely addicted to it, but too long without the smell and I cannot concentrate myself anymore.

My Father was a smoker, that's why, i´m so used to the smell of these cigarettes that I get sick without it!" Salia explained.

"It's a damn devil´s circle, I cannot work without it, yet I claim and hope not to get addicted.

Anyways, we are better getting out of here, or else no one of us will get out anymore!" Salia said.

"Wait what about the other women, we can´t let them die!" I said.

"I guess you are unfortunately mighty too late for that, the commanders of this ship brought us here with a few guards and then they escaped with their security ships, the commanders and soldier on this ship have long gone and it is to assume that they killed the rest of the kidnapped Felinekos!" Salia said with a shiver.

"Oh no!" I said and I shivered.

"I bet these guys here were ordered to kill us as well!" She mumbled.

"No I can´t believe it, I got to prove that!" I shouted, as I ran over to the door on the other side of this hangar like storage room.

"I advise you to not go, it´s not a nice view for sure, you will only suffer by seeing it!" Salia said.

"I don´t care, if only one of these girls is still alive, we can help her!" I said and so I ran towards the door together with Waffle and the others.

Unfortunately was Salia right, wherever we came, we only saw dead corpses, or half dead, who were too wounded to heal, and even if, they begged us to kill them, to release them from pain.

At a corner I had to vomit, as I couldn't take a step closer, the sight, these pictures burned in my mind and the smell was not able to erase anymore.

Waffle held me close to him and he held my hands gently, never letting go, as I couldn´t anymore, I began to cry in his shirt, but he didn´t minded it at all, he stroke my back comfortingly.

Everywhere from the storage room towards the cockpit, up to the chambers of the admirals we only found brutally slaughtered females, mainly Felinekos, still also some once very beautiful Caninus, were slaughtered like Dead Meat in a kitchen.

"Oh god!" I whimpered, as I dived back into Waffles arms and cried tears of bitterness, it was too much still I was willingly to go on, to find at least one alive, but it seemed to be a lost game.

"We got to stop these monsters!" Waffle said with a hard voice, I voice I had never heard by him, it was a voice full of hatred and wrath.

"If not, more of this will happen, it´s my duty as police officer and my free will to save my country and other countries from such psychopathically monsters like them!" he said and I nodded.

"Help, is there anyone, please help us!" I heard it suddenly.

"Waffle!" I shouted and he nodded, we rushed to where we heard the voice.

"Over here!" He said.

"Please help us, my Brother, he is unconscious!" The voice, which belonged to a Caninu girl with pink hair, said with tears in her eyes.

She cowered before a boy, who lay under a pile of metal.

"Please, go to the side!" Waffle said towards the girl before he heaved the metal up, with help of his forces.

"Alright Alicia get him out!" he said and I did as told.

"Let´s look, he seems to be alright, still it would be better if we bring him in the hangar, and let Palmier look after him!" Waffle said and I nodded.

"I will bring him, you come with the girl she´s hurt as well!" I said to him and he nodded.

"Alright!" He said, as he helped me to get the boy on my back, somehow it was a nice feeling to know that I was able to help someone, even if it was a Caninu, I felt it too as I saved the girls from the soldiers earlier.

"Alright here I go!" I said, as I fuelled myself with crystal energy.

"I´m right behind you!" Waffle said, as he too glowed in red energy.

He took the girl on his back as well.

"Little girl, what´s your name?" He asked.

"I´m Matoi and my Brother´s Called Mamoru!" She said.

"Alright Matoi-chan, we going to run now as fast as we can, so please, hold on strong, don´t let go , will you?" Waffle asked her.

"Okay!" She said.

"Are you ready Alicia?" Waffle asked me.

"I am, let´s go!" I said and so we rushed back in the hangars.

"What exactly were you two doing in there?" Waffle asked Matoi-chan.

"Several people from our Island, Nipon were kidnapped, we wanted to free them but got caught, then we got brought in this hall, it lasted hours, of no orientation, then suddenly the whole ship shook and the alarms went off, piles of metal and pipes came flying from the ceiling, several died others managed to got out but were shot down by the soldiers, we hid but then this pipe fell down on us, my brother showed me out of its way but got hit himself, then the gates got closed and we were all alone, then we heard footsteps and I shouted for help then you came in, that's all I know!" Matoi-chan said to us, as shortly before the hangars door, our powers ran out.

"And what´s with your Parents?" I asked her.

"They were sent towards Shepherd Republic again, mother went with the medics and dad and Grandpa with the fire-defenders, that was a few hours before this giant ship landed on Nipon and these soldier began to burn the town down.

Mamoru and I were out trying to help as best as we can, so as we always have been teached by our parents!" Matoi-chan said.

"This is really horrible!" Waffle said.

"We got to do something against them, if they do this to every island in Shepherd, Prairie or wherever else, thousands or even more will die!" He said and I nodded.

"Let´s fight fire with fire!" I siad and nodded over to the mechas, as we went back to the hangar, I had a bad feeling, a feeling that our all life will never be as it was before, still this was maybe our only possibility against these ships.

"Guess we have no real choice than to use them!" Tereza said as she spotted and came over to us.

"Seems like you do found some survivors!" She said and looked at Matoi-chan who hid behind Waffle.

"No fear she´s a friend!" Waffle said.

"Do we really have to fight!" Xenix asked fearfully.

"Haven´t you seen what they do to Felinekos or every one else, goddammit girl, jump over your shadow and open your f….., I mean your stupid eyes, this here can happen anywhere, anytime and to any island from Prairie to shepherd or even further away!" Palmier said, as she shook Xenix.

"You have the power to protect others, it is our duty to use this power to defend an protect, great power means great responsibility!" Waffle said.

"But I don´t want this responsibility!" Xenix whined while all of us, even Matoi-chan looked with anger at her.

"Well , after all it was yourself, who asked me for a crystal wasn´t it?" Waffle asked and we all nodded.

"I give it back to you!" she said sulking, before she was packed by Tereza on the collar.

"Now listen good girl, you are stuck in this, same as we are, wherever you like it or not, and you going to help us, and you going to set yourself, for others, right in the line of fire, to protect them, for if not, your head is the first to roll!" She threated Xenix.

"So stop whining like a kid and grow up, are you a women or a baby, look, even this young girl is way braver than you ever will be!" Tereza shouted loudly as she pointed over towards Matoi-chan.

"You got to have Lethal ovaries, to fight for others, and believe me, you gonna get them, I ensure this to you!" Tereza mumbled to her threatening

"Anyways, what shall we do now?!" Palmier asked as she looked after Mamoru-kun, I had to notice that she also knew much of medicine, maybe from the time of being the leader of a Sky Pirate gang.

"Well we got to start this thing!" Salia said.

"This `Thing´?" we asked confused.

"As you might have recognized, is this no ordinary storage room, this is the internal hangar of an airship, so to say and Airship in an Airship!" Atila continued.

"And like every airship also this one has an cockpit, we got to get in it and get off this airship, I bet they either started a self-destruction countdown or an collision course to somewhere, after they gave the ship up!" Salia said.

"Okay let´s go, on what are we waiting!" Waffle said.

And so we made our way to find the right door, towards the cockpit, we found it after we opened several doors.

"Has anyone a clue on how to fly this thing?" I asked, as I looked over this switches and buttons, too many for my taste.

"Well my Team and I build this thing, so I guess it also should be obligated, for us to know on how to fly this Ship!" Salia said sweatdropping, as she sat herself with her team on the cockpit, it was big enough for six persons to sit before the switches and the buttons; I assume that one do need at least six pilots to even move this giant ship one millimetre.

"Ah before I forget, this here is for you!" Salia said as she gave us a suitcase.

"I was an engineer and development leader in the area of Advanced Nano Technology, together with my sister Merveille, so don´t wonder about the technical wonders I have for you, anyways these are your crystal gears.

As you might have already found out, the functional time of a crystal-force has been substantially limited, since the energy in use, must be recharged after every 2 minutes of use.

And that 5 minutes long.

The crystal-Gear is however able, to get the power flow of the crystals capable of being constantly maintained, for it uses the power of the environment and converts it into energy, with which it is charging the energy of the crystal.

In addition, are found in both chambers around the crystal container with billions of Nano-metal particles, they react to the crystals energy and are able to shape everything we want.

We programmed it so, that it builds a suit of armor for you, to protect your body, both from external injuries and from the muscular overload, as crystal energies are not completely harmless, when used too often without a protection!" Salia explained.

"Originally the crystals were fuelled by soul force, means strong emotions, however with the gear it is able to be only half fuelled by soul force, which also reduces the amount of physical stress to the bearer!" Atila continued.

"And how do we us it?" I asked.

"Well the crystal is sat in like this, may I have your crystal for a second, thank you, and then the calibration begins, the Gear gets fuelled by the crystals energy, very good to see by the changing colour, from white to red in this case.

Then you only need to take it on and press the crystal onto the trigger and shout the password.

The password is only one of the securing, to ensure that only you can use the Gears, there is first the blood test, then the aura check and last the voice check, by shouting the password!" Salia explained.

"Try it, yell ` Red Saviour, to the rescue´!" She said to Waffle as she gave him the gear back.

"Oh Okay!" the same responded and went in a strange position.

"What the hell are you doing?" I mumbled.

"Somehow this looks like in one of these Children Series, with the super heroes who can morph!" Tereza said.

"Believe it or not, that was actually the idea behind project H.A.N.D.S., my Father started it with a good friend of him, before his files where stolen and he got kidnapped, they threaten us to kill him if we won't help them.

And so we were forced to help, they brought us somewhere, where exactly I don´t know, but it seemed to former have been a giant temple or a similar building, in this building, we had found the dead skeletons of the five Mechas.

Our kidnapper explained us that they once also should have been used to later, after Abyssina would have been conquered, uphold the reign in the different lands and that their power combined would create the Silver knight, which is in looking at it, the first and original Iron Giant.

However a professor who was with us, and also kidnapped, told us, that these Robots actually former had been Ragnarokian defender Mechas, just like their main Robot, Dahak Paladin Knight, build to defend , rescue and to uphold the peace in Ragnarök.

Once there were 10 warriors and 10 mechas, together with the Dahak Paladin Knight as their leader, each had been of a different main race from Ragnarök.

But ever since Lycan overtook the reign, all robot, had been built over to war machines, the 10 warriors fought but lost, 4 lost their lives in the battle against the Lycanians, while one has been lost ever since, so also the Dahak Paladin Knight.

The remaining 5 were drawn on Lycan´s side, by dark forces, but were killed during the war with Abyssina

However without the five warriors, the robots were not able to move a millimetre anymore.

So we were forced to rebuild them and enforce them, always treating us that they would hurt our families, but honestly, I have no believe anymore, that they are still alive, now that these Lycanians thought that they got their new weapons.

It is to assume that they are all dead already, however they also still could be alive, all I know is that it would be for the greater good, if these Mechas would never get in wrong hands.

If they killed our families, then all we can do is to get our revenge on them, somehow!" Salia told us and we could feel with her, especially I.

"Anyways, try it out!" She urged Waffle.

"Alright, here we go!" Waffle said as he took a deep breath and after his blood was tested he seemed to be ready, he took a last breath before he began.

"Alright, Red Saviour, to the rescue!" Waffle shouted, striking the pose from earlier and suddenly his gear began to glow in a red light.

The Containments for the Nano particles opened and enveloped Waffle until he was complelty covered by a red and black armor suit.

"With the force of Fire, Red Saviour follows the call!" Waffle shouted, as his transformation was complete.

"Oh dammit, this looks awesome on you Waffle!" I said, as I had to admit that he do looked hot in this armor, like a shining knight.

Well he actually looked more like a red Samurai, in his armor.

"This also feels awesome; I feel the power of the crystal in every fibre of my body!" Waffle said.

"C´mon guys try it out!" He urged us.

"Alright, Blue Saviour, to the rescue!" I shouted, as also my crystal gear activated.

I felt how the Nano metal particles embraced every inch of my body, and how I was enveloped by the crystal energy, as Waffle said, I felt it in every fibre of my body.

"With the speed of Wind, Blue Saviour follows the call!" I shouted.

"Oh wow, this is really awesome!" I said.

"Told you so, you look really cool honey!" Waffle said in his armor.

"Alright, let´s go!" Palmier said.

"Yellow Saviour, to the rescue!" She shouted, as she too was enveloped in Nano particles.

"With the brightness of Light, Yellow Saviour follows the call!" She shouted, as she was too transformed.

"Alright, next is me!" Tereza said.

"Green Saviour, to the rescue!" She shouted.

"With the invulnerability of Nature, Green Saviour follows the call!" Tereza shouted and thus was transformed too.

"It feels awesome, I feel so full of power now!" She said.

"Alright seems like the next will be me, to be honest have to say that i´m quite impressed, still I have no intention to get in danger, at least not if it cost me my life!" Xenix said.

"Sigh alright, let´s go!" She said, as she too put on a strange stance.

"Don´t look at me so intensely, it makes me feeling uneasy!" She whined, as we looked at her.

"Just do it already!" We shouted at her.

"Okay, okay, Purple Saviour, to the rescue!" She said lamely.

"What the, why doesn´t it works!?" We asked as after two minutes still nothing happened with her.

"Well, I guess you have to really mean it, for you to be able to transform, if you don´t feel like doing that at all, your call will be unheard by the crystal.

You got to have a passionate and strong voice, a voice, so strong and powerful, that even the crystal cannot withstand but believe your claim!" Salia said.

"Oh well, we got time for you to learn it, but now we better get out of here, I downloaded the black-box of this ship, so we can see what they wanted to do, even after we destroyed this ship!" She said, as she and her team began to ignite the turbines.

"Alright time to take off!" Atila said, she was somehow strange, on a good manner.

"Uhmm, Atila, I don´t want to be rude, but, I don´t think I ever saw a specie like you?" Waffle asked exactly what I was thinking.

"Oh don´t be sorry, I heard that all the time, you could say that i´m one of the last non lycanised Kangarus _(Kangaroos X Kangaru (Jap. Spelling))_ from Ragnarök, you must know, not every being on Ragnarök is on Lycan´s side, mostly the new generation, who was born after the war, are those who hate his reign.

Many try to escape, several died throughout the years , while others, like me came through, however I didn´t got all too far, even though my parents paid with their live to get me out, I was however not really captured by wolves, no, I was more taken in by an old Lupycan Mechanic.

One of those who lived long before the war and knew that Abyssina was not to blame for the war, you must know, beside of a good portion of the wolves, all other folks are enslaved by Lycan´s dark will.

Father told me, that it is thanks to Lycan being not able to pest the Wolven Moon Sphere with his dark force.

To even this miss, Lycan began to incubate his own wolf-army, genetically modified and merciless in fighting, however it is said that they are fortunately not already ready, to take actions, for now he is bound on letting enslaved and brainwashed wolves doing the dirty work!" Atila said.

"I was caught, as I was out and wanted to gather some flowers for fathers birthday, they brought me in the house and killed my father right before my eyes, it was the most horrible sight I ever had seen, I felt worse, on his 50th birthday I brought him nothing else but the death.

After I was being starved for 3 days straight, they tried to brainwash me but father had shown me a way to withstand the brainwash, and so I faked it in order to live, before I was brought here and met Salia and the others!" Atila explained, as the ship took off and broke out of the surrounding ship, which exploded.

"Ah okay, i´m sorry that I asked I didn´t wanted to rip up old wounds!" Waffle said, I knew he didn´t meant it bad but still he really has to stop with such very personal questions.

We meanwhile had transformed back to our usual look and many of us, mostly Xenix, Palmier and Tereza went towards their new Rooms, same as Matoi-chan and Mamoru-kun who finally awoke, deciding that it would be better for them to stay with us for a while, since there still could be other ships going for Nipon.

After meeting up with my sisters and Panta, we both, Waffle and I, ordered them to return back to prairie and Resaca to bring the poor girls back home and in security, we held up communication for us to inform about their state if anything happens and through Panta we were able to communicate with the police station, who stated that all policemen and women managed to reach the Shepherd region without greater problems.

We meanwhile followed a signal of another five ships who took course towards a small island, a bit outside of the Shepherd republic, something seemed to go on there, though it was significantly too small for five ships too dock all at once, and Waffle had a sudden Idea that it might have something to do with Red and his family.

Nevertheless did we have to investigate, now that we were able to fight, without instantly risking our lives.

Now that we got Powers to fight, powers, in order to protect.

**7.2: Meanwhile Back in Airedale, in the Underground of the Grigglest Bank, White´s Pov:**

If we expected to find giant catacombs full of money and other precious things, then we were dead wrong.

"What in the world is this?" Alexia asked, as we looked out of the glass elevator.

"This is a weapon factory, a Lycanian Weapon Factory I assume, isn´t it!" I said, as I asked the bank director.

"Exactly and as such it is logically heavy guarded, they will kill you before you even take three steps in it!" The same said, with some weird gratification.

"Well then we better are going to get in real quick, hope you can run fast enough, since you were the idiot who brought us in here, they surely will go after your ass!" I said to him with a sinister smile and he paled.

"No way, I helped them all this time!" He said shivering.

"You think they care about this?" I asked him with my own satisfaction-filled grin.

"I believe they would be glad, to get rid of such a weird and disgusting guy like you!" Alexia said, mercilessly.

The elevator was inches before arriving down to the last level.

"You better get ready Alexia, if we are inside, you must be able to fight for yourself, I can´t always shield you, but I try my best to protect you, understood!" I said to her with a stern voice.

"Understood, don´t worry, I also will be able to fight for myself!" Alexia said, before she used her Nono and created a sword, while creating a second sword with her Rano forces.

"Anorus arito, Galica dorias macerit, solaria saras ( I call for you, sword of the brightest light, Solaric star )!" She said as she awoke her Nono sword.

"Savural Arik, tremorik Shariluxia torna (Awaken from anew, powerful Moonlight tornado)!" She said as she awoke her Rano Sword.

"Good to hear, I have to say that your Knowledge of both Languages is quite amazing, I rarely saw someone being able to use Ranono at all anymore, I only can it since 3 years!" I said, as I used my Nono and awoke my own sword.

Heheh, thank you very much!" She said.

"Ashari arma, anorus arito, norbus laci, calidor!" I said, before it appeared, being materialized from the Sky Sweeper into my hands here.

"Wow, the Sun Sword, I know it only from histories, the weapon of White the First, created out of Nono and bound into the fang of a skeleton from an ancient Lion, by your Ancestor!" Alexia said with a look at my newly appeared sword.

"Well then, are you ready?" I asked her as I pushed in my headphones.

"Ready when you are!" She said, as she did just the same.

Seems to me, that we are much alike.

_**(Scene music: Datsik and Excision- Vindicate)**_

"Ding!" The Elevators ring atoned as it reached the bottom level.

The door opened and just as expected, a troop of soldier stood right before it with weapons ready to fire.

"Bam, bam, bam, bam…!" bullet after bullet was fired, as we, with light-speed, sliced them through or blocked them off with our sword, still even though several came through, not one of them managed to hit us, the director however had not so much chance, after, assumedly, 5 seconds he was only a Swiss cheese anymore.

We ran out as they had to reload, breaking through their defense, taking at least ten at once to their graves and entered the factory, everywhere we could see Felinekos and Caninus forced to work , always watched by Soldiers in full armor.

Still we had better things to do, than to wonder about anything, as we were busy dodging the bullets.

"So where are now our Mechas!" I asked myself.

"Seems like they are on this level but somewhere more in the back I guess!" I heard it coming from Alexia.

"You can Telepathy?" I asked in wonderment.

"You still underestimate my abilities; I have been teached by the greatest Wolven warrior of all times, since I was 5 years old, 2 years after Red was gone, I trained to become so strong, as strong as able to me for the day that I meet Red again, to be a help to him!" She thought.

"Well good to know, you are quite skilled I got to say!" I thought back as we made our way through gunfire and bullets, towards the back of the giant den.

"Thank you, I always got praised by mom and dad, but it´s good to also hear an unprejudiced mention for once!" Alexia said, as she killed a soldier who lashed out to beat a poor Felineko with a whip.

Everywhere where we came we killed or knocked the soldier out, while the enslaved Felinekos and Caninus tried to escpe, we secured them as best as we could, still it seemed to me, as if the soldiers were coming out of ever corner of this mine factory.

We fought well and many managed to escape with the elevators, still it seemed to me as if we were dragged further backwards.

"Dammit if this is going on like this, we will soon be back to the start, got to do something!" I mumbled.

"Alexia, can you hold the bullets for about 10 seconds a way, I got to load up an attack!" I said over telekinesis.

"Will do so!" She responded and jumped right before me, shielding me with some rapid dual-wielding slashes.

I meanwhile filled my Nono in my sword, enlarging it spiritually until I felt that it was long enough.

"Alright, jump out of the way!" I shouted.

She jumped away and I slashed my sword through the air.

"Typho slarit (Typhoon slash)!" I shouted as they all were blown backwards.

With jumping, we went over them and rushed back in the back of the mine.

"Seems like we are right here!" I said, as we stood right before our mechas, which were inside a giant laser cage.

Alright let´s get rid of these cages and….!" I said.

"You won´t go anywhere, White Savage, king of the Felidions!" I heard, a voice shouting from high above.

Just seconds before I blocked someone off, who jumped at me with a raised sword.

"Huarg!" I shouted, as I threw the person of me.

"Who are you now?" I asked, as I stood before a strange girl, it reminded me on a Monksaru (Monkey X saru) from Tempsta, still it had no body hair beside of her hair.

Was this one of these Hybrid creatures, this Baion had created?

"I´m Rouge, Rouge Wolfenstein, daughter of Lycan Wolfenstein, it´s nice to make your acquaintance king of the Sun, but unfortunately for you, you have to die now!" the hybrid-girl said, as she attacked with a rapid salve of slashes with her own weapon, metallic claws.

"Alexia, get to your mecha and get as many out of here you can manage, I will try to defeat her, if it won't work it´s also okay, don´t come back, flee and destroy every follower!" I said to her out through telekinesis.

"Understood!" She answered, before she ran towards the console and simply slashed her swords over it, creating a short cut which erased the lasers.

With her Nono she used Magnetic forces and climbed up to her Mecha, in which she sunk, like she was sinking into water.

"Alright, time to get this done!" I siad as I attacked this women.

"You really are strong, to break so easily in our mine and to defeat and kill so many of our soldiers, I heard about that you managed to destroy the whole ship fleet my Father had send towards Shepherd, in order to capture my Brother!" Rouge said.

"Which Brother?" I asked, but I had a slight idea who she meant.

"Well Red of Course, don´t do so innocent, I bet you already know that he is neither an Average Caninu, not even a real born being, he has been created, just like my Brother and me, still he was the only one not to be remodelled, he is the only being, purely created, while all of us, even Vermillion, Nero, Blanck, Rose, Carmine and myself, have been more or less being remodelled.

I always said myself that I won´t forgive Merveille Million, our Tormentor, but still, thanks to her I am now stronger than I ever was.

I can´t fully remember my past, only partly, but to be honest I can´t care less about the past, for me I feel better than before, even better as during the time I was by Baion.

I always was under certain restrains of my power and Baion always claimed me to be a failure, the only one who never saw me like one was Vermillion, ever since I woke yesterday, I felt this force in me, this knowledge of who I really was.

Researching in the lab data, our professors had stolen from Baions Tower, we found out that we were kidnapped as kids, before we were drugged and remodelled by Baion and Merveille, but our real parents actually were Lycan and one of his several whores, a nameless and unimportant Caninu woman.

She had born us on a small island, as Twins.

I cannot even remember her face, not that it would be relevant anyways, she had to be an awful person, if I don´t even in the slightest remember her, even after having seen a picture of her.

We were 16 years as Baion came, burned the island down and kidnapped us.

This is all what we know, so tell me, why, why is Red the only one to have a wonderful life, a life full of love and care, full or friends and families, where our mother only had hatred and fear for us!" Rouge shouted as she in rage slayed her claws like a berserker after me.

I had much effort to dodge and to block with my sword, still I tried to not kill her already, and she could give me worthy informations this way.

"Hatred for we were born and ruined her chance to become Lycan´s wife, and fear about what we would become since we had strong Lupycan blood in us, and already early in our life were able to transform ourselves in Were-wolfs.

She hated us because we were not normal and so hid us in the basement in a cell, like fucking animals, for all our life until Baion got us out of there!" She screamed, as she seemed to completely have lost her mind, even slicing her fellow soldiers up, who came to help her out.

"Dammit, all I ever wanted was to live in peace with my brother, but we weren´t even allowed to do this, not until yesterday, since all this years we were forgotten in this tower, being abandoned, until father found us and gave us back his force and even more force than ever before.

He saved us and made it possible for us to break our lifelong chains!" She said, as she madly licked the blood of her helpers of her claws.

"Let me show you my true power!" She shouted, as she suddenly used a black power, shooting black flames at me.

"Black Rano!" I said, as I shielded myself with a shield made of Nono.

"Impressive, there are not many beings able to resist the Shari Eclapase Rano (Lunar Eclipse Rano), but this won´t help you anyways!" She said, as she held up one of her claws.

"Kalyia, come to me!" She shouted, and suddenly massive foot stomps where to hear.

Right before me a mecha appeared, remembering on a saberthooth tiger with uprising fangs on his lower jaw.

"Kalyia, attack that boy!" She shouted, as she kept on attacking with a Beam of Black Rano, it though amazed me that she didn´t seemed to get exhausted, like most users of Nano and Rano, seems to be her nature of being a Hybrid, which allowed her to use it without stamina drain.

"Is this really all the King of the Felidions can do, I am honestly quite disappointed, as I heard that the king shall have been able to destroy a whole fleet of Ships all alone, then I had really high expectations.

However since I know that the king of the Felidions is even younger than our brother Red, my expectations shrunk but your power, hah, it is even lower than I imagined!" Rouge said laughing madly, as I blocked off her Mecha's beats, with my sword, while having much effort to simultaneously uphold the Nono Shield, which defended me against her Black Rano.

All I could hope for, was that Alexia was already out and safe and sound, I honestly hesitated to let wrath overtake me and using the power of the lion of the north, since we were in a mine.

If I destroy the den, then a good portion of the islands surface might crash right upon us, and even when I might, only by chance perhaps, survive it, was I sure that I won´t survive it without any drastic injuries.

"You think you got the power to save your family and friends, believe me if we are broken through their defender lines, we going for them and I will personally tear your family limb from limb, starting with your little sister, how was she called again, ah yeah, Blanchée wasn´t it?" She mocked me, and it was very effective.

Alone the thought of Blanchée being harmed once again, by someone of them, made my wrath boiling; I had a real hard time to suck it up though.

"So you keeping on, trying to play the tough guy, I see!" She said, as she chuckled.

"Well how about I let my brother rather rape her first?" She asked and I was inches before crossing the border of no return.

"And how about your little girlfriend back there on the Asmodeus, how was she called, Chocolat Gelato, maybe I will rape her personally with a hot iron rod.

It´s though to assume tha her lousy body would not even stand one single buck, but it would be irrelevant, I would simply trust in her as long as it needs for her to beg me to stop it, but even then, I sill not be satisfied until not every single one of my Brothers friends and Family is dead, she would be the crowning though!" She said and it was done, in a massive burst of energy my wrath exploded.

"YOU GET YOUR DIRTY FILTHY HANDS OF MY FAMILY AND FRIENDS!" I screamed, as loud as I could, the whole den shook massively and everywhere stalactites crashed to the ground, stalagmites shattered to pieces, the metal constructions bended under the sheer force of the explosion.

"Yes this is the force I meant!" I heard her shouting as she flew backwards, her Mecha could not withstand the power and began to break open at places on his metallic body.

I felt how myself was lifted in the air and how my mind began to get blank, with all might I tried to force it back, I thought that it was to be a lost game, I was inches before blacking out, before suddenly…..

"Please I cannot lose you two, please come back safely Red, White!" I suddenly heard it in my brain, it was undeniably the voice of Chocolat.

"She´s in danger!" I thought.

"She and Red and all the others are in trouble, I got to help them, I can lose my life by my own clumsiness, I am not allowed to lose my life already yet, I still have to save everyone, I still have a mission to fulfill, and I still have to save my Family back at Shamballa.

What for a despicable person I would be if I let wrath get the best of me, kill myself and give everyone else troubles, especially my Family and even more to Chocolat, what for a person am I to make the girl, I feel deeply for, suffering!" I said to myself, as I forced the power of the Lion of the North back.

"Grrrrrr!" I made as the whole force laid back to rest, however a rest energy remained, it strengthen my muscles, made my hair grow longer and changed my whole body.

"What in the world?" I heard Rouge shouting as she came back to senses, her body was bloody, cut open by the metal and stone which flew around earlier, still she seemed to not even notice it.

"I see, seems like you just reached a new level!" She said.

"Well then time for me to turn up as well!" She said, as she transformed as well.

"Groaaar, well then, time to see, who the stronger monster is!" She said, as she stood as a black wolf before me.

"Well you surely are the ugliest!" I said to her.

"What, oh you little brat will regret this!" She responded, as she attacked me.

"Haaaaaah!" I screamed, as I rushed forward, grabbed her face with my hand and threw her across the den.

"Aaaargggh!" She shouted as she crashed right in the wall.

I was not one to beat women but honestly, by this girl I make a damn expectation, for she insulted Chocolat and her family to the deepest, something like this cannot be forgiven.

"How despicable, the King of Felidions is a women beater, is that the way your father raised you, oh I forgot, you don´t have a father!" She smirked evilly.

"Here, these guys would love to teach you, one thing or two!" She shouted, as she levitated some Metal pieces and rocks up, with help of her Rano forces, and threw them at me.

I grabbed my sword and run for her, slicing through everything in my way.

"Kalyia!" She shouted and out of the corner of my eyes I could see how the Mecha aimed with raised claws at me.

"Get away from him!" I suddenly heard Alexia´s voice.

Inches before Rouge´s Mecha could reach me, Alexia´s Mecha, in form of a giant fighter-Mecha, kicked the same to the wall on the opposite side.

It stood back up and attacked, only for being sliced by the sword of Alexia´s Mecha, breaking it completely.

"Alexia, you are alive, I thought the worst!" I thought.

"No way I´m going to leave you down here, I don´t know what you guys did in here but the whole island shook massively, so I came back to see if you are still alive!" She responded.

"And the enslaved workers?" I asked.

"They are all free and on the way to the haven, going back home, but it seems as if new Lycanian ships are on their way, one of my opponents earlier stated that they called for help, we better get out of here, they will surely attack the island and its people!" She said.

"Alright!" I said, as I still ran for Rouge who came at me with a raised fist filled with Rano.

"You going down!" she screamed.

"You are the first to go down!" I Shouted back as I jumped over the distance and use my Nono filled first to slam my fist into the ground and break right through the ground, I saw how she stumbled and fell downwards.

I flew as fast I could through the ground, ripping a big shaft through the rock under the mine, until I broke out of the Islands deepest point, I hang myself on the rocky walls as I saw how Rouge fell down towards the plasma sea, without being able to stop.

"Sayonara, you whore!" I said, seconds before suddenly something big raised up from the cloud sea.

As Alexia said earlier, Three giant warships of the Lycanians appeared out from the Plasma sea and took course towards Airedale.

"Ahahahaha, seems like the luck is not with you, young King of the Felidions, you will die here, so sayonara kitty cat!" The retransformed Rouge said from above the top of one of these Warships, as she flew upwards with them, towards Airedale.

"Fact, you should not count your chickens before evening!" I said, as I made my way back inside of the shaft, as these dicks shot at me.

With all speed I could still bring up, , I climbed through the hole back up in the mine.

I was quite exhausted and it was also visible, as my body transformed back, my clothes where ripped once again, at least my boxer was still whole

"Here let me help you!" Alexia said, as I was almost out of the whole.

"Oh my!" She said and blushed, looking aside.

I was only in my boxer and one could see a bulge in it, dammit.

"Yeah I know, but we got no time to go changing big, this will do!" I said embarrassed, as I stole the pant of one of these Soldiers and a Shirt from one of the professors, both dead.

Even if I changed quickly, I had a real bad feeling about wearing the clothes of dead people, it was downright disgusting but the best I could find here.

"Alright guess we better get in our mechas and destroy some Lycanian ships!" I said.

"Buuuuummmmm!" Suddenly the whole den shook as pieces of the ceiling came crashing down.

"Dammit, the mine is going to cave in!" Alexia shouted.

"We got to get out of here, these assholes are blowing the mine up!" I screamed.

"Get in your mecha!" I shouted.

"White watch out!" Alexia screamed, as suddenly a giant stalactite feel down on the ground right in the hole I had digged, the impact caused the ground around to crack open.

"Oooh Goddammit!" I shouted as I jumped as high as I could towards Draken.

"Oh shit it totally forgot!" I shouted, as I saw that Draken still was fairly damaged.

"White we got to get out of here!" Alexia said as she dodged some massive pieces.

"Alexia, quick you have to get out of here, I will come after you!" I shouted to her.

"Are you crazy, you going to die in here!" She screamed at me, as she tried to reason me.

"I'll never let a friend down!" I screamed back.

"But it´s only a machine, let it go!" She shouted.

"DRAKEN IS NO MACHINE!" I shouted at her.

"He might have a Mechanical Body, but he is a mighty dragon!" I said as I laid my fore head on his snout.

"You are no machine, you are my friend!" I mumbled, as I dived inside of him.

"Don´t let me down old boy, we still have some adventures and quests to solve, before we can relax, I need you now my friend, more than ever in my life, the fate of Tailsworld lies in our hands!" I said, as I began to fill him with Nono.

C´mon Draken, we got to get out of here!" I mumbled as I casted even more Nono.

"White, hurry!" Alexia shouted, as the ceiling came crashing rapidly down.

"C´mon, c´mon, c´mon, we have to hurry, Draken, Chocolat is awaiting us, we have to help them!" I said as I filled the entire interior of Draken´s mechanical body with my Nono, using myself as its heart, just as always.

It was not like anyone thought, Draken is not entirely a machine, its rather so that his body is only the skeleton, he still needs a heart and a Soul, the soul once belonged to Draken the white dragon, an ancient being which lived long before the humans, maybe to the time of Marohumt, even after its body had died, it´s ghost and soul remained, in order to protect the folks under his shield.

As Marohumt attacked Tailsworld 130 A.y. ago, My Ancestor white savage made a pact with the soul of Draken, together with Maranell he would build him a new body, fuelled by his own force as its heart, in exchange Draken should help us to defeat Marohumt.

Holding the pact, Draken helped to defeat Marohumt, afterwards he laid to rest and thus was not been woken back up, before 10 A.y. ago, as I was driven together with Blanchée in that cave, as we were chased by Assassins.

I was trying my best to defend my sister and fighting against the Assassins, but as I was at the end of my forces I sat at the chest of Draken, I shielded Blanchée and so my body had been quiet damaged later.

I was too weak to help her, as they ripped her out of my arms.

I felt wrath but felt powerless, they treated her badly and were about to kill her, that's when it happened, I was pulled into Draken who showed me what he saw with his eyes, the sight of Blanchée being hurted, awoke immeasurable wrath in me, wrath which manifested in a mighty outburst of Nono, enough to had been able to fuel Draken's body.

And since that day Draken and I are real friends.

Even if everyone sees a machine in him, for me it has always been a friend.

"White!" Alexa shouted, as the ceiling was only a good 8 meters away from us.

"Let´s Gooooooo!" I screamed.

"Grooooooaaaaaaarrrrrr!" Suddenly Draken awoke, the Nano metal recovered the damage in seconds, before it broke the chains of the cage it sat in.

It was in its fighter form, with sword and Gatling and several other hidden weapons, still it was very huge and strong.

"Through the Hole!" I screamed towards Alexia through Draken´s voice, as Draken grabbed her Mecha and flew through the whole before the ceiling crashed onto the ground and ripped the rest of the lower half of Airedale away.

"Dammit, this was Close!" I said, as I released Alexia´s Mecha, out of my grasp, as we managed to get outside.

"You can yell this, I thought we were done for, for good!" Alexia said.

"Dammit, the people of Airedale are never going to forgive us, all their worth crashed down to the plasma sea!" She mumbled.

"I guess for now they can care less about that, since they are minutes away, from being attacked by three fully armed warships of the Lycanians, if we won´t destroy them first, at least one thing, we can be more or less proud of, that we saved Airedale from destruction!" I said to her.

"And even if, it was not us after all, that build these mines and the weapon factory into Airedales underground, but the islands corrupt authorities!" I explained, as we flew through the sky upwards.

"I guess you gt a point there but as always will this be rather irrelevant for the peoples who weren't there, they just going to blame us because they can!" Alexia stated.

"I guess you are right, well let´s look what for a damaged has been done!" I said as we flew upwards to the town.

"Oh shit!" We said, as we saw the full impact of what happened in the den.

The bank and the whole place around it until the market place had been ripped into the whole, thankfully the people already seemed to have left the area before the explosion.

"Airedale is never to forgive us!" I said sweatdropping.

"Told you so!" Alexia nodded, equally sweatdropping.

"Ahahaha, you all shall burn!" We heard the loud voice of Rouge, as she and her henchmen attacked the town, everywhere the people ran away, as several houses and whole house-blocks exploded.

"We got to help them!" Alexia said.

"Alright you are going to bring the people away, i´m going to fight with them!" I said.

"Alright, be careful!" Alexia said, before her mecha transformed in a red tiger with a giant sword on the back.

"Yes I will!" I said and so she ran away and shielded the people from the bombs.

"Alright then, time to destroy some warships!" I said as I flew up towards them.

"Still alive I see, and you call yourself a normal boy!" Rouge said as she saw me right before her ship.

"Well I am certainly more normal than you are!" I spat back at her.

"More normal than I, hiahahaha, tell me something that I don´t already know, Darling, I might have been normal once but I long lost this normality for the power of a thousand soldiers!" Rouge said.

"Well then let me see how strong these thousand soldiers really are!" I said as I attacked with my Gatling gun.

"Hah, catch me if you can Darling!" She said as she jumped from one ship to the other as I shot on her.

"Could you please stop this Darling shit, I am not your lover!" I said quite annoyed.

"Oh don´t be so harsh to me, I only wanted to play with you back in the den, but you really easily are losing your cool aren´t you!" She said, as she wiggled with her ass at me, for me this was even creepier as to see Nanooka doing it, not alone for the fact that Rouge tried to kill me just minutes ago.

"You are a shame for every Lupycan you know!" I said to her sweatdropping.

"Now I am going to get mad, Babe!" She said with blown up cheeks, if she weren't trying to kill me, it would look kinda funny though.

"Ah yeah, you are mad for me saying something like that, don´t you think that you are quite petty, try to think for once at all the people you killed and hurted today and probably also yesterday, I think there will be a lot of people mad at you!" I stated.

"And did you even think about all the people you killed yesterday and today!" She countered and I have to say she has a point.

"Seems like I am not the only one, with a dire need to repent for my sins, am I?" She said with a smug grin.

"Well I kill to defend, you just kill to destroy, there is an sky wide difference between both aspects!" I said trying to win the upper hand.

"Still all we do is killing each other, so where is there a difference?" She said and I was lost.

"dammit stop to confuse me, anyways I won´t let you hurt more innocent people, you Lycanians already have hurted enough peoples!" I shouted at her.

"We, haha, did you ever tried to see what you Felidions had done in ancient times, before Tailsworld was at peace, oh yeah, it was a dark age my little friend, an age in which the lions and their fellow nine races, did anything to get on the reign.

Conquering all pieces of the Southern Continent, they killed and extinct several races in order to get to the throne, those who could escape came to us, to the Northern Continent, and were hiding in the shadows for so long time, waiting for a chance, for their revenge to come.

It came, 25 years ago, as Lycan rose up on the throne of Ragnarök and united all the folks, building an army of all the races Lycan wanted to get the Southern continent back from the Felidions, but failed in doing so because he was betrayed by Maranell Wolvenra, the Old King of Ragnarök!" Rouge said.

"Maybe you´re right, I don´t completely know the history of the Age of Slaughtering, but you forgot one aspect which cannot be ignored!" I said to her.

"And which would that be?" She asked with narrowed eyes.

"To the fellow races, that followed my Ancestors against the dictatorship, also the Lupycans counted, so you are as responsible as we are, never forget this!" I said to her and she thought about it.

"Eh well but….!" She stated sweatdropping.

"Nenenenene, don´t you try to persuade back out now, you wolves have just loaded as much blame on you as we lions, if not even more than we!" I said to her and she still made such big cheeks.

"Oh dammit, just leave me alone, everyone fire at him, all cannons at him!" She commanded and all cannons were pointed at me.

"Hmm, seems like it wont be so easy after all, I better switch the mode!" I mumbled to myself.

"Draken I guess it´s time to show them with what they really are messing!" I said as I changed the pattern of the Nono flow, I increased it over the Mechanical body, forcing it to enlarge itself.

Instead of sword and Gatling it had now arms with massive claws, and its size ten folded, its wingspan was now 50 meters on each side, even its tail went over into massively 70 meters long.

On its Head it had two long back-curved horns and a long bluish glowing horn, reminding on a large sword, on its forehead.

This was Draken´s SkyRapier mode.

"What in the world is that?" I heard Rouge screaming and I heard this sweet fine tone of pure fear in her voice.

"Retreat, retreat, let´s motherf****ing retreat!" Rouge said, as I loaded a laser, up while blowing their missiles off with my own ones.

"Now look who´s so high and mighty!" The New voice of Draken roared as he shot his laser beam destroying two ships at once.

It was truly better to be actually prepared for an attack, than to be ambushed out of nowhere, just like yesterday, and with the hurricane at that time, it was not really easy to fight anyways.

"Let´s get out of here you honks!" Rouge shouted as they made themselves back invisible.

"You think you can escaped!" I mumbled as I watched them through Heat-scan.

"Alexia, they retreated, how are the town people!" I asked over telekinesis.

"They are alright, angry but alright!" She said weakly.

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

"Yeah but I honestly would like it, if we get out of here already!" She said still weakly.

"Well come back and we will!" I siad and I heard her starting the turbines of her Mecha.

"Well, where are they?" She asked, as she arrived after a good minute, next to me, her Mecha was back in fighter mode and hold up by the flight stabilizers and gravity shifters.

"They trying to escape in the northern direction, hacking in their system, they attempt to reunite with some other ships at a little island a bit out of the Shepherd Region, around 100 miles away from, seems like there still was enough coal in the tank.

It seems like something big is going on over there, we better take a look, I have this bad feeling that Red and his family are in trouble, and if I am right I feel their presence there as well!" I said.

"How can you feel this?" Alexia asked.

"The Eye of a dragon is able to look for things which are about 100 Miles away, as if they are right before me!" I simply answered.

"Alright, but I cannot fly for 100 miles straight, or else the T-Warrior 2 will overheat, 40 miles are the limit!" She said.

"No problem, sit on Draken´s Neck, but be careful and hold on strong!" I siad.

"Wait, can we let Airedale really all alone, I mean it has been quite damaged, and if it has been twice targeted, who would think that a third time won´t happen?" She asked me.

"I know what you mean but believe me, this is no problem, help is already on its way!" I said, as I turned my head eastwards and up to the sky, where I could see many Ships, I began to increase my brain capacity with help of linking it to Draken´s mechanical senses, I heard that it was Maranell´s squad, they Split and a Part was directioned to fly towards the same island as we were.

"Alright, if you say so!" Alexia stated.

"Well then, hold on tight, I will go for a quick start!" I said, as I loaded the turbines up until they were close to overheat.

"Hold on strong!" I shouted over the noise.

"Draken, LET IT ROAR!" I shouted as we accelerated.

We were about 10 miles away from Rouge, but Draken was able to fly with Mach 6 (2 041.74 m / s) for exactly 10 seconds, using the sword like horn on his forehead, we pierced right through the ship, leaving it in fatal damage.

"Yeah `Babe´, that´s where the name SkyRapier comes from!" I roared, as I looked to see the ship exploding.

"You going to regret this, Whiiiiiitttttee Saaaavvvvaaagggeee!" I heard, as I saw how a security capsule was flying away from the destroyed Warship, with Rouge on board.

"Haha, alright of to Red and the others, Chocolat my dear, wait for me, I will definitely come to save you!" I mumbled, as we flew rapidity over to the island.

Out of my increased sight, I was able to see Three Lycanian Warships taking course on a small island, while another, though unknown ship, took course at the same island from the west, and another fleet of tinier Ships came from the South, it looked like the Coat of arms of the Sky Riders, maybe Seto was by them.

I hope Shamballa was alright.

"Wait for me Chocolat, I will be there to protect you!" I roared, as we flew even faster by accelerating the turbines.

**Meanwhile on the Island, Chocolat´s PoV:**

To say we were surprised of what we found, was a damn understatement, we had no idea of what for a luck we actually had.

"Béluga?" Elh asked dumbfounded.

"Merveille!" Québec asked, equally dumbfounded.

"Everyone, what are you doing in here?" I asked, as we found Merveille, Calua, Glen, Opera and Béluga and some Kurvaz soldiers.

They were sitting cowered together in the big den, in which we with last force managed to land the Asmodeus.

"Chocolat, Elh, Québec is that you, what are you doing here!" they asked us, after we found them as we began to investigate the den.

"We had been attacked and had to make an emergency landing on this island!" We explained.

"Where is Red I can´t see him!" Merveille asked worried.

"Yeah where´s the dude!" Calua asked equally worried.

"He was on Septentrion and managed for us to flee, but our communication system is completely broken, so the whole ship, we have no way to contact him!" I said.

"I see, I hope he´s alright!" Merveille said.

"What happened, why are you here, has it something to do with yesterday?" I asked.

" Yes it was at night, we were making our regular security scenic flight around Shepherd´s islands, as we suddenly witnessed a giant ship attacking the island, each of our ships were attacked at another island!" Merveille began to tell.

"Our ships, the Royal Envy and the Golden Roar were attacked as we met to gather our informations together, but we were attacked too, they destroyed out turbines and we all were about to fall down to the Plasma sea.

Suddenly a hurricane came up and picked both ships past this island, we jumped off the ships and tried to save as much as we can, but we failed in doing so, all other ships fell, supposedly, down as well.

What you see here, is the rest of the Neo Kurvaz!" Opera said trembling, tears began to flow over her cheek, before Quebec took her in his arms, stroking comfortingly over her body.

"Everyone died, I couldn´t save them!" She cried.

"I see, so that's why the communication ripped off yesterday, well we too were attacked but managed to escape thanks to Red and his Father, then the Lion of the north destroyed the Lycanian Warship!" I said to them.

"Red´s Father, you don´t mean Baion don´t you?" Merveille asked.

"No we mean Maranell Wolvenra!" Suddenly a voice said behind us.

We turned to see the man of the hour, the man we wanted to be safe more than anyone, perhaps only white was there an expectation.

"Red!" We shouted with tears of joy.

Elh and I practically flew on him and kissed him off.

"Yeah it´s nice to see every one of you, being more or less safe and sound, but we got no time for this, for big reunion joy, we got some problems, big problems.

Lycanian Ship, the real ones, are on the way to our location, they are probably fully armed just like the ones yesterday!" Red said and we paled.

"I know we have absolutely no idea on how to defend, I could find anything on this island but the den and the Asmodeus is not working anymore as it seems!" red said.

"So that means we are trapped on here?" Opera asked.#

"They don´t have the right coordinates but they probably know that we are in this quadrant, so they will systematically search on every island, it´s only a matter of time until they find us!" Red said and the news were really depressing.

"So what now!" they asked.

"Well I will try my best to defend all of you but , I don´t know how long I will hold out!" Red responded.

"I will help you red!" Béluga said.

"Me too!" Elh said.

"No Elh, stay here with the others, they will need your help more, you, Chocolat and everyone else who can walk, are helping the injured one, everybody who has a Mecha is going with us!" Red commanded, and regardless of the military and the social stand, every one of us followed his will.

**Red´s pov:**

"Seems like we are the last defender line then, Dude!" Calua said, as he fist bumped with me.

"Good to have you on board then, I hoped you guys would be alright!" I said.

"My Sword shall help you in every situation, for my friends and Lady Opera!" Glen said in his formal manner.

"Yeah, thank you Glen!" I said.

"I might not be able to fight with you, for my Salamander is fairly damaged and doesn't work for the time being, but I will help you as best as I can with my Nono!" Béluga stated.

"That would be really helpful, thanks guys, I know that I can count on you, we have to defend them, so long until our enforcement comes!" I said and they looked at me.

"Which enforcement?" They asked.

"A Boy, strong enough to defeat a whole fleet of Lycanian Warships at will!" I said and they looked as if I crazy.

"And the best is, he has the hots for Chocolat, he will definitely come!" I said with proud voice.

"You will come back to us, not White, I know you do, you are already on the way, aren´t you!" I thought strongly.

"No fear, I am soon there, hold out as long as you can, Help is already on its way, Maranell´s army is coming, same as the Sky Riders, but be careful there is also something different coming at you, not only the Lycanian ships.

It seems as if Soldiers of 4 Armies will arrive at this island to engage in a Massive Aerial Battle!" I Heard in my Head, as my thought linked with those of White.

"Alright, I will defend everyone as long as I can!" I thought.

"Alright, I will lead your father´s soldier towards you!" He said.

"Alright, Calua, Glen, Béluga, every one, let´s get in position, to defend our friends and families, help is on its way!" I siad.

"Father, please come quickly, I am not sure if I can defend everybody!" I thought.

"No Lycanian will get through our line!" I shouted as suddenly the air began to vibrate.

"At Arms!" I screamed as they came out of the clouds, three giant Warships, ten times bigger than the ones from yesterday.

I guess we are might fucked, dude, they might have enough fire-power to blow the whole island into oblivion, twice!" Calua said, stating the obvious.

"Even if we go down, we won´t go down without putting up a fight!" I screamed.

"yeaaahhhhaaaaaaa!" They shouted.

**Meanwhile in the Den, Chocolat´s Pov:**

While the Boys outside screamed to increase their battle spirit, Elh, Cassandra and I cared about the injured, there were a fair share of injured Neo Kurvaz soldiers in there.

"Huh, well that's strange!" I heard it behind me.

"What is it, Merveille?" I asked her.

"I get a signal from a ship coming at us, but it does not seem to be of any of these Lycanian Ships, it come from far away at us, and this encoding, it looks a lot like the one of my sister!" She said.

"Woaaah wait, you have a sister?" I asked dumbfounded, only now I recognized that even after 2 years, Red and I knew close to nothing about Merveille.

"Even two, I am the second oldest, my older sister, Seraphy, was the Military Technical Development Leader of the Kurvaz before I took her position several years before, as I escaped from Baions Hideout and she went missing.

And this encoded message seems to be from my lost younger Sister Salia, the whole Million-family has been ripped apart, my Father was kidnapped, and my two sisters went missing, my mother and Salia´s Mother died early!" Merveille responded.

"Salia´s mother?" I asked.

"She was an affair of my father, shortly after our mother died, but she had a deathly sickness, as she died Father took Salia, her new-born daughter in.

Even if she was from a different mother, was she always welcome by us, she is a talented mechanic and computer genius, just like me and Seraphy!" Merveille explained.

"Anyways in this message, she writes that she was able to escape from her tormentors and that she was coming to my location with some friends, who might help us to defeat the Lycanians!" She said.

"Well sounds nice, the way things are standing we can need every help we get!" I said.

"I guess you are right!" Merveille stated.

"Hmm, wait, what is this, well hello mama, seems like not everything of the Golden roar has already been destroyed, maybe this still works!" She mumbled as she tipped on her computer, I decided to go on and treat the other patients.

**Meanwhile somewhere in the Savannah Archipelago above the Shepherd Republic, Unknown's Pov:**

Somewhere high up in the sky, a massive ship fleet flew towards an certain goal, fully armed and fuelled they had set out to prepare the allies for the war.

"General, we have some massive movements on our radar, it seems like several ship fleets are taking course on a small island, not far from here!" The Voice of a woman shouted up to the Main chair.

"Which encoding patterns have they?" The man in the high chair asked.

"Unknown, it seems to be of no pattern known to us, but some of the code patterns are similar to the ones of the Lycanians that attacked us, still they are different, Sir!" the woman said.

"Alright, sent a share of our fleet down there, they shall investigate, the rest are going towards the other islands, we have to secure them, before the Lycanians attack more islands!" The Man said.

"Sir Roger Sir!" The woman responded and saluted.

"Fire Ring Alpha 1 to Kaiserdragon, please coming!" she said in a microphone.

"Here, Captain Savage Seto, Leader of the Kaiserdragon and the Sky dragon crew, we are listening, over!" The New voice of a man said.

"We having visuals on Lycanian-like movements, Westwards from here, our General wishes that you and your crew would investigate and report about it!" The women said.

"Understood, we are on our way, Over and out!" the man´s voice said.

"Alright, time to split, each crew is going to one island, we have to warn them, Shamballa is already alarmed, but we have to look after our befriended folks, the Lycanians shall not return and destroy anymore!" The General said.

"Initiate the distribution of the individual crews at the randomly principle!" He said.

"initiation started!" the woman said.

"Captains be careful, we never know what will await us!" The General said through his microphone.

"The Sky Riders are a proud corps of flying guards, never we let an enemy through our line without defeating him instantly, but yesterday exactly that happened, three Lycanian ships managed to break through our line and attack Shamballa and the ship of our king, which was on its way to one of the Nine Islands around us, Aurora, since then, our king and his friends are lost.

It is our mission to find him and to prepare the other folks for the war, the Savannah Archipelago will be ready for the war to come, and this time we will defeat Lycan and his henchmen once and for all!" The General continued.

"Onwards we go my dear Captains, to find our King and to rescue everyone!"

And so the giant Fleet divided into several teams and each team started to another direction.

**Meanwhile far away from Airedale, Rose´s Pov:**

Ever since or Ship fleet divided in several Parts to defend the islands of the Shepherd Republic, our team, containing out of Carmine, Nate, Shane and myself, flew behind the giant Dragon Mecha.

According to our Master Maranell, was this Draken the old Abyssina Weapon, that aided in the defeat of Marohumt 130 A.y. ago.

It seemed as if he flew to the same direction as we, towards a small island, where we thought to have detected the signal of the Asmodeus, which has escaped out of Airedale hours ago and was now ambushed by Lycanian Ships and unknown ship fleets.

"So this is where she is!" I said to myself as I spotted Alexia´s Mecha on the dragons neck.

Alone the order of staying in formation stopped me from flying down, to read her the Levites.

Still I was glad, that she was alright, and a little I could understand her, since I too longed 11 years long to hold Red back in my arms.

"Say Nate, you said that White´s friends and his Sister are okay, but does that mean that they are able to find the sphere?" I asked.

"Well to find the sphere is easy but momentarily the have some whole different problems at Aurora, seems like they all are fighting with some massively strong enemies, and until they are not able to defeat the same, they cannot let the sphere of their island.

The sphere is what enforces their folk´s natural Rano power, but even with this powers, they still struggle against the enemies, if Shane and I wouldn´t have been called back by Master Maranell, we gladly would have stayed to help them out, but the way I see it, things are everywhere worse enough!" Nate explained, while he flew in his Turtle Fire-Combat-Gunner Mecha, Gama- TU-08-Ra.

"Yeah seems so, I just hope we get to Red in time!" I said.

"Maybe we will soon see this, we are only halfway away anymore and White Savage is accelerating as well, seems like we better speed up as well!" Carmine said.

"Would be better no one wishes to lose our little sunshine Red!" Shane said, who flew in his Battle Mecha, T-Warrior 1, the Yellow variation of Alexia´s Mecha.

"Well then, Let´s go, Red Awaits us!" We shouted.

**Meanwhile on the Lycanian Ships:**

"I see, so you have failed dear sister of mine!" a sinister voice said over the communication system up to a hologram of Rouge.

"Well I certainly didn´t expect that his Dragon Mecha could transform into this huge thing, it took me by surprise and yeah I won´t even deny it, I fucked up, still, I couldn´t possibly know that he would find his robot that quick.

If these idiots would not have stolen the false Red Mecha, this little whore might had never bring him into the mine in the first place!" Rouge´s hologram said.

"And now you lead him here towards us?" The male voice sasked doubtingly.

"Well what shall I do, my last ship exploded and I can only fly in the rescue capsule but not for long and after all Father gave you the Three Conquer-ships while he sent only three of his cheap Warships to me, seriously why can I get an own crew by myself, a crew that actually listens to me and don´t thinks of me as a spoiled brat, it´s not like i´m acting like a princess or do I, I mean I am not too shy to get my hands dirty after all!" Rouge said.

"Just come to my ship, I will ask Father after we are back, for now I have better things to do, than to listen to your pathetic whining!" The Male said, before the Hologram of Rouge disappeared.

"Master Vermillion, we arrive soon, the islands are already in sight!" A soldier said as he saluted before me.

"I see, nice to hear, well then, get everything ready, we going to destroy some islands!" I said.

"Yes Master Vermillion, sir!" The Soldier saluted and rushed away on speedy toes.

He was one of the new creation, breed soldiers for me and Rouge, still they were the first share, and only prototypes, not ready for a mass production yet, this today was their first test run, still I have to say that I was impressed; they were far more disciplined than the usual Lycanians back home, with which Rouge had to come clear, a tiny bit I was sorry for her.

"Soon we will meet again,…, Brother!" I said, with a sinister smile on my face.

**A/N: finally a new chapter done, and this is the last chapter for this year my friends, for the rest of the year 2014 I will likely only relax with movies anymore, free after my motto: Lazy-mode Activated!**

**Hope you like this chapter, tell me in a review, and at this place I also wanted to thank the first 4 reviewers and the many faves I got, still I hope that many more of you readers will tell me what they think of my story.**

**Until next chapter, Read and review.**

**Sincerely, you're the Storyteller and his Books**


End file.
